


Even Stranger Than Normal

by HigherMagic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega Roleplay, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Biting, Bottom Daryl Dixon, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Chasing, Comeplay, Conspiracy, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, Fake Character Death, Forest Sex, Frottage, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Naked Cuddling, Original Character(s), Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Rickyl Writers' Group, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Secrets, Self-Lubrication, Top Rick Grimes, Werewolf Rick Grimes, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 99,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic
Summary: Rick was acting strangely. Even more strangely than he normally did. It was starting to become a problem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bennyhatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennyhatter/gifts).



> I wanted to write a random one-shot that wasn't a chapter fic and Benny wanted a one-shot of werewolf Rick and it turned into....this. The dubcon tag is because Rick kind of chases Daryl when he's all wolfed-out and ruts against him a little but that's all. The self-harm tag is because when Rick wolfs out he has to rip at his skin to do it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Rick was acting strangely. Of course, since they'd hit Alexandria the guy had been a little bit closer to the wrong side of crazy for a while, but even with that this new behavior of his was outside the norm. Daryl had been watching him closely – of course he had, because Rick was the only thing in Alexandria that held any interest for him anymore, beyond fixing his bike and going on runs with Aaron.

Since he'd come back from the last supply run almost a month ago he'd been acting weirdly though. He was always on patrol. Daryl wasn't sure when he was sleeping but Rick was always awake before him and stayed up after he went to sleep. He'd taken to patrolling the walls like a caged animal, like they were still at the prison and there were walkers that needed to be culled.

Daryl had never made a habit of cooking his meat anything more than medium but Rick was taking it raw. He wasn't grilling – they didn't even have a grill. There was a fire pit in the backyard of the house they were staying in but it was never lit and there was never any trace of new fire in it. Daryl had no idea what he was doing with it and the only conclusion was that he was eating it fresh and bloody.

He had always been sharp, and focused. Predatory in this new world. But now he was more aggressive, sliding into the role of leader since Rich and Deanna's deaths. As often as Daryl liked to pick fights in the before time it was like Rick thrived off of them now, confrontational and territorial and _mean_ sometimes.

Rick was acting strangely. Even more strangely than he normally did. It was starting to become a problem.

 

 

 

Daryl woke when he heard something moving around outside. In Alexandria there were a few pets but they were all kept under a strict hand in case they got out and damaged the fences or made too much noise to attract walkers. He knew it wasn't an animal unless a raccoon or squirrel had gotten brave.

Frowning, he pushed himself off from the bed in the room he'd claimed as his own and pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt, running his hands through his hair to push it away from his face. He grabbed a flashlight from his bedside table and slid his feet into his boots before padding downstairs.

There were no lights. Everyone was asleep. The clock, when he shone his light on it, told him it was almost three in the morning. The witching hour. There was another noise outside the house and he grabbed his crossbow, ready to fire if anything meaner than a dog was lurking around the house.

Outside the moon shone brightly, waxing gibbous, almost full. It illuminated the grey concrete and the white siding on the houses. There was a motion-sensitive light on the house opposite that flickered off as he opened his door.

A shadow moved and Daryl's eyes flashed to it. He set his flashlight down to load his crossbow so that it was ready, and picked the light back up, prowling quietly around the side of the house. The shadow retreated from the light, hunched over and vaguely human-shaped.

Daryl followed it. He heard the sound of garbage cans getting knocked and when he rounded the corner he could see the old recycling bin rocking on its wheels, teetering until it hit the edge of the house and remained upright, slightly askew. He frowned and crept closer, but could see nothing else moving.

He shone his light around but saw nothing. But he _had_ seen something. He sighed and flicked the light off, lowering his bow, and went back inside. It had been too slow for a walker, too large for a raccoon. Probably Jeff's Goddamn dog. He'd have to talk to the guy about leashing the thing up properly at night.

He went back into the house and returned to his room, his skin buzzing, wide awake. He didn't hear any other sound.

 

 

 

That morning, at breakfast, he came down the stairs to find Carl eating at the table. Rick was with him, his eyes fixed with laser-like focus on his son as Carl carefully navigated steering the fork to his mouth with his lack of depth perception. The bandage around his head was more for show now than anything else, and to keep his socket clean.

"Mornin'," he said, taking his place opposite Carl and Rick. Rick's eyes flashed to him, almost glowing in the low fluorescent lights. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept at all. Maybe he hadn't.

Carl grinned at him around a mouthful of eggs. "Morning!" he said brightly.

"Heard a noise last night," Daryl said conversationally, pulling a serving of eggs and bacon towards himself and taking a bite. Rick was watching him, now, with the same silent focus. It felt like being frozen in time. Of course, Rick always looked at him like that, like he was trying to catalogue every detail of Daryl's face, the slope of his shoulders, the swoop of his hair. "Thought it might be a dog or something. Didn't catch it."

Rick's nostrils flared as he breathed in, his eyes flashing again. "I'll talk to Jeff about it," he said.

Daryl looked up. "Didn't say it was Jeff's dog."

"He's the closest one," Rick replied steadily. His voice was too low, too calm. He sounded rehearsed and monotone. He pushed himself to his feet. "I'll go now."

"Hold on," Daryl said, sitting back and reaching out for Rick as he passed. He didn't touch the man, didn't get close, but Rick's hand flinched away as though prepared for Daryl to claw at him. Daryl frowned and glanced at Carl, who didn't seem to have noticed. "You got a second? Wanna talk to you."

Rick clenched his jaw, his eyes burning when he looked at Daryl. He nodded once, shortly. He was angry – why was he angry? Had Daryl done something wrong? He couldn't imagine what it might be. Daryl stood and they left the room together, Rick in front of him like he was trying to outpace Daryl as Daryl followed him out onto the porch. Alexandria was just starting to wake – their group had always been early risers and likely always would be. Sunlight was precious nowadays.

"What is it?" Rick asked bluntly when they were outside and Daryl had closed the door behind him. Daryl frowned, looking Rick up at down. Rick's hands were clenched tightly at his sides, nails of one hand working anxiously at the holster at his thigh.

"Are you pissed at me or something?" he asked. Rick blinked at him, jaw clenching again. It looked like he was trying to grind his teeth into nothingness. "Rick, if you're mad at me just tell me."

"Ain't mad at you," Rick replied. He _sounded_ mad, though, like talking to Daryl was causing him no end of grief. It hurt something in Daryl he didn't want to look at too closely. "I – I gotta go."

"Rick!" But Rick was already leaving, down the stairs and across the street without a second glance. He moved like he was trying to get as far away from Daryl as possible. Daryl felt that hurt blossom and grow and he cursed, kicking at the doorjamb before he went back inside the house.

Fine. Fuck it. If Rick was going to act like a passive aggressive bitch then Daryl wouldn't goad him. He'd come to Daryl eventually and tell him what was wrong or he'd get over it. Either way, Daryl determined that he wouldn't waste another thought on the man.

 

 

 

But of course, he did. He _had_ to. Rick was their leader, and had been from the beginning. Since the moment they'd met Daryl had known there was something in the man worth following, and since that point his loyalty had only grown as they toiled through the apocalypse together. He had grown to the point where he'd consider Rick his closest friend, even with the times they fought and split up – they always found their way back to each other, like it was kismet.

Something was definitely wrong with Rick, but he seemed to be the only one who noticed. Michonne chalked it up to stress, Carol remarked that he hadn't gotten laid in a while and that was probably the issue. Morgan said it was probably because he'd almost lost Carl and was still trying to deal with it. Daryl didn't give a damn – they needed Rick back as he had been. They needed him calm and calculated and ruthless, not aggressive and antsy.

When he returned to the house that night, tired from his shift on watch and just the wrong kind of restlessly bored, he heard the shower running as he went upstairs to go to his room. The water shut off just as he passed and the door opened. Daryl caught a glimpse of Rick before the man's eyes widened and he slammed the door shut.

Daryl froze. He'd seen the red.

"Rick?" he hazarded, leaning closer to the door. He could hear Rick inside the bathroom, breathing heavily. "Rick, what the fuck was that?"

"S'nothin'," Rick replied, his voice a low growl unlike Daryl had heard it before. It sounded like danger. Daryl frowned and stepped back. "Go away, Daryl."

"No," Daryl hissed, because if what he saw was right then Rick had no fucking business trying to hide it. He grabbed the door handle, surprised that it was unlocked, and shoved the door open harshly. Rick jumped back with a startled yelp, scrambling at the towel wrapped around his waist and tried to duck away behind the shower curtain.

But he didn't have time to hide what Daryl had seen. He froze, his eyes fixed and wide on the raw-looking bite mark on Rick's shoulder, just below his arm. He closed the door behind him and clenched his fist. "What is that?" he demanded, nodding his head towards the bite.

It wasn't a walker bite. Rick – people like Rick didn't get _bitten_. They didn't _die_. Rick shook his head and covered the bite with his free hand. He let out a rough, angry noise, like another growl.

"It's not what you think," he said.

"Then what is it?" Daryl demanded again, just as quietly.

"It was – I got bit by a fucking dog," Rick said, his eyes flashing brilliantly in the light, like they were reflective. Like a cat's. And it might not have been a walker bite but it was _something_. "Thing came outta fuckin' nowhere, got me real good. It wasn't a walker."

"You've been actin' weird ever since you came back from that run," Daryl said. He remembered seeing Rick's arm, bloodied and hurt, but Rick had said he wasn't bit by a walker and Daryl had believed him, like a _fool_. He nodded towards it. "That why?"

Rick closed his eyes, breathing out shakily. He sat down like his knees could suddenly no longer hold his weight, on the lip of the tub. His towel parted to reveal the insides of his thighs and Daryl tried desperately to watch his face instead.

"I've been feelin'…weird," Rick said, moving his hand away from his bite and rubbing it over his face instead. He shook his head. "Not sick. Just…restless. _Weird_."

"You should see Denise," Daryl murmured. "Might be rabies or somethin'."

Rick huffed a laugh. "Ain't rabies," he said. "And I already did." He lifted his eyes to meet Daryl's and Daryl swallowed back the anger he felt at knowing that _Denise_ had been told before he had. God damn it, didn't Rick think highly enough of him to tell him when he'd been hurt? "It won't…it won't _heal_."

Daryl nodded, looking at the bite again. It looked fresh although it wasn't bleeding, angry-red and black in the middle around the shape of teeth. From the size of it Daryl had to guess that the dog had been fucking huge, and to get at Rick's shoulder it had to be as well unless it had gotten him from a height. But there was no reason for a dog to attack them, not really. Not unless animals had started turning as well.

Wouldn't that just be their luck, to have walker dogs as well?

Daryl swallowed harshly. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"What would you have done?" Rick replied, sounding sad. "That's not the only thing either."

He stood up and, his fingers shaking, pulling back his upper lip. Daryl let out a low curse, leaning in when he saw that Rick's canines were longer now, sharper, made for tearing meat from an animal's bones. His nails, too, when Daryl looked at them, looked longer.

Rick let his mouth go and took a deep breath through his nose. His eyes flashed and Daryl swore he saw a hint of red in them before they faded to the normal summer-sky blue. "Eating raw meat helps," Rick said. "Wandering around helps. I don't know what else to do."

Daryl licked his lips. "Hasn't been enough," he said, and Rick nodded with another low, sad sound. "Come on a run with me."

Rick looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "Right now?"

"Ain't afraid of the dark," Daryl said. "I think you gotta get out of here. Just for a night."

Rick licked his lips, looking strangely exhilarated at the idea. "Okay," he said, offering a small smile. "Let me get dressed.

"I'll be downstairs," Daryl said, and left the bathroom. A moment later Rick followed, going to his own room as Daryl went down the stairs. His mind was racing. It was stupid, but there were certain facts of the world that people just had to accept now. He'd heard legends, of course, of the giant black dog that haunted Georgia wild. One bite from it could turn any man into a beast. That was crazy – of course that was crazy.

But no less crazy than the dead walking the Earth.

No one tried to stop them from leaving. Rick and Daryl were special – survivors. No one doubted their ability to survive in the wild, in the darkness. They packed one of the cars with a day's worth of supplies and Rosita let them out, shutting the gate behind them.

Rick drove, fingers drumming anxiously against the steering wheel. He peeled through the darkness, no headlights. Like he could see just fine. Maybe he could.

"That noise I heard last night," Daryl finally said. "That you?"

Rick nodded. "I can't sleep anymore," he said. His eyes flashed up to the moon as it appeared between the trees and he sucked in a breath. "It's too bright at night. I can't sleep."

"We'll get you some blackout curtains."

Rick smiled.

"This why you've been avoiding me, too?"

Rick shook his head. "No," he said. He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"That ain't an answer."

"I know." He shook his head again as though clearing it, and let out a soft whine. "Can we roll the windows down?" Daryl nodded, frowning to himself as he leaned forward and rolled his window down. The car didn't have automatic ones. Rick did the same, breathing in deeply as the night air slipped in around them and raised goosebumps on Daryl's arms.

They drove for almost ten miles before pulling off on a side stop. It had once sported a Chick-fil-a and a gas station but both things were abandoned and picked clean now. There weren't even any working lights in the area and Daryl was pleased at that. If Rick's eyes were so sensitive that he didn't need light to drive then it must cause him a tremendous amount of pain to be around the floodlights.

They cleared the innards of the gas station as per procedure and barricaded the doors before settling down. They moved the aisle shelves into a square for extra safety and the darkness was close and comforting. Daryl reached into his bag.

"Here," he said, offering Rick a plastic-wrapped piece of deer meat, uncooked. They had a single camping lantern, the light low enough for Daryl to see but hopefully not bright enough to hurt Rick's eyes. He could see Rick take it, blinking in surprise and looking at him. "You said you eat raw now, right?"

"Right," Rick said, his voice thick with gratitude. "I…thank you, Daryl."

He unwrapped the meat and took a bite, his new teeth severing the flesh cleanly. Daryl swallowed and looked away, his mind still racing. He was sitting upright, his back to a shelf, knees curled up against him and elbows resting on them. Rick finished the meat in another bite, swallowing it almost whole, and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I feel like I'm going to burst out of my skin," Rick said. "Maybe I'm going crazy."

Daryl shrugged. "S'a full moon."

Rick's gaze snapped to him, his eyes wide and glowing in the lantern light. "What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"But what did you _mean_?"

"Who says I gotta mean anything?"

Rick huffed a laugh. "You always mean something."

Daryl hummed, bringing a cuticle to his mouth to chew on it. "Just think. Bitten by a strange dog. Aggressive. Moody. Full moon." He shrugged. "Even you must'a thought it."

Rick laughed again, the sound strained.

"You think you can sleep?" Daryl asked.

Rick shook his head. "Too bright."

"What if I turn out the light?" Even as he did, he reached forward and switched the lamp off. The darkness was immediate and definitely too thick for Daryl to see. He heard Rick breathe out a little sigh of relief. "Better?"

"Yeah," Rick said. Daryl heard him moving, laying down on their makeshift bed of blankets and open sleeping bags. They were used to sharing space, sleeping close together, and Virginia got cold at night even in the summer sometimes. "I'd like to sleep."

"Go on then," Daryl said, letting his own weariness take a hold of him as he laid down. He could just make out the shadow of Rick's silhouette in the darkness when he turned to look at the man. He reached out and touched Rick's arm and Rick flinched. "You're gonna be okay," he said. Rick opened his eyes and Daryl bit his lip when he realized he could see the glow of them. "I'm gonna take care of you."

Rick let out a soft, low sound. It was almost like a purr. "I trust you," he said. "Good night, Daryl."

"Night, Rick."

 

 

 

Daryl woke up to the sound of growling. He froze, eyes wide as he tried to pick out the sounds of shuffling and snarling that meant a walker had crept in, but the shelves were still in place. Nothing had disturbed them. He was lying on his side facing away from Rick and realized abruptly that the sound was coming from very close behind him.

He got up and rolled to his knees, turning on the lantern by his feet, reaching for a weapon.

The light brightened and Daryl gasped.

It was Rick. He was curled up on his hands and knees, snarling and clawing at his skin. His hands were red, nails long and sharp and piercing his arms and his neck. Daryl could see the shine of blood and smell it, coppery and burning. Rick flinched when the light was turned on and raised his eyes. They were glowing, a dark red to match the stain of blood on his face. He turned and snarled at Daryl, eyes narrowed, teeth in his mouth long and sharp like that of a dog's.

Where his skin had split Daryl could see fur.

Rick crawled around, on his hands and the balls of his feet until he was facing Daryl. It looked like he was about to lunge. Daryl stayed perfectly still, his hand gripping the knife at his side tightly just in case Rick decided to attack him.

Rick's eyes ran over him, just as sharp and assessing as always. He snarled again and crept closer and Daryl shifted back, his heart hammering and his breathing unsteady. It had been a long time since he'd felt afraid of anything, least of all Rick, but he couldn't deny the flush of adrenaline and fear that was racing through his blood.

He licked his lips and lowered his head, still keeping his eyes on Rick, until he was almost flat to the ground. Rick blinked at him, head cocked to one side, and let out a softer growl – this one was more of a rumble, somewhere deep in his chest. Daryl shivered at the sound.

"Rick," he whispered, and Rick snarled, eyes brightening as he straightened up. "Rick, can you hear me? You understand me?"

A ripple ran through Rick's body and he closed his eyes, moaning in pain. His nails clawed at his arms again, shredding more of his skin to reveal thick, bloody fur underneath. His ears were sharper and pointed like a dog's, his body language more of that like a rabid animal than a human.

"It's okay," Daryl said. "You hungry? What do you need?"

Rick's eyes snapped to him again when Daryl reached out and he snarled, lunging for Daryl and slamming him back against the shelves. Daryl let out a shout, shoving at Rick's head because even in the chaos he knew that he couldn't let Rick bite him and turn him into whatever the Hell Rick had become. One of them had to stay _sane_.

Rick's claws ripped at his shirt and then Rick surged back, dragging Daryl by the ankle until he was on his back amidst their bedding. Then Rick was covering him, his head against Daryl's chest, his hands running up and down Daryl's flanks, claws digging in.

Daryl let out a hiss of pain, shoving at Rick as best he could but it was like Rick was solid muscle and strength now and easily pinned him down. Rick snarled lowly, a base and predatory sound. Daryl grit his teeth, hoping that Rick would forgive him when the morning dawned, and slashed out with his knife, catching Rick across the shoulder.

Rick howled, falling back, and Daryl scrambled free and dove between the corner of the shelves, shoving himself to his feet and running from the gas station. He knew Rick was following him – he heard the creature's howl of anger and then the shelves moving, heard the door slam open with a tingle of the bell as Rick started to give chase.

He bolted for the trees, trusting the light of the moon and his own instincts to guide him. High, fast steps would mean he had the least chance of tripping over something. He heard Rick snarl behind him and sprinted to one side, into the forest.

His ankle was aching from Rick's grip but he forced himself onward, careful of the compromised joint. Rick howled again and it sounded like a wolf. Daryl couldn't get too deep into the undergrowth – without light he'd be a sitting duck just waiting for Rick to gain on him. With his superior eyesight and whatever strength he now had, he was no match unless he got to a car or another safe spot where Rick wouldn't be able to get to him.

He slowed when he no longer heard Rick's heavy steps behind him, breathing deeply and running shaking hands through his hair. His heart was pounding loudly in his head and even if it were the middle of the day he knew his vision would be blacking out.

He lifted his head when he heard something sniffing the air – loudly, between heavy breaths. Rick could smell him.

Of course he could smell him. Daryl felt frozen with fear, his back against a tree. He had left his weapons in the gas station and had no option that included outrunning Rick. His only hope would be to double back, hole himself up until morning and pray Rick wasn't determined or coordinated enough to get to him.

He heard another growl, too close for comfort, and started running again. He barely made it to the next tree when a heavy body slammed into him, sending him to the ground. He yelled, kicking wildly at Rick as the creature covered him, only to go still when he felt teeth at his neck and hands wrapping tight around his wrists.

Rick's growl turned into a purr and Daryl could feel it against his back. He let out a shudder and closed his eyes, knowing Rick was about to bite him – maybe to turn him as well, maybe to just rip him apart. Rick snarled and Daryl's eyes flew open when he felt the man grind against him, erection rubbing against Daryl's ass through their clothes.

Rick let out another low snarl, this one sounding much more pleased. His nails dug into Daryl's wrists tight enough to draw blood.

"Rick," he hissed, hoping his friend might be present enough to hear his voice, to recognize him. The sound of his voice seemed to spur Rick on and Rick pressed him down into the Earth, grinding against him with more fervor. The heat was unbearable as though Rick was holding a fire underneath his bloody skin. Daryl could feel the fur against his arms. "Rick, c'mon. S'just me. Just gotta -."

" _Daryl_." Rick spoke clearly, though lower than Daryl had ever heard. His teeth and lips brushed against Daryl's neck and Daryl let out a long shudder. Rick heaved a deep breath, shivering as well, with a sound that was one of pure rapture. He let go of Daryl's wrists and held him around the chest instead, keeping him pinned there as he rubbed his cock against Daryl's ass urgently. "Daryl – my Daryl."

Daryl gasped, unable to think. Rick didn't seem to have any interest in biting or hurting him, which was a bonus, but there was no denying the way his cock was rubbing earnestly against Daryl's ass and Daryl was sure if they were less clothed and Rick was more coordinated he'd be trying to do more. His mind was racing, but he lay still, passive as he let Rick continue to grind against him.

Rick snarled, rubbing his face against the back of Daryl's hair, and Daryl felt him tighten his grip almost to the point of cutting off his breath, and then he felt still. Daryl felt warmth – new warmth – blooming out from where Rick was rutting against him, and the man let out another long shudder.

He went lax, but only for a moment, nuzzling against Daryl's nape. Daryl shivered, tingling where Rick touched him. Then Rick got up and wrapped a hand in Daryl's hair, hauling him to his feet. Daryl groaned, wincing in pain but unable to fight.

Rick's eyes were still that dark red, glowing in the darkness. He rubbed his cheek against Daryl's and Daryl was reminded of dogs, of wolves, greeting each other as he did so. He licked over Daryl's thrumming pulse and purred.

"Back," he said. "Come back." And his hand was still in Daryl's hair, so Daryl was unable to pull away. Daryl followed as Rick led him back to the gas station. It was a long trek, as Rick constantly stopped to push Daryl against a tree and rub against him again as though he was trying to soak Daryl in his scent and in his blood. By the time they got back to the gas station and inside, Daryl was just as dirty and marked as Rick had been.

He obeyed with a weak sound when Rick forced him down onto his stomach on the bedding again. Rick covered him, teeth at his neck and hands sliding up and down his arms as he rutted against Daryl's body. His erection was back, full and hot and Daryl shivered, wondering if Rick was doing this just because there was a warm body there, or because it was _Daryl_. Rick had kicked the light away so Daryl couldn't see him.

Rick came again, a throaty and raw sound stuck in his throat amidst his snarls and purrs, before he finally let go of Daryl and seemed to go lax again. He was purring almost constantly, his eyes glowing that same bloody red. Daryl started to shake as he realized that Rick was apparently done. He was more relaxed than Daryl had seen in a while.

What did it _mean_?

Rick's eyelids went heavy and he fell onto their pallet of bedding, rubbing a hand through Daryl's hair. "My Daryl," he said, heaving a quiet breath.

Daryl swallowed heavily and nodded when it looked like Rick was waiting for an answer. Slowly, still trembling, he allowed himself to lay down next to Rick and was glad when that seemed to appease him, and Rick pressed close to Daryl's back and slung an arm over his waist.

Daryl knew immediately when Rick went to sleep. He didn't sleep, but stayed awake, staring at the empty shelves all askew and listening to his friend's deep, slow breathing at his neck.

 

 

 

When dawn broke out Daryl finally got the courage to sit up and look at Rick. Rick looked like a mess – his hair and skin was caked in dry blood, his jeans had a dark stain at the crotch from his come. His hair had twigs and pieces of bark in it. But the fur was gone – his skin had healed over it. Daryl shivered.

Rick stirred as he sat up and groaned, wincing and rubbing his hands against his eyes. Then he sat bolt upright, breathing hard, his eyes wide and a brilliant blue once again.

He looked at Daryl, his eyes wide in horror. "Did I -?" His gaze dropped to Daryl's bloody wrists, his dirt-speckled hands and knees, the smear of Rick's blood on his face and neck. He lifted a hand to his mouth and shied back. "Oh, _fuck_."

"You remember what you did?" Daryl asked, unsure of what else he might possibly say.

Rick nodded, once, slowly, his eyes closing. " _Fuck_ ," he said, running his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry – I tried, I tried so hard not to – and then." He shifted his weight, wincing in discomfort. Daryl's eyes dropped to the stain on the inside of his jeans and his cheeks went pink and he looked away. "Oh my God, Daryl, I'm so fucking sorry – I didn't mean…"

"That why you've been avoiding me?" Daryl asked quietly, unsure where he got the courage to ask.

Rick breathed out shakily, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his elbows on them, his hands running through his hair. He shook his head. "I thought you were mad at me," Daryl whispered.

Rick's eyes snapped open and he raised his head to look at Daryl. He clenched his jaw and let out a quiet, shaky laugh. "No," he admitted. "I felt…I don't know what to call it. Anger, maybe. Maybe it was anger. But I didn't – I didn't know what was _happening_."

"I don't know either," Daryl said. "But I think we can safely assume what you are."

Rick huffed a bitter-sounding growl. "Yeah. Fuckin'… _yeah_ ," he muttered, running his hands through his hair again. "God, I'm so – I must'a scared the shit outta you, Daryl. I'm so _sorry_."

Daryl hummed, and shifted so that he was sitting cross-legged on the ground. He toyed idly with the knife he'd lost, spinning it around in his hand. "I think the question worth askin' here, is…" Rick looked up at him when he hesitated. "Would all that…" He used the knife to gesture vaguely outside and saw another guilty look flash across Rick's face. "Would all that'a happened had it been anyone else?"

Rick's eyes narrowed, and he looked away. Daryl had never considered himself particularly patient, but this was _not_ the time for Rick to think about what he said before he said it. "Just fuckin' answer the question, Rick," he snapped.

Rick growled, baring his upper teeth, and shook his head. "No," he said, looking back at Daryl. Daryl nodded, trying not to let show on his face the emotions that admittance caused. "In Alexandria, I'd be awake at night. Restless. Tossing and turning. And all I could think about was you. I just…wanted to be around you. I didn't know why. I'd pass your room and sometimes I'd just sit outside it, staring at the door. And when I'd be outside I couldn't be far. I'd just…wander. But I wanted to be near _you_."

"Your wolf found a mate," Daryl said with a nod.

"I _attacked_ you," Rick said, his face a mask of disgust, but not at Daryl. Daryl was sure of that. "I… _hurt_ you."

"You didn't bite me," Daryl replied. "You didn't turn me. You just…"

"Fuckin' assaulted you, is what I did," Rick said. "I can't…I can't be like this. I can't be around _you_ like this. What if I hurt you again?"

"Do you think you would?"

"I don't know what I'd do," Rick said, looking helpless. "You…you ran, and I saw red. Nothing mattered but being near you. I just wanted to be _near_ you."

Daryl nodded. "Let's stay another night," he said. Rick looked at him. "I won't run this time."

Rick was already shaking his head. "No," he said. His hands were shaking. "It's too risky. It's too dangerous."

"Well, I'm not letting you go back to Alexandria like this, and I ain't leavin' until you're over whatever this is. So, we're stayin'. I won't run." Rick's fingers curled up and he gritted his teeth, but he didn't raise his voice to argue again. "Are you hungry?"

Rick sighed and shook his head. "No," he said. "I'm tired."

"Sleep, then."

"It's too bright."

Daryl regarded him for a moment, before he nodded and set his knife down. "Come here," he said, and Rick looked at him as Daryl laid down on his back and pulled one of the sides of the sleeping bag up, offering it as a little cave above his chest. Rick smiled, a sheepish thing, and slid underneath it, his head on Daryl's chest.

Daryl pulled the sleeping bag over both of their heads, enveloping them in darkness, and rested a hand on Rick's head, fingers curling through his hair. "How's this?" he asked.

"'S gonna get hot," Rick said, but he sounded relaxed and content despite his protests. Daryl smirked, turning so that he was laying on his side with Rick's head tucked underneath his, and Rick let out a soft purr that stopped almost immediately.

Rick cleared his throat and Daryl chuckled. "Don't stop on my account," he said, gently running his fingers through Rick's hair. Almost immediately the purr started up again and Daryl smiled, closing his eyes as he heaved a sigh and found himself going back to sleep almost immediately.

 

 

 

They slept all day and Daryl woke to the sound of Rick's low growl. He lifted the sleeping bag and pushed it off of both of them, his eyes adjusting as best they could to the darkness. He didn't feel any new slick or warmth that meant Rick had hurt himself again. Then again, the moon was no longer full, but waning now. Strong enough to affect Rick but not so strong that he felt like bursting out of his skin. Or maybe that was because of what had happened between them last night, appeasing the wolf that now prowled beneath Rick's skin and had turned him into the creature he now was.

He sat up and Rick looked at him, eyes glowing red but softer now, less like blood and more like the dull embers of a fire. "Rick?" Daryl hazarded, brushing his hand through Rick's hair, and Rick smiled. His teeth gleamed.

"I'm here," he said, and Daryl let out a sigh of relief.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel…good," Rick said. He rolled onto his back and stretched until his shoulder popped and he let out a groan of relief. "I feel so fucking good."

Daryl nodded, glad that his theory of proximity and sleep had proven correct to be what Rick needed to feel calmer and more in control. Maybe that one night a month would be routine and they'd have to sneak out of Alexandria so that Rick could feel safe, but that was a small price to pay.

"We can't let you get that bad again," Daryl murmured after another moment of comfortable silence. Rick sat up, looking over at Daryl, another guilty look flashing across his face.

"I know," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I don't…know how to fix it, though."

Daryl cocked his head to one side. "I think you do," he replied. Rick looked away. "I think you know exactly what you need. Or what you want."

Rick shook his head. He opened his mouth and then shut it again and let out a growl of irritation.

"Look," Daryl said, reaching out and putting a hand on Rick's arm. "If you wanna keep denyin' your nature until it drives you fuckin' crazy, that's your business. But you owe it to the people you lead and the people you protect to take care of yourself. You know I won't run, Rick. So just _say it_."

"I feel like I'm forcing -." Rick growled, baring his teeth, his eyes flashing. "I _forced_ you."

"I could have hurt you a lot worse than I did," Daryl said. "And you could'a hurt me. But you didn't."

"So that's it? Just doing our damnedest not to kill each other and calling that happiness? _No_." Rick shook his head vehemently. "I won't live like that. I'd rather be on my own."

Daryl sat back, swallowing hard. That hurt that had hit him before struck him again, right behind his eyes. "You're so fucking proud," he said, turning his gaze away.

"And you're not _understanding_ ," Rick hissed in reply. "How can you even look at me after what I did to you?"

"Look, I'm not sayin' it was exactly _expected,_ alright?" Daryl snapped. "But I didn't even think someone like you even _could_ -."

He stopped, forcing himself to stop speaking before he gave away too much. This was getting too real, forcing feelings he had for a long time forced himself not to think about. Not thinking about how strong Rick was, how righteous and perfect in this piece of shit world. How no matter what Daryl did he would never be on the same stratosphere as the other man, let alone even entertain the idea that Rick might feel the same way.

Rick's glowing eyes were fixed on his face, sharp and assessing and Daryl felt like they saw too much. They always saw too much.

"Daryl," Rick murmured, reaching out to him. Daryl flinched from him and Rick stayed his hand, his fingers curling. "Daryl, I -."

"Either say it or we forget it ever happened," Daryl growled. "We go back to the way things were and I'll forget."

"I don't want that," Rick said, breathlessly.

"Then say it, or I _will_ run."

"I'll chase you."

"You'll hurt me?"

"Daryl, _stop_ ," Rick growled, shaking his head. He pushed himself to his knees and grabbed both of Daryl's hands in his own. His fingers trailed lightly down the marks he had made in Daryl's wrists and Daryl let out a shiver. "Stop twisting my words on me. You're too good at it."

"I just…" Daryl took a deep breath. "I need to know if whatever happened was 'cause'a you, or 'cause'a what you turn into. I need to know if this could have happened _before_."

Rick let out a weak noise. "Yes," he said. "I didn't know you felt that way. I would have…much sooner."

"Then why are you…?"

"I don't know. I don't like how I felt last night. I don't like knowing I'll feel that way again if you…" Rick sighed. "I think if I let it happen, I won't be able to let you go. And that's force – that's _obligation_ , and I'll be damned if I put that on you."

"I don't see any other way for this to go," Daryl said. "I can't go back. Now that I know."

"I don't want you to."

"Then prove it."

Rick's eyes flashed and then Daryl let out a startled yelp as Rick lunged for him again with a low growl. Rick's hands went to his hair, threading through the dirty strands, and he forced Daryl onto his back, covering him in the small space, a mess of blankets and blood.

Their foreheads rested together, Rick's eyes burning as they stared into Daryl's. Then, he took a deep breath and closed them, and leaned in so that his mouth met Daryl's. Daryl gasped, shivering when Rick's tongue immediately slipped inside as though he had been waiting to taste Daryl for his entire life. Daryl grabbed at Rick's shredded shirt, holding on tightly as the man fell against him, the fire in his skin warming Daryl from the inside out.

Rick kissed him like he had been dying to do it, turning it messy and breathy as he held onto Daryl and stole each breath Daryl managed to take. It was making him dizzy, light in the head, and he hadn't had a drink in what felt like years but the sensation of being drunk on Rick hit him hard and familiar.

"I want you," Rick breathed, unsteady. He let go with one hand and rested it on Daryl's neck, cupping it and resting his thumb over Daryl's hammering pulse. "I want you and I need you and that was true before the bite and it's true now and I don't want to go back to how things were."

Daryl huffed a laugh, his cheeks burning and his chest bursting with giddy disbelief. "Was that so hard?" he asked, and Rick smiled.

They kissed again, messy and warm and cloaked in the darkness. Daryl shifted, spreading his legs for Rick to rest between them and he gasped when he felt Rick's erection rubbing between his legs. Rick was starting to purr again and Daryl felt it where their chests were pressed together. It was quickly becoming his favorite sound.

Rick pulled away, licking at Daryl's jaw and down his neck. Daryl felt his teeth scrape there and shivered, goosebumps breaking out across his skin when Rick nuzzled there and let out a deep rumble.

"You smell so good," Rick said, and Daryl was sure that was total bullshit because they were both sweaty and bloody but maybe Rick could sense something he couldn't. "When I got bit I came back and I smelled you and I didn't know it was you and that's what started it. I went crazy trying to figure out where it came from. Then I realized and it made so much sense."

Rick licked over his pulse, making Daryl's breath stutter, tingles of arousal skittering down his spine as Rick purred and started to grind against him. He could feel himself hardened, enticed by the pressure against his cock from Rick's. He spread his legs out a little wider and gasped.

" _Daryl_ ," Rick whispered, moving up to kiss him again. Their kiss tasted like blood but soon that gave way as Daryl slid his tongue between Rick's lips. He could feel the points of his canines and was careful when he licked behind Rick's teeth. Rick let out a low snarl of arousal and drew back.

He pressed a hand to his mouth and shook his head. "They're sensitive," he warned, and Daryl nodded, licking his lips. Rick growled again and dove back in, dominating his kiss as he let go of Daryl's head completely and slid his hands down Daryl's chest.

"Do you want me on my hands and knees again?" Daryl asked.

Rick drew back, breathing hard. "I -. Yes. I need it. Not all the time, but right now, I -. Please?"

Daryl nodded, understanding that while this was Rick talking to him and moving against him, there were still instincts warring hard in his head and the wolf in him wanted his mate a certain way. The natural way for animals.

He sat up. "There's lube in my bag," he said, and Rick raised an eyebrow. "Roads get lonely."

Rick huffed, but his heat left Daryl as he went searching through Daryl's bag. Daryl bit his lip and watched him move. Even though his skin was human there was something very animal about the way Rick moved, on his knees and the balls of his feet, shoulders hunched. He pulled the lube bottle from Daryl's bag with a growl of victory and returned to him, covering him again and pressing him down on his back.

"You know we don't have to, right?" Rick asked after a moment. "I just…I just feel calm being near you. Don't gotta do anythin' like that."

"Shut up, I want it," Daryl said, making Rick laugh. Then he pushed Rick away and his hands went to his belt, undoing it quickly and setting it to one side. Rick followed suit and then Daryl undid his jeans, pushing them down with his underwear.

He pulled his shirt over his head, forgetting for a moment that Rick could see perfectly well in the darkness. He remembered just as he started to turn, and froze.

Rick let out a quiet rumble, sliding up behind Daryl's back and wrapping his arms around Daryl's chest. "I've seen them before," he said, one hand sliding down to rest on the scar just below Daryl's ribs. Daryl let out a quiet sigh. "If he wasn't already dead I'd rip his throat out."

"Let's just be glad he is," Daryl said. He turned his head to one side and kissed Rick again, unwilling to spend any more time on the subject. Rick growled against his mouth, rubbing a hand up and down Daryl's chest, his cock pressed against Daryl's ass as they knelt together. Then Daryl parted from him and went to his hands and knees.

Rick let out a quiet, shuddering breath. His hands flattened reverently on Daryl's hips, spreading up and out until Daryl felt like he was being touched everywhere. Rick's hands left marks of heat and desire on his skin that might never fade. He shook underneath the touches and then Rick was covering him again, mounting him and driving him down to his elbows.

He heard Rick grab and open the lube bottle and squirt some onto his fingers. "Tell me if I go too fast," Rick said. "Never fucked a man before."

"Just don't be a dick about it," Daryl replied, earning a laugh from Rick. Daryl sighed, closing his eyes and arching his back as he felt the first of Rick's lube-slick fingers rubbing against his hole, testing the feeling of the muscle, the give of it, before he slid one inside. Daryl had done this to himself enough times to know the feeling but it had been a long-ass time since anyone else had done it for him. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd had company in his bed.

Rick snarled, the sound low and predatory. "Fuck, you're tight," he said as though in awe, and Daryl felt his cock twitch where it was pressed against his thigh. He sighed, rocking his hips back and Rick took the hint and started to slide in a second finger, two knuckles deep and pressing against his insides.

"Turn 'em down," he said, groaning when Rick obeyed and Daryl felt him brushing _so close_ to that spot inside of him that always felt so good when touched. Rick purred again, sliding his fingers in deeper and Daryl clenched up, hissing when his fingers rubbed over that spot. "Mm, _fuck_ , yeah. Do that some more."

"That feel good?" Rick asked, and Daryl didn't even bother answering. If his sense of smell was as good as he claimed then Rick would be able to smell the precome leaking from Daryl's cock already. Daryl always got wet at the head and he reached between his legs, his weight on one arm, and stroked his cock slowly in time with Rick's fingers.

"Gimme another," he demanded, and Rick obeyed, pulling both out and then working in three at once. Daryl groaned, sweat breaking out beneath his hair and behind his knees as he stroked his cock, feeling the fire of lust in his belly starting to flare out, running up his spine. "Fuck, that's real good, Rick. Feels good."

Rick purred in pleasure, his fingers curling down and rubbing against Daryl's prostate now that he knew where to press. Daryl whined, biting the knuckles of his free hand to stifle the sound and Rick let out a growl.

"Think I'm gonna die if I don't fuck you soon," Rick said.

Daryl huffed a laugh and moved to look over his shoulder at the other man. The red in Rick's eyes was bright, bloody again, that fire raging with the need coursing through his blood. "Do it," he said, and Rick pulled his fingers out and squirted some more lube on his hand to stroke his cock. He closed his eyes, tendons in his throat flexing as he stroked himself and Daryl made a mental note to just have Rick jerk off for him sometime, just so he could watch the way Rick moved and shivered when he touched himself.

Then Rick opened his eyes again and Daryl lifted his hips in readiness. Rick's lube-slick hand rested on his hip, claws digging in, and Daryl sighed when he felt the head of Rick's cock press against his hole, slipping inside almost easily. The first inch went in and Rick snarled, collapsing over Daryl as he pushed the rest of the way inside until his thighs hit the backs of Daryl's.

Daryl whined, shuddering as he felt his body spread and give to Rick, open and slick for the other man's cock. Rick was big, stretching him wide, and the heat covering his back threatened to make him burst into flames. He let go of his cock, worried it would be over too soon if he kept going, and fisted his hands in the bedding.

" _Fuck_ , Rick, _move_ ," he demanded, and Rick whined and drew his hips back, both hands gripping onto Daryl's shoulders as he shoved back inside with enough force that if Daryl hadn't been practically flattened to the ground he would have been just then.

Rick moved steadily, fucking into Daryl with punishing force, his breathing heavy and uneven as he chased the heat of Daryl's body. Daryl moaned, loudly, shoving his face into the crook of his arm as he felt his sweet spot get hit over and over, like Rick had mapped every inch of him and knew exactly where to touch to fucking ruin him.

Rick snarled, licking and sucking at Daryl's shoulders, his teeth just teasing and the threat of it made Daryl shiver with want, shaking and sweating underneath Rick's powerful thrusts. He reached back between his legs to stroke his cock again, desperate and aching for the release that Rick's body was threatening to send him to.

"Oh, _God_ , Rick," he groaned, shaking his head when Rick's pace didn't falter for even a second. He grabbed hard onto Daryl's shoulders and fucked into him brutally, hard enough that it was shaking Daryl's spine and turning him into little more than a writhing mess of desire beneath Rick.

Daryl's hand tightened around his cock and he shuddered, moaning pitifully when Rick's thrusts started to slow. Rick circled his hips, growling lowly like he was purring but it was more urgent, in his throat instead of in his chest.

" _Daryl_ ," he moaned, his hands tightening. "Daryl. _Please_. _Fuck_ …"

"Don't stop, Rick," Daryl demanded, the words breathed out weakly. Rick moaned again, hands running down Daryl's arms and then moving to his flanks so that he could lean up and get more power behind his thrusts. "Fuck, _shit_ , 'm gonna come, Rick, keep goin' -."

His words were choked off and lost as he felt his orgasm burst through him like a broken pipe, sweeping through his blood and down his spine and out of him. He let go of his cock, too sensitive to keep touching it as Rick continued to fuck him through his orgasm. It didn't feel like Rick could stop, lost to the tight clench of Daryl's body and every sweet moan his thrusts pulled out of Daryl.

He slowed after a moment, shuddering heavily. "Daryl, I -."

Daryl sighed, breathing heavily, shaking. "Yeah?"

"It's -." Rick growled, low and long, his hips jerking in short, juddery thrusts that teased at Daryl's prostate and made his oversensitive body twinge with aftershocks. He kept moving in and out, slow and shallow, and then Daryl's eyes went wide when he felt something bigger pressing against his rim.

At first he thought Rick might have tried working a finger in there – he'd seen enough porn to know some guys liked that – but both of Rick's hands were still crushingly tight on his chest. Rick groaned again, this broken and enraptured thing, and Daryl hissed when the pressure against his ass grew, but it was _inside_ of him, swelling like some kind of hard growth and he pushed up onto his hands, looking around.

"The fuck is that?" he demanded, not exactly in pain but it was definitely uncomfortable and unexpected – just like the rest of this – and he wasn't really sure what to make of it.

Rick's eyelids fluttered and he collapsed over Daryl, shoving his cock in as deep as it could go, and let out a long shudder. Daryl felt Rick's cock twitching inside of him, heat flooding him as Rick started to come. He winced when Rick's cockhead kept rubbing against his prostate and tried to move, but when he moved it tugged on that _thing_ and Rick let out a little whimper, following the motion.

"Stop," he said, gripping Daryl more tightly. "S'me. Don't move."

Daryl went still, obedient as he waited for Rick to recover and pull out of him. But it felt like Rick just kept _coming_ , his orgasm stretching on and on until Daryl was sure he had to be shooting dry. Rick didn't let go of him and he kept working his cock in and out, little rocks of his hips to tease against Daryl's prostate and rub whatever that thing was inside of him against his rim. Daryl gritted his teeth, letting out a pained moan when the stimulation to his body made his cock twitch over and over, until it felt like he was getting his own second, semi-orgasm, his cock half-hard but drooling readily onto the bedding below them.

Finally Rick let out a sigh and the thing inside of him deflated and he was able to pull out. Daryl winced when thick streams of come followed, more than he would have thought possible for one man, and he collapsed onto his stomach.

He turned and looked at Rick who was staring down at his cock. He was gingerly touching the base of it, pulling at what looked like loose skin and Daryl frowned. "The fuck was that?" he asked.

Rick looked up at him. "I think…the thing the wolf metaphor might go a bit further than we originally thought."

Daryl frowned, his orgasm-slack brain trying to figure out what Rick might mean. Then his eyes widened and he sat up. "So you're sayin'…you sayin' you got a fuckin' _knot_? Like a _dog_?"

Rick made a sheepish noise and shrugged one shoulder. "I…think so?"

Daryl blinked, and then shook his head. That was a freak-out for another day. It hadn't felt _bad_ exactly, and now that he knew it was a thing he was going to be much less surprised by it, but it did raise some questions about why exactly _that_ was a feature of being a werewolf and what that might mean for both of them in the future.

But he was tired. His body was singing from the sex and the prolonged orgasm and he was exhausted from the lack of sleep and the adrenaline rush of the last day and a half. He crawled over to Rick and curled up against him and Rick immediately began to purr, laying them both down and covering their heads with the completely ruined sleeping bag.

Rick yawned, the action interrupting his purr before it began again, and nuzzled against Daryl's neck, sighing softly. "Thank you," he said, running a hand over Daryl's chest before resting it above his heart.

Daryl hummed. "What for?"

"For everything," Rick said. "For wanting to help me. For not running from me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Daryl sighed, running a hand through his hair, before he turned and wrapped an arm around Rick's shoulders. Rick let out a happy sound, wriggling closer, and Daryl hid a smirk in his hair at the mental image of an excited puppy wagging its tail. He should probably hold off on jokes like that until at least the next month.

"Wasn't nothin'," Daryl replied, pressing a kiss to Rick's forehead. Rick hummed in contentment. "You'd'a done the same for me."

"Wouldn't'a been smart enough to figure it out that fast," Rick said.

Daryl laughed. "Well, maybe your brain's better put to other uses."

"Like what?"

"Like figuring out who's room we're gonna stay in from now on."

Rick gave it a moment's thought. "Yours," he said finally. "Smells like you."

Daryl laughed again and pulled the sleeping back tighter around their heads, closing his eyes as Rick's purr and his heat filled up the space. He pet a hand through Rick's hair and rested it on the nape of his neck and felt Rick go lax against him. "Alright. Sounds fair."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NO SELF CONTROL.
> 
> This is............basically all porn. And breeding!kink. Because the world needs more of it.  
> Also given that Daryl's human this isn't REAL ABO so I'm not tagging it as such, but they do call each other 'Alpha' and 'Omega' in this part.

Life in Alexandria continued on as life tended to do. The days passed without incident. Rick moved into Daryl's room and no one seemed to notice their new proximity or intimacy. Maybe it had always been there. Thinking back, Daryl couldn't think of a time where he and Rick didn’t sit together at dinner, or share quiet conversations that no one else was privy to. Carol made a comment that basically amounted to 'About time you knuckleheads figured yourselves out', and that was that.

Rick was calmer, no longer feeling the frantic, impatient anger that had consumed him for the entire month previous. His proximity to Daryl calmed him and when he did get angry he would look to Daryl as though making sure what he was doing was still okay and acceptable, and if Daryl nodded he would continue with what he was doing. If Daryl shook his head, Rick knew he was being unreasonable and backed off as much he could from whatever was making him angry.

He didn't like being apart from Daryl for more than an hour at a time, still, but Daryl didn't mind. He liked when Rick would visit him in Aaron's garage and exchange small talk with whoever was gathered there, and he would hand Daryl the tools he needed while he worked on his bike and the cars, or simply sit with his face turned to the sunlight in silence.

They got blackout curtains for Daryl's room and from that moment Rick could sleep relatively well.

The month passed, the moon got bigger in the sky, and Daryl was preparing their car for another night away from Alexandria so that Rick could experience his shift without having to worry about hurting or running across anyone else. As he worked, Michonne approached him, her head cocked to one side in curiosity.

"Goin' somewhere?"

Daryl nodded. "Rick and I are goin' out," he said.

"Yeah, that much is obvious."

Daryl raised his head to squint at her. "…I meant out on a run," he said, and she blinked at him and nodded. "Is it that obvious?"

Michonne smiled. "Yeah, kinda," she said, and Daryl's cheeks went pink but he nodded.

"I mean, I guess subtlety is kinda moot at this point," he replied with a shrug. She laughed, showing her teeth. Whatever she was about to say was lost when Rick appeared from the side of the house, smiling warmly at Daryl before he noticed Michonne and gave her a nod of greeting.

"You got the guns?" Daryl asked, because even though they were merely going for a couple of nights and didn't plan on running into any trouble, to leave without weapons was stupid nowadays. Rick raised the small satchel of guns they usually brought and placed them in the car.

"Be safe!" Michonne said with a wave, leaving the garage. As soon as she was out of sight Rick approached Daryl, a low purr rumbling in his chest, his eyes almost glowing in the low light. Daryl straightened up so that Rick could rub his forehead against Daryl's shoulder.

"You ready?" Daryl asked, reaching up to gently pet through Rick's hair and smiling when Rick's purr grew louder. He loved the sound of Rick purring, loved how it reminded him of a lazy, contented cat sunning itself on a warm rock. Rick was happy when he was purring, and relaxed and sweet. "You wanna wait 'til nightfall?"

Rick shook his head. "Can we go now?" he asked, his fingers flexing anxiously by his side. "I feel…I wanna go now."

"Sure," Daryl said, because it didn't matter to him one way or another. "Shotgun?"

"I'll drive," Rick said in agreement, and Daryl nodded and climbed into the passenger side of the car. Rick slid into the driver seat and pulled the car out of Aaron's garage and onto the street. They had the windows rolled down to combat the oppressive heat and he heard Rick sigh as he breathed in deeply, enjoying the scent of the air.

Rick reached out and placed a hand on Daryl's thigh once the gates were closed behind them and he kicked the car up to a comfortable cruising speed. Daryl spread his legs, pushing his thigh into the touch, and tilted his head back against the headrest. "You feelin' okay?" he asked.

Rick nodded, licking his lips. "I just…feel full of energy. Like I could run a marathon." He looked over at Daryl, his eyes were glowing more brightly now, the wolf in him just held back. "How are you?"

"Good," Daryl replied, smiling.

Rick nodded. "Good," he said, and then turned his attention back to the road. The drove to the rest stop they had stayed in the month before and had unofficially decided would be their place to have these excursions. They knew it was safe, it was remote enough away from Alexandria that no one would happen upon them – and most of all, it was quiet and dark when night fell.

During the days when the moon was weak Rick was almost human. The days after the full moon he got very tired and slept for long stretches of time, too exhausted to do much more than eat and shower. The days leading up to the full moon, the stronger and bigger it got in the sky, the more energetic and antsy Rick became. By the time it hit, Daryl knew he'd be restless and wanting and he was there to appease whatever Rick needed.

Not to say Rick didn't need him all the time. Even in his most human days he sought Daryl out like a homing beacon, eager to rush to their bed and always longing to be by Daryl's side. His wolf had found a mate, as Daryl had said before, and was loathe to part from him. And Rick wanted him too – the human Rick, he'd admitted that much out loud before. Rick's attention was like cold water on a hot day and warm water on sore muscles. It was soothing, revitalizing. Daryl had found himself looking forward to the full moon with as much anticipation, eager for the moment when Rick's human façade would shred and break and they could move together like wild beasts once more.

They pulled into the rest stop just as dusk was starting to settle, turning the air hazy and muted. The lights didn't work and there wasn't much daylight left so they worked quickly to unload the car and get inside, sealing themselves in the barricade of station shelves for that extra layer of protection.

Daryl took out some of the raw meat he had packed and offered it to Rick, who took it with a purr and ate quickly. He ate everything raw now, and mostly meat on any day except a new moon day.

When they were finished eating Rick slid up against his side, nuzzling Daryl's exposed neck and licking a line over his throat. Daryl shivered, biting his lower lip, one hand going to Rick's hair to hold him steady as the other man petted down his flank and cuddled up to him. "You think you might wanna run later?" he asked, sure that this energy would need to be expelled in some way until the moon rose.

Rick seemed to consider it, before he nodded. "That would be nice," he said.

Daryl nodded. "Should get myself ready, then," he said. "In case somethin' happens."

"What do you mean?" Rick asked, pulling back with what looked like a Herculean effort so that he could see Daryl's face. Daryl blushed, shifting his weight.

"I mean…stretch myself out. Get slick. In case you wanna fuck me out there," he said. He had gotten more comfortable being brazen and specific about the things he wanted. Rick was certainly open enough about his desires and his needs and Daryl owed it to him to be direct and open as well.

Rick hummed, his eyes going heavy-lidded. "I could just fuck you now," he said with a low purr, reaching out and sliding a hand across Daryl's chest. "If you're open to that."

Daryl shivered, biting his lower lip. "Y-yeah," he said, already breathless as Rick's hand slid down his chest, to his stomach, resting over his thigh and squeezing tight. "Yeah, that would work for me."

Rick smiled, showing his teeth, and pressed a nuzzling kiss to Daryl's cheek. "Get on your back for me, sweetheart," he said, pulling his hand away, and Daryl shivered and obeyed, laying down on his back on their pallet. Rick knelt up and over him, bracing himself on his hands and knees, working his legs between Daryl's.

Daryl reached up, pawing at Rick's clothing until Rick ducked his head and Daryl could pull his shirt up over his head and tossed it to one side. Rick let out a quiet purr, leaning down to kiss and lick at Daryl's exposed throat. Daryl sighed.

"I can get on my hands and knees if you want," he said. He knew Rick's wolf preferred that position.

Rick shook his head. "Nah," he replied quietly, lifting his head to look Daryl in the eye. "I wanna see my m-. I wanna see you."

Daryl smiled, looking up shyly. "You were gonna call me your mate," he said, voice light and teasing.

Rick blushed. "Sorry," he said, shaking his head.

"Hey." Daryl reached up and put a hand through Rick's hair, petting it back from his face until Rick let out a quiet purr. "Don't matter to me what you say, or what you call it. I'm not gonna run."

Rick smiled, this warm and adoring thing, and then his hands went to Daryl's clothes and Daryl leaned up so that they could pull his shirt off, and then Rick's hands went to his jeans, undoing them deftly and pulling them down to his ankles. Daryl kicked them off as Rick turned his attention to the rest of his clothes, shedding them quickly so that it was just bare skin meeting bare skin.

Rick leaned down and kissed him, resting his body over Daryl's and Daryl let out a quiet moan, wrapping his legs around Rick's hips and letting Rick grind against him. Rick was already hard, his cock smoothly thrusting against Daryl's stomach.

"I adore you," Rick murmured, running his hands down Daryl's flanks. "You make me feel human, even at my worst."

"Ain't no better or worse about ya," Daryl replied, just as quietly. "Just another part."

Rick smiled and kissed him again, earning another low groan from Daryl that felt wrenched from the pit of his chest. Rick's hand wrapped around his cock, trapped tight between their stomachs, and started to stroke.

"I want to have you like this forever," Rick confessed, between one kiss and the next. Daryl gasped, arching his hips up, and raked his nails down Rick's back just to hear the other man growl. "Where's the lube?"

"In my bag," Daryl said, whining when Rick pulled away from him to grab it. He really needed to start getting in the habit of having the lube nearby and ready when they were like this. He hated the feeling of Rick's heat leaving him and open air taking his place.

Rick returned quickly, lube in hand, and opened it to smear some on his fingers. "Spread your legs," he commanded, and Daryl obeyed with another low moan, biting his lip as he bent his knees and used his free hand to push at his thighs to keep them open.

"Fuck," Rick said quietly, biting his lower lip as he lowered his lube-slick hand and rubbed his fingers around Daryl's hole. They'd had sex enough times during the month that Daryl's body had become used to the way Rick carefully worked him open, long fingers splitting and parting him to make room for something bigger.

Daryl moaned, shivering harshly when Rick's fingers immediately turned and curved up, rubbing at his insides until he found that spot that always felt so Goddamn good. His cock twitched and Rick grinned at him, showing his fangs. He thrust his finger in as deeply as he could and Daryl whined.

"Rick, please," he begged, already starting to sweat. His fingers clenched tightly in his thighs to keep them open for Rick to move, feeling open and raw already as Rick worked him open with one finger. He was starting to shake.

Rick hummed, smoothing out his free hand along Daryl's thigh to help him stay open. "Patience," he murmured. "I'll get you there."

"Get me there _faster_ ," Daryl demanded. "'M not gonna break."

Rick growled, his eyes flashing and his fingers tightening in Daryl's thigh until Daryl let out a quiet whine. "No," he said, his voice thick with the command. "Not gonna hurt you. Not when…not like this. I gotta."

Daryl nodded. He was sure Rick was still a little gun-shy based on how their last month out here had gone. He was constantly worried that he'd overstep or push Daryl too hard and ruin whatever serenity they'd managed to claim out here. Daryl wasn't worried about that, he was sure there was nothing Rick would do to him now, not after Rick had held himself back after his first change and still managed not to harm or bite Daryl for real.

He sucked in a breath as Rick pulled his finger out and started to work in two, crooking his fingers up to rub against Daryl's sweet spot until Daryl started to whine. Rick smiled at him and leaned down to claim his mouth, thrusting his fingers in and out at an agonizingly slow and gentle pace.

Daryl whined into the kiss, letting go with the hand that was next to Rick's and grabbed his neck to hold him there so that Rick would keep kissing him. His body was starting to run hot, burning with arousal and need. He couldn't imagine how Rick was feeling.

Rick started to work in a third finger and Daryl gasped, head falling back and Rick immediately licked and nipped at his neck, purring loudly, his stubble scratching at Daryl's neck. Rick scissored his fingers until Daryl felt the burn of them, he was trying to get Daryl looser than normal and Daryl's gut clenched when he realized why.

"You gonna knot me?" Daryl asked quietly.

Rick let out a low, visceral growl, his eyes flashing red when he pulled back to look Daryl in the eye. "I think so," he said. They'd discovered that Rick didn't knot outside of the full moon – the day before, during, and after if Daryl had to guess. The times when the wolf was strongest.

Daryl clenched up in anticipation, eager for it. "Want you to," he whispered, biting his lower lip when Rick growled again. "Kiss me."

Rick fell against him, pulling his fingers out and pressing down on Daryl's thighs to keep them spread. His longer nails dug into Daryl's tender flesh and Daryl whined, letting Rick press him onto his back, spread open and ready.

Rick rutted against him, his cock sinking behind Daryl's balls and catching on his hole. His cockhead slid against Daryl's lube-slick hole but didn't go inside and Daryl whined. The angle wasn't quite right to do it.

Rick growled, pulling back from the kiss, his lips pink and his chest red with arousal. He dragged his hands down Daryl's thighs and then moved them to his hips, lifting Daryl up and moving him like he was little more than a doll, tilting his hips up and lifting him onto Rick's thighs.

"Let me in," he commanded, like Daryl was going to resist him. Daryl licked his lips and nodded, grabbing Rick's hands. "Let me in, Daryl."

"I'm here," Daryl replied softly, his voice weak with desire.

Rick nodded, his lips twitching like he was trying to smile but couldn't make his mouth move right. His eyes had gained that red glow, thick with it around the blue. He looked down and his hands went right on Daryl's hips, and then he started to push into Daryl.

Daryl gasped, forcing himself to relax as much as he could as Rick's cockhead forced its way past the first ring of muscle. He shivered, eyelids fluttering, and tilted his head back when Rick pushed forward even more, forcing his way inside.

Rick fell over him again once he was seated, his purr turning into that insistent, rumbling growl that happened whenever he was excited or pleased. He ran a hand through Daryl's sweaty hair, pulling his head to one side so that he could suck a dark mark onto Daryl's neck.

Daryl cursed, digging his nails into Rick's back as Rick immediately started to move, his cock stretching Daryl open as he started to fuck Daryl roughly. Daryl moaned into the kiss, clinging desperately to Rick as Rick fucked him brutally, his free hand braced against the bedding beneath them. Daryl was starting to sweat in earnest now, his skin sliding slickly against Rick's and easing the way they moved together.

" _Daryl_ ," Rick snarled, dragging his teeth against Daryl's rapid pulse. He bit gently at Daryl's jaw, then his lower lip, before claiming his mouth in another rough kiss. Daryl licked behind his teeth, only remembering at the last moment that Rick had told him they were sensitive, and Rick let out a low, wanton growl that sent a shiver of arousal down Daryl's spine.

"God, _fuck_ ," Rick whispered, holding Daryl tightly as he kept moving. "Daryl – 'm gonna -."

"Fuck, yeah, do it," Daryl said, licking along Rick's throat as Rick tilted his head up and whined. His eyes were tightly shut, sweat making his hair darken and curl against his neck. Rick thrust deep into him, shuddering, hips jerking harshly against Daryl's like he was trying to go deeper.

"Fuck, I can't -." Rick growled, pulling away with a snarl of disapproval and Daryl let out a low whine but then Rick was turning him onto his side and prowling over him. He spit on his fingers and spread his saliva onto the head of his cock and covered Daryl, forcing one of Daryl's thighs up so that Daryl was laying on his stomach, upper body twisted so that his shoulder was braced against the bedding.

Rick thrust back in, his teeth at Daryl's nape. "Want you to come on my knot," he said, and Daryl trembled, his breathing harsh as Rick's hands found his and laced their fingers tightly together. "Wanna, _fuck_ , wanna feel how tight you get around it, fuckin' milk me for it."

" _Fuck_ , Rick," Daryl moaned, his red cheek pressed against the bedding. He didn't bare move with Rick's teeth so tight against his neck. He knew Rick wouldn't bite him but he could feel how badly Rick wanted to, could feel the rumble in Rick's chest, desperate to fuck in and spill deep into Daryl's willing body.

"My Daryl," Rick whispered, nuzzling at Daryl's sweaty hair. His fingers went even tighter for a moment and he stilled abruptly, smooth thrusts turning into juddering, stilted rocks of his hips. Daryl went tense for a moment as he felt that weird stretching sensation, before his body recovered and went lax.

Rick moaned – this low and wrecked thing – and sucked another dark mark on Daryl's neck as his knot started to grow. He rocked his hips and let one of Daryl's hands go, working his hand under Daryl's body to fist his leaking cock tightly.

"You feel so fucking good," Rick sighed, his eyes closing. " _God_ , so tight around me, _fuck_ -." And then he went silent, the words choked out of him as he started to come. Daryl whined, able to feel Rick's cockhead nudging against his prostate at this angle. He trembled, jerking his hips forward and back in little thrusts to chase the tightness of Rick's hand on his cock and the gentle tug of Rick's knot at his rim. He had soon grown to love the feeling of Rick knotting him, feeling so full and flooded with Rick's come.

His insides were flooded with warmth, he could feel it as Rick started to come inside of him. Rick shivered, trembling with every little movement and twitch of his cock inside of Daryl. Daryl whined, arching up to get Rick's cock to hit inside of him just right.

"Rick," he whispered, shaking his head. "Rick, please…"

"What do you need?" Rick asked, nuzzling against Daryl's sweaty hair. "I'll give you anythin', Daryl. Anythin'. Tell me."

Daryl shook his head. "I don't know," he said desperately, fisting his hands tightly in the bedding. "Just – just keep goin'."

Rick rumbled lowly, rocking his hips against Daryl's ass so that Daryl could feel the tug of his knot and the insistent press of his cock against his prostate. His hand tightened on Daryl's cock, twisting at the head. He opened his mouth wide on the back of Daryl's neck and put his teeth there with a low growl.

" _Daryl_ ," he snarled. Daryl trembled, feeling the command in his voice down to his core. "Come for me, Omega."

Daryl whined, the order hitting him right behind the eyes. It was an instant thing, dragged out of him from the base of his neck, right down his spine as he trembled and tightened up and it almost hurt how much Rick's knot stretched him when he bore down, and Rick let out a growl of victory as he kept moving his hand, working his fist over Daryl's cock and Daryl trembled and came onto the blankets beneath them.

His eyes flew open and he gasped, arching up against Rick's chest as Rick's growl turned into a purr, and he nuzzled at Daryl's neck, licking over his throat. Daryl whined, twitching when Rick's grip turned just a little too tight on his sensitive cock and Rick instantly let go, wiping his hand on the bedding before he ran it up Daryl's bare arm.

"There we go," he said, breathless. "That was perfect, Daryl." He pressed his face against Daryl's neck and breathed in deeply, shivering at the scent of sex and rut that lingered over them both. "My Daryl."

Daryl gasped again, trying to control his breathing and his hammering heart. He turned his head and Rick met him, kissing him roughly and nipping at his lower lip. "You called me 'Omega'," he said, and Rick pulled back and blinked at him.

Rick ducked his head shyly, smiling in a sheepish way. "Yeah," he said, shaking his head. "Felt right to say it."

"Like 'mate'?"

Rick shrugged, the action jarring the knot that was still sitting snugly inside of Daryl. Daryl shivered, closing his eyes as it sent a low throb of pleasure through his sensitive body. He felt so _warm_ , covered completely, and laid back down, stretching his arms out above his head until his elbow cracked.

"Don't gotta be shy about it," Daryl said lightly. "Like I said, ain't runnin'."

Rick chuckled. "I'm not sure what I'm going to say until I do," he said, still absently rubbing his cheek and forehead against Daryl's shoulders. Daryl liked this, the petting and nuzzling that Rick was so prone to now. He didn't know if that was the wolf in him or if that was just Rick, but Rick was so physically affectionate he was almost touch-starved. "But I'll hold you to that."

Daryl huffed a laugh. Rick shifted his weight with a groan, his knot deflating abruptly and allowing him to pull out. Daryl winced when he felt Rick's come immediately start to leak out without the knot holding it in. Rick only knotted around the full moon and the amount of come he produced changed to match.

Daryl shifted so he was laying on his side and Rick cuddled up against his back, throwing an arm around his waist. Daryl reached back, gingerly scooping up some of Rick's come and smearing it around his thighs until it dried and turned sticky.

"There's so much," he said, and Rick hummed. "Almost like…"

He went silent and Rick lifted his head to meet Daryl's eyes. He cocked his head to one side and blinked at Daryl's curiously. His eyes were back to their normal, pretty crystal color now. "What?" he asked.

Daryl bit his lip and considered for a moment. "You think a bite is the only way werewolves make more werewolves?" he asked.

Rick shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it."

"'Cause it's almost like you're trying to breed," Daryl said before he could think better of it. Rick went still behind him, his eyes wide. Daryl watched his face and didn't miss the way Rick's pupils flew out, his eyes flashed red, and he licked his lips like he did whenever Daryl bared his throat and offered himself up with a sweet whine.

Daryl felt Rick's cock twitch against his back and he smirked. "You like that idea," he said.

Rick shook his head, looking dazed. "I…" He swallowed, harshly, his hand tightening on Daryl's chest. "I didn't…" He cleared his throat and licked his lips again, looking sheepish and pleased all at once. "Yeah. I think I do."

Daryl hummed, stretching himself out again and then rolling onto his other side so that he could face Rick. "Yeah?" he asked, putting his hand on Rick's chest. He could feel Rick's heartbeat start to speed up and saw Rick's cock give another faint twitch. "You like the idea of chasing me down, mounting me, breeding me up?"

Rick gasped and his eyes went wide. " _Christ_ ," he said, his eyes flashing and glowing red again – faintly for now, but definitely there. Daryl shivered and pressed his lips together when Rick turned his eyes on him. "I don't even…I know that's not possible, but _yeah_. Fuck."

"I liked it when you called me Omega," Daryl said, running his hand down Rick's chest and then back up, just shy of touching where his stomach was tense. Rick was starting to shake, his eyes almost all black with only a thin ring of red around them. He took a hold of Rick's hand and pulled it down until Rick's fingers rubbed through the mess of come and lube on Daryl's thighs.

Rick looked at him with wide eyes. "You _can't_ be ready to go again," he said.

"You are," Daryl said, nodding down at where Rick was hard once more, his cock flushed a pretty, dark red to match his eyes. "Want you to fuck me again, _Alpha_."

Rick visibly flinched, an aroused snarl escaping him, and then he lunged at Daryl, pinning him down on his back and kissing him hard. Daryl moaned weakly, spreading his legs in preparation for Rick to fuck him again, but then Rick pulled back.

He held Daryl's face in both hands and rested their foreheads together. His fangs were bared, his eyes sharp when they stared into Daryl's. "Daryl," he said, "I need you to run."

Daryl blinked, frowning. "Said I wouldn't," he replied.

"I know," Rick said, and then shook his head and let out a low growl. "But I… _need_ you to run."

Daryl regarded Rick for a moment, before understanding dawned. "You're gonna chase me," he said.

Rick growled again, and Daryl felt the shudder of desire that clawed its way down his spine. "I'm gonna chase you," he said, nodding. Night had fallen outside now, the moon was high and so close to full – tomorrow night it would be full and Rick would shed his skin and roam around as a wolf, and Daryl would stay because he had to stay and sate his mate's needs. But right now they could be wild, and reckless, and Rick wanted him to run.

"I'm gonna chase you," Rick said again, running his hands from Daryl's cheeks, down his neck and cupping the back of it and squeezing at his nape. "I'm gonna make you howl for me."

Daryl shivered, biting his lower lip, and he nodded and Rick let him go like if he didn't do it now, he never would. Daryl didn't doubt that for a second. He scrambled to his feet and grabbed his jeans and a knife, just in case.

Rick snarled, prowling along the ground, his fists clenched tightly together as he looked up at Daryl. Daryl so desperately wanted to reach out and kiss him, and soothe him, and let Rick use his body again and again until they were both too sated and sore to move, but Rick needed this even more. He needed to _chase_.

"Count to fifteen," he said, figuring that would be the best head start he could hope for from Rick. Rick nodded, licking his lips, and closed his eyes, putting his face in his hands. Daryl dressed quickly and fled, only in his boots and jeans with his knife threaded through a loop just in case he ran into any walkers outside, and he ran out of the gas station as quickly as he could, the little tingle of the overhead bell signaling his exit.

He ran straight into the trees and barely broke the line where he heard Rick's riotous howl. He shivered, warm despite the cool air touching his skin, and ran as fast as he could through the trees. He remembered the month before this, at once so long ago and only yesterday, where fear that claimed his spine and he had been so worried and scared for Rick and _of_ Rick. Now his body was alight with anticipation. He was not a wolf, will never be one, but the idea of Rick hunting him down in the wild where normally Daryl is the sole claimer of that natural side was incredibly warming. When he's human Rick is as useless as any city man in the woods, but as an animal he's fierce and predatory and Daryl's equal just as Daryl was his equal in all other things.

Rick was his Alpha, his _mate_ , and this shared, secret thing they had was something Daryl knew he would never get with anyone else.

He heard the tingle of the bell and set off again, breathing heavily and trying to make sure he didn't trip up or injure himself in the woods. The moon shone brightly down on him, illuminating his path since he wasn't trying to hide now, and he knew if he looked behind him he would see Rick prowling around, ready to catch his scent and pursue.

_He's going to catch you, he's going to claim you. Run, Omega, run._

It was a decadent feeling, being chased. It's scary even with someone trusted, it's dangerous because these are still the woods. He heard Rick snarl and veered left abruptly, feeling the change in the air as Rick lunged for the spot he had just been. His heart was hammering in his chest and his breathing was heavy and unsteady and Daryl swore he had never felt more alive.

He broke into a fairly open area and knew he'd be caught there. He turned to see Rick emerging from the trees, his eyes glowing red, his teeth bared as Daryl slowed to a halt. He was naked, his cock hard and jutting proudly and Daryl's mouth went dry.

"Keep running," Rick snarled, and Daryl whimpered and obeyed.

The power in Rick's voice sent shivers through him and he wondered if this was another wolf thing, if this was something that would simply _affect_ him and how much stronger it might be if Daryl was turned as well. Would he become like Rick, Alpha and rutting and aggressive, or would he be the man's perfect mate, sweet and willing and slick on command?

He heard Rick snarl, incredibly close behind him, and fell to the ground with a startled cry as Rick lunged for him and caught him, pinning him down. His claws were long and left lines on Daryl's arms as he forced Daryl to his hands and knees, growling lowly in victory at having caught his willing mate.

He yanked at Daryl's jeans until they bunched up around his ankles, unable to be pulled off easily because of his boots, and then Rick's knees were on his clothes and Daryl couldn't move. He was pinned, utterly helpless, and let out a low whimper when Rick covered him, his hands sliding down Daryl's arms and lacing their fingers together.

"Shh," he said, nuzzling Daryl's exposed throat. "Not gonna hurt you. Sweet Omega." Daryl shivered, it was insane how turned on he was hearing Rick talk like that. He'd never pegged himself as someone willing to put up with that kind of talk, but then again, nothing about his relationship was normal in that way.

He shivered and let out a choked-off moan as Rick's cock rubbed between his thighs, Rick purring above him loudly, and then Rick moved his hips and his cockhead slid up Daryl's slick perineum and Rick found his hole and started to push inside with a slow snarl.

"Rick, _fuck_ ," he groaned, bowing his head and falling to his elbows so that his ass was up in the air and Rick could sink deeply into him. This position always felt like Rick was going deeper, and when Rick started up a brutal rhythm he felt it in his throat. " _Fuck_."

" _Daryl_ ," Rick snarled, fingers clenching tight between Daryl's. "Call me the – say it."

" _Alpha_ ," Daryl said immediately.

Rick let out a groan like he'd been punched, his cock twitching inside of Daryl but his pace never faltering. Daryl whined, his body sore and sensitive and he wasn't sure he would be able to come again so soon, but Rick was relentless as he fucked into Daryl's body – the willing, wet Omega pinned beneath him.

Rick snarled and let go of Daryl's hands. "Down," he commanded, and Daryl immediately spread his legs and lowered his shoulders as much as he could. He felt Rick's hands go to his ass, spreading him apart, and Rick purred lowly. "Perfect. Good boy."

Daryl moaned weakly, unable to get the air to make any more sound. He fisted his hands in the leaves littering the forest floor and arched back as best he could, groaning when he felt Rick's cock brush against his prostate. His body gave a weak twitch, gut tensing up as he felt his cock start to harden, his body unable to fight the way Rick was fucking him so well, like he knew every place to touch and sound to make to drive Daryl to that edge.

"Fuck, you look so good takin' me," Rick said, the words little more than a snarl.

"Rick, _please_ ," Daryl moaned. Rick let him go and Daryl reached back, pulling his cheeks apart as Rick covered him again, wanting him _deeper_ , harder – fuck, he was so wet from Rick's come that Rick was going smoothly, Daryl's body parting for its mate and desperate for Rick's knot. " _Please,_ Alpha -." Rick snarled, shivering. "Fuck me. Breed me up."

Rick's hands flew to his shoulders and he rose up onto the balls of his feet, driving his cock deep into Daryl's ass as he fucked him with all his weight behind it. Daryl's thighs were shaking, struggling to hold Rick's weight and they started to burn and he loved it, loved how deep Rick was going, how Daryl could _taste_ the edge of frenzy in the air as Rick snarled and moaned and took his pleasure from Daryl's body.

"Gonna knot you," Rick promised darkly, leaning down to nuzzle against Daryl's cheek. Daryl whimpered, ass clenching tightly in readiness. "You want that, sweetheart? Wanna feel your Alpha fuckin' you so full you can't walk?"

_God, yes._

Daryl moaned weakly, and let go with one hand so that he could fist his cock as Rick continued to pound into him, hard and fast and so fucking good Daryl couldn't breathe. He felt Rick starting to shake, the low growls he was making signaling his approaching knot.

"Make me come," Daryl said, sure that if Rick used that commanding wolf voice on him again he would be able to in no time. "Ruin me, Alpha."

" _God_ , Daryl," Rick snarled, and opened his mouth wide to drag his teeth along Daryl's shoulder. "Yeah. Fuckin' come for me, sweetheart. Lemme feel how bad you want my knot."

"Rick, _please_."

"Come for me, Daryl. Do it right fuckin' now."

" _God_." And Daryl couldn't speak, suddenly, his cock twitching and spilling weakly into his fingers. He felt himself get tight and hot around Rick's cock and Rick slowed abruptly, groaning low in his throat like the sound was stuck there. Rick fell back to his knees, grabbing Daryl's hips and pulling him back so that he was buried as deep as he could go and could work his knot in.

It hurts, Daryl's sore body unused to being stretched so much in such a short amount of time, but Daryl moaned weakly anyway, his blood flooded with heat and desire. He pushed himself up to his hands and rubbed against Rick's sweaty chest and one of Rick's hands let his hip go and wrapped around his throat inside, forcing him to remain upright as Rick's knot got lodged tight and Rick started to come inside of him again.

Rick licked over the bite he'd left, little more than red lines that didn't count, and then nuzzled at Daryl's bitten throat and sucked another mark on the sweaty skin, like he was determined to make a collar of bruises marking Daryl as his own. And maybe he was – maybe there was some part of Rick, as assured as he was of Daryl's love for him, that demanded these marks of possession be laid as a warning to any other Alpha in the world.

There must be more, more werewolves like Rick was. If they saw Daryl they would know what he was, and that Rick had claimed him. The thought made Daryl smile.

Rick collapsed over him, the first wave of his orgasm gone, and Daryl laid down carefully on his stomach, mindful of sensitive places that he didn't want catching on rocks or twigs. He found a good place and sighed, letting Rick blanket him and shield him from any foreign eyes.

Rick sighed and shivered, hips jerking with every fresh load of come he dumped into Daryl's body, and Daryl hummed, feeling heavy and warm with it. There was no way, once he stood, to stop it leaking back out. He'd reek of Rick in the coming days, fucked-out and open for Rick to use as he pleased. He found himself strangely excited for it.

"You're perfect," Rick said quietly after another silent moment, nuzzling against the back of Daryl's head. He ran a hand up Daryl's arm and gently wrapped his fingers around Daryl's wrist so that he could bring the backs of his fingers to his lips, and kissed Daryl's knuckles. "Thank you."

Daryl huffed a laugh. "Don't gotta thank me every time we fuck," he said, teasing.

Rick hummed. "Maybe," he said, "but that ain't all I'm thankin' you for."

"Told you," Daryl said, turning his head. "I'm gonna take care of you. That means all of you."

Rick looked down at him, his eyes only barely threaded with red now, and he smiled and leaned down to give Daryl a chaste kiss. "And for that, I thank you," he said, and Daryl rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

"When it goes down, we should head back," Daryl said after another moment. "We can run again in the morning if you need it."

Rick purred softly, Daryl felt the rumble of it against his back. "I think I'm good for now," he said, rubbing his cheek against Daryl's shoulder. "I'll let you know if that changes."

"Think I'll know before you do."

Rick laughed. "You do seem to have this uncanny ability to figure out my own shit before I do."

"Well, maybe I'm just smarter than you."

"I have no doubt of that." Daryl smirked and rolled his eyes again, shaking his head, and moved his free arm to act as a pillow while they waited out Rick's knot.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Daryl groaned, going tense as he felt Rick's teeth sink into the side of his neck. Rick had pulled up Daryl's t-shirt to shield his teeth and stop him breaking the skin but Rick still bit like he fully intended to, slamming his cock deep inside of Daryl and going still as his knot started to swell.

" _Fuck_ ," Daryl whispered, wincing in pain when Rick snarled and bit down more harshly, trapping the tendon in the back of his neck between his teeth and tugging on it like he was trying to shake Daryl into submission. Daryl whined, reaching back and grabbing hold of Rick's thigh in an attempt to soothe him, but he wasn't sure how well he succeeded. Rick had been on edge all day, antsy and aggressive. Daryl was slick and sore from taking his knot several times over the course of the day – it was the only way to get Rick sane enough to function.

They were still in Alexandria, trapped within the walls this month. There had been rumors of a dangerous cult-like group of people raiding the neighboring settlements and although Daryl was sure Alexandria could handle them, there was no way they could afford to have Rick out in the world for several days when times were so tense. People needed to see their leader.

They needed to see their leader _calm_.

Rick snarled again, his hips rolling to chase the tightness and heat of Daryl's body. He had Daryl pressed up against one of the back walls of Alexandria, away from prying eyes. The full moon was tomorrow and the fact that Rick had been able to knot him all day gave testament to the looming night. Rick only knotted around the full moon.

He wrapped his free hand around Daryl's mouth and held him tight enough to white out his skin, biting down again as though desperate to rip through the shirt and into Daryl's flesh and leave a mark just like the one Rick bore on his arm. Rick hadn't tried to turn him into a wolf like he was, hadn't even mentioned wanting to or asked if Daryl wanted it, but his wolf brain didn't give a flying fuck about human propriety.

Rick's knot went down and he pulled out and Daryl winced, his body too fucked-open to keep his come in and it dripped down his thighs to match the dried trails already there from the previous times. Rick started to purr and let go of Daryl's mouth and Daryl gasped, breathing heavily and pressing his forehead against the metal sheet wall as Rick nuzzled him, letting his shirt fall so that he could lick and mouth at Daryl's exposed neck.

"Good boy," Rick growled, and Daryl shivered and bit his lower lip, his fingers clenching where his fist was pressed against the wall and the other had its nails sunk deep into Rick's thigh where the material of his jeans bunched down. Rick hadn't bothered getting them more naked than he needed to fuck Daryl. He nuzzled Daryl again, breathing in deeply, his nose at Daryl's neck. "Sweet Omega. _Mine_."

"How you feelin'?" Daryl rasped, his voice low. He wanted to turn but doubted Rick would let him. Rick seemed intent on keeping Daryl still, his neck exposed and his ass ready for Rick to take again when he wanted. Daryl needed to rest but it was his job to keep Rick sated and sane and he knew Rick needed him when the moon was big in the sky.

Rick breathed out, licking over Daryl's sore neck. There were red marks there in the shape of Rick's teeth. "I feel like I'm losin' my fuckin' mind," he confessed, shallow and soft. Daryl nodded, feeling an ache in his chest because he didn't know how to _help_ Rick.

"You wanna fuck me again?" Daryl asked.

Rick let out a low sound, a whimper and growl all in one. " _Yes_ ," he said, big hands pawing at Daryl's bare flanks. "But I shouldn't. You're sore."

"Don't matter," Daryl replied.

"Yes it _does_ ," Rick snapped, baring his teeth against Daryl's neck. It felt like he was going to bite Daryl anyway, shake him into submission like a rowdy packmate and Daryl whined, baring his throat for Rick's mouth and reaching back with his other hand to pet through Rick's sweaty hair. "Maybe you should just lock me up," Rick finally said, breathing hard. "Chain me in the basement or somethin'."

"I'm not gonna do that," Daryl said, his voice hard, and he finally got the strength to turn in Rick's embrace. Rick planted his hands on the wall on either side of Daryl's head, pressing close to him and Daryl shivered when his exposed skin collided with the cold metal. He put his hands in Rick's hair and kissed him and Rick moaned into it, nipping at his lower lip with his sharp teeth.

"Daryl," Rick whispered, serious and solemn when they broke apart and he rested their foreheads together. His eyes were almost all red, unable to hide his true nature when the wolf was so close to the surface. "You might have to."

" _No_ ," Daryl growled. "I'm not gonna treat you like a Goddamn feral _animal_."

"You don't understand."

"Then _help_ me," Daryl said, petting through Rick's hair. Unbidden, almost like he was trying to stop himself, a purr started in Rick's chest. Rick flinched from him, pulling on his clothes until he looked somewhat decent again and Daryl followed suit. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what you need."

Rick looked at him like he was in pain. He wanted to mount Daryl again, Daryl could see the desire in his twitching fingers, the wild look in his eyes. He took a step forward and Rick flinched again, whining softly.

"I want to…"

"Yes?" Daryl coaxed, and reached for Rick like Rick was a frightened animal. He made his voice quiet and sweet and high. "What do you want, Alpha? I just wanna be good for you."

Rick growled, his eyes flashing a deeper red. "I want to bite _everyone_ ," he confessed. Daryl blinked at him, his fingers curling and his hand dropping back to his side. "Carl, Judith… _you_. Michonne. Carol. I want to make my pack and I want to turn _all_ of you and I know I can't and it's driving me fuckin' crazy."

Daryl bit his lip. He had had a lot of time to think about what he would do if Rick accidentally went too far, what they might have to do every month when they were both turned. He had no doubt that he would be the perfect mate for Rick – not like Rick, with a knot and aggression and that wild look in his eyes – sweet, submissive and slick for his mate. Even if that didn't happen, he would try his damnedest because Rick was _his_ , wholly and without doubt.

But here he was faced with a choice. He could let Rick, give him _some_ semblance of relief from the need that was so desperately clawing at the insides of his mate's chest. Of course a wolf would want a pack. Of _course_ Rick would crave something deeper than what a human could give him.

But they needed someone to stay sane. They needed someone to think about food and supplies when the moon was ripe, needed someone who could lead and calm Rick down and claw him back from the fiery need to dominate and control whenever the wolf was so close to the surface.

"I know I can't," Rick said again, shaking his head and running trembling hands through his hair. "But I want to – I want to so badly, and –. And you remember that first time. I couldn't control myself. I _hurt_ you. What could I do to one of them?"

He looked at Daryl like his heart was breaking. "I need you to lock me away. _Please_. At least tomorrow night, maybe tonight as well. I…"

Daryl shushed him, stepping forward and taking Rick's hands in his own. He kissed Rick, pained at the low, desperate noise Rick made against his mouth. Rick lunged for him and pinned him back against the wall again, baring his teeth.

He grabbed Daryl's hands and pressed them flat to the metal wall. "Don't," he commanded, that quality in his voice that always came out at this time of the month making the word thick and heavy, settling on Daryl's shoulders like an iron cloak. "You shouldn't kiss me. Or touch me." He slid his hands down Daryl's arms, sharp nails raising red lines in the sensitive skin.

"You sayin' you want me gone?" Daryl asked, and tried not to let the hurt show in his voice or on his face. Since it had all come out in the open between them, Rick had hardly strayed from his side. How was he supposed to make it through the next few days, knowing his mate was aching so desperately for him and unable to go to him? How loud would Rick howl?

Rick bit his lower lip and pulled away. His nails dragged across Daryl's flanks hard enough to burn even through his clothes. "I don't want that," he said. "But I can't _think_ when you're around me."

Daryl nodded and did his best to ignore the gaping, painful ache in his chest. Rick was going to leave him. "You should go," he said. "You'll chase me if I leave first."

Rick nodded. Unlike Daryl he wore his pain plainly, his eyes dark and red and his entire body looked like someone had cut the strings from him. He didn't say anything else, but turned and walked away as though he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Daryl slid down to the ground, his head in his hands, and took in a deep, shaky breath.

 

 

Rick was screaming. The sound of it echoed through the house and Daryl clenched his eyes tightly shut, burying his face in his pillow and folding it over his head in an attempt to block out the sound. With the blackout curtains they'd gotten for their room, no light was coming in and he was enveloped in darkness.

They'd put Carl and Judith in Michonne's house, telling them that under no circumstances were they allowed back in for the next two days. If Rick had told Michonne anything about the truth, she had given no indication, and Rick hadn't told him if he had.

So it was only Daryl and Rick in the house now. Daryl had obeyed Rick and kept himself scarce from his mate, turning the other direction when he saw Rick on the street and waiting until he was sure Rick was asleep before going up to their room. The room stank of Rick, his scent embedded into the sheets as surely as Daryl's.

Rick howled again and it was so fraught with pain, Daryl felt it in his own chest. He was in the basement. Daryl didn't know if he'd managed to get himself trussed up or if it was his own will keeping him there. It was the full moon and Daryl knew that Rick would follow given the slightest provocation. People had come to him asking what was wrong with Rick, if he was okay, if _Daryl_ was okay – they'd seen the marks on Daryl's neck fade, had seen them avoiding each other. It was the worst kind of situation and Daryl saw no end in sight if they couldn't retain their freedom to leave whenever the moon was full. That gas station was their haven, their retreat away from the world where Rick could be wild and do as he pleased. They couldn't do that here.

But the sound would draw people's attention. And if Rick was found by someone other than Daryl…Daryl shuddered at the catastrophic possibilities.

He might bite someone. He might kill someone. He might come up here and fuck Daryl so brutally that he broke. He might turn Daryl. And was that a possibility Daryl could let himself afford? Could Alexandria lose the one keeping their leader sane?

He winced when Rick howled again, broken and frayed. He was losing his voice. He was losing _himself._ Soon he'd shed his skin and the wolf would come out and demand he find his mate, his pack, bite and turn them all. Daryl couldn't let that happen.

He pushed himself upright and shed his clothes, biting his lip as he reached back to test the stretch of his hole. He was sore there, almost too sore to touch, but he was tight since Rick hadn't been fucking him and he needed to be slick and open because Rick was in no condition to go slow.

He rolled over and grabbed the bottle of lube, opening it with a quiet sound, and squirted some onto his fingers. He shoved two fingers inside of himself, hissing at the pain, and gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as he worked to get himself as open as possible when Rick inevitably lost the battle with his own self-control and started to hunt him.

_I just wanted to be near you._

He worked himself up to four fingers, whining softly when his ass stung and his sore body gave protesting twinges all the way up his spine, before he pulled his fingers out and returned the lube bottle to its proper place. He slid on a pair of sweatpants, sure that he wouldn't have them on for long, and left the room.

Outside of his room Rick's cries and howls were unbearably loud, but they went deadly quiet as Daryl started down the stairs. The floorboards barely creaked, but it didn't matter – he knew Rick could hear him.

He went to the door to the basement and sucked in a breath, before pushing it open. Rick snarled, low and rumbling in the darkness. Daryl couldn't see him at all but he knew Rick was there. Fear prickled at the back of his neck and he turned on the light.

Rick was on the stairs, so close that Daryl flinched back, startled at seeing him so close. His eyes were a bright and bloody red, his claws and teeth out, and he snarled and lunged up the stairs and into Daryl, throwing him down on his back on the floor.

" _Omega_ ," Rick growled, grabbing Daryl by the hair and yanking his head to one side. He leaned down and licked across Daryl's exposed throat and paused, taking in a deep breath. He let out a quiet rumble, obviously displeased by what he smelled there. "Omega – _Daryl_?"

"I'm sorry, Alpha," Daryl said. He was shaking. Rick hadn't been this rough with him since the first night and it was just like that month had been. Daryl was unsure, unsteady, and Rick was barely human. Daryl wasn't even sure he could understand. "I – I needed you."

He wouldn't let Rick blame himself for this. If Daryl needed to claim it was _his_ need that brought him down here, that led him to this dangerous place, he could do that. Anything to keep Rick safe. He was sure, if he said the right things and moved the right way, he could save them both.

He spread his legs and Rick growled, rubbing his cock against Daryl's bare stomach. He was naked, bare and proud in the light coming from the basement. He tugged on Daryl's hair and bared his teeth in a loud snarl.

"You smell afraid," he said.

"I'm not," Daryl lied, and reached up to pet a hand through Rick's hair. He wasn't furred like he had been the first full moon. He hadn't clawed his skin apart and shed his pelt to bare the wolf underneath. He hadn't since the first full moon and Daryl wasn't sure if that was because he didn't need to or whatever else, but he hadn't. His claws and his teeth and his eyes were the only things that changed now.

Rick shook his touch away and growled again, rearing back. He planted his hands on the floor and Daryl rolled over immediately, shoving his knees up so that he could rub against Rick's cock and Rick growled, trembling and thrusting against him like he could fuck Daryl through his clothes.

Daryl reached back and pulled his sweatpants down, crying out loudly when Rick snarled and thrust again, his cock catching on Daryl's slick hole and sinking inside in one brutal, harsh thrust. Rick's claws dug into the wooden floorboards and he howled, this time sounding satisfied and raw.

" _Daryl_ ," he moaned, plastering himself over Daryl's back and rutting in, fucking desperately into Daryl's welcoming body. Daryl gasped, closing his eyes as he felt Rick's hands go to his shoulders, claws digging into the soft skin just above his collarbones.

Rick let out another low, animal sound, yanking Daryl back until Daryl had to go to his hands to keep both their weights and the sounds of skin striking skin filled the empty house as loudly as Rick's howls had.

"Alpha, fuck me, _please_ ," Daryl gasped, knowing he had to goad Rick on, appease his wolf and the man underneath. Rick snarled, half-feral and loud. He was already close, too out of his mind to worry about whether or not Daryl was getting off. Daryl didn't mind – this wasn't about that.

Rick shoved him down until his chest was against the floor, looming over him as his thrusts started to slow and get harder, like he could force Daryl into the ground with the power behind them. Daryl's knees ached and his thighs were trembling from taking Rick's weight but he was determined to hold out and be a good mate for his Alpha.

"Come in me," Daryl begged. "Please, Alpha, knot me. Wanna breed for you."

Rick howled, dragging his nails down Daryl's back until his hands found Daryl's hips and he sank his nails into the skin around his bones, holding him still as he fucked in, and _in_ , and then his knot was swelling and he opened his mouth wide on Daryl's shoulder and sucked a dark mark there. Daryl could feel his teeth but Rick wasn't biting down, wasn't shedding blood. Even now, at his worst, he wasn't going to turn Daryl.

His knot swelled up and locked them together and Rick let out a breathless, punched-out gasp as he started to come. Daryl could feel the heat and weight of it, settling in his stomach, and he sighed quietly as Rick kept his tight hold and rutted his hips against Daryl's ass frantically.

"Oh my _God_ , Daryl," Rick whined, and Daryl felt one of Rick's hands fly to the back of his neck and then weight there like Rick was pressing down on him. He realized, abruptly, that Rick was biting his own hand so that he didn't bite Daryl. Affection and adoration swept through him, relieved beyond breath that Rick still maintained such adamant control over those powerful instincts.

He reached back and pet through Rick's hair and Rick whined, trembling finely behind him. "Why are you here?" Rick asked.

"I had to," Daryl replied. "You know I did."

" _God_ ," Rick groaned, and let go of Daryl's nape to instead wrap his hand around Daryl's cock. Daryl was half-hard just from Rick fucking him and he sucked in a breath, whining quietly when Rick's hand tightened and he stroked Daryl's cock quickly. His knot was rubbing against Daryl's prostate and the sharp tingles of arousal were starting to make him sweat, setting his blood alight.

Daryl whimpered and Rick shushed him. "You -. I -." He bit his lip and growled. "Need to make you feel good. Please. Please let me."

He started to roll his hips, teasing the pressure of his knot against Daryl's prostate and Daryl ached, he was so sore and his body hurt with every touch and every hint of pressure but he was helpless to resist. Rick purred softly when he felt Daryl get fully hard, swiping his thumb through the moisture beading at the head of Daryl's cock and using it to slick the way for his hand.

"Rick," Daryl begged, his eyes clenched tightly shut as Rick continued to touch him. Rick was placing gentle, adoring kisses along Daryl's sore shoulders, licking over the mark he'd left. Daryl could feel wetness that wasn't his own in Rick's grip – blood, Rick's blood from his bite.

Rick's knot started to go down but Rick didn't pull out – now that he was free he began to thrust again, light, teasing things to help hit that sensitive place inside of Daryl and drive his pleasure higher. Rick was hard enough to fuck again and Daryl moaned, dragging his hands across the smooth floor and knotting one hand in his hair. Rick's other hand was still dug deep into his hip, holding him still as Rick moved him as he pleased, forcing Daryl back onto his cock and then forward into his hand.

"Gonna come, Rick," Daryl warned, breathless with it.

" _Yes_ ," Rick growled, tightening his hand and twisting it at the head of Daryl's cock. "Fuck, my pretty mate. Come for me. You feel so fuckin' good, better than any bite, better than – _fuck_ Daryl…" Daryl whined, feeling his stomach tense up and his body bearing down, getting tight and hot around Rick's cock. "Don't leave me again."

"I – I won't, _fuck_ , Rick -." And then he was coming, curling in on himself underneath the blanket of Rick's body. He felt desperate with it, needing Rick touching every part of his exposed skin he could manage. Rick let his cock go, hand dripping with Daryl's come, and wrapped his fingers around Daryl's throat as Daryl rode out his orgasm and Rick started to fuck into him in earnest. Rick come slicked the way and Daryl could feel it leaking out down his thighs, adding to the pool on the floor.

Rick snarled quietly, squeezing Daryl's throat hard enough to rob him of his air as he fucked in and went still, knot swelling up again and locking them together. He nuzzled at the back of Daryl's head and let his neck go and Daryl gasped, hardly daring to move aside from the trembling in his arms and legs that he couldn't stop.

"I'm sorry," Rick said, unsteadily. "I'm so fucking sorry, Daryl."

Daryl sucked in a harsh breath. "It's okay," he said. He knew why Rick had tried, why he'd thought it would be better – but it wasn't better. Daryl was the only thing keeping Rick sane when he was at his worst. They couldn't afford to be apart from each other now. Daryl shuddered at what might happen if they were ever separated by force.

"It's not okay," Rick whispered, his voice pained and sad. "I hurt you." He pressed a hand over Daryl's heart, feeling the thundering beats there. "I made you stay away."

"You know that was wrong, right?" Daryl asked, and felt Rick nod. Daryl breathed out. "Then I forgive you."

"You're too understanding," Rick said, but didn't argue the point further. "I love you. I need you. Don't let me leave you again."

"I won't," Daryl replied, quiet and breathless. It was the first time Rick had said that he loved Daryl. Of course, Daryl knew – just like he knew everything Rick needed and felt, like a ricochet in his own heart – but there was feeling it and then there was hearing it and it made everything so much _sharper_.

Rick's knot went down and he pulled out with a quiet, pained-sounding whimper. Daryl pulled his sweatpants back up for the sake of the floor and turned, pulling Rick into his arms. Rick went, but hesitantly, like he wasn't sure if Daryl really wanted him there. His eyes were still red, would stay that way until the moon started to wane, but they were clear and sharp on Daryl's face.

Daryl kissed him, his hands in Rick's sweaty hair. "Whatever you're worryin' about, stop it," Daryl said, his voice soft. He was unwilling to break the sanctity of this space by speaking too loudly. Rick's lips quirked up at the corners but he still looked sad. "Talk to me."

"I don't know how to sustain this," Rick confessed. "I still want to bite you. Even now, it's all I can think about – mounting you and _taking_ you and it's…it's not _right_. I don't want to force you to be what I am."

Daryl bit his lower lip, absently running his hands down Rick's neck and his bare chest. He didn't know what he could possibly say to reassure Rick – this was a fight all on his own, this wasn't something Daryl could _help_ with. He leaned in and put his lips on Rick's throat, pulling a shiver from the other man.

"I trust you," he said quietly, and felt Rick tense as though he'd been punched. "And I love you. And I won't ever run from you. I promised that." Rick whimpered. "So if that happens, it happens. And if it doesn't, it doesn't. I'm not goin' anywhere."

"I don't deserve you," Rick said. His hands were gentle now, but urgent. It wouldn't be long before the urge to mount Daryl overtook him again. Daryl was ready – with Rick touching him, he felt precious and invincible all at once.

Daryl huffed a laugh and kissed Rick's neck, his jaw, and finally his mouth. "Well, yer stuck with me one way or another so get used to it," he said. Rick's eyes flashed and he bared his teeth, lunging forward and pushing Daryl onto his back on the floor.

His hands wrapped in Daryl's sweatpants and he pulled them down Daryl's legs and away, exposing Daryl to his greedy eyes.

"My pretty mate," he breathed, leaning down and claiming Daryl's mouth in a harsh, urgent kiss. Daryl moaned softly, arching up into the touch of Rick's hands as they started to get rougher, pulling at his thighs to keep them spread and make room for Rick between them. Rick kissed him again, his sharp teeth edging Daryl's lower lip and Daryl whimpered when Rick angled his hips and forced his cock back inside Daryl's body. Daryl was sore, slick and hot on the inside and clenched down around Rick's cock as he was forced to part and accept Rick inside of him.

"My Alpha," Daryl gasped in reply, making Rick growl in pleasure, the purr stuck in his chest as he started to move. They stayed in that spot until dawn, until Rick was too exhausted and fucked-out to do more than purr and let Daryl lead him back to their bedroom. He couldn't resist mounting Daryl one more time, pressing him down onto the soft sheets and pulling out moan after wrecked moan from Daryl's sore throat.

When it was done and Rick's knot was stuck for the last time, he kissed Daryl's nape and wrapped his arms around Daryl's chest, breathing out heavily. "I won't run, either," he said, and Daryl smiled, turning his head so Rick could nuzzle against his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I have other WIPs I should be working on but I'm NOT because I LOVE WEREWOLVES.

After the month they'd spent trapped inside the walls, Daryl knew he couldn't force Rick to do that again. Rick was almost painfully affectionate after that night, hardly letting Daryl leave the bed, too busy nuzzling and kissing him and moving gently inside of him until Daryl was too sore to keep going.

In the days after the full moon, Rick was weak and tired most of the time. He had just enough energy to get up for food, but even when the mood took him Daryl had to do most of the moving when they had sex in the couple days after.

He liked Rick when he was like this. Sleepy, meek as a kitten, he'd purr and smile and nuzzle Daryl neck gently when Daryl moved on top of him, letting Rick sink all the way inside and sitting there, just enjoying the lazy growls and pleased moans he could wring from his mate.

Daryl leaned down, kissing Rick's slack mouth and Rick let out a sleepy-sounding moan against his lips. Daryl clenched up around him when Rick's big hands ran down his flanks and pushed him down, Rick's hips arching up in a slow grind as he growled low in his throat.

"Gonna come for me?" Daryl asked, although he knew by heart at this point what Rick's body did when he was close. How his face went tight for a brief moment, then abruptly lax and satisfied. How his hands always tightened _just_ a little before he came. How his breath left him shakily, like he was trying to hold it and couldn't do it for a second longer.

Daryl hummed and leaned down, petting a hand through Rick's sweat-damp hair and kissing him again. "Come for me, Alpha," he whispered, and Rick trembled and let out a high whine. His hands went tight on Daryl's hips and he reared up, claiming Daryl's mouth in another kiss as he went still and emptied himself inside of Daryl's body.

Daryl moaned, loving how Rick shook and whimpered beneath him. It was the sweetest alcohol, when Rick was too tired and slack to do more than submit to Daryl's kisses and let Daryl use him how he liked. In the days after the full moon, Rick was almost someone Daryl could dominate. And Daryl savored those days, in love with the way Rick moved how he was commanded and was so attentive.

Daryl climbed off of him and Rick whined, clutching at him weakly as Daryl slid up against his side. Rick nuzzled his hair and kissed his cheek, his jaw, one hand fisting in Daryl's hair and the other sliding down to where Daryl's cock was grinding against Rick's thigh.

Daryl hissed when Rick wrapped his warm hand around his hard cock, stroking slowly but tightly. Rick's eyes were his human crystal-blue and so wide, like he couldn't bear to blink and miss a single second of having Daryl in his arms.

He moaned, burying his face in Rick's neck as Rick continued to touch him. Rick's heartbeat was flying under his hands, his chest heaving like he was still teetering on that clifftop, like his orgasm didn't even matter until Daryl finished.

With a growl, Daryl pulled back and sat up. Rick regarded him, needy and meek. "Wanna use your mouth," Daryl said, reaching down to fist his cock. Rick's eyes flashed. "You okay with that?"

Rick nodded, and made to move but Daryl climbed on top of him and pushed him down. He was sitting on Rick's chest and Rick's eyes went wide, hands flying to Daryl's thighs as he realized what Daryl intended to do.

"Still okay with this?" Daryl asked. True, Rick was at his weakest right now but that didn't mean he was at his most human. His wolf was asleep, curled up in rest, but that didn't mean it wouldn't wake and resurface under duress.

Rick licked his lips and parted them with another nod. Daryl cursed, leaning forward to wrap one hand around the top of the headboard. He crawled forward until he was sitting across Rick's collarbones and didn't need to worry about hurting him or cutting off his air.

He had his other hand still wrapped around his cock, and let out a tiny growl as he moved it to run the head along Rick's bottom lip. Rick's tongue snaked out, licking at the bead of precome there, and Daryl let out another low curse and let go of his cock in favor of fisting both hands in the headboard and sinking into Rick's mouth.

He sank in halfway, watching Rick's eyelids flutter and close, and then pulled back so that he could thrust in again. Rick's tongue followed him whenever he withdrew, curling around the head of his cock and teasing at the sensitive underside. Rick kept his teeth carefully wrapped behind his lips, which Daryl appreciated because he hadn't given any thought to how sharp Rick's teeth were now.

He drew back, catching Rick's eye. Rick's cheeks hollowed out as he sucked at the head of Daryl's cock and Daryl moaned, tilting his head back to pant up at the ceiling.

"Fuck, doin' such a good job, baby," he said, unable to stop himself saying the words. He felt Rick give an answering moan, stifled as the sound was by Daryl's cock. Daryl sighed and grinned down at him, fisting a hand in Rick's hair and slowly pushing forward. Rick whined, nostrils flaring as he worked to breathe around Daryl's cock, and then Daryl was all the way in his mouth and he held himself there.

He waited until Rick's throat went tense, starting to gag, and his eyes flashed red. Daryl withdrew sharply, breathing hard, and sank his cock back in before Rick could catch more than a breath between his parted, bruise-red lips.

Daryl growled, fucking in and out slowly, and then one of Rick's hands left his thighs and slid around him so that he could tease at Daryl's hole. Rick's come had already started to leak out and Daryl whimpered when the finger slid inside of him easily. It gave him something to grind back against and between Rick's finger and his mouth, Daryl knew he wasn't going to last long.

"Mm, _fuck_ , Rick," he growled, his hand tightening and tugging on Rick's hair until Rick growled underneath him. The vibrations of his throat with insane, so good to Daryl's sensitive cock.

He let go of Rick and moved back with a sharp breath, fisting his cock and groaning as he spilled hot and wet over Rick's chest. Some of it caught on Rick's jaw and Daryl watched, mesmerized with the way it dripped on Rick's neck and his heaving chest.

He leaned down and licked Rick's jaw clean, before stealing another kiss. Rick was breathing hard, starving of air, and his hands flew to Daryl's back and his long nails dug in. He rutted up against Daryl, pushing himself upright so he could hold Daryl in his lap.

Then, his hand tightened where it was on Daryl's hip, and he grabbed the nape of Daryl's neck and sank Daryl back down onto his cock. Daryl hissed, moaning when Rick licked over his bared throat and kissed his rapidly beating pulse.

Rick shuddered, wrapping his arms tightly around Daryl's chest as he went still, hips rolling desperately as he came again. Daryl moaned weakly, his forehead on Rick's shoulder, and held him still as Rick clawed his way back from the fall.

Rick went lax, and Daryl climbed out of his lap so that they could lay down. Rick was purring loudly, like a sunning tiger, and curled up over Daryl and kissed him deeply. Daryl sighed, running his hands through Rick's hair and letting Rick settle into place beside him.

When Rick pulled back, his eyes were bright but sad. He sighed and touched Daryl's cheek. "I can't believe I thought you being gone would help me."

Daryl swallowed. "Told ya I already forgiv'n you for that."

Rick nodded, kissing Daryl again. Then, he settled down with his head on Daryl's chest, facing his feet. Daryl could hear Rick's mind ticking but decided to pet through his hair and be patient while Rick sorted out his thoughts. "You think the guy who turned me is still out there?"

Daryl's hand went still for a brief moment. "Probably," he said after a while. "Why?"

"I don't know," Rick said, shrugging. "I just…understand how he might be feelin'. He might be all alone out there, but he should be with a pack."

Daryl frowned, still petting Rick's hair and glad Rick couldn't see his face. As insane as it was, Daryl couldn't help feel a little flare of jealousy. His mate was talking about someone who, for all Daryl knew, might be far more suited to sating his needs than Daryl was.

Hell, at least with that guy they'd be the same fucking _species_.

Rick lifted his head, his eyes wide. "Why are you angry?" he asked, and Daryl should have known better. Rick's hearing and sense of smell was so strong, he could probably detect every change in Daryl's mood.

Daryl bit his lip, his eyes darting away for a moment. He didn't want to talk about shit like this. Then again, he'd never thought anything like this would come _up_. Rick had said from day one all he had craved, all his wolf wanted, was to be around Daryl. If Rick's wolf wanted the one that made him, he would have gone hunting for that man instead.

Of course, Daryl was assuming it was a male wolf that had bitten Rick. But for all he knew, it was a female and she had bitten Rick for a potential mate. After all, if a wolf couldn't breed, it would bite – but who was to say the way Rick changed wasn't because of some chemical kismet, yin to yang, that made the changed person perfect for the one who bit them?

These were all things Daryl thought when he was alone, or Rick was asleep. The how's and the why's of why Rick might ever decide to leave him.

He swallowed and cleared his throat and tried to keep his voice steady. "I don't disagree with ya," he said, because he knew how miserable and antsy Rick had been before the first turn. And every day when the moon was full since. He couldn't imagine how Rick might have suffered if he had been alone. "But he might have a pack. Which means there might be a lot of them. And I just…I don't know. I think one wolf is enough."

Rick's eyes raked over him, intently catching every detail of Daryl's face. Daryl tried to meet the gaze but could only manage it for a few seconds before he had to look away again.

Rick sat up, his movements sluggish, and took Daryl's face in his hands. He pressed their foreheads together so that Daryl couldn't look away.

"Daryl…" He bit his lip, and it looked like his heart was breaking. "I love you. I don't know how else to say it. I can't…" He kissed Daryl, like he couldn't stop himself doing it, and it was sudden and passionate enough that Daryl gasped. "I can't think when I know you're doubtin' this. Doubtin' _me_."

"I ain't," Daryl replied, but the challenge was betrayed by his weak throat. "Just, c'mon Rick, you'd be with…someone _like_ you. Someone you wouldn't hafta be afraid of hurtin'. Someone you could _bite_."

"I don't want _any_ of that if it ain't you," Rick growled, his eyes flashing red. The wolf was stirring, desperate to be near its mate. Rick's fangs flashed. "I don't want a _mate_ , or a _pup_ , or to bite _anyone_ if it can't be you."

Daryl whimpered and Rick leaned over him again, nuzzling Daryl's cheek and kissing him. His hands were still firm on Daryl's head and Daryl couldn't pull away to speak. He kissed Rick back and clutched at his shoulders.

Rick licked into his mouth, deepening the kiss until Daryl felt like he was being consumed. When they pulled back they were both breathless.

"Please," Rick whispered. "Please don't leave me."

"I'm not," Daryl replied, equally soft.

 

 

 

A week later, Daryl did agree that they should try and find the wolf that had bitten Rick. Even if the guy had a pack of his own and wanted nothing to do with them, at least Alexandria would know of the potential threat (or ally) that lurked in their backyard.

He wasn't sure when would be the best time to go. If they waited until the next full moon, the wolf would almost certainly be out, but Rick would be just as close to madness and if they came across each other it would likely turn into something much worse than a conversation. But, if they went at any other time, Rick might not able to track him, or he might be too well-hidden as a human to find.

Rick suggested that they could go during the middle of the month and see if they found anything. Rick remembered where he had gotten bitten and if he could find the scent, he could track it. And if he couldn't, they could wait until the full moon time. Daryl agreed; it made the most sense.

They packed a car and went out of Alexandria. The spot was about thirty miles away, in the opposite direction of the rest stop they normally frequented. It was smart, though whether it was conscious or not he couldn't say, that Rick had managed to keep their territories so separate. The last thing Daryl needed was to be taking Rick out and having him get pissed and pee on everything.

The thought made him smirk, and Rick turned to regard him. "Somethin' funny?"

Daryl shook his head. "Just promise if we find this guy y'ain't gonna do somethin' stupid, like piss on a tree."

Rick blinked at him, looking offended, before it melted away into humor. "You're lucky I didn't piss on _you_ , first couple weeks." Daryl turned his head, blinking in surprise. "Didn't matter who you were with, who you were talkin' to – I'd see you and if they touched you even a _little_ it was all I could do not to run over and, like, fuckin' lick you clean."

"Jesus," Daryl whispered. "It got that bad?"

"I didn't understand it, not at first," Rick said. "I mean…" His voice went low and quiet, like he was making a confession. "I've always been possessive of you. Don't know if I hid it well, but I must'a if you didn't think I didn't want you after…after that first night." He huffed a laugh. "Shane saw right through me."

"That long?" Daryl asked, weakly.

Rick pressed his lips together and nodded after a moment. Daryl didn't know what to say. "Sorry if that freaks you out."

"Not that," Daryl replied. "It's just…I had no idea."

Rick smiled. "Guess I'm a better actor'n people give me credit for."

"Well, not _now_ you're not," Daryl replied, smirking.

Rick rolled his eyes, before he began to slow the car. "Up here," he said, and pulled off behind a row of shops along the highway. The place looked like a bombshell had hit it.

"The fuck were you guys doing here?" Daryl asked as they got out of the car. There was nothing salvageable that he could see.

Rick made a sheepish sound. "Glenn had to pee."

Daryl rolled his eyes, before he heaved a breath and focused on the task at hand. "Where'd he get ya?" he asked. Rick's eyes flashed and the led the way over to the dumpsters. They were large brown things, the kind that linger behind warehouses and apartment complexes. Daryl took one look at it and knew the animal hadn't managed to get up there and attack Rick from above. Which meant the dog – and it had to be a dog because Rick hadn't said 'human-dog' – was big enough to reach Rick's shoulder without much trouble.

"You said it was a dog, right?" Daryl asked. "Not, like, half-werewolf'd out or anything."

Rick shook his head. "Looked like the Shepherds in the County K-9 unit," he said. "It was all black, red foam at the mouth. I assume from walkers -." Then, he stopped, and took a deep breath in. His eyes flashed and he let out a low growl. "He's been here."

"Recently?" Daryl asked, stepping closer. Rick nodded and took another deep breath in. Daryl put his eyes to the ground, hoping to see any trace of movement in the form of a muddy footprint or a stain on the ground. He couldn't see anything. It was like this thing was a ghost.

Rick took off suddenly, not running but moving quickly. He was crouched low, almost crawling, and deadly silent as he moved through the lot. Even Daryl, with all his years training to be silent, marveled at how quietly the animal is Rick prowled along the storefronts.

Then, Rick stopped, taking in another deep breath. Daryl slowed to a stop behind him, crouching down. He had his crossbow with him, ready, just in case.

Rick's eyes went wide and he reached back, fisting a hand in Daryl's shirt. "We have to _go_ ," he said, and Daryl didn't even have the chance to ask why, before the howl started up.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me three days for I don't know why

Daryl could make out five distinctive voices, but didn't dare look behind them as he and Rick rushed back to their car. He didn't see any sign that they were being chased, aside from the howl as it rose up around them, but he wasn't naïve enough to think that just because he didn't see them, it meant there was nothing to see.

Rick let go so that they could part around the back of the car and throw themselves in. Rick started it quickly and they peeled out of the parking lot with a screech of tires. Daryl reached out of the open window to adjust the side mirror, but there was nothing behind them.

Rick was breathing hard and Daryl reached out to soothe a hand along his arm. "Don't go to Alexandria," he said.

Rick pressed his lips together and nodded, turning the wheel sharply so they ended up heading north, away from their settlement. They pulled out onto a highway, with a thick grass verge in between two lanes going each way, and forest on either side. There were cars in various stages of abandonment and decay littering the street but the way was relatively clear. Rick slowed the car to a good cruising speed, his eyes darting to the rearview mirror every now and again to ensure they weren't being followed.

"I counted five," Daryl said after a moment.

Rick nodded. "Me too," he said. "But I smelled more."

"Shit." Daryl rubbed a hand over his face, his elbow resting on the edge of the door where the window would roll up. "How many, do you think?"

"At least ten different scents. I'm not sure."

"They'll track us."

"I know," Rick said, pressing his lips together again. "We can't go back to Alexandria until we know if they're friendly or not."

"I'm putting my bet on 'not'."

"We don't know that." Rick straightened up and rubbed at the nape of his neck. "I didn't feel…threatened. When I heard the howl."

"Sure as Hell looked like you were," Daryl replied. He remembered the look of panic Rick had on his face, the way he'd been so quick to flee. Daryl's heartbeat was just starting to calm down, hope blossoming when he stopped hearing the howl. It didn't travel as far as regular wolves, apparently.

"No, it was more like…you remember when Aaron first brought us to Alexandria, and everyone was kinda watchin' us, and then they went to get Deanna and Reg?" Daryl frowned, nodding. "I felt like it was a welcome party. Kind of. One that didn't expect us. I felt like they were letting their leader know we'd arrived."

"Great, so the leader wasn't even there? The one who bit ya?"

At that, Rick's fingers tightened around the steering wheel and he let out a low growl. "He was there," he said lowly.

Daryl didn't respond. So, the one who had bitten Rick was there – Rick didn't seem to take that news with any sense of anticipation. He looked angry, glaring at the road. He merged off to the right when he saw a marker for Interstate 66, with a sign for the airport. He merged onto a much larger road, six lanes across on each side of the concrete barrier. The entire thing was completely packed, cars jackknifed and smoldered-out shells with no visible life anywhere. Rick cursed and stayed on the exit lane until he reached highway 23, and headed North towards the airport.

"We could hole up there," Daryl said. "I.A.D."

Rick nodded. "Okay," he replied.

Daryl eyed him for a moment. "How're you feelin'?"

Rick licked his lips. His eyes were glowing and red despite the fact that it was the time of the month when his wolf was at its most dormant, when Rick was at his most human. He wasn't weak and exhausted like he was right after the full moon, but Daryl didn't expect him to get his fangs and claws out and tap into the incredible strength that his wolf possessed.

His instincts must be driving him insane.

Rick forced his hands to go loose on the steering wheel and he pet down it, biting his lower lip. "I feel…torn," he said, his eyes flashing to Daryl for a brief moment before he looked away. "I feel like…they're not gonna hurt me. But I have no reason to think that. And I have to protect you. They might hurt you, or bite you, or whatever else, and I have to…"

He growled, baring his teeth. "You're _mine_ ," he said, and reached out with one hand to flatten it on Daryl's thigh and squeeze tightly.

Daryl shivered, unable to stop the sharp clench in his stomach at the possessive words. Since Rick had been turned and they'd admitted their feelings for each other, there was hardly a night that Daryl didn't spend in Rick's bed, letting the man mount him until honestly, at this point, all Rick had to do was _look_ at him right to get Daryl to react.

Rick took in a deep breath and squeezed his hand in Daryl's thigh again. The windows were rolled down and the air was cool but Daryl felt hot. Rick licked his lips and let go, settling his hand at the more neutral location of the gear shift instead.

"I'm not gonna let them take you from me," Daryl said quietly.

Rick let out a low whine. It sounded pained. "I love you," he whispered, fingers tightening on the wheel.

 

 

The airport was completely abandoned. There was a crashed plane visible as they drove up, behind the building where the airstrips were. Everything else looked untouched, like someone had started to paint the scene and abandoned it. There were no lights, no sound.

Daryl huffed. "Still smells like a fuckin' airport," he complained as they walked inside. There were no walkers – there was nothing for them to feast on and they had likely moved on elsewhere. Still, Daryl kept his crossbow ready and his eyes searching, just in case.

Rick grinned at him. "When were _you_ ever in an airport?"

"What? I travel," Daryl muttered.

"Yeah, on foot or by bike. I distinctly remember you sayin' you hated heights."

"Well, maybe for a while before the shit hit the fan, I was an airport-to-hotel cab guy," Daryl challenged. Rick regarded him for a moment, head cocked to one side.

Then, he smirked. "Liar," he said affectionately.

Daryl smiled back and they made their way deeper into the airport, past the public entrances and up a set of escalators that revealed the check-in gates, and then security beyond. Daryl didn't know how deep Rick was planning on going, but he knew they would be here for a while. Rick led him towards the gates and they went through the abandoned baggage check station. There was one walker wandering around the food court area and Daryl shot it, putting it down quickly.

Daryl took a moment to go through the various food stations. There was nothing worth salvaging that he could see and he let out an aggravated sound. "Place 's picked clean," he muttered, rubbing a hand over his face.

Rick nodded, licking his lips. His eyes kept darting this way and that, like he was reading things Daryl couldn't see. He was on edge, even more so than was natural when outside of the walls, and Daryl wondered if he was hearing or smelling something, that Daryl's human senses couldn't detect.

"You good?" he asked, walking over to Rick and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Rick's gaze snapped to him. He felt tense under Daryl's hand. "Yeah," he said, and looked over his shoulder. "We should keep movin'. Into the underground or somethin'."

"Whatever you say," Daryl replied, and Rick nodded and led the way out of the food court and towards the inner train that connected the terminals. The walls and floor were white, the trains weren't sitting in the station. One of the see-through screens that would open for the door was caked in blood and Daryl could see that it had been snapped open. There were walkers inside, crawling along the tracks, unable to climb back up onto the landing.

Rick looked around and then prowled under the stairs. There was a hollow there with a door that opened to an elevator. The light to call it was blinking orange.

Daryl raised an eyebrow when Rick came to a stop, and looked a little more relaxed. "You wanna stay here?" he asked. He was sure there were much better places to hole up – at least places with access to bathrooms and, potentially, food. And definitely places that had more than one point of access.

Rick shook his head. "I'm going to go wander around, spread my scent. You need to wait here."

"What? _No_ ," Daryl replied, reaching out and grabbing Rick's arm, forcing him to stop and turn to face Daryl fully. "I ain't just gonna sit here like a Goddamn damsel when for all we know they're right behind us!"

"And _I'm_ not going to let you be with me if they find me," Rick replied, his eyes flashing red for a brief moment.

"And what if they find me first, huh?" Daryl demanded. Rick let out a quiet growl. "We're stronger together, you _know_ we are. You said you wouldn't make me stay away again."

"Daryl, this is -."

"Don't say it's different. It ain't different. It's you and me against the end of the world, right?"

Rick regarded him for a long moment, like he was searching Daryl's eyes for something, an answer to a question he gave no voice. Then, he pressed his lips together and nodded, and cupped Daryl's face, pulling him in for a kiss.

"You and me," he repeated, stroking through Daryl's hair in a way that made Daryl's breath catch and his hands tremble. "Come on."

He took Daryl's hand and led him to the plastic cover for the untouched train tracks. Daryl wedged his fingers between the two sides and pulled far enough that Rick could get his hands in as well, and between the two of them they managed to force the doors open. Daryl licked his lips and whistled once, sharply, to call any dormant walkers into the light.

None came. "This way," Rick said, and jumped down and headed back towards the innards of the building. Daryl followed, and together they crept into the darkness. There were hazard lights on, glowing fully from some unknown back-up power source. Daryl wondered how much longer they would last, where they were pulling from.

They created a dull, sickly yellow glow in the tunnel. Daryl knew Rick could see perfectly well in complete darkness, but even with the yellowy lights Daryl had a hard time following. He kept close to Rick, his ears tuned to any sounds aside from their breathing and footsteps.

They emerged onto another landing and the doors were open. They both climbed up and Rick stabbed a walker in the head. There were three more and between the two of them they were quickly put down.

"Remember when even one of these used to be scary?" Daryl asked with a grunt as he yanked a knife out of a walker's skull, shoving it to the floor. It gave one final hiss before going limp and Daryl wiped it off before sticking the weapon back in one of the belt loops of his jeans.

Rick smirked. "When I first woke up, the first time I saw 'em was in a big group. Scared the shit outta me, especially since I had no fuckin' idea what was goin' on in the first place."

"We all had that moment," Daryl said.

"Adapt or die," Rick murmured, nodding to himself. "Do you…do you think what I am…this thing that changed me – it's the same strain?"

Daryl frowned. "Like a mutation?"

Rick shrugged. "I mean, I'm stronger, I have more energy when the moon's big. I eat raw most of the time. I guess I just wonder if the guy who turned me, or who turned him, or whatever, got bit and it changed. Or maybe his dog turned and bit him and that's how it happened. I don't know. I think about it sometimes."

"Stories about werewolves have been around a lot longer than walkers," Daryl replied.

Rick nodded, biting his lip. "I suppose you're right," he said. He turned and headed up the stairs and Daryl followed.

"If they are friendly, we can ask," Daryl suggested. "I mean, if one of _them_ got bit, eventually there's gonna be a patient zero."

They emerged from a short hallway into another set of gates. There was a convenience stand that hadn't been picked apart and they went to it, stuffing whatever would fit into Rick's bag and their pockets. The packages rustled loudly and Daryl winced.

"We ain't gonna be stealthy with all this shit," he said.

Rick nodded. "We can find a place to hole up," he replied. His eyes flashed to the windows, where they could see a plane was sitting, the walkway still extended as though waiting for passengers.

Daryl followed his gaze. "You can't be serious," he said.

"The cold will dull our scents, and they can only get in one way. We'll escape through the back door if we need to." Rick looked at him and grinned. "What? Thought you weren't afraid of planes."

"You're an asshole," Daryl muttered, then looked around and sighed. "Fine, genius. Any idea how to get on there without making it super obvious we broke down the door?"

Rick paused, biting his lower lip in thought, and regarded the door. There was a keypad past the ticket scanners, keeping the door locked. He regarded it for a moment, and then tentatively wrapped his fingers around the handle and pushed it down.

The door opened and Daryl rolled his eyes when Rick grinned at him.

"Power's out," he said with a quiet purr. Daryl shoved his shoulder and walked past, onto the walkway. Rick closed the door behind them and there was a bolt on the other side where the keypad would activate it. He took his knife out and carefully inserted the edge into the middle slit, turning it like one would do with a coin in a public stall. The bolt locked a little – not enough to make it completely sturdy, but enough that someone wouldn't be able to just walk in after them.

They went to the plane. The door was open and they closed it behind them. There was no one on the plane, it was completely empty. The first six rows were first class seats, the kind that could recline all the way and there were two to each side, before a curtain separated business and then economy class.

Rick dumped his bag on one of the chairs and unloaded his pockets, before he sat down with a huff. Daryl followed suit, unloading the packages of chips, pretzels, and nuts he'd grabbed. He sat down on the other side of the aisle and put his crossbow in the window seat, ready to grab should he need it.

Rick opened a packet of peanuts and ate them slowly, humming to himself as though in thought. "You think it counts as the mile-high club if you're not in the air?" he asked.

Daryl looked over at him, smirking. "Nah," he said, shaking his head. "You gotta be a mile high. It's in the name."

Rick hummed, crumpling up the packet of peanuts and stuffing it into the back pocket of the seat in front of him. "Still," he said, and met Daryl's gaze.

"You wanna fuck, on a grounded plane with a pack of wolves hunting us down?"

Rick grinned, showing his teeth. "I wanna fuck you all the time. Regardless of the situation."

Daryl breathed out shakily, digging his nails into the dark blue material of his chair's arm.

Rick took in a deep breath, his exhale low and growling. "I love that I can smell how much you want me," he said, and pushed himself to his feet. He was just a little too tall to stand up comfortably, but that didn't matter as he leaned over Daryl and planted on hand on the headrest, the other cupping Daryl's chin and tilting his face up, exposing his throat. Rick slid his hand down Daryl's neck and wrapped his fingers around him, squeezing gently.

"Pretty sure I just stink of sweat and airport," Daryl replied, voice hoarse with desire already.

Rick hummed and leaned down, pulling Daryl up by the neck to kiss him. Daryl gasped and sat up as straight as he could, whining when Rick pulled back so that he had to strain to maintain the kiss. Daryl fisted a hand in Rick's shirt and knotted his fingers tightly.

Rick let go of Daryl's neck and took his hand, forcing Daryl's hand down until Daryl could feel Rick's erection through his jeans. Daryl squeezed gently and Rick shivered, growling against his mouth. "You gonna let me fuck you?" Rick asked, and Daryl pressed his lips together and nodded. Rick purred, and put his free hand back on Daryl's neck. "Good boy. C'mere."

He pulled back and hauled Daryl to his feet. He kissed Daryl again until his knees shook and his breathing turned unsteady, and then Rick turned him and shoved him down to his hands and knees. As close as the seats were, the aisle was barely large enough to fit his shoulders. Daryl shivered, biting his lower lip, and braced himself down on his elbows and knees.

Rick's claws raked down his back through his clothes, heated and stinging and Daryl moaned, turning his face into his arm to muffle the sound. Rick put a hand in his hair to hold his head down. The carpet on the airplane smelled like mildew and old peanuts and he grimaced, fighting against Rick's hand and putting his forehead against his arm.

Rick leaned over him, nipping at his shirt, his hands falling back and pulling at Daryl's belt and jeans so that he could get them naked enough to fuck.

Daryl shivered as his ass was exposed, and he heard Rick pawing at his own clothes to free his cock. He arched his ass up when Rick grabbed his hips, purring softly as he rutted against Daryl's ass.

"Where's the lube?" Rick asked.

Daryl grunted, turning his head, and then he let out a low laugh. "In the car," he replied.

Rick cursed, and leaned down to nuzzle against Daryl's shoulder. "Good thing I started carryin' my own," he said.

"Why'd you ask?" Daryl bit out, and Rick laughed. Daryl heard him pull his bag across the seat and unzip it, and then the click of a lube bottle opening.

"Maybe I just like hearin' you talk," Rick murmured.

Daryl laughed, the sound lost to a moan as Rick slid one slick finger against his hole and started to push inside. He forced his body to go lax, accepting Rick's finger as he had done almost every night since they started sleeping together. He reached back and grabbed Rick's free hand, lacing their fingers together and Rick purred, leaning over Daryl and nipping at his shirt lightly.

"Sometimes I think about what it'd be like if I was a wolf too," Daryl murmured, because if Rick liked hearing him talk, then Daryl was going to damn well talk. He felt Rick shiver behind him, sliding his finger in more deeply and curling it down to brush along Daryl's sensitive insides. "I think you could just look at me right and I'd get all slick for ya."

" _Fuck_ ," Rick growled, and added another finger. Daryl whined, pushing his hips back to try and encourage Rick to go deeper. Rick's wolf was at its weakest right now, the most dormant in the man's head, and Daryl wasn't afraid of goading him too far. He knew he couldn't say this kind of shit during the full moon, when Rick's instincts might outweigh his willpower.

Rick pulled out his two fingers and pushed back in with three, stretching Daryl out quick and rushed. Daryl didn't care – he knew Rick couldn't knot him, wouldn't be able to hurt him by stretching him too fast that way. Daryl bit his lip and moaned softly, letting go of Rick's hand so he could stroke his cock as Rick's fingers found his prostate and stroked over the sensitive spot harshly.

" _Fuck_ , Rick, get in me," Daryl demanded, shoving his hips back hard onto Rick's fingers. "Want those assholes to smell you all over me if they find us."

Rick growled and pulled his fingers out. He shoved his hands against Daryl's shoulders, forcing him to lower his chest almost to the ground.

"Gonna make sure you _stink_ of me, sweetheart," Rick snarled, leaning down to brush his lips across Daryl's nape. Daryl whined, letting go of his cock to pull his hair to one side and let Rick's mouth open wide on the back of his neck. He could feel Rick's sharp teeth against the tendons there but Rick didn't bite down.

Daryl sucked in a harsh breath as he felt Rick's cockhead press against his ass, and relaxed his body to let his mate inside. Rick sank in slowly, a low rumble traveling from the pit of his stomach all the way to his throat as he sank all the way inside. He didn't give Daryl time to adjust but started moving immediately, clawed hands grabbing tightly onto Daryl's shoulders to keep him in place.

Daryl let out a quiet whine, reaching back to stroke his cock in time with Rick's powerful, slow thrusts. It felt like Rick was trying to carve a space for himself inside of Daryl's body and Daryl was desperate to let him, craving the feeling of Rick fucking deep into him and pulling out almost all the way just to feel how Daryl's ask clenched, chasing the feeling.

Rick sucked a dark mark on the side of his neck, growling lowly. "God, you feel so fuckin' good," Rick snarled, making Daryl shiver. Rick's growl was almost constant, vibrating against Daryl's back. "Gonna kill any of 'em who so much as _look_ at you wrong."

"Fuck," Daryl growled, his hand tightening on his cock. He gritted his teeth as Rick's cockhead found his prostate, rubbing against the sensitive spot just to feel Daryl get tight around him over and over. "C'mon, Alpha. Fuckin' claim me."

Rick snarled and shoved one hand against the back of Daryl's neck, biting down on his knuckles harshly. He squeezed Daryl's nape hard, nails digging in and Daryl went limp, aching deep in his chest from the force of the bite. He _wanted_ it, he wanted to belong to Rick fully, wanted to sate every one of his mate's needs. But that was one line they couldn't afford to cross.

He bit down on his forearm to stop himself begging for it anyway.

Rick pulled out with a rough gasp and Daryl trembled, breath stuttering when he felt Rick coming on his exposed skin. Rick growled, fingers tight on Daryl's neck, and came all over his back, his shirt, his ass. Marking Daryl up for all to see and smell.

Daryl groaned and then Rick forced himself back in, spilling his last in Daryl's ass. Daryl whimpered at the possessive, desperate gesture, his hand stroking his cock fast and quick until he felt his orgasm approaching, teetering just on the edge.

Rick let out a low purr and spread his fingers of his free hand through the slick he'd left on Daryl's skin. "Always so good for me," he said, his voice low and raspy and Daryl shivered. "Fuckin' perfect. My perfect mate. How could I ever want anything else?"

Daryl trembled, his thighs aching from bearing Rick's weight and his shoulders tense. His neck hurt from Rick's tight grip but he didn't want him to let _go_. Rick pulled out of him again and Daryl whined as he felt some of Rick's come leak out, dripping down his balls to stain his clothes.

"You're _mine_ , aren't you, Daryl?" Rick purred, bracing himself over Daryl again and nuzzling at his shoulder. His hand pushed Daryl's away on his cock and took over and Daryl moaned, bracing his elbows on the floor, fists clenched tight.

He nodded and Rick growled. "Say it," he commanded.

"I'm – I'm yours," Daryl gasped, eyelids fluttering as Rick twisted his hand on his cock. He was _so_ close, just a little more… "I'm yours, Alpha – _Rick_ , fuck…"

"Mm, good boy," Rick murmured. "Such a sweet Omega. I want you to come for me. Wanna hear you howl for me and know you're mine."

" _God_." Daryl was shaking, sweat prickling on his skin. He rocked his hips back against Rick, forward into his hand. "Rick, _Rick_ , ah, fuck!" And then he was coming and Rick pushed his cock upwards so that the front of his shirt caught most of his come, and Daryl shook as he came over the floor and his clothes.

Rick caught him and hauled him upright, shoving him so his back was braced against one of the armrests of the seats, and kissed him, stealing Daryl's desperate gulps of air. Rick ran his hand across the front of Daryl's neck, smearing the mess. Daryl could smell the lube and come on his skin.

He breathed out shakily. "God _damn_ ," he muttered, swiping a hand through his sweaty hair.

Rick grinned at him. "Congratulations, I think we've fucked in every available mode of transportation now."

"We still have boat," Daryl replied, laughing. "And my bike."

Rick's eyes flashed, dull red just visible amidst the blue. "Don't give me any more ideas," he said, and Daryl bit his lower lip and shivered. He tilted his head to one side to bare his throat and Rick leaned in, nuzzling at Daryl's dirty neck.

He took in a breath and let it out in a satisfied hum. "You stick of sex," he said, sounding all-too-pleased about that.

Daryl rolled his eyes and looked towards the front of the plane. "We can't stay here."

Rick hummed. "When I'm sure it's clear, we'll leave out the back door. We'll go to the other side of the terminal, get the car, and floor it. If I smell them coming, we'll stay away from Alexandria. I'm not going to lead them back to our home."

Daryl nodded, petting a hand through Rick's hair, and kissed him again. "You good to sleep?" Daryl asked. The lights in the plane weren't on but there was still sunlight coming from outside and he knew how sensitive Rick's eyes were.

Rick shook his head. "I'll keep watch," he said. "Get some sleep."

Daryl nodded, figuring that Rick didn't sleep much nowadays anyway. And he would do good to stay as sharp and alert as he could. "Wake me when it's safe to move," he said, and crawled up into one of the chairs, pushing it down so it was almost horizontal.

Rick hummed and stood, leaning down for one more kiss before he sat in an empty window seat, sharp eyes looking out. "Sleep well, Daryl."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeels

Daryl stirred and sat up with a groan, rubbing his hands over his face. It was dark in the plane, with no light coming in from the outside. He heard Rick's low rumble of greeting and found the man's silhouette, a slightly darker shape amid the grey. Rick's eyes were glowing red and facing out.

"Any movement?" he asked.

Rick nodded. "A little," he said. "Walkers, mostly."

Daryl pressed his lips together, wiping the grit from his eyes. "How long was I asleep?"

"A couple hours," Rick replied, and smiled at him. Daryl shifted his weird, grimacing at the tacky feeling of Rick's come and lube on his back and thighs and neck. He stood and stretched until his shoulder popped, relaxing with a sigh.

"You think it's safe to move?"

Rick sighed. "I'm not sure," he said. "I went out while you were asleep, spread my scent all over the place. Not sure how well it did turning them around. Not even sure if they found us here."

Daryl frowned. "You went out without me?"

Rick nodded. "I'm not going to apologize for it."

Daryl let out an aggravated huff, and climbed into the seats in front of Rick so he could peer outside. He didn't see much of anything, except the lights from the terminal and the flashing hazards leading to the runway.

"I wanted to wait until dawn," Rick murmured. "But I also want to get back to Alexandria."

"I do, too, but we can't lead 'em back there."

"I know." Rick sighed, rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair.

"We should just try and leave," Daryl said, standing in the aisle again. "If they're there, we'll know pretty damn fast."

"What if there's a fight?"

"I'd like to see anyone outrun a bullet or an arrow, werewolf or not."

Rick sighed, but seemed to concede that fact and stood. They gathered their things and headed for the front of the plane. Rick took the lead and opened the door, revealing the walkway. The air was freezing and Daryl shivered, biting his lower lip.

Rick led the way to the door to the terminal, and paused. He sucked in a deep breath through his nose, red eyes flashing. "They've been here," he said, reaching out and putting a hand on Daryl's arm. His touch was almost blisteringly warm and Daryl felt claws where his nails normally were. It was strange, during the time when the moon was weakest Rick was at his most human, although his teeth and claws never quite went away.

"Can you hear them?" Daryl whispered, as quietly as he could manage.

Rick cocked his head to one side, trying to listen, and shook his head. "No, but that doesn't mean anything," he said. "If one of them can change into a dog fully, then there's no telling what else they can do that I can't. I'm a mutt, not a pureblood like some of them might be."

"We can handle it," Daryl said. He was nervous; he didn't like not knowing what awaited them on the other side. His life had taught him to roll with the punches but Alexandria had given him some security, had softened his natural instinct to anticipate and adapt. This was brand new territory and he didn't like that.

Rick took his knife out and carefully undid the bolt, and took a deep breath, letting Daryl's arm go. He put his knife away and took out his pistol and Daryl raised his crossbow, ready to fire at whatever might be on the other side of the door.

They shared a look, and then Daryl nodded. Rick pressed his lips together and opened the door.

The terminal was empty, there were no visible signs that anyone had passed through here, but Daryl knew better than to assume that was the case. Rick had said he could smell them. Maybe he'd managed to lead them away by spreading his scent, but _Daryl's_ scent had only led them to one place. If he was a hunter, he would make sure to mark where the weakest member of the pack was and stay close. The Alpha wouldn't leave his mate behind, unguarded.

Rick took a deep breath, nostrils flaring, and then he looked back towards the place where the check-in gates and the exit was. "This way," he murmured, and started back down the long avenue between the terminal gates.

Daryl followed, occasionally doing a sweep with his eyes to the upper levels and behind them. He didn't see anything, but in the darkness it was impossible to tell what lurked. He didn't hear anything either, but he _felt_ … "I think we're being watched."

Rick nodded.

Daryl kept close. They made it back to the train between terminals when he heard it. A low growl.

Rick bristled, his eyes flashing, and bared his teeth in a snarl, looking around. Daryl put his back to Rick, weapon raised and ready, and froze when he saw the shape of a giant black dog at the top of the stairs leading up to the train.

"Rick," he whispered, and Rick turned to look at the dog. The dog's eyes were red like Rick's. It didn't have its teeth bared, hackles weren't raised, ears weren't flat. The dog sat at the top of the stairs, head cocked to one side like it was watching a strange man try to lure it close with food.

Daryl heard another growl and another dog came out from behind the stairs, much more aggressive and much larger. Its shoulders almost went to Daryl's elbow. He stepped back, weapon still raised. Rick had said he hadn't felt threatened by the howl and he wasn't going to start a fight if there didn't need to be one, not until Rick gave the order, but his trigger finger rested lightly on his bow and he was ready.

Rick sucked in a breath and put a hand on Daryl's shoulder. "That's him," he said, nodding to the larger dog. The one at the stairs had drawn companions. There were seven of them in total, in different sizes and shades of black and grey. All of them had red eyes except one, who had golden eyes. That one was the lightest and the smallest.

The big dog crossed in front of the stairs, growling softly at them both. It kept stepping close, then moving away, as though testing their resolve. There was only so far Daryl and Rick could retreat before their backs were to the wall.

"C'mon," Daryl muttered. Rick wasn't raising his gun.

Then, the dog sat, tail swishing from side to side, ears pricked up.

"Rick," Daryl said urgently, not daring to break gazes with the animal. He wasn't a wolf and this wasn't Rick, he had no problem keeping eye contact and challenging the animal. He didn't understand – how could these creatures be fully shifted, and outside of the full moon as well? They were clearly on another level, and even if it was the height of the full moon, he wasn't sure Rick alone would pose a threat to any of them.

The golden-eyed wolf let out a little, gentle bark, and then trotted down the stairs to sit beside the giant dog. It was easily less than half the size of the leader – an Omega? Or a child? Daryl had no idea.

It was a stalemate, a stand-off. Daryl didn't know what to do. His heart was hammering and he knew the wolves could smell his fear. They could smell Rick's mark on him. They could smell that he was _human_.

Rick stepped forward and Daryl pressed his lips together, trying to keep all of the wolves in his line of sight. He was ready to shoot as soon as any of them lunged at Rick, odds be damned.

Rick's eyes flashed to the smaller wolf. It was more the size of an average shepherd, much less intimidating. He took another step forward.

"Rick, don't," Daryl whispered.

"It's alright, Daryl," Rick said, holding up a hand. "She's not gonna hurt me."

"Ain't her I'm worried about."

The big dog bared its teeth. It looked like a grin.

The she-wolf stood, and then Daryl flinched when he heard a loud snap that sounded like bones breaking. The wolf's shape began to change. Her fur melted away from the rest of her body and flowed to her head, growing out into a thick mane of blonde hair. Her paws snapped out and spread into hands. Her skin changed from black to a golden tan. She gasped, golden eyes flashing as she looked up, and stumbled to her feet. Even as a human her shoulder barely broke the height of the big wolf. She wore no clothes, her hair falling forward to cover her breasts, but the rest of her was bare. She was skinny, almost starving-looking, but Daryl knew better than to underestimate the strength of her human skin.

She straightened up and put a hand on the big wolf's shoulder. The wolf turned his head and rubbed his muzzle against her stomach, rumbling quietly in a way Daryl knew intimately well. A proud Alpha, happy at the scent and presence of his mate.

"Hello," she said. She spoke quietly, her voice high and sweet like that of a child.

Rick sucked in a breath and took a step back. He put a hand to his nose and Daryl frowned, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Rick, you alright?"

"She's -." He growled, shaking his head vehemently. "She's in Heat."

The woman laughed. "Oh, there's no need to worry about that," she said, holding up her free hand in a placating gesture. Rick growled, his eyes flashing red. Daryl could see he was trying to breathe through his mouth, desperately trying to avoid getting her scent. She took a step forward and her hand turned as she held it out in invitation. "Come closer, Alpha."

"Don't you fuckin' touch him," Daryl growled, raising his crossbow in threat. The other wolves snarled at him, the big one pushing himself to his feet.

The woman laughed. "I have no intention of hurting him," she said, her voice a low purr. "He belongs with his own kind."

This was everything Daryl had feared. There were wolves here, a pack of them, and one of them was in Heat – a _female_ , that Rick could mount and breed and bite as he pleased. Rick wouldn't, Daryl knew Rick loved him, but that was the human Rick. The wolf in Rick might demand a much more suitable mate and then where would that leave Daryl?

Rick snarled at the wolves, stepping forward again. "Who are you?" he demanded. His voice was tight like he was trying not to breathe.

"We’re here to help. To teach him."

"Sorry, not good enough," Daryl bit out.

The woman smiled, like Daryl was a favorite child throwing an amusing tantrum. "Tell me, Alpha," she said, her golden eyes flashing to Rick, "have you managed to change fully, since you were bitten?"

Rick growled. "That's none of your business," he said.

"We can teach you how," she replied. "We can teach you to control it – the change. Teach you how to embrace the wolf and use him all the time."

"I want nothing to do with any of you," Rick hissed. "Let us leave."

The woman blinked. "You're not prisoners here," she said, before she took a breath, scenting the air. Her eyes flashed to Daryl and she frowned. "I'm…" She looked at the large wolf by her side, then up to the others. "I don't understand."

The wolf by her side let out a low rumble, ears cocked forward. His eyes went back to Rick and Daryl and the woman regarded them both, head cocked as though she could understand what the wolf was saying.

Rick growled and raised his gun. "Let us _leave_ ," he demanded. "Before I kill every last one of you."

She took a step back, both hands raised. "There are more of us," she said. "I don't understand. You can have a _pack_."

"I don't care," Rick replied. "I have a -."

"Rick," Daryl said, cutting him off. "Don't." _Don't tell them about Alexandria._

"We've been watching you, Alpha," the woman said. "You're strong, even without knowing how to shift fully. You could be _incredible_. We can teach you how to control it. You can be part of the pack."

"I don't _care_ ," Rick said again.

Her eyes moved to Daryl. "Because of him?" she asked, gesturing to Daryl. "He's _human_."

"Don't you fuckin' talk about him," Rick growled. "He's mine."

"We can teach him, too," she said. "You can bite him, you can both be _free_ with us. The plague doesn't hurt us. Some of our members have been bit by the dead and they don't turn. They _can't_ turn. We're stronger."

Daryl frowned. "Bullshit," he muttered.

"It's true! We can show you." She held out her hands in invitation again. "Please, Alpha. Come with us. We don't want to hurt you."

"You're gonna have to if you won't let us leave," Rick snarled. "I swear to God, if you don't leave right now I'm going to shoot every last one of you."

The big wolf by the woman's side growled, eyes glowing a deep red. Rick snarled right back at him, and pulled back the hammer on his gun.

"I ain't gonna ask again," he said. Daryl knew this Rick – this was the Rick that had led them out of Georgia, the one that had fought and clawed his way to the edge of madness and back. Only now, he had a wolf in him as well, a predator that would fight to the absolute death to protect his own.

He steadied his aim, ready to shoot as soon as Rick did. Rick had his gun trained on the wolf, Daryl held his bow towards the woman's forehead. She regarded them for a long moment, looking more confused than anything else, before she sighed and shook her head, relenting after another moment.

"You think you're smarter," she said, sighing again. "You think you can fight your nature forever? One way or another, you'll _have_ to come to us. A lone wolf dies without its pack."

Rick growled and lowered his gun, shooting just shy of her feet. She jumped back with a yelp and the big wolf let out a low, loud snarl, vibrating the walls in an aftershock of the ricochet from Rick's gun. Daryl stepped forward and put his bow in line to shoot the wolf.

"Adam, don't," the woman said, smoothing a hand through the wolf's raised scruff. She glared at the two of them. "You are a _child_ ," she hissed, baring her fangs.

" _Leave_ ," Rick said. "If I smell any of you around me or my people again I'm going to hunt you all down."

The woman's eyes flashed, and she shook her head and Daryl winced as he heard the bone-snapping sound again. Her hair left her head, smoothing out along the rest of her body as she went to all fours and took the shape of the smaller, golden-eyed wolf again.

She looked at Rick for another long moment, before she turned and trotted back up the stairs. The big wolf snapped his jaws together and followed her, and then the rest of the wolves fell in line behind and melted out of sight.

Rick lowered his gun and let out his breath in a huge gust, as though he had been holding it this entire time. He reached out to Daryl and grabbed him by the hair, hauling him close and pressing his nose against Daryl's neck. Daryl let him, making sure he kept his eyes on the stairwell, his weapon ready.

Rick took in deep, greedy lungfuls of Daryl's dirty scent – the scent of Rick's mark on him. "I've never smelled anything like that in my life," he said.

"They're gone now," Daryl murmured, running his free hand through Rick's hair. Rick let out a quiet growl, wanting and low. Daryl's heart was pounding, he was sure he still reeked of fear, but Rick didn't seem to care about that. It was like he was desperate to soak himself in Daryl's scent again and rid himself of the scent of the wolves.

"Daryl, I -."

"I know," Daryl murmured. He could feel how much Rick wanted him, as closely pressed as they were together. "But it's not safe here." And he wasn't going to let Rick mount him when they were still so close, and knowing it was because of the female's scent that he was like this. Yes, Rick had said he wanted Daryl all the time, but this wouldn't be about that, and Daryl refused to let Rick use him for his wolf's misplaced lust.

Rick nodded and pulled away, nuzzling Daryl's cheek gently before he straightened. "Let's get the fuck outta here."

 

 

They went back to the gas station, not Alexandria, by some unspoken agreement that they shouldn't go straight home. They cleared the area and sealed the perimeter before settling down for the rest of the night and day. Until they knew they were safe.

They hadn't brought any sleeping gear, and the ground was cold and unforgiving against Daryl's back as Rick pushed him down to the ground and covered him, his nose at Daryl's neck.

Daryl made an uncomfortable sound, resisting his body's natural instinct to spread his legs and welcome his mate close. His mind was burning – Rick was needy, desperate, because some she-wolf in Heat had approached him and offered him everything Rick could want. And Rick had turned her down, but that was the human in him. What if it had been during the full moon? What if she had come to Rick as a wolf, and made sweet noises and presented. Would Rick have refused her then?

What if they had found Rick when he was out spreading his scent while Daryl was asleep? Would Rick have said 'No'? Would he have returned to Daryl, crazed with lust, and Daryl wouldn't have even known any better?

"Rick, stop," he protested, voice weak. He pushed at Rick's shoulders and Rick straightened, his expression confused at being denied. Daryl sat up and crawled out from under Rick, putting his back to one of the stacks of shelves. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his shins. "We need to talk about what the fuck just happened."

Rick's eyes flashed and he let out a low growl. "There's nothing to talk about," he said.

"So you're gonna look me in the eye and say that you wanna fuck and it has nothing to do with the fact that a _wolf_ in _Heat_ was just near you?" Daryl challenged, clenching his jaw. "Fuck, what if it had been the full moon? What's to stop her coming back and trying again when you're…less human?"

"You think I would do that?" Rick demanded. "You think I'd just betray you, turn my back on everything, 'cause she smelled good?"

"Can you honestly say you wouldn't? That your _wolf_ wouldn't?"

"Daryl, I -." Rick shook his head, running his hands through his hair. He sat back on his heels, breathing in shakily. "Why don't you ever believe me? I _love_ you. I want to be with _you_. I don't want a pack, I don't want anything to do with any of them."

"But you do," Daryl whispered. "Want a pack. They could…they could teach you how to control it. Maybe you'd be happier."

Rick looked at him, speechless and heartbroken. "But…I wouldn't be with you," he said, the words tailing off to a helpless whine and Daryl felt it right behind his chest like someone had stabbed him in the heart. "You really think I should have left?"

"Of course not, but -."

"Then why are you saying these things?" Rick pressed. He fell back onto his knees and reached for Daryl, smoothing his hands out along Daryl's knees. Daryl bit his lip and lowered his gaze. He had never felt so small and insignificant around Rick. Rick made him feel powerful, wanted, _needed_. But this was a whole new world of shit that Daryl didn't see coming and yet he had thought about it more times than he could count.

Daryl rubbed a hand across his eyes, fighting back the traitorous tears welling in them. He knew Rick could smell them, smell his distress, hear his unsteady heartbeat. "I just…. I just want what's best for you. I'm so fuckin' scared, Rick."

"What're you more scared of?" Rick asked. "Me leavin'? Or them comin' for us?"

Daryl shook his head.

"Even if I did go with them," Rick continued. "Even if I joined their pack, and learned how to control the wolf, and everything that came with it, I'm _yours_. I'm always going to be yours. There ain't no fuckin' bite, no Heat, _nothin'_ that'll change that."

"I know," Daryl whispered. "You've said that before."

"Then why can't you believe me?"

"I just know the odds, alright? Everyone fuckin' leaves. Or dies. I could still _die_ , Rick. One bite from a walker and it's over for me."

"I can change that."

Daryl froze, finally lifting his gaze, his eyes wide. "What?"

"I ain't losing you," Rick said, his voice hard. "If you got bit, I'd change you. I know I would. I ain't losing you for anything."

Daryl sucked in a breath. "No," he replied. "No – one of us has to stay sane. We can't _both_ be…"

"If it comes to that, I don't care," Rick murmured. He cupped Daryl's jaw gently, smoothing his thumb over Daryl's cheek. His touch was so warm and gentle, Daryl shivered. "I can't think of a single thing I wouldn't do if it meant saving you."

Daryl let out a shaky breath. He shook his head, forcing Rick's touch away. "You need to sleep," he said, moving away from Rick and grabbing his crossbow. "I'll keep watch."

"Daryl, I -."

"I ain't havin' this conversation right now," Daryl bit out. "We'll go back home tomorrow. We'll forget this ever happened. If they come to us, we'll gun 'em all down on sight. But I ain't talkin' about this with you right now."

Rick looked at him for a long, long moment. Daryl couldn't meet his gaze, but he felt Rick's pain like a physical touch on his neck. He bit his lip and turned away, facing the entrance of the gas station, his crossbow sitting ready on his knees.

"I love you," Rick whispered, sitting down on the other side of the small space.

"I love you too," Daryl replied, because how could he not? Rick was looking at him like Daryl had just stabbed him through the chest. Rick nodded, letting out a soft whine, and laid down facing Daryl. He closed his eyes and tucked his arm under his head, turning his face into the crook of his elbow. Daryl resisted the urge to reach out and pet through his hair, and kept his eyes on the small gap between the shelves, on the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NaNo has taken over my life! I'm so sorry I've been neglecting these fics. I hope to fix that in the next few days.

Daryl couldn't sleep, even when exhaustion began to tug at the backs of his eyes and he knew he should realistically wake Rick up so that he could take over the watch. It was stupid, and born of jealousy, he knew that, but he couldn't stomach the idea that Rick would see the wolves, that they would come for them when Daryl was asleep and steal him away.

So he kept watch, well into the dawn, until Rick stirred, woken by the light coming in through the dirty rest stop windows. He rolled onto his stomach with a growl, fisting his hands against the floor, his expression screwed up as though he was in pain.

Daryl let out a small sound to draw his attention. "You feelin' okay?" he asked.

Rick sighed and shook his head, opening his eyes. "I feel…" He bared his teeth and shook his head again. "No. I'm pretty fuckin' far from okay."

Daryl swallowed. He knew it was his fault. "I'm sorry," he murmured, tightening his hands on his crossbow, and kept his eyes on Rick as Rick sat up and rested his back against the far side of the square of shelves. "I'm sorry I -.

"I can't go back home," Rick said, rubbing his hands over his face. "I can't, not when – not when you're still doin' this. If you make me sleep away from you…"

Daryl pressed his lips together and looked away. He sighed and raked his hand through his dirty hair. His skin was still tacky with Rick's come, he was so thoroughly marked he knew it would take an hour of scrubbing under hot water to be even remotely clean again.

"Rick," he said, closing his eyes. "I just…I need you to answer me truthfully. You got that?"

"Yeah," Rick replied. He sounded so defeated and hurt. It hurt Daryl to hurt Rick, but Daryl was hurting too – it was self-inflicted, but that didn't make it any less real.

"Do you want to be with the wolves?"

Rick was silent for a long moment. Daryl didn't dare raise his eyes to look at his mate. He could feel Rick's anguish and indecision like a physical thing, and with each passing second, he felt more and more sure of the answer.

Finally, Rick heaved a breath. Daryl opened his eyes so he could see Rick's face, see if he was lying or not. "I want to learn how to control this," Rick said. "I don't want to be a danger to anyone. But if that means leavin' you, leavin' Alexandria, or anythin' like that, then I'd rather suffer."

Daryl whined, shaking his head. Tears had begun to build up behind his eyes and he shoved his fingers against his eyelids, determined not to let them fall. Rick would _suffer_. A lone wolf dies without his pack, that's what the woman had said. Daryl couldn't in good conscience let Rick _suffer_ for his own selfish needs.

"Okay," he said, pressing his lips together and heaving a shaky breath. "Then you should go."

"Didn't you hear me?" Rick demanded. "I don't want to go if it means leavin' you."

"And I can't let you stay if you're gonna always be fightin' with your wolf. I can't…" He stopped speaking, his words choking him and clogging his throat. "I can't let you do that, Rick. I -. Fuck, I love you too much to let you suffer just 'cause I'm afraid."

"You and me against the world," Rick murmured. "That's what you said. You goin' back on that now?"

" _No_ ," Daryl growled.

It was then that, apparently, Rick lost the battle with his self-control, and Daryl heard him moving closer. He shook his head vehemently and tried to shy away but there was nowhere for him to run to, and then Rick's hands were on his face and his shoulders and he whimpered into the kiss Rick claimed from him. He pushed his crossbow to one side and fisted his hands in Rick's clothes, though whether it was to push him away or pull him closer, gun to head Daryl wouldn't have been able to say. He turned and Rick shoved himself up against Daryl, his stomach against Daryl's knees and Daryl desperately wanted to spread his legs, let Rick close, cover and consume him until Daryl wore his marks anew.

"Daryl," Rick gasped, like he felt Daryl's hesitance, his reluctance. "You remember…you remember how I was, when I first got bit, right?"

Daryl nodded, his gaze low when Rick pulled back. Rick was trying to force his eyes but he couldn't bring himself to do it, to stare into the pretty mess of blue and red that Rick's eyes turned to whenever his wolf was close to the surface.

"All I wanted, all I _needed_ , was to be with you," Rick said. "You think that'll go away when and if they teach me how to control this? _I_ want you, my _wolf_ wants you. You're _ours_. You're always going to be ours and I'll be _damned_ if I let anything take you away from me."

"It's all words," Daryl replied, his voice weak.

Rick sat back, like Daryl had punched him. His hands left Daryl's body and Daryl bit his lip to stop the whimper escaping. As soon as Rick's heat left him, his body demanded it back. He needed Rick, he _wanted_ his Alpha, and he imagined this was how Rick might have felt when Daryl first ran from him, a cutting pain that he didn't think anything could heal.

"There's only so many ways this can go," Rick whispers. "I leave, or I don't."

"But you want to," Daryl said, and this time he couldn't stop the tears from welling up and spilling out. It wasn't a lot, Daryl had learned from a young age to never let himself cry or grieve as he wanted, but he knew Rick could smell them. He wiped a hand over his face. "You should. _Fuck_."

Rick snarled, his eyes flashing red. "I'm going to bite you," he said. Daryl froze, his heart stuttering in fear. "Maybe it'll be during the full moon, maybe you'll whine just right or my wolf will stop listening to me. Maybe I go with them and come back in control and I do it anyway. I don't know. But it's gonna happen, Daryl. I'm not losing you."

"You wouldn't," Daryl said, shakily. "You wouldn't… _force_ me." He met Rick's gaze. "Would you?"

"And you wouldn't _force_ me to leave," Rick countered. "Would you?"

Daryl shivered. "You're learning how to turn words around on me," he said.

"Yeah," Rick said, the word dark and bitten out harshly. He was so angry, Daryl could see it in the flex of his shoulders and the clench of his jaw. His eyes were burning red and felt like they blistered Daryl where he sat. "But you said it yourself. We can't keep goin' on like this forever."

Daryl whimpered and wiped his hands over his face again. "I want it," he said. Rick blinked at him, head cocked to one side. "I want you to bite me. I wanna be whatever I can for you, I wanna do -. Shit, Rick, it's fuckin' terrifyin' the things I wanna do for you."

"Then _let_ me," Rick said, and reached out to cup Daryl's face with both hands. "We can learn together. Then we can kill 'em all and go home."

A laugh startled its way out of Daryl, but it was bitter and frightened. "That female…"

"You can have her, sweetheart," Rick said, and Daryl heard him starting to purr. He was _pleased_ at the idea. "You can wrap your teeth around her neck and choke the life outta her if you want."

The more Daryl thought about it, the more he wanted to do it. It would…it would be different, if both of them could be sane around the full moon. It would be the same as when they'd go out on their runs, but this time both of them could be wild and free and mate like their wolves wanted to – naturally, without stretching and fake slick and Rick having to bite his own hand to save Daryl from the same terrible fate.

He had no active desire to kill, not like Rick did, but he wanted to _gut_ that female for even presuming to be around his Alpha while she was in Heat, tempting him with something Daryl couldn't give him. And Rick had fought her off – he'd shot at her and threatened her even with the scent of her burning his nose and that had to _mean_ something.

And maybe, they could turn everyone else. Carl and Judith, when they were old enough to consent, and Michonne if she wanted to. Aaron and Eric and Carol. Maggie and Glenn. They wouldn't have to be afraid of anyone. They wouldn't have to be afraid of the walkers, or the cult group ravaging the neighboring settlements. They wouldn't have to be _afraid_.

Daryl wouldn't have to be afraid, because he'd be able to kill any son of a bitch that tried to take Rick away from him.

He managed a weak smile and Rick, like he sensed Daryl's thoughts, moved his hands to Daryl's knees and gently coaxed them apart. Daryl shivered, biting his lower lip, when Rick leaned down to nuzzle at his thigh just below his knee.

Daryl pet one shaking hand through Rick's hair, letting out a breathless sigh when Rick's purr grew louder. Rick slid his hands down the outside of Daryl's thighs, pulling him closer so Daryl was lying more on his back and staring up as Rick loomed over him.

Rick sighed, smiling widely, and leaned up to nuzzle Daryl's neck. "Oh, my beautiful mate," he whispered, and Daryl shivered at the feeling of his warm breath on his neck. "I'll make sure you don't regret it, Daryl." He kissed Daryl's jaw, growling low when Daryl spread his legs even wider to make room for him. "It felt so good, the first time I turned."

Daryl shivered, remembering how good Rick said he felt the night after their first one. He'd been afraid, he'd been disgusted at what he'd done to Daryl, but after that point he'd been so affectionate, adoring, the perfect mate for Daryl. It was impossible to think Daryl would handle it any differently, especially when he knew it was coming.

"I want it here," Daryl said, dragging his fingers across his own throat. "I want it public. Especially if that bitch sees."

Rick let out a low, growling laugh. "Come here," he said, dragging Daryl away from the shelves and putting him on his back on the ground. Daryl shivered when his arms met the cold surface but it was nothing he hadn't had to deal with before. Rick covered him, burning like there was a fire lit from under his skin.

Daryl raked his hands through Rick's hair and allowed Rick to kiss him, deep and passionate and shoving his head against the ground. Rick's long nails tugged at his clothes, baring his stomach and chest, and then Rick's hands turned to his belt and jeans, tugging them free and down Daryl's legs.

Rick kissed him again, purring loudly, and wrapped a hand around Daryl's cock, encouraging him to harden under Rick's touch. Daryl gasped, arching against him, his hands flattening greedily against Rick's clothed back.

Rick pulled back with another low growl, nipping at Daryl's neck. "I can't wait to bite you," he growled. "Roll over, sweetheart. Wanna mount you."

"Fuck, yes," Daryl gasped, and Rick let him go just long enough for Daryl to turn and put himself on his hands and knees. Without his clothes all the way off, he couldn't spread his legs and lower himself completely to the ground, but he sensed Rick wouldn't mind.

Rick plastered himself to Daryl's back, growling low, and Daryl moaned when he felt Rick's erection  grind against his ass through Rick's jeans. He let out a quiet whimper. "Please, Alpha," he begged, biting his lower lip when it just made Rick growl again.

Rick dragged his teeth across Daryl's shoulder, his hands flattening on Daryl's hips. "Stay right here," he said. "Might be the last time we ever need the lube."

Daryl trembled, but did as he was told when he felt Rick move away from him to their bags, grabbing the little bottle of lube and opening it with a quiet _snick_. Rick poured some on his fingers and then he slid one into Daryl's ass, so easy, Daryl's body knew this game so well by now.

Daryl moaned, clenching his fists when Rick turned his finger down, stretching his sore rim and trying to find his prostate. The idea that he might start getting slick on command, that Rick could just look at him, growl at him, or bite him and he'd fall to his knees, ready and wanting, was something he never thought he'd find as hot as he did, but he _wanted_ it. He wanted to be able to take Rick's knot without stretching. He wanted to get slick and he wanted Rick to be able to bite him.

"Good boy," Rick snarled, adding a second finger quickly after. Daryl whined and put all his weight on one hand, reaching back to stroke his cock in time with Rick's fingers thrusting inside of him. He was shaking with anticipation, already close.

"Fuck, I can smell how bad you want me," Rick murmured, leaning down and kissing Daryl's exposed back. "You'll be able to smell it too, once you've turned. Then you won't need to be afraid, Daryl. You'll know."

"Rick, _please_ ," Daryl gasped. He wanted it – Rick was promising him certainty, assuredness. It was everything they were never allowed to have in this world and it was fucked up that this is what it took to get it, but Daryl could take all of it and more if it meant he never had to doubt Rick's love for him again.

"You ready for me?" Rick asked, pulling his fingers out. He didn't need to ask – he knew. Daryl whimpered and tightened his hand on the head of his cock as Rick's hands unfastened his belt and pushed his jeans down. Then they flattened on Daryl's hips, keeping him still as Rick positioned himself and started to push inside.

Daryl howled, trembling finely. He felt his orgasm building and Rick didn't even thrust once before he was coming, gasping and shaking as he spilled onto the floor between his knees. Rick felt huge with how tightly Daryl was clenching up and he was sensitive but like fuck was he going to tell Rick to stop now.

"Ah, _fuck_ ," Rick snarled, sliding his hands up Daryl's back and then hooking them around his shoulders, over his shirt. He hauled Daryl back so that they were both kneeling, forcing Daryl all the way down on his cock, and licked over Daryl's throat. One arm wrapped around Daryl's chest and held him tight as Rick started to fuck him desperately, like the sunrise depended on coming deep in Daryl's ass.

"Fuck me," Daryl growled, reaching back to fist a hand in Rick's sweaty hair. He tugged on Rick until he felt Rick's teeth against his neck. Rick bared his teeth, snarling, his other hand wrapping around Daryl's throat as they fucked and Daryl tried to move as best he could, but he was weak from his orgasm and so desperate for it, he couldn't do more than hold on and let Rick use him.

Rick's cock was brushing his prostate with every thrust, there was nowhere for Daryl to run. He didn't want to run. His body was aching and sore and his heart was flying and he _wanted_ it. Rick snarled, and licked over Daryl's neck again, before he opened his mouth wide and sucked a dark mark onto the side of Daryl's neck, right where Daryl had told him he wanted to be bitten.

Daryl moaned and let go of Rick, falling back onto his elbows and knees as Rick lunged and covered him, his powerful thrusts threatening to shake Daryl apart at the core. He needed it, he didn't think he'd needed anything this bad in his entire fucking life. He couldn't stop the plaintive, desperate sounds he was letting out every time Rick sank deep into him.

This would be what it would be like when they were both wolves. His Alpha could take him, throw him to his knees and mount him at his leisure. Daryl could whine just right, or howl, and Rick would chase him. He could lead Rick on a _real_ chase, and tease his slick against trees and trails to give Rick something to follow. He could bite Rick _back_.

"Rick, _fuckin'_ come in me," Daryl demanded, thirsty for it, desperate for it. Rick snarled and nipped at his clothes, teasing at what was to come. "Pleas, Alpha, fuckin' -. Bite me. _Please_."

"God, Daryl," Rick groaned, the words barely audible. "I can't – not yet. Not 'til I'm done with you."

"Do it _now_ ," Daryl snarled, tilting his head towards and to the side to bare his neck. Rick snarled again and Daryl felt his hand flatten along Daryl's nape. It wasn't like normal, covering his entire neck, but like Rick was holding him as though he was a disobedient dog. His thumb tracked up Daryl's nape, into his hair, and then Rick's hand tightened and Daryl felt teeth at his neck.

Rick slammed deep, shuddering with his release. Daryl knew it was happening because he knew what Rick sounded like when he came. Then, after another split second of hesitation, one heart-stopping moment when Daryl feared Rick might resist, might fight his nature after all, Daryl felt Rick's canines touch his neck, and then Rick bit down and they sank in, splitting the skin.

Daryl hissed, gritting his teeth at the pain. It was still a bite, after all, and hard enough to shed blood, but Rick was _doing_ it. He was actually fucking biting Daryl, _finally_ , after what had felt like so long. Rick let out a low snarl at the taste of his blood, he was purring so loudly, like he had tasted manna from Heaven.

Rick let go of his neck with his hand but didn't release his teeth. He bit Daryl and held him, his hands flying to Daryl's hips to keep him still as he kept fucking Daryl, forcing his come deep inside of his mate in some primitive breeding instinct. The sounds he was making were downright sinful, like his orgasm was going and _going_ , like Daryl's blood and biting his mate was the best thing he'd ever felt in his life.

Daryl whined, trembling harshly, and tried to keep still when Rick's cock was still touching those sensitive places and Rick's teeth were still so deeply dug into his neck.

Then, Rick let go, licking over the bite with another rumbling purr. Daryl's blood dripped down onto the floor and he gasped, lifting his hand to gingerly feel the bite as Rick pulled out of him. Daryl was slick at both ends, Rick's come dripping out of his hole and his own blood staining his neck.

"Fuck," he said, curling up on his knees. Rick purred and nuzzled his nape, and Daryl went down with a low whine, on his stomach as Rick covered him. It was like Rick couldn't stop touching him and petting him, soothing the hurt and easing Daryl back down to the land of the living.

"I know it hurts," Rick said. "You'll start to feel it soon."

"Won't turn until the full moon, though," Daryl replied.

Rick shook his head. "We have until then to learn to control it," he said. "Then, I'm gonna kill every last one of 'em." His voice was dark with promise and Daryl thought that – maybe he was imagining it – he could _smell_ the sharp, fiery scent of bloodlust on Rick. It was impossible, it was too soon – maybe. But Rick had been acting strangely from the day he came back with the bite even though Daryl hadn't known that was the cause at the time.

Daryl rolled over and brushed his blood fingers across Rick's mouth. He wondered when he'd feel his teeth start to change, what color his eyes would turn. What color Rick's wolf would be. "I love you," he whispered, because how could he not? Rick looked so utterly satisfied, like he'd finally been given water after braving the desert for forty years.

Rick grinned at him, his joy making his eyes glow. He purred and kissed Daryl and Daryl could taste the blood on his teeth. "I love you too," he replied, petting through Daryl's hair. "It's you and me now, sweetheart. 'Til the end of the line."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to watch the last couple of eps because I feel like the Negan scenes will help me out with NaNo and shit. Oh well. Have werewolves!

A splitting headache tore Daryl from pleasant dreams, filled with low snarls and open fields, being chased and pinned and rolling with his mate like playful puppies. He had dreamed about teeth at his neck and big, warm hands on his sides, about being on all fours, covered in fur, the scent of blood in his nose as he and Rick tore into the carcass of the little she wolf.

He groaned and covered his eyes, rolling onto his side so he was facing away from the light. He heard Rick huff, then let out a quiet whine of concern. It was softer than Daryl was used to hearing it. Rick pressed himself up against Daryl's back and nuzzling his cheek, his head providing another barrier between the sun and Daryl's sensitive eyes.

Cautiously, Daryl opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as the blue and orange spots started to fade away. Everything looks so _sharp_ , like he had been watching a box TV all his life and now it was in super-high-definition.  His eyesight had always been good, it was one of the things that made him such a good hunter, but now everything looked to be in such intense focus. He could read the fine print on the food packages across from him without squinting. He could see the tiny break in dust from the tail of a mouse.

His eyes were so sensitive, he covered them immediately with his hands. His jaw ached and he bit his lower lip, flinching when he found his canines sharper than before, and almost split the skin of his lower lip before he thought to stop biting down. He whimpered and Rick let out another soft noise, like one would do to soothe a child.

"I'm right here, sweetheart," he said, and Daryl gasped, because it was like Rick had two voices. One of them was his, the human one, the one Daryl was used to hearing, and the second was lower, rumbling, less distinct. It sounded like a wolf growling under his words.

He groaned. "It's so fuckin' bright," he muttered, shocked to find that his own voice sounded different too. There was a wolf there, as well. He couldn't quite feel it, it didn't feel like anything in his brain was different, but maybe that would come with the next full moon, when he'd shift for real. Then he'd have a wolf to match Rick's, and know more about the instincts, and know what to do.

Rick smiled. "I know," he said, and kissed Daryl's neck gently. The action made Daryl shiver, goose bumps breaking out down his arms. He cautiously moved his hands again, squinting through his lashes to help his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness of the world.

He rolled over to look at Rick and gasped. Rick's eyes were threaded with red, Daryl could see the edge of where the red met blue and turned a pretty purple in spots. His dark hair curled at the base of his neck, the shadow of hair on his face made him look wilder, more rugged. He was _beautiful_ , and in such fine detail, all Daryl could do was stare.

Rick blinked at him, his nostrils flaring as he scented the air, and he smiled. "Hey," he said, cupping Daryl's cheek gently, thumb brushing under one of his eyes.

"Are they red, too?" Daryl asked.

Rick cocked his head to one side, eyes darting between each of Daryl's, before he shook his head. "No," he said. "They look the same."

"Maybe when the moon is full, they'll change."

"Maybe," Rick said. His thumb ran down Daryl's cheek, across his upper lip, and he gently pushed it up so Daryl bared his teeth. "Your fangs came in," he said, letting Daryl's lip go and thumbing at the corner of his mouth. "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts," Daryl replied, closing his eyes for a moment, but opening them soon after because he couldn't stand a second of _not_ looking at Rick.

Rick smiled, the expression sad. "The sleeping bag trick really helped," he said. "And the blackout curtains do, too. It won't hurt this bad forever."

Daryl nodded, taking in another shaky breath. His neck hurt, sore from Rick's bite, but other than his head and neck, his body was startlingly without complaint. Not even sleeping on the cold, unpadded floor had made him hurt. He bit his lower lip again, more gently this time, and Rick's eyes dropped to the action.

Daryl leaned in and brushed their noses together, eyes hooded and he smiled when Rick shivered. He could hear a low rumble in Rick's chest, but it was softer than his normal purr and growl, and Daryl realized that the only reason he could hear it was because he was changed, now. Rick had been making these noises all this time, and Daryl hadn't been able to hear them.

But he _could_ hear them, now. Rick looked largely unaffected, just the red in his eyes glowing softly, but Daryl could feel how he was shaking, hear the unsteadiness of his heartbeat and the way his ribs shivered around his growl. These were things he hadn't sensed before, hadn't known were happening, but they were obvious now, and it was incredibly satisfying to feel how much he affected Rick, even without doing much of anything at all.

It made more sense, now, how Rick could wonder why Daryl doubted him. He'd been practically screaming his love at all times. Daryl just had never been able to hear it.

He parted his lips and tilted his head, pressing his mouth against the corner of Rick's gently, and pulled back when Rick tried to kiss him. He smirked when Rick's eyes flashed, and he let out a low growl that Daryl answered.

Rick's eyes widened, the black pupil flying out to take over almost his whole iris. Daryl smiled again, teasing and brave, and leaned in for another kiss. This time he let Rick press back, but broke it when Rick tried to deepen it.

Rick growled. " _Daryl_ ," he murmured, and that quality in his voice was there, like his wolf was howling behind it. Daryl hadn't been able to hear it before, just sensed the extra power there, but now he could hear both of them. He whimpered and barely resisted the urge to bare his throat.

He let out a shaky breath and pressed both hands against Rick's chest, curling his fingers in his mate's clothing. Rick's scent was thick on his tongue, sweat and the forest and the unmistakable scent of an airport clinging to him, but then _Daryl_ 's scent covered him like a layer of film. Daryl brushed his nose against Rick's again, nuzzling him like he couldn't resist doing it, another soft, contented purr escaping him, loud enough that Rick definitely heard it.

Rick pushed a hand through his hair, his arm resting against the raw bite mark on Daryl's neck, and Daryl whined and flinched, pain throbbing from the tender spot.

"Shh," Rick said, and pushed himself upright and prowled over Daryl, forcing him onto his back. Daryl barely felt the cold of the floor. Rick's heat trapped him, ensnared him like a noose. He spread his legs and whined when Rick pressed their foreheads together, exhaling shakily. "Your scent's different."

"Yeah?" Daryl asked.

Rick nodded. "Sweeter," he said. His eyes flashed, the red flaring out, dark and burning. "I wanna taste every inch of you."

"I never realized," Daryl whispered, sliding his hands up to gently brush through Rick's hair. Rick purred, huffing a contented noise. If he had a tail it would definitely be wagging, Daryl was sure of that. "I can hear all the sounds you make, now. Couldn't, before."

Rick smiled. "When I'm with you, I feel like a little kid," he said. "I'm happy, and free, and I love you so fuckin' much."

Daryl smiled, his cheeks turning pink. His throat kept tightening up and every time it did, a rumble escaped. It was like Rick's purr. Rick smiled, leaning down and finally claiming the deep, passionate kiss that Daryl had been teasing him with and denying him until now. Daryl kissed back, and Rick licked into his mouth, tongue curling around the back of his teeth.

Daryl gasped, a lightning shot of desire racing down his spine. He jerked back so hard he broke the kiss and Rick reared up, his smile wicked and his eyes flashing. "Sensitive," he said, and Daryl nodded. He'd had no fucking idea – no wonder Rick almost lost his mind whenever Daryl did it.

"Shit," he said, touching his mouth with trembling fingers. There was still blood on them from Rick biting him the night before. He gingerly ran his tongue over the line of his fangs, shivering. "Do that again."

Rick's eyebrows went up, but he didn't argue. He leaned in and fisted a hand in Daryl's hair, gripping tight to keep him still, and claimed another kiss from Daryl. It was fierce, needy, harsh. Daryl moaned, opening his mouth and letting Rick's tongue in again. Rick licked behind his teeth and Daryl whined, trembling finely, legs wrapping around Rick's thighs. His hands dug into Rick's back, nails shredding through his clothes.

"Fuck, Alpha," Daryl groaned, the word falling from him before he could stop himself. Rick snarled in reply, both voices low and insistent. Daryl's gut clenched and he lost the fight with his restraint, and tilted his head to one side to let Rick kiss his neck. It was insane, he hadn't been a wolf for barely a day and already he was succumbing to instincts and needs he didn't even know how to fight. Rick's self-restraint was incredible, Daryl didn't realize how much he must have been holding back.

But he didn't have to hold back, now. He could bite Daryl, and claw at him, and make him howl and Daryl could take it. He growled, digging his nails into Rick's clothes, and shoved him back hard enough that Rick's heat left him and he went skidding across the floor, coming to a stop on his hands and the balls of his feet.

Daryl didn't have time to contemplate the fact that he could really fight Rick, now, if he wanted. He scrambled to his hands and knees and Rick snarled at him, his eyes red. Daryl felt his eyes itching, he assumed showing red in response. He bared his teeth and Rick answered him in kind.

" _God_ , you're so fuckin' beautiful," Rick growled, prowling to the right and Daryl mirrored him, keeping the distance between them. Rick moved like an animal, despite the fact that it was the time of the month when his wolf was relatively dormant. That didn't seem to matter now – Rick's wolf was around its mate, and was awake and excited to play. Maybe, the more Daryl let Rick use his instincts and do as he pleased, the more harmoniously they would live.

Rick lunged, testing his resolve, and shied back when Daryl snapped at him. This was exciting, it was _fun_ , and Daryl grinned when Rick growled lowly. Rick's eyes flashed and he smirked.

"Can't fight me forever, sweetheart," he purred.

Daryl smiled, crawling around so that his back was to the sunlight and his eyes didn't hurt as much. Rick winced, lowering his head to try and catch the shade, and Daryl pressed the advantage. He lunged for Rick, landing on his shoulders, and Rick laughed and scooped his thighs, throwing Daryl onto his back on the ground. He crawled over Daryl, hands tightening on his wrists, shoving his thighs between Daryl's legs so Daryl couldn't roll or buck up and get him dislodged.

Rick growled and leaned down, opening his mouth wide around the bite mark on Daryl's neck and putting pressure there. It hurt, sharply like nails in his spine, but not so bad that Daryl was afraid. He trembled, going still, and submitted with a low whine as Rick kept pressure there.

Then, Rick licked over the sore spot and kissed it, purring softly. He let go of Daryl's wrists, slowly, ready to clamp back down if Daryl tried to fight him. Daryl had no desire to keep fighting, or to keep running. His eyes itched and he rubbed at them, whining softly.

Rick blinked, licking his lips. "They're gold," he said, cupping Daryl's face. His eyes darted between Daryl's, like he was trying to take in every shade and detail. "Not red."

Daryl frowned. "That female's were gold," he murmured.

Rick nodded. "We can ask what it means," he said. "Probably means somethin'."

Daryl sighed. As much as he liked playing with Rick, and as much as he wished they could hide in the gas station forever and never have to revisit the world, the fact of the matter was that there was still a pack of wolves out for their loyalty, and Alexandria was left undefended.

"We need to go home," Daryl said. "Get supplies and let them know we're gonna be gone for a while."

Rick pressed his lips together, eyes falling to Daryl's neck. "They're gonna see that and think the worst."

"Well, yours heals after you turned the first time," Daryl said. "Maybe mine'll go away too."

"You think we'll be gone that long?"

Daryl bit his lower lip, then shrugged. "I don't know how long it'll take for us to get control of this," he said, huffing an aggravated noise. "But I think…I think it's already gettin' better. That you're feelin' better, 'cause you got to bite me. You don't have to fight your wolf anymore, and neither will I, and I think it'll help."

"I feel like you've been thinkin' about this a lot longer than a day," Rick said, smiling.

Daryl blushed, looking down. "Honestly, been thinkin' about it since the start," he said. Rick blinked at him, looking shocked. "Not 'cause I…I just need to know everythin' about everythin'. So I'd think about it – I'd watch you, watch how you'd move, how you were actin'. You would calm down when someone showed you their neck, even if you didn't realize it. And you're worse when you're hungry. Maybe you were resistin' eatin' raw meat or whatever else. And you're better now that you can sleep. And -."

"Jesus," Rick breathed. "…I ain't done right by you."

Daryl frowned. "How do you mean?"

"You been so caught up in watchin' me, makin' sure I'm okay. And I haven't -. I didn't -."

"Hey, hey." Daryl slid forward on his knees, taking Rick's face in his hands. Now, with his sensitive hearing, he could hear Rick's plaintive, distressed whine. He wouldn't have heard it before, he was sure of that. He kissed Rick gently, resting their foreheads together when it was done. "You think I did any of that expectin' some sort of reward for it?"

"It's only fair," Rick murmured. He put his hands on Daryl's thighs, gentle and warm. "I feel like this is just me actin' crazy and you doin' everythin' you can to keep up and it's not fair."

Daryl smiled, shaking his head. "You've pulled me back from the edge plenty of times," he said, kissing Rick again. "Still might have to. If that woman is still in Heat when we go to them I don't -."

"I'll let you," Rick murmured. "I don't give a shit. I don't want her near me."

Daryl nodded, biting his lower lip. He leaned in and kissed Rick gently, licking his lip gently in a gesture he didn't quite understand, but it made Rick purr. Sometimes, like Rick had said, he didn't know he was going to do something or say something until he did it or said it. There were instincts there now that Daryl didn't know to expect.

But with Rick, it was safe to do them. Rick knew what they meant – or at least, his wolf did. Rick would protect him, and guide him, and keep him safe until Daryl found his sea legs.

"Let's go to Alexandria," he murmured. "Then, the wolves."

Rick pulled back with a small, eager smile. His eyes glowed. "Okay."

 

 

The gate to Alexandria started to open before they even got close to it. Rick drove it and pulled the car to a stop a few feet inside and the gate slid closed and locked behind them. Daryl and Rick got out and Michonne, Carl, and Glenn ran up, their eyes wide.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Glenn demanded.

Michonne's eyes narrowed on Daryl, then his neck. "Daryl -." She looked panicked, putting a hand to her own neck. "Did you -?"

Daryl shook his head. "Wasn't a walker, I promise," he said, hoping that she would be placated by that and wouldn't press further.

Carl flung himself against Rick's stomach, hugging him tightly. "Where were you?" he demanded, his voice cracking when he pulled back after Rick was finished hugging him.

Rick pressed his lips together, his eyes darting between those gathered. "We can't stay," he said.

"What? You just got back!"

"Daryl and I found another group. Or, they found us. They could be friendly, we don't know. They don't know about Alexandria and we want to keep it that way."

Glenn regarded him for a moment, his eyes moving between Rick and Daryl is something calculating and shrewd. "Allies?" he asked after a moment.

Rick shrugged one shoulder. "Maybe."

"Someone should go with you."

"If anyone else shows up, they'll just ask where y'all came from," Daryl said. His eyes didn't itch anymore and he wondered if he was still showing his gold. He was sure Rick would have mentioned it, if he was. "We can handle 'em. They didn't seem to wanna kill us, at least."

"I should go with you," Carl demanded. " _Someone_ should."

Rick forced a tight smile. Daryl heard the tiniest snarl from him, too quiet for human ears to hear. Rick didn't like being challenged, especially by his son. "I'm afraid that's not your choice to make," he said, and looked at Daryl for another moment. "We're here for supplies, then we're leavin' again."

"Rick," Michonne said, voice low. "We were worried about you. About _both_ of you."

Daryl growled softly. It was easy to see why Rick had been so short and impatient with everyone before. He knew they were worried, they had a right to be worried, but now Daryl felt completely invincible. He could see clearly even at night, he was faster, stronger, and if the woman could be believed, he didn't even have to fear being bitten by a walker and turning. He was unstoppable, and so was Rick, and they were flying high on it.

Rick's eyes flashed to him and Daryl pressed his lips together, trying to stifle the sound. He thought he could just catch a trace of a smile on Rick's face.

"We should stay the night," Daryl said after a moment, looking at Rick. "Shower and rest up. And put a plan in place to handle Alexandria while you're gone."

Rick considered him a moment, his jaw clenched, and Daryl let out a quiet, plaintive whine that he knew only Rick could hear. Rick's eyes flashed and his face softened, like Daryl had pulled a string to his compassion and patience.

Rick smiled and regarded their friends and his son. "I'm sorry," he said. "It's been…a crazy couple of days. We'll stay for a while. And we'll check in while we're gone. But we have to go alone."

Glenn sighed. He had been with Rick long enough to know when something was no longer open for negotiation. "Welcome back, guys," he said.

"Thanks, Glenn," Daryl replied, smiling, and Glenn smiled back. At least that was genuine enough. "Carol didn't bake while we were gone, did she?"

"Yeah, freeloader. C'mon," Michonne said, smiling, and held out her hand. Daryl took it and Rick followed behind with Carl like he was being led on a leash. Daryl could hear him purring the entire way there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! NaNo and a friend visiting took over my life.

To say dinner was tense would be an understatement. Daryl was practically vibrating with eagerness to get back out on the road and meet up with the wolves. His teeth itched in his jaws and his eyes felt like they were burning. They sat down with Carl, Judith, Glenn, and Michonne to dinner.

It was the first time Daryl had been around Rick and Judith after the change. He'd been almost floored when he smelled the baby for the first time since he'd changed. She smelled…perfect, like purity and innocence and everything he would die to protect. Rick's purr was constant and strong in Daryl's ears as he held his daughter in his lap, kissing her hair and feeding her small baby-sized bites of cheesy macaroni from his fingers.

Rick's scent was thick with joy, holding his daughter. Daryl felt the love in his mate like a physical thing, brushing up against him like two wolves huddled together for warmth. Across from them, Carl and Michonne were eating silently, and Glenn was at the head of the table.

"Where's Maggie?" Daryl asked after a moment.

"She went with Jesus to Hilltop," Glenn replied. Daryl stifled a low growl. The sting of losing all that food in the fight with Jesus was fresh, even though the Hilltop were promising allies now. "Enid went with her."

"And we know they're safe, right?" Rick asked.

Glenn nodded. "Aaron made a run the other day and came back, said everything was fine." He paused for a moment. "What can you tell us of this new group?"

"From what we know, there's a little over a dozen of them," Rick said, smiling when Judith pawed at his scruff and let out a tiny squeal when Rick pretended to gnaw on her fingers. Daryl went tense, all too aware of how sharp Rick's fangs were, but he kept them sheathed behind his lips so he didn't hurt his daughter, and fed her another piece of macaroni. "They don't seem to want to hurt us, which is good, but until Daryl and I get a better feel for them, we can't afford to let them know about this place."

"They might already," Glenn said. "How did they find you?"

Daryl pressed his lips together. "Rick and I went out to the airport. There's one about twenty miles northwest of here, and that's where they were holed up, I guess."

"An airport," Michonne repeats, sighing through her nose. "That's a good place to hole up. There might be a lot more than you saw."

"Oh, I'm sure," Rick said. "And that's assuming they're all in one place."

"You don't think they might be part of…that other group, do you? The one Jesus told us about?" Glenn asked quietly, voice strained with worry.

Rick shook his head. "I don't think so," he said. "They let us go, after all. And they didn't seem like they wanted to hurt us. Maybe they think like us, maybe they don't. We won't know until we go."

Daryl swallowed back the prickle of anxiety on the back of his neck. Rick was _his_ , Rick didn't want to be with the wolves. He didn't want anything to do with them, and he didn't want to be with that female or any of the others. He rubbed his thumb under his lip, across his teeth, wincing at the sensitive feeling of calluses against his new fangs.

"I still think someone should go with you," Michonne said.

"I know why you think that, but it's just not in the cards right now," Rick said adamantly. The growl in his voice became more pronounced, just for a second, and Daryl shifted his weight in his seat and shivered. The way Rick's voice sounded when he let his wolf flash to the surface, now that he could hear it for real, was like teeth at his neck and Rick's big hands on his flanks.

He could smell his scent sharpening, getting stronger in the room. Rick's nostrils flared and he swept his eyes over Daryl, dark and burning with intent for just a moment. Daryl leaned forward and rubbed his hand over the unmarked side of his neck, pushing his hair back for Rick to see it.

Rick let out a shaky, low breath. Daryl could smell Rick, sharp and strong and spicy like cinnamon and cloves. He shivered again, goose bumps breaking out down his arms.

Michonne noticed. Her sharp eyes saw everything. "You should go see Denise about that bite," she said, carefully neutral. "Even if it wasn't a walker, you could still get sick from it."

Daryl wanted to laugh. He had never felt more alive. "Yeah," he said. "Probably should."

"It looks pretty bad," Glenn said, voice low with concern. "Daryl, I -. It definitely wasn't a walker, right?"

Daryl met his eyes. "I swear, I'd never come back here if I had gotten bit by one of them." Glenn pressed his lips together and nodded, sighing and looking down at his food. He scraped his fork across his plate and Daryl winced at the sound it made.

"It's been a long couple'a days," Rick said, taking Judith and turning her so he could press a kiss to her cheek. "We need to rest. Tomorrow, we'll call a town meeting and make sure we have plans in place to keep everythin' runnin' while Daryl and I are gone."

"Do you have any idea how long you'll be gone?" Michonne asked.

Rick shrugged one shoulder. "One way or another, I can't say longer than two weeks."

"Two _weeks?_ " Carl repeated, eyes wide and incredulous. "Dad, you can't stay out there that long. By the time we know somethin' had gone wrong, you both could be dead or worse."

Rick sighed, and handed Judith over to Daryl. Daryl took her, his throat going tight as he purred. He had fallen in love with his lil asskicker from the start and her scent now, the feel of her small body and the look in her big, dark eyes, made him fall in love that much harder. His gut clenched with something like longing, he wanted children – he wanted Alexandria full to the brim of little ones running and playing and laughing. He wanted Maggie and Glenn to have a pack large enough to fill every house. He wanted Carl to grow and find a wife and have children of his own. He wanted Aaron and Eric to adopt and take in every stray they found. He wanted -.

He wanted children with Rick's eyes, and his scent.

He pressed his nose to Judith's wispy blonde hair and breathed in deeply.

"A week, then," Rick said firmly. "One week, and we'll come back and check in. Then another if that's what it takes."

Carl huffed, clearly not as satisfied with that answer either, but he either heard the growl in Rick's voice or deemed it too big a fight to face, because he deflated with a huff and looked back down at his plate.

Rick stood and Daryl followed suit, holding Judith close to his chest. She had a hand wrapped in his hair, tugging on it, and he smiled and kissed her chubby cheek, another purr rumbling deep in his chest. He caught Rick's gaze and his cheeks went pink and he looked down, baring his neck for his Alpha once more.

Rick growled, low and promising, and took her back from Daryl. Daryl let out a plaintive little whine, his fingers curling when Judith's weight left them, and Rick paused, his eyes flashing over Daryl's face like he could read things there, etched into Daryl's skin.

He handed Judith to Michonne and smiled at those gathered. "We'll see you guys in the morning," he said. Daryl couldn’t help stealing one more glance at Judith, before he followed Rick upstairs and to their room. The blackout curtains were drawn but Daryl could see almost perfectly, and closed the door behind them, shrouding them in darkness.

"Daryl -," Rick began.

"I want a pack," Daryl said, cutting Rick off before he could speak. He raised his eyes to meet Rick's and they were glowing, beautiful and blue. He pressed his lips together and looked down at his feet. "I want more kids. Like her. I -."

"You wanna bite people?" Rick said, and his voice was heavy with understanding.

But that wasn't it. Daryl didn't feel the need to bite children, or turn anyone. He shook his head and bit his lower lip. "No," he said honestly. "Not bite."

Rick cocked his head to one side, and let out a questioning rumble.

"I want a _pack_ ," Daryl said, and stepped into Rick's space, his hands flattening on his Alpha's chest. "I want more kids. I want Alexandria full of 'em."

Rick smiled, pushing his hands in Daryl's hair, pulling him close enough that Daryl could feel his chest expand when he breathed in. "Can't make more wolves without bitin' 'em," he said.

Daryl pressed his lips together. "My eyes are gold," he said. "Like the female's. Maybe it means somethin'."

Rick blinked at him, cocking his head to one side. "You wanna…you wanna _make_ kids?" he asked. He sounded unsure.

"Would you be okay with that?" Daryl asked, leaning in to brush his lips against Rick's. "If, somehow, changin' meant I could breed for you?"

Rick breathed out heavily, his eyes flashing red, and he bared his teeth and kissed Daryl fiercely. "If I bred you, if you had my kids… _fuck_." His hands tightened in Daryl's hair and he turned them, shoving Daryl down onto his back on the bed. He lunged for Daryl, covering him swiftly, and shoved his knees between Daryl's thighs. "Only me, right? Ain't gonna just fuck anyone to get kids."

"God, _never_ ," Daryl gasped, wondering how Rick could even think that. But he must have thought that – after all, the possibility of men having kids was as ridiculous as werewolves and walkers a few months ago.

Rick growled, tugging Daryl's head to one side and putting his teeth at his neck. "You're _mine_ ," Rick snarled, licking over the bite mark there. "I'll kill any wolf I smell on you."

"Likewise," Daryl growled, digging his nails into Rick's back. His nails were sharper now and he felt Rick's skin bow and give, red lines raked up in the path of Daryl's nails as he tugged Rick's shirt up and Rick leaned back just long enough to get it off. His entire body felt like it was on fire, shivering like he had a fever and Rick's warmth was the only thing promising relief.

Rick smiled down at him. His expression was almost feral, it was the most wolf-like Daryl had seen him outside of the full moon. His purr rumbled in the darkness, almost a growl, and he tugged on Daryl's clothes hard enough that the seams ripped.

"I'm gonna breed you, sweetheart," he said, promising and proud. Daryl's chest ached, something in him howling at the words. He _wanted_ it, fuck, he never wanted anything so bad in his Goddamn life. It was something more urgent than hunger, more dire than thirst. It ached in his chest like a physical pain, like someone had put a hook in his stomach and was tugging everything up.

"Fuck, _yes_ ," he snarled, and shoved Rick off just enough that he could roll onto his hands and knees. Rick growled at him and mounted him quickly, his clawed hangs tugging at Daryl's clothes and his own until they were both bare enough that Daryl could feel Rick's cock against his ass, rutting and needy. "Put a fuckin' baby in me."

" _God_ , you're fuckin' perfect," Rick said, licking a hot stripe up Daryl's bared shoulder and then putting his teeth to Daryl's nape. Daryl could feel Rick's hesitance, right before he bit down, because Rick didn't need to worry anymore. Daryl was already changed, there was nothing Rick's fangs and claws could do to him now that he wouldn't be able to handle. He was Rick's, wholly and without doubt.

He spread his legs and gasped when he felt something slick at his ass. It wasn't Rick's spit, Rick's mouth was at his neck and biting down. It wasn't Rick's come, Daryl knew what Rick sounded like when he was coming and they were far from that point now. But it was there, leaking down his perineum and his balls.

"Did you – is that lube?" he asked, gasping as Rick slid his fingers through it and shuddered.

"…No," Rick said, but didn't offer anything more. His fingers teased around Daryl's rim and Daryl's brain barely had time to figure out that he was wet _there_ , too, like a girl, before Rick curled a finger and started to push inside.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Daryl gasped, dropping his head as Rick's finger went in easily. He shivered, biting his lower lip hard enough that he nicked it with his fangs, and moaned when Rick turned his finger down to brush along his insides. Daryl didn't usually feel much of anything except around his hole and when Rick fucked him just right and nailed his prostate, but now he was sensitive. He felt everything – he felt Rick inside of him, stroking along his walls, and he curled his fingers in the pillow and moaned, low and long, when Rick slid his finger in and out in one smooth thrust. "Fuck, Rick, I can – I can _feel_ you. I can feel you in me."

"Yeah?" Rick asked, licking along his nape. "Feels good, sweetheart?"

" _Yes_ ," Daryl gasped. He was trembling hard enough he feared he'd break the bed apart. "Rick, _please_ , fuckin' get in me."

"You smell so fuckin' good," Rick growled. "I've never smelled you like this before."

"Fuck me, Alpha," Daryl moaned, clenching his eyes shut when Rick slid his finger all the way in. "Please, please, I can't – I need you to fuck me."

Rick pulled his finger out with another growl, planting his hands on Daryl's hips and clenching tight. "I didn't stretch you out enough," he murmured, sounding unsure. But Daryl was sure – he was flying high and he knew, something in him _knew_ , that he was ready. That he could take it.

So he let out a plaintive whine and tilted his hips up, baring the back of his neck. He could feel Rick's eyes on him like a physical touch and he was already starting to sweat, shaking so hard he felt he might lose his mind if Rick didn't start fucking him.

" _Please_ ," he whispered, and hoped that was enough, because he wasn't sure he could find any other words. He was hard and slick and _waiting_ , and he wanted his Alpha and needed him and Rick was right there and the scents in the room were so overpowering and -.

Rick growled, low and long, and let go with one hand to guide his cock against Daryl's ass. Daryl parted for him easily, as wet as he would be if Rick had used a whole bottle of lube getting him ready. More slick leaked out and dripped down his thighs as Rick pushed in and Rick let out a broken, desperate sound, pushing forward and _in_ and then he was all the way inside and Daryl felt every delicious inch, every shudder and tremble of his mate, heard every growl and purr and huff Rick let out.

He flattened his chest to the bed, in the best position to be mounted, and reached back to dig his claws into Rick's thigh. "Fuck me," he begged. "I'm okay, I swear, just -."

And then Rick was moving, fucking him as brutally as that first time, like he was out of his mind and high on the feeling of the full moon. Daryl moaned, gasping every time Rick bottomed out inside of him, clawing at the pillow and blankets under his hands.

"Rick, please, _please_ , fuck -."

Rick lunged forward, plastering himself over Daryl's back, and wrapped a hand over his mouth. "Quiet, Omega," he growled, and Daryl's gut clenched, his spine arched and it hurt, how hard the arousal hit him, hearing Rick's wolf snarling the words. "You just kneel here and let me fuck this tight, slick little hole you've offered me."

Daryl whined, the sound muffled behind Rick's palm, and nodded. He knew – or at least, instincts he would call his wolf knew – that Rick was in charge now, and Rick would cover him and care for him and give him when he so desperately needed.

Rick growled and pushed himself to the balls of his feet, his weight resting on Daryl fully, and his cock found Daryl's prostate and Daryl came with a high-pitched howl, his shoulders curling and his body so slick and graciously taking Rick as his Alpha fucked him brutally. Every movement pulled out another desperate, needy sound from Daryl and he was so fucking _wet_ , it felt so fucking good, every nerve ending in him was singing, some chaotic chorus to his Alpha and his mate. Rick kept fucking him, pulling each delicious, shivery aftershock from Daryl's spent body.

He let Daryl's mouth go and Daryl gasped, breathing hard and trembling and Rick snarled, shoving Daryl's head down so that he could bite his neck. He bit hard enough to break skin again and Daryl howled, some desperate cry for his mate and his pack and Rick answered him with a low growl, planting his hands on Daryl's hips and fucking him brutally enough that the bed was in real danger of breaking.

"Please, please, Rick, come in me," Daryl gasped, too weak and fucked out to get more than a breath out at a time before Rick drove the air from his lungs. He was shaky, high on the feeling of Rick on top of him and it almost felt like there was an animal in him, he could see it clear as day – two wolves in the woods just like in his dream, one of them bigger and grey, chasing a sleek black wolf until he caught him, and Daryl knew this was what they were, what they were going to become.

"There he is," Rick grunted, like he could see it too. "There's my pretty mate. Just be good and let me take what's mine."

" _God_ , yes," Daryl gasped. He wanted Rick to claim him from the inside out, mark and bite and lick every inch of him, cover him completely with Rick's scent. He wanted to bite Rick back, show him that he was a worthy mate, one worth chasing, worth fighting for, worth breeding with. "Fuckin' fill me up, Alpha, come in me. Breed me."

Rick went still, buried deep in Daryl, and let out a shivery, shuddering groan that sounded deeply satisfied. Daryl gasped, because he could feel it – feel the warmth of Rick's come pouring into him, thick ropes of heat that accompanied every twitch and shudder from his mate.

Rick bit him again, snarling and thick with victory, and rutted his hips against Daryl's ass in some desperate drive to get deeper, like he could still fuck and Daryl gasped when Rick abruptly started to thrust again, still hard, still going. Rick's hands flattened over Daryl's and pinned them to the bed and Daryl was stuck, unable to go anywhere.

Rick went still again and Daryl gasped as he felt the stretch of Rick's knot growing. It wasn't the right time, not the full moon or anything, but Rick was doing it. He was fucking _knotting_ Daryl, dumping load after load of come inside of him and plugging him up as his knot go stuck. Daryl could smell the slick, the blood on his neck, Rick's sweat on his skin. It was the closest thing to dying and going to Heaven he could think of.

Then, Rick went quiet, withdrawing his teeth and licking over the sore spot with a soft purr. He went to his knees and pulled Daryl back by the hips so Daryl was in a more comfortable position. Both of them were breathing hard, mute and breathless with their release.

Rick nuzzled his shoulders, pet through his hair, gasping like he couldn't catch his fucking breath. "Oh my God," he sighed, his hands on Daryl's hips tightening, hips jerking as another hit of arousal struck him behind the eyes. " _God_ , I feel like I'm never gonna stop comin' in you."

"Good," Daryl grit out, possessiveness flaring along his skin like a brand. Rick was _his_ , and everything Rick was, was Daryl's by right. He turned his head so he could see his mate's eyes. "You're gonna keep knottin' me 'til it hurts, if I have anythin' to say about it."

Rick huffed, grinning, euphoric. "I love you," he said, and leaned down to kiss Daryl's red cheek. "I'll give you what you want, sweetheart. A pack, that female's blood, the whole fuckin' world -."

He cut off, growling low when Daryl clenched up and rocked his hips, desperate to feel the stretch of the knot on his sensitive insides. He was half hard again already, thirsty for his Alpha. He reared up on his hands and turned, grabbing Rick by the hair and tugging him into a deeper kiss. Rick moaned, flattening his hands down Daryl's stomach and circling one around his cock.

"Gonna come for me again?" he asked, and Daryl bit his lower lip and nodded. Rick was still coming, he could feel it, his gut getting heavy and warm with it. Rick trembled and tightened his hand on the head of Daryl's cock. "Fuck, yeah, baby, s'your turn to use me, now."

"Gonna wring you dry, Alpha," Daryl murmured, grinning when Rick shivered against him. He tugged on Rick's hair just to hear the other man growl against his mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all deserve some shameless PWP right now so! Here you go. Plot will continue in the next chapter.

Daryl woke up, exhausted and sore, the scent of his Alpha and his mate etched deeply into the back of his throat and behind his eyes. His face was in Rick's hair, Rick's arms wrapped under Daryl's and hooked loosely at his back, their legs intertwined. Daryl had always hated the idea of sharing a bed with someone – he got too hot at night and valued his space too much. Plus, if he had to get up in the middle of the night for a cigarette or to piss he didn't want to negotiate an extra set of arms and legs on top of blankets.

But he woke up and he felt like he was too far away from Rick. Even with Rick's skin close enough to kiss, even with one of Daryl's hands wrapped in Rick's hair and resting at the nape of his neck, even knowing that their sweat had them sticking together where their thighs touched, he felt like he wasn't close enough.

A plaintive whine escaped him. He ducked his head and Rick's eyes opened as he pulled back, from asleep to awake in less than a second. His eyes sharpened, flashing red, and he licked his lips and tightened his arms around Daryl's body.

"Hey," he murmured, raspy and quiet.

Daryl swallowed, his mouth too dry to speak, and whined again.

"I know," Rick said, because of course he would know. He'd understand how it felt to be plastered so close to someone and yet have an animal howling in your head that it wasn't enough. And that was just it – their human skins, yes, were as close as they could physically get, but it wasn't their wolves, it wasn't enough for the other side of them.

"Does it get better?" Daryl whispered, and he couldn't stop himself leaning in and nuzzling his mate, brushing their noses together, foreheads pressed tight.

Rick huffed a laugh. "Not really," he replied. Daryl whimpered and kissed him, desperate to touch and taste all of Rick that he could. They stank of sweat, morning breath, sex – he didn't give a shit. He'd smelled much worse and if it meant he got to touch Rick, to flatten his hands on his mate's chest, to feel his warmth and soak in his scent and hear the soft, contented growl he was making against Daryl's mouth, Daryl would gladly take it.

Rick kissed him deeply, purring and moving one of his arms to pet down Daryl's flank. "It got a little better when – now that you're mine," he said, and Daryl whined and pulled him into another kiss. It wasn't about sex, though he was sure that was where it was heading and he was definitely on board for that. He didn't feel centered unless Rick was touching him, he didn't want to pull away, to speak, he didn't want to communicate in any way that meant Rick wasn't covering him completely.

"I can't wait to run for you again," Daryl said.

Rick froze, pulling back so he could see Daryl's face. His eyes were glowing a dull red, his wolf curled up but with his eyes open, one ear cocked. Daryl grinned at him, baring his fangs, and Rick shoved himself upright so he was laying over Daryl now, pushing Daryl onto his back on the bed.

" _Fuck_ ," Rick snarled, baring his teeth again, and Daryl shivered, the growl in Rick's voice that was his wolf coming to the forefront. It was getting closer to the time of the full moon and Daryl wondered how they'd both change, what it would feel like to be that full of energy and that fucking _alive_ , how it would feel to run with his mate and let Rick do everything their kind, the instincts inside of his head, were screaming at him to do.

Rick leaned down at kissed him deeply and Daryl spread his legs to make room, putting his hands in Rick's hair and arching up to feel every line of muscle in his mate's body. "Do we have time?" he asked. They had, after all, organized a town meeting and had to get ready to leave Alexandria for a week to be with the wolves.

"I don't give a shit," Rick snapped, making Daryl laugh. In all honesty, he hadn't expected any other reply. Rick had always been someone who was difficult to dissuade once he set his sights on something, and if that something was fucking Daryl to within an inch of his life, Daryl wasn't going to complain.

They hadn't bothered getting clothed after last night, too content and lax to move from the heat of their bed, and Daryl moaned when Rick's weight fell against him, their cocks rubbing together between their bellies. Daryl shivered, his gut clenching, heat gathering in his chest and spreading down.

Rick sucked in a breath, leaning down for another kiss and stifling a growl against his mouth. "You smell so fuckin' good," he said, his hands spreading out big and wide on Daryl's flanks. "I feel like I can – like I wasn't breathin' right 'til I turned you."

Daryl shivered, biting his lower lip when he felt slick between his legs. The sheets were sticking to the backs of his thighs and whenever he moved it was like peeling off wet clothing. He kissed Rick once more because feeling the way Rick arched against him when he did it was quickly becoming his favorite thing, before he forced Rick back and pushed himself upright.

Rick growled, ready to lunge, but stopped when Daryl spread his legs and bent his knees so that he could reach down and drag his fingers through the slick on his ass. It wasn't Rick's come, he knew that – it didn't smell like it at all, and was clear and thinner. There was no light in the room thanks to the blackout curtains, but he could see the liquid on his fingers as he held them up.

Their eyes met and Daryl let out a sheepish laugh. "Guess you were right," he said. Rick cocked his head to one side. "Don't gotta worry about usin' lube no more."

Rick huffed, and leaned in to kiss Daryl's neck. "I know it's meant to be weird," he said, opening his mouth wide to lay a brief bite to Daryl's shoulder. It was a quick gesture but it sent shards of lightning down Daryl's spine and he shivered, putting his hand in Rick's hair. Rick's hands flattened on the insides of Daryl's thighs, forcing his legs down and apart so Rick could kneel between them. "I know it's not normal, none of this, but the fact that I can make you slick is probably one of the hottest things I've ever heard."

Daryl felt his throat get tight and a purr broke the air between them. Rick's eyes flashed to his mouth and he rested their foreheads together and gently coaxed Daryl onto his back again, sliding between his legs.

Daryl whined when he felt two of Rick's fingers rub against his rim, teasing his hole and testing how easily Daryl's body would part and let him inside. He put a little pressure there and Daryl gasped when his first finger slid in without a problem, just a little coaxing at the start to get Daryl's body to open. Just like before, Daryl felt every touch as Rick sank his finger inside, slowly, until he was buried all the way.

" _Fuck_ ," Daryl whispered, one hand wrapping around his cock and stroking loosely as Rick curled his finger, his other hand clinging onto Daryl's leg to hold him open and still. Rick hadn't touched his prostate yet but it still felt _good_ , better than it had before Daryl turned, he could feel every touch and every hint of pressure, like every nerve ending had been asleep and suddenly decided to start screaming at him. " _Rick_."

Rick shushed him, kissing the pale inside of his thigh, and started to push in with another finger. Daryl trembled, whining softly when Rick pushed his fingers all the way in and curled them up, and then Rick found his prostate and started circling just shy of it, teasing. Daryl tightened his hand on his cock and whimpered, tilting his head back and to the side to bare his throat.

"Feel good, sweetheart?" Rick asked, his voice little more than a growl. Daryl was sure he was soaked with whatever his pleasure-scent was. Rick's was like cinnamon and marshmallows, sweet and thick on Daryl's tongue and sharper than his normal scent.

Daryl nodded frantically and teased two fingers of his other hand behind his balls, rubbing against the little stretch of skin between his rim and his cock that was so sensitive, and he shivered when he found it just as slick.

He pressed down and growled lowly, his gut clenching and cock twitching in his hand at the sudden spark of pleasure that made his entire body jerk. " _Fuck_ ," he whispered. Rick smiled, baring his teeth. His fangs shone in the darkness. "Fuck, I – _Rick_." He twisted his hand at the head of his cock, sliding back down to spread his slick all along it and make his palm slick.

"You're so fuckin' _wet_ ," Rick gasped, his hand tightening on Daryl's thigh. He pulled his fingers back and pressed back in with three and Daryl whimpered, clenching his eyes tightly shut as Rick spread him open.

Daryl moaned, loudly, arching up as Rick's fingers dragged along his insides like Rick was trying to carve a space for himself inside of Daryl's slick, willing body. He was starting to sweat, his legs were shaking -. "Think I'm gonna come," he grunted, stroking his cock slowly. Rick's eyes flashed and he let out a soft purr, keeping up the curl of his fingers against Daryl's sensitive insides.

It was strange, because it didn’t feel like it normally did. Normally Daryl's orgasm had the same kind of sensation of heat rushing out of his cock, it made him want to curl forward and rut his hips to chase the feeling of a hand or bedding or whatever else he managed to find and fuck during his teenage years. But this was different – he was definitely coming, his head was swimming with it, his entire body kept jerking and shuddering whenever Rick touched him. He felt it as a rush, like water down his back, pulling him to the bed and pushing him off it all at once.

He cried out, biting his lower lip hard enough that his fangs nicked the skin, a raw-sounding snarl stuck in his throat as he forced his hips down like Rick was stuck deep in him and Daryl was trying to get him to knot. Rick growled and kept moving his fingers and Daryl could hear the sounds of wet skin sliding, sticking – it was fucking obscene and then Daryl's vision whited out and he shuddered, a full-body thing, and it felt like every ounce of strength in his muscles disappeared.

He didn't think he'd ever come so hard in his life.

But his cock was still hard, he hadn't come all over his stomach like normal. But he couldn't touch himself anymore, either. He let go of himself with a whimper, eyes clenching tightly shut, teeth grinding together as Rick kept touching him. Finally, he wrapped a hand around Rick's wrist and forced him to pull out, whimpering when Rick obeyed the silent command.

Rick pulled his fingers out and Daryl shivered when he felt how fucking wet the bed was between his legs. He couldn't even spare the energy to move away from the wet spot and his body kept twitching, trembling like he was trying to walk a tight-rope with weights swinging unevenly from his hands.

Rick's low growl broke the silence and Daryl lifted his eyes to meet his mate's. He could see the reflection of his gold in Rick's pupils, which had grown to take over almost his entire eye. What remained of Rick's iris was a deep red, glowing in the darkness.

"Alpha," he breathed, one shaking hand reaching out to touch Rick's chest.

Rick snarled, like a predator had just come along to challenge his place, and lunged for Daryl, shoving him down onto the bed. His nails dug into Daryl's wrists and he kissed Daryl desperately, shoving his thighs under Daryl's to force him to move. Daryl shivered, whining when Rick bit his lower lip. He was exhausted, limp to the bone, and everywhere Rick touched him felt like he was being burned.

"Be still," Rick growled, and Daryl bit his lower lip and nodded, hardly able to keep his eyes open as Rick let go of one of his arms and grabbed his cock, forcing Daryl's legs apart so he could sink inside. Daryl's body was slick and so relaxed and open, Rick went in easily.

Daryl moaned, almost in pain at how sensitive he was, and raked his nails across his Alpha's bare shoulders. Rick covered him, snarling low in his chest, and sank all the way inside. Daryl flinched, sucking in a breath as his whole body shook, sensation lighting up behind his eyes and he had no idea if this was even close to what the full moon felt like, but they were over a week away from it and he felt like he might have to claw out of his skin to escape the barrage of pleasure Rick was giving him.

"Rick, please," he whispered, though whether it was a plea to stop or to keep going, he wouldn't have been able to say. He dug his nails into Rick's back and reared up, sinking his teeth into the side of Rick's neck.

Rick snarled and fucked into him, each inch was graciously given and each withdrawal was desperately resisted. Daryl knew he wasn't even operating on a level of conscious thought – his body craved its Alpha and his wolf was pawing at the ground, bristling, panting with need. The taste of Rick's sweat on his tongue made him tremble, the feeling of Rick's flesh parting around his teeth made him want to howl. He didn't bite down hard enough to really do damage like Rick had done to him, to turn him, but it would leave a pretty mark in the shape of Daryl's teeth and Daryl wanted that.

"Please," he whispered again, not knowing how to beg for anything else, or what he was truly asking for. He dug his nails into Rick's back and Rick whimpered, going still. There was blood on his neck and Daryl leaned up to lick it clean and Rick trembled with another low whine.

"I love you so much," Rick said, his voice unsteady, breathing shallow. He thrust in deeply, hips rolling and grinding tightly against Daryl's ass to encourage his knot to grow. His hands tightened on Daryl's body, claws digging in. "My Omega, my Daryl – _mine_."

Daryl shivered as Rick's knot swelled up, but Rick kept moving and Daryl knew he was slick enough that he could – the thrusts were shallow, short, Rick wouldn't risk pulling out all the way and hurting Daryl, but the pressure inside of him was huge and satisfying. Daryl licked over Rick's neck and jaw again, purring loudly and pleased when he heard Rick's answering growl.

Rick pulled back after a moment, his skin shining with sweat and his eyes glowing a dull red, and he reached down to wrap a hand around Daryl's cock. Daryl jerked, gasping when it meant his body clamped down hard enough Rick's knot and earned another growl. He could see it, the link between them, Rick's touch making Daryl react and Daryl's body ricocheting another spark of pleasure into Rick, a continuous loop of pleasure and satisfaction and Daryl couldn't imagine how it would feel to have this loop severed, broken, or to have it only reach half-way.

Rick's devotion, his desperation, made so much more sense to him now. Now that he knew, he would never be able to doubt it again.

He pulled Rick down to him and kissed him deeply as he came, his cock twitched in Rick's hand and Rick kept touching him, milking every last drop from Daryl's spent body. He was thirsty and he took his water from Rick's mouth, stole his air and his heat and wrapped his legs around Rick's waist to force them closer together.

Rick answered him, just as eager to give as Daryl was to take. The growl in his voice was a purr now, a quiet rumble that Daryl felt against his stomach and his chest. Rick let go of his cock and knotted his hands, slick and dirty, in Daryl's hair. He wrapped one hand around the nape of Daryl's neck and Daryl whimpered.

He wanted to stay like this forever – here, in the dark, with his mate as close as they could get until the world went away. The level of dependency and devotion he felt for Rick was already so high he had no idea how it could get more manageable.

But it would – he knew that like he knew that the sun would rise and set and the tides would ebb and flow. Because when he found and made peace with his wolf, it wouldn't be two sets of minds in one body, breaking it apart, but one consciousness sharing the load. Daryl could let his wolf be wild, run freely with its mate, and the human in him could think about things like food supplies and weapons and what needed to be done to keep the rest of his pack alive.

Rick pulled away from him, resting their foreheads together. "You're thinkin' too much," he said, quietly, the complaint teasing.

Daryl smirked. "Thought we already agreed I'm smarter than you," he said. "Got a lot to think about."

Rick sighed, nuzzling Daryl and pressing a chaste kiss to his jaw. "We'll shower and pack when the knot goes down," he said. "Then we can leave after the meeting."

Daryl flattened his hands on Rick's shoulders, stroking down his back absently. "Okay."

"You're still…okay with this, right? About us goin'?"

"Yeah," Daryl replied. For the first time, he actually felt settled, assured. Something had shifted in him last night. Now, he could hear Rick's constant, open adoration for him. Now his curiosity was outweighing his insecurities. Now he knew he could crush anyone who touched him or his family between his teeth. And he would only get stronger from here. "Yeah, I really am."


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as Rick's knot went down, Daryl felt the desperate need to pull him close again, but reality called them away from their bed. The mattress was soaked through with Daryl's slick and when he stood, he felt it and Rick's come leak out of him, staining his thighs. There was so much of it, Daryl barely had the energy to stand. He leaned on Rick as they got dressed enough to move to the shower, hands grazing whatever bared flesh was available to them as they stumbled out of the room and across the hallway, into the bathroom.

They ran the water as hot as they could stand it, steam filling the air and making it hard to breathe. Daryl's throat was tight and he heard himself purring constantly, letting the water rush over him. They cleaned themselves off and Rick touched him with something close to reverence, tracing each bruise on his hips, each bite on his throat, the old scars on his stomach and back.

They didn't use any shower gel, both of them understanding that the scent of the water would only mute their marks on each other, but not cover them completely. Daryl didn't think he could stand smelling Rick just by himself. His instincts demanded that his scent linger on his mate, marking him as taken for anyone with senses sharp enough to detect it.

They had taken to keeping a bag packed with clothing, bedding, and weapons for their trips to the rest stop during the full moon, so packing-wise there wasn't much to add except more sets of clothes for the prolonged trip. When it was ready, they carried their stuff down to the living room in the house. There was no one else around and Rick caught Daryl and pulled him into a kiss, shoving him gently against the door.

"The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can leave," Daryl murmured, but it was a half-hearted protest at best. His hands landed on Rick's shirt and he shivered when he heard Rick's rumbling growl. Rick kissed him again, deep and passionate and Daryl's gut clenched up and he gasped. "Fuck, Rick, gonna make me look like I pissed myself or somethin', you keep goin' like that."

Rick's eyes flashed. He didn't look too upset at the idea. "I can smell your slick," he said, smiling. "Can't help myself."

Daryl bit his lower lip, his hands shaking. "I'm not strong enough yet to keep my head on straight," he replied, the confession soft. But it was true – the instincts in his head were still brand new, and until he learned to be in harmony in his wolf, he couldn't walk around and act normally when all Rick had to do was look at him for him to feel this desperate, warm need in his chest. "You gotta be the focused one right now or I'm gonna spend the whole meetin' on my knees."

Rick's purr was loud. He licked his lower lip, his eyes on Daryl's bitten neck. "Stop sayin' shit like that and maybe I'll be able to," he said, but Daryl felt him pull back. He let go of Daryl and took a deep breath, his shoulders rolling as he fought back his wolf and the red faded from his eyes.

"Sorry," Daryl whispered. He was starting to understand what Rick meant when he had said he wasn't sure what he was going to say until he said it. Rick smiled at him, his fingers twitching like he wanted to touch Daryl again. Daryl grabbed the door handle and yanked it open and the warm air from outside wafted over them. It was enough for him to get some semblance of clarity.

Rick stepped outside and took another deep breath. Daryl's bite was still red and raw-looking on the side of his neck. He wouldn't be surprised if Alexandria saw both of them and assumed the worst. He spotted Carl and Aaron standing with Abraham and Sasha a little way down the road and Carl noticed them first, lifting his hand in a wave.

"Come on," he said, and led the way towards them, Rick close behind.

"Well, you both look like sailors comin' back from shore leave," Abraham noted, his eyebrows raised as he gave them both a once-over.

Daryl blushed, looking down. He knew Alexandria knew he and Rick were together now, and when he was with Rick or had been with the wolves, he wore his marks with pride, knowing that Rick had chosen him and wanted to mark him to make sure everyone else knew it too, but it wasn't something he was comfortable with other people talking about.

Carl blanched. "Dude, those are my dads," he said.

Daryl's eyes went wide and he looked at Carl. Beside him, he could hear Rick purring, and jumped when Rick put a hand on his shoulder. He had never dreamed Carl would call him that. His chest felt tight and his eyes burned with emotion.

Rick squeezed his shoulder and looked to Aaron. No one else seemed to be making a big deal out of it. How long had Carl been referring to him like that? "Everyone ready?" he asked.

Aaron nodded. "People are in the church right now, just waitin'," he said.

Daryl tried to hide his satisfied smirk. "Sorry we're late."

"Yeah, I'm sure y'all were doin' very _important_ things."

"Daryl is important to me," Rick said lightly, and Daryl shot him a glare that just earned a purr from the other man. He rolled his eyes and started towards the church, everyone else following close behind. Carl walked to his left and when Daryl turned his head, he met Carl's gaze and Carl grinned at him. Daryl smiled back, his heart leaping in his chest with affection and love for the boy that had grown into a man before his very eyes during this shitstorm of the end of the world.

They entered the church and Rick strode confidently to the front of the church, Daryl, Carl, and Aaron following behind as the rest of their party split off, closing the doors behind them and taking their seats where they were available. Hushed whispers followed their movements, he could see people's wide eyes take in his neck, felt their gazes like an anvil on his shoulders.

His eyes prickled. He had never liked being the center of attention. In the prison, after Woodbury, people had been so Goddamn _fascinated_ with him like he was a new species of animal in a cage that they'd never seen before. And he hadn't had Rick to calm him during that time, since the man had been so raw from Lori and taking care of Judith and trying to fight back the killer instinct that had become all too strong since his time in the quarry.

Rick had had to be so many things and Daryl has seen them all. He's seen Rick as the ruthless, cold-blooded hunter, viciously killing men and walkers alike when they stood between him and his goal. Daryl has seen him be the attentive, loving father who melts at a smile from his little girl. He's seen Rick be little more than a cat batting at a mouse, delighted and sadistic and Daryl has seen him soaked in adoration, felt his purr and heard him whining and felt the way he touches things he loves.

Now, though, Rick is an Alpha, and he's confident and assured and more settled than Daryl ever remembers him being. Like with each new day, the more and more Daryl gives him the chance to harmonize with his wolf, he gets stronger. Rick has had months to resist, the deny the animal prowling beneath his skin, to be tactful and mindful and careful. Now, though, he can be wild. He can be commanding, knowing that Daryl is there to keep him from going to far. He can be rough because Daryl can take it. He can bite if he needs to, run if he needs to, howl if he wants to, because Daryl is here now and Daryl understands and even if his conscious brain doesn't know what to do, his wolf does. His wolf sees its mate and understands.

Rick took the steps to the podium in one stride, jumping up and turning around so that he could see those gathered. Daryl came to a stop next to him but on the ground so his head was level with Rick's waist. Carl stood beside him.

"Mornin', everyone!" Rick said brightly. There were a few people whispering anxiously, pointing towards Daryl. "Now, I'm sure everyone's got questions and want to know what's goin' on and believe me, I get it. That's why we're here today."

"Where have you been?" Daryl recognized the voice as Eric's. His eyes were dark with worry. Daryl cocked his head to one side and thought that he'd look really pretty with gold in them.

He swallowed hard and looks away, fighting the urge back. His eyes found Judith, in Michonne's arms in the front row and he smiled, a purr caught in his throat. The little girl grinned at him, one tooth jutting from her gums, and held her hands out in a haphazard request for a hug. Daryl found it impossible to resist – and he didn't want to. His chest was burning with the need to touch her and breathe in her scent.

He stepped forward and took her from Michonne's arms, holding her close as she squealed and tugged on his hair. He pressed his nose to her hair and took in a deep breath, his purr growing louder even though he was sure no one but Rick could hear it.

Rick sighed, drawing Daryl's attention even though he didn't look at his mate. He was enthralled with Judith and had no idea how loving someone like this could feel like pain. His chest was too tight and he felt the same way as he had with Rick – like holding her wasn't enough. He loved her like a daughter but he hadn't conceived her, there was none of his DNA making her up and it wasn't _enough_.

"Daryl'n'I met another group while we were out a few days ago," Rick said. Daryl looked up at him briefly and Rick's eyes were on the crowd, sharp. He was master of his domain. "They seemed friendly enough, but we didn't want 'em knowin' about this place since Hilltop told us about this other group that are less friendly. So we had to fall back for a while and make sure they didn't follow us here. But if they _are_ friendly, it'd be good to have allies if somethin' else should ever come up. So Daryl and I are gonna go back out and try and make friends with 'em."

"Wait, another group?" Abraham said, standing. "How many, do you know?"

Rick shook his head. "We figure about fifteen, maybe more. We only met a handful of 'em but we know there are more."

"Why are you going back? We should shore up, make sure we're protected."

Daryl didn't recognize that voice. It was older, female. He frowned and tried to search the crowd for the source.

"Look," Rick said, holding up a hand to silence the protests. "I'm sorry if I didn't make myself clear, here. This isn't an open forum to talk about how to handle the group. I'm here and Daryl is here so that we can make sure everythin's set up to run smoothly while we're gone, but the fact of the matter is that we _are_ goin'. We can't afford to not have friends in a world like this."

Daryl's nose twitched. The air was getting sour with the scent of anger and discontent. He let out a quiet rumble and looked up at Rick again. Rick could smell it, too.

He pressed his lips together and his eyes flashed down to Daryl, then back up at the crowd. "While I'm gone, Glenn, Aaron, and Michonne are in charge," he said, his tone heavy with finality. A chorus of murmurs met his declaration. "Daryl and I will be back in a few days."

He walked down the steps and Daryl handed Judith back to Michonne, albeit reluctantly, and followed Rick towards the back of the church. A few people stood up, calling his name, but Rick ignored them. He came to a stop in front of Glenn and put a hand on his arm.

"If Maggie comes back and I'm not here, tell her we need to make sure Hilltop is protected," he said. Glenn nodded, pressing his lips together. "Whatever we have is theirs. I don't trust that Gregory guy for a second, and I think it'll come to a mutiny before long."

Glenn raised his eyebrows, lips parting in shock. "You think so?" he asked weakly.

Rick nodded. "I got a feelin'," he said, and then left the church. Daryl followed close behind, catching up as Rick walked towards their house where their bags were.

They walked in silence and only stopped on the driveway of the house. Daryl could feel Rick, bristling with energy. He was aggravated and annoyed, a low rumble stuck in his chest. Daryl didn't know what he was thinking, but he could guess.

"You're gonna take Hilltop, aren't you?" he asked.

Rick pressed his lips together. "I got a feelin'," he said again.

"What's that?" Daryl asked. Rick was silent, his bright eyes burning and set on Daryl's, and Daryl took a step forward and put his hand on his mate's chest. "Tell me."

Rick growled and walked into the house. "I don't like that Maggie's at Hilltop," he said. "I don't like that our only fuckin' allies are _farmers_. I can – I can smell it. Somethin's comin'. And we need to be ready and if that means takin' the place then I'm okay with it."

"What brought this on?" Daryl whispered.

Rick turned to regard him, his eyes flickering red. He bit his lower lip, his eyes dropping to Daryl's mouth, and then he took Daryl by the back of his neck and kissed him. Despite the restless energy vibrating underneath his skin, he kissed Daryl gently, and rested their foreheads together when he was done.

"When I was lookin' out over all those people," Rick whispered, his voice ragged, "you know what I was thinkin' of?" Daryl shook his head. "I thought of Woodbury. All those soft, ignorant people who didn't have what it took to survive in this world. And I kept lookin' at 'em, and I thought to myself 'Who could I afford to lose?'. And I'll tell ya, Daryl, that number is pretty damn high. And I don't like thinkin' that way."

"But you're not gonna lose anyone," Daryl replied. "We ain't in a war yet."

"I feel it," Rick said. "I feel…restless. The wrong kinda restless. Like I did the first time I changed. I don't know how to explain it. Do you feel it too?"

Daryl bit his lower lip, looking down. "I'm feelin' somethin'," he said. "Dunno if I'd call it restless, just – anxious, maybe? Not worried, though. I want to _do_ somethin'. I feel like I wanna run and keep runnin' until I can't fuckin' move and I wanna _fight_ somethin'."

Rick huffed a laugh, smirking and pulling back. "You'll get your wish soon, sweetheart," he said, and then he grabbed his bag and Daryl grabbed the other and they stepped back outside. Eric and Aaron were outside, their gazes earnest and worried, and Rick and Daryl stopped at the side of the road.

"Somethin' wrong?" Rick asked.

Aaron sighed. His arm was around Eric's shoulders, and as Daryl watched he let go and approached Rick. He spoke lowly, as though trying to make sure Daryl couldn't hear – but of course, Daryl could hear.

"It's not gonna be easy," Aaron said. "But do what you gotta do."

Rick leaned back, frowning. "What do you mean?" he asked, but Aaron was already walking away with Eric by his side. Eric looked over his shoulder and smiled weakly at Daryl, before they rounded the corner and walked away.

"The fuck was that about?" Daryl muttered, shouldering his bag again and heading towards the cars they kept by the gates.

"No idea," Rick said. "Sounded ominous as shit, though."

Daryl huffed, nodding. Come to think of it, a lot of the people they passed were looking at them with something close to sadness. Daryl could smell it in the air. He frowned, feeling more and more unsettled by the time they reached the car.

"Bye, guys," Sasha said with a smile, waving from the wall. "See you when we see you."

"This is weird," Rick said uneasily.

"The fuck is goin' on?" Daryl muttered. Both of them were in such a state of heightened awareness now, Daryl could smell each little thread of anxiety, sadness, aggravation coming from those he made eye contact with. And being around Rick wasn't helping, since the Alpha was feeling and sensing exactly what he was and it was feeding between them on a continuous loop.

Carl walked towards them and Rick held out a hand, stopping him from passing by on his way to open the gate for them. "Why is everyone actin' weird?" he asked.

Carl hesitated, his gaze flashing over to Daryl, before he regarded his father. "They think Daryl got bit," he said slowly. "They think you guys are leavin' so you can put him down."

Rick's eyes widened. " _What_?" he demanded, looking around. "That's crazy!"

Carl shrugged and Daryl shook his head. "Well, when we come back and I'm not dead, that'll set 'em straight," he said, and hoped Rick caught the heaviness in his words because they needed to leave _now_. No wonder everyone was so upset. Rick growled but got in the car, speeding through the gate and away once Carl opened it for them.

After a while, Daryl sighed. "We're gonna have to tell them," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Tell 'em what?" Rick asked.

"Well, when we come back and I'm not a livin' corpse – or even better, after the full moon when we come back and my bite's all healed up like yours was – we're gonna need an explanation as to why. And that's includin' if we end up comin' back being able to turn into bigass wolves. We're gonna need to tell Alexandria what happened."

Rick growled, his hands tightening on the wheel. "We'll burn that bridge when we get to it," he said.

Daryl snorted, smiling behind his hand. "Right."

"I just want to get this over with," Rick said. "I want to learn what I can and then kill 'em all and kill this cult group so that we can finally just be _safe_. I just…want us to be safe."

"It'll happen," Daryl murmured. "I believe that."

Rick hummed. "Can you believe for both of us? 'Cause I'm havin' trouble right now."

"Well, I already think for both of us, so that shouldn't be hard."

Rick snorted, but it made him smile. "Asshole."

They drove towards the airport and stopped at a strip mall where there had once been a Kohls, a Dunkin Donuts, a Chick-fil-A, as well as a grocery store and several other smaller stores. The parking lot was practically empty and Daryl frowned when Rick parked the car and killed the engine. But he didn't ask why. Rick opened the door and stepped out and Daryl could smell why.

Wolf. The place stank with it.

"Any ideas?" Daryl asked, because when he looked around he couldn't see any wolves, or hear them. He didn't feel eyes on him and there was no indication that they had company.

Rick smiled, looking down at the ground. He shrugged one shoulder in a sheepish gesture. "One," he said, "but it's stupid."

Daryl raised an eyebrow.

"I was, uh." Rick scratched the back of his neck. He was blushing. "I was thinkin' about howling."

Daryl stared at him for a moment, before he realized Rick was being completely serious. "Howling," he repeated flatly. "You even know how to do that?"

"Well, how hard could it be?" Rick asked, shrugging again.

"I don't think it's just cuppin' your hands and makin' the noise," Daryl said. He looked around again and made a helpless, frustrated noise. "Sure. Knock yourself out."

"You're not gonna join?"

"Nah, the Alpha should howl," Daryl said, unable to stop himself smirking when Rick rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Asshole," he muttered again. Then, he took a deep breath and cupped his hands to his mouth. He howled. It sounded just like kids did when they tried to make the noise. Daryl bit his lip to try and stop himself from laughing.

"What I'd give for a video camera," he said.

Rick rolled his eyes. "Alright, then, _you_ try," he said.

Daryl scoffed, looking around again. Truthfully, he knew the wolves had been able to be heard for a few miles when they'd first come across them. And short of going to the airport and trying to sniff them out, there was no real way to track them down. The parking lot smelled like them, musky and familiar.

Daryl took a deep breath and tried to imagine that he was shouting as loud as he could. He felt his wolf stirring in him, the sleek black fur and golden eyes shining as it prowled around the shadows of his mind. He imagined he was in the woods, and Rick was calling for him. He imagined that his Alpha needed him, called for him and Daryl couldn't go to him so he had to let Rick find him.

He cupped his hands to his mouth and his lips parted and sound came out, but it wasn't a noise he consciously made. His wolf was screaming, howling for its mate. He could feel it, he was turned away from Rick and couldn't see him and his wolf was frantic, needing Rick by his side.

Daryl felt hands at his hips and teeth at his neck and he gasped, letting his hands fall. "Keep howling," Rick demanded, snarling the words into his ear. Daryl whined, able to feel Rick pressed tightly to his back, warm and solid and his scent was thick with desire. Daryl's wolf had howled for its mate and his Alpha had come, a slave to the call.

But Daryl had to keep going, so he sucked in an unsteady breath and howled again. The sound echoed across the parking lot, into the trees, past the highway leading to it. He knew it had carried – not as far as Alexandria, but hopefully far enough that the wolves were close enough to hear it.

He stopped, his throat ragged and aching like he'd been gargling nails, and he gasped, breathing heavily as Rick's teeth sank into his neck. Not hard enough to break skin but hard enough that the bite marks that _were_ there stung sharply.

He could feel himself getting slick, responding to his Alpha's presumptuous hands and claiming bite. He fell against the side of the car and groaned when Rick flattened himself against Daryl's back, growling low.

"I fuckin' love you," Rick said, pulling his teeth back and licking over Daryl's nape. Daryl trembled, whining softly and bowing his head. "You're gonna be such a beautiful wolf, sweetheart."

Daryl whimpered, breathing heavily when Rick's hands tightened on his hips. He wanted to go to his knees for his Alpha, give Rick his neck and his slick and everything he could offer, but he knew they didn't have time. They had to be alert, had to be _focused_.

"Rick, let go of me," he said, trying to make his voice demanding like Rick could, but it just came out thready and weak. Still, Rick obeyed, growling as he let go of Daryl's trembling body. Daryl turned and collapsed back against the car, using it to support him, breathing heavily. "We gotta – gotta stay in control right now."

Rick's eyes were bright and red. He bared his fangs but relented, stepping forward and turning so that his back was against the car as well. Daryl's hands shook as he ran them through his hair, breathing heavily and trying to calm down his hammering heart.

"They're gonna smell me," he said. "See my gold, smell the slick I can make now."

Rick nodded. "I'll kill 'em if they touch you," he said.

Daryl knew that. That wasn't what he was worried about. "What if I go into Heat?" he asked. "Like the female?" He couldn't think of anything worse than losing control of himself when he wasn't safely inside the walls or in Rick's arms.

Rick sighed and when Daryl turned his head, Rick was regarding him, his eyes soft and back to their normal blue. "I don't know what's gonna happen," he said. "But I trust you to watch my back. And you can trust me to watch yours. Ain't gonna let anythin' happen to you."

Daryl managed a weak smile. "Okay," he whispered.

"Okay," Rick repeated, and smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Daryl purred when they pulled apart, sitting back with a sigh. They waited in silence. Then, so quietly they barely could hear it at first, a howl started up around them. Louder, louder, more voices, three at first, then five, then nine. Daryl shivered, straightening up, as he saw the giant black wolf and the small golden one emerge from the trees. He breathed in, cautious and on edge, but couldn't smell anything very enticing about her. He hoped that meant she wasn't in Heat anymore.

Rick straightened up too, standing stone still as the female and the big black wolf walked up to them. The howl went silent when the big wolf sat down and then the female went to her hind legs, her forelegs melting into bare skin, hands. Her face shortened and her hair got longer at her head. She was able to stand up after her bones cracked and shifted in place and soon Daryl recognized her as the female from before.

She smiled widely at them once she was human and took a step forward. Daryl let out a warning growl, for he was no longer afraid of her.

Her eyes flashed. "Oh!" she said, grinning and clapping her hands together. "An Omega! Wonderful. _Beautiful_ job, Alpha." She looked at Rick, her expression one of absolute joy. "You called us, didn't you?"

"Technically, Daryl did," Rick said, nodding to Daryl. The female's eyes lit up with excitement. Her smile looked permanent and Daryl was reminded abruptly of Beth. Her childlike demeanor and enthusiasm reminded him of her and he swallowed back a pang of sadness. "But we called you here. We want to take you up on your offer."

"Oh?" she asked.

"Teach us," Daryl said. "How to…shift, like you guys can. How to control it. Please."

She clapped her hands together, smiling widely. "Of course! Oh, I'm so excited and so glad you changed your mind. It'll be wonderful to have you. Please, please! Get in the car, Adam and I will run ahead of you and show you the way."

Before either of them could react, she threw herself into Daryl's arms and embraced him in a tight hug. Daryl let out an uncomfortable sound, catching her out of instinct, and she pulled back before he could really do anything about it.

Beside him, Rick growled in warning, his hand on his gun. The big wolf – Adam, Daryl remembered his name was – growling softly in answer.

"You won't regret this. It's going to be so great, especially with the full moon approaching. Come, come! Get in the car and follow us. It isn't far at all!"

Daryl obeyed after another moment of hesitation, and by the time they were both seated in the car, the female was a wolf again. She was bouncing with energy, like a puppy, her tail wagging fiercely, and she took off at a sprint towards the highway. The big wolf followed at a more reasonable pace and Rick urged the car to drive along behind.

Daryl absently dusted himself off. "She's…very friendly," he muttered.

"Yeah," Rick replied.

"Weirdly friendly," Daryl added.

"Yep."

Daryl bit his lower lip. "We should'a brought more weapons."

Rick huffed a laugh. "I packed another bag of guns. It's in the trunk," he said. Daryl blinked at him, surprised. "The big wolf and I are gonna fight before the time is up, I'm sure."

"Well, if we kill his girlfriend, I'm pretty sure there's gonna be words."

Rick grinned and threw a wink his way. Daryl smiled at him, and reached over to pet a hand through the curls that sat at the base of Rick's neck. Rick's eyes went half-lidded and he let out a low purr, and followed the wolves North, back towards the airport, as the sun began to set.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I didn't INTEND for this chapter to be taken over by porn BUT the boys......kinda ran away from me. A little. What can I say, they're insatiable. Enjoy!

They drove North for a short while, before abruptly switching courses and headed south on Chain Bridge Road. The road itself looked relatively clear, there were a few carcasses of cars on the side of the road but the way was relatively easy. Daryl suspected the wolves might have had something to do with it. After all, he couldn't speak for any of the actual animals, but humans felt things like weariness and sore feet and he couldn't imagine they ran _everywhere_.

They kept driving through forested roads. Daryl kept his eyes on the tree line, his newly-enhanced vision letting him see through the trees as the sky began to darken. Despite Adam's dark coat color, he stood out clearly to Daryl's eyes as the big wolf ran along the verge. In front of them, the female kept pace and led the way.

He straightened when he saw a sign for "Burke Lake", and the female turned down towards the entrance gates, which were open, the bars lifted up to let cars pass freely. Rick turned and followed and the scent of wolf was powerful through their rolled-down windows. He could smell everything – the cool wetness of the lake even though he couldn't see it; the dry leaves on the ground; the grass; the mud beneath the gravel. And over all that was the scent of wolves – too many for him to distinguish.

"Guess this is it," Rick muttered as he pulled the car to a stop on a raised parking lot. Daryl could see a wooden play area between the trees and what looked like a public bathroom and a welcome area. They got out of the car and looked around, taking it in. It looked incredibly peaceful here, and Daryl couldn't smell any of the scents of death and decay he had come to associate with the world. Even Alexandria, safe and untouched as they were, smelled like it around the walls and the sewers.

The female trotted up to them, panting heavily, her tail wagging wildly from side to side. As they watched, she changed back into a human. Daryl winced and really hoped he became used to the sound of her bones cracking and rearranging themselves to suit her human form. The sounds were a little too close to home.

Adam walked up to her and sat as she sighed, pulling her hair back so it fell around her shoulders. "Why doesn't he change?" Rick asked, nodding to Adam.

She laughed. "My brother likes being a wolf more than a guy," she said, putting a gentle hand on Adam's shoulder. The big wolf let out a quiet rumble, tail swishing once from side to side.

"Oh," Rick said. "You're not mates?"

Daryl had assumed the same thing. After all, they stank of each other and Adam had acted much like Rick did whenever Daryl was threatened. Though, truth be told, he was sure Rick would have done the same for anyone he cared about.

The female smiled. "Nope, not mates," she said brightly. Daryl cocked his head to one side. Now that her hair was pulled back, he actually didn't see any bite marks on the side of her neck. He did his best to swallow back the flare of possessiveness in his stomach.

"How many of you are there?" he asked.

"Oh, how many is it now?" she asked, looking at Adam. "With Sean…sixteen? There's sixteen of us. And three who are pregnant."

"Christ," Daryl whispered, running a hand over his face and up through his hair. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough."

It wasn't the female who spoke, but a new voice, and Rick and Daryl turned to see an older man emerge from the darkness to their left. He had a kind smile and long blond hair like the female. His eyes were a dark brown and Daryl could see flashes of red in them. An Alpha.

"This is my other brother," the female said, smiling. "Ken. Ken, this is…" She faltered, frowning at the two of them.

"Rick," Rick said, gesturing to himself, then Daryl. "Daryl."

Ken smiled. "Welcome," he said, before he cocked his head to one side and took an exaggerated inhale through his nose. "Now…you wouldn't happen to be the one Adam here bit a few months back?"

Rick pressed his lips together, his eyes flashing to the big wolf. "Yeah, that'd be me," he replied, his voice hard.

"Well, that makes you family!" Ken said, clapping his hands together and holding them out in a gesture of welcome. "Welcome to the pack, Rick and Daryl."

"We're just here to learn how to control our shift," Daryl said tightly. "Ain't joinin' no pack."

Ken smiled, his expression never faltering for a second. Daryl was starting to get majorly creeped out by these naked people smiling at him all the time. "Well, we'll see how you feel by the end of it, hmm? Now! You must be tired. Hannah here can show you some spare space we have and you can get settled in. Then, we can teach you everything we know."

"What's the catch?" Rick asked.

"No catch," the female – Hannah – said. She took a step forward and touched Daryl's arm, and when Daryl flinched away, she smiled. "It is our duty to pass on the knowledge that will help any wolf survive. Adam didn't do his due diligence in tracking you guys down to help you before the first shift, and so any suffering either of you may have had is our fault. We want to pay you back, and right that wrong."

Daryl hummed, his eyes catching Rick's. _Too easy_. But Rick nodded. "Thank you," he said, overly calm. "We'll just grab our stuff and we'll follow you."

"Excellent!" Ken said. "I'll leave you in my sister's capable hands." Then he sent a meaningful look Adam's way, and Adam huffed, his head low and tail tucked as he followed Ken back towards the welcome center.

Hannah was practically bouncing on her feet as Rick and Daryl grabbed their stuff and closed the doors to the car. "Oh, I'm so happy you two decided to come around! I can't wait to show you everything that we are. I think you're going to be very happy here, however long you choose to stay."

Daryl let out a quiet growl. Rick reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing his fingers briefly before letting go. Hannah led them towards the welcome center and down a set of stairs, to where it looked like a boat station had been for trips on the lake. There were large doors painted teal, and in the middle, was a playground that looked like it had seen the wrong end of a rabid pack of dogs. He let out a curious rumble.

Hannah noticed. "We teeth the little ones on that," she said, smiling. "And it's good for agility and sparring practice."

Rick nodded, and Hannah led them to one of the boat sheds towards the end. "Here you are!" she said. "There's no electricity inside, though that shouldn't be a problem. Let me know if you get cold or anything like that. We'll be having dinner in a few hours and you're welcome to join – we usually do a campfire by the lake. I'm sure everyone is dying to meet you!"

And with that, she left. Rick and Daryl shared a look and then went inside. The innards looked like the inside of every storage container Daryl had ever seen. The floor was barren and concrete, the walls were large sandstone bricks, and it was completely dark once the door shut behind them. Of course, that didn't mean anything since Daryl and Rick could both see perfectly well, but it was a little unsettling.

"Gave us the Goddamn V.I.P. welcome," Daryl muttered, setting his and Rick's stuff down at the back of the storage unit.

Rick hummed, his hands on his hips. He was looking at the back of the door, brow furrowed in thought. "It's weird," he murmured, nodding absently.

"Hey, Mister Deep Thinker," Daryl said, coming up and putting a hand on Rick's arm to get his attention. "We gotta talk about our next move."

Rick regarded him, confused. "I…think our next move is dinner," he said.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "I mean, how we gonna handle this?" he said, gesturing to their surroundings. "We're in the middle of the Goddamn woods in a _boat_ shed and there are _nineteen_ wolves living here!"

"Sixteen," Rick said.

"Yeah, until the three Hannah mentioned pop," Daryl finished. "This is…I didn't expect this many. How the fuck have we never crossed paths before and why the _shit_ did Adam bite _you_ , of all people?"

"I wasn't under the impression it was planned," Rick said with a shrug.

"But I mean, you said Glenn was there. He would'a been a much easier target with his pants down." Daryl let out a frustrated huff, shaking his head. "I don't like this. I can't tell their angle. I don't know what they want from us."

"Hey, hey…" Rick caught him by the back of the neck and pulled Daryl close, a gentle hand on his nape, and kissed his forehead. Daryl let out a half-hearted growl of protest, but couldn't fight the soothing touch and found himself relaxing against Rick's chest despite himself. "If they're like this all the time, I'm sure we'll get our answers," he murmured, pressing his lips to Daryl's cheek, his jaw, and the unbitten side of his neck. Daryl shivered. "I haven't changed my mind. About any of it."

"I know," Daryl whispered. He put his hands on Rick's chest and tried to calm himself down by counting the heartbeats he felt against his palms. "I'm sorry. You've had a lot longer to be calm about this and I feel like I'm freakin' out and bitin' anything that moves."

Rick smiled, pulling back so he could rest his forehead against Daryl's. "Your instincts have saved our asses before," he said. "Don't ignore 'em now."

Daryl nodded. "I won't."

"It's dark enough to sleep, if you're tired," Rick said. Even as he said it, he tightened his hand on the back of Daryl's neck and coaxed him towards the back of the container, where their blankets and bags were. Daryl shivered and bit his lower lip, submitting to Rick's touch and following his Alpha's lead. He knelt down at Rick's feet and pulled out one of their blankets, spreading it along the ground so that their skin would be protected from the concrete, but he wasn't cold.

Rick let him go long enough that they could both lay down. Daryl immediately went to his stomach, a soft whine escaping him when Rick covered him, his hands at Daryl's wrists and teeth at his neck, keeping him pinned down.

Rick growled. "I can smell her on you," he said, pressing his nose to Daryl's hair and taking an exaggerated breath.

Daryl huffed. "Maybe she has a thing for Omegas," he replied, only half-joking. Rick snarled, louder now, and fisted a hand in Daryl's hair, yanking his head to one side. He bit down on Daryl's exposed neck and Daryl whined, trembling in his Alpha's powerful hold. The casual possessiveness with which Rick touched him had never failed to make him want, render him shaking and needy, and this time was no exception.

"Probably heard you howlin'," Rick said, and his words sounded wet like there was blood in his teeth. Maybe there was. Daryl's neck burned and he whimpered when Rick licked over the exposed back of his neck, lifted his hair to bare his nape. He reared up and his hand went to Daryl's jeans, yanking them down swiftly to bare his ass. "Wouldn't be surprised if every fuckin' wolf came runnin', hearing you scream like that."

There was something dark and possessive in Rick's voice. Daryl bit his lower lip and turned his head, able to catch a flash of Rick's red gaze out of the corner of his eye. "Was thinkin' of you," he whispered. Rick's hands went still. "When I did it. Pretended I was callin' for you and that was the only way."

Rick went still, his eyes wide, and then he let out a shaky breath. It sounded like he had just heard the best news of his life. "Oh, _Daryl_ ," he whispered, and leaned down to nuzzle Daryl's cheek, his messy hair. His hands turned gentle as he spread Daryl out, thumb teasing over the slick still coating his hole from the parking lot. Daryl didn't think he'd ever be dry again at this rate.

"Rick, _please_ ," he said, arching back as best he could against the weight of Rick over his thighs and on his shoulders. He needed Rick to touch him, needed something _inside_ of him, and it was insane how deeply the urge struck him. Whether this was a side effect of being changed or this was just something Rick conjured in him, he couldn't say, but he needed so badly he thought he might die if Rick didn't fuck him soon.

"I'm here," Rick whispered, kissing his shoulder over his clothes. His hands withdrew and Daryl let out a plaintive whine, until the sounds of Rick unfastening his belt and jeans registered and he felt the weight of Rick's gun belt settle behind his knees. Rick's cock grazed his exposed skin and he shivered, reaching back to pull himself apart and expose himself to his Alpha's gaze.

Rick snarled, this low and anticipatory thing, and his hand went to his cock so that he could angle it against Daryl's hole and start to push inside. Daryl wasn't as wet as he normally was, and without any stretching his body resisted at first. He winced when Rick growled and shoved in with more insistence, forcing Daryl's body to split and make room for him.

Daryl let go of himself and put his hands on the blanket, whimpering when Rick's fingers threaded between his and grabbed tight. Rick nipped at his hair, his neck, his shoulders, any part of him that his mouth could reach as he sank into Daryl's ass.

" _Fuck_ ," Daryl whispered, trembling under his Alpha's hold. Despite the cold air he was starting to sweat, pinned and trapped under his mate. His blood was rushing in his ears, the sound of it only broken by Rick's ragged breathing, and then Rick was all the way inside of him and they both let out explosive breaths. "Fuck, gimme a minute."

"I'm sorry," Rick gasped, running gentle hands up Daryl's arms until he could flatten them along Daryl's chest, holding him tightly. His hips jerked and Daryl flinched, whining softly. "Fuck, I'm sorry, I shouldn't'a -."

"It's okay," Daryl said, reaching back and digging his nails into Rick's thigh to stop him pulling out. He had begged Rick to do it, after all. He hadn't thought that he still needed stretching, or time, but that was still the case and Daryl was always the kind of person to learn these lessons the hard way. He wasn't in pain, Rick hadn't torn him up or hurt him or anything like that, but he definitely couldn't let Rick fuck him like they normally did right now.

Rick let out a quiet purr, licking over Daryl's neck. His hands ran down Daryl's chest, crushed between his weight and the blankets, and Daryl shoved himself up on his elbows so Rick had room to push his shirt up to his chest and expose his belly to Rick's hands. Rick's fingers grazed his nipples lightly and Daryl gasped, arching into the touch.

One of his hands kept teasing Daryl's nipple, grazing over the sensitive nub as it hardened and he could trap it between his fingers, tugging until Daryl gasped. Rick's other hand slid down his stomach and into his jeans, pushing them down in front so he could wrap his callused hand around Daryl's cock.

"So good for me, sweetheart," he growled, and Daryl gasped when he heard Rick's wolf voice, louder than normal, rumbling behind his words. He whined in answer, wanting to spread his legs and expose his neck but he couldn't, the way he was pinned. Rick tightened his hand on Daryl's cock and stroked him – long, slow motions that made Daryl's ass clench up, hips twitching in an attempt to chase the pressure on his sensitive flesh.

"Rick," he whined, bowing his head and shoving his forehead against the blanket as Rick stroked him, teasing at the fissures of heat and pleasure that were starting to make their way down Daryl's back. He trembled, his ass clenching up tightly around Rick's cock and he could feel _all_ of Rick, his weight and his heat and the rumbling growl in Rick's chest whenever he moved or tightened up. He rocked back as much as he was able, tentatively, and moaned when he felt more slick inside of him, coating Rick's cock and making the slide easier. " _God_ , fuckin' – _move_."

Rick huffed, kissing Daryl's neck. "You sure you're okay?" he asked.

Daryl nodded, overwhelmed with affection that Rick would even ask. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I'm good." He put all his weight on one arm so he could reach back and thread his fingers through Rick's hair. Rick let out a low purr, letting go of Daryl's cock and his nipple so that he could brace himself against the ground on either side of Daryl's chest.

Daryl tilted his head up and Rick caught him in a kiss, a desperate growl escaping him as he pulled back and fucked into Daryl's slick body, much more easily than before. Daryl moaned, clawing at the blanket beneath him as Rick sank deeply into him. He loved feeling Rick like this, covering and consuming him from the inside out. Now that he was turned, everything was so much more intense than before. Rick was a generous lover at all times of the month and even when Daryl was human, he had had no complaints. But now he could hear every one of Rick's quiet, desperate noises whenever he moved, whenever Daryl clenched up just right or kissed him. He could feel how Rick shook for him, catch every soft whimper against his skin or his mouth.

Rick wrapped a hand around Daryl's neck, not squeezing, just resting there. He buried his face in Daryl's neck, gasping heavily as he sank into Daryl's body, a low growl trapped in his throat. Daryl smiled, deeply satisfied at hearing how much he affected his mate.

"Feels good, Alpha?" he murmured, shivering when Rick let out a low growl. Rick's hand flattened on his collarbones, so that he could put pressure there and wouldn't choke Daryl. "Fuck, gonna smell you all over me by the time we're done, ain'tcha?"

Rick dug his nails into Daryl's chest. His other hand cupped Daryl's stomach, holding him still and tight to Rick's body as he fucked Daryl. His thrusts were getting rougher, he was close and Daryl's mouth went dry with desire. He wanted his Alpha so desperately, it felt like hunger or thirst.

"Gonna knot me?" he asked, gasping when Rick nodded and let out a low growl. Rick lifted his head and took his hand from Daryl's stomach, cupping his exposed hip tightly instead and gripping hard enough that his claws dug in. Daryl whined, able to arch up onto his knees when Rick pulled him back and slid down so that Daryl could kneel and get into the proper position to be mounted. Rick's other hand slid up to sit under his jaw, forcing his head up as Rick pounded into him.

He thought about what he had done to make his voice change like it had when he howled. How desperately he'd called for Rick. He bit his lower lip and tried to emulate the sound, quieter but no less raw.

Rick gasped like Daryl had punched him. His hands flew to Daryl's hips and tightened. "Oh my God, _fuck_ , _fuck_ …" He slammed deep into Daryl and went still as his knot swelled up, suddenly. "Son of a _bitch_." It was like it had taken him by surprise, the sudden loss of momentum caused him to collapse over Daryl as his knot got stuck and he started to come. He was breathing hard, trembling and shaking and Daryl moaned, trying to get his entire body angled so that Rick's cock spilled as deep inside of him as he could.

" _Daryl_ ," Rick gasped. His hands were shaking when he petted through Daryl's hair. "What the fuck did you do?"

Daryl swallowed, his throat tight as he tried to talk through his purr; "I don't know," he said honestly. "I just…" He reached up, gently touching Rick's jaw, and turned his head so he could see his mate's face. Rick's eyes were wide and glowing red in the darkness. "You weren't close enough."

 _I just wanted to be near you_.

Rick shook his head, breathing heavily, his cock twitching as he spilled another load in Daryl's ass. "Fuck me," he growled, rubbing a hand over his face, and then he reached under Daryl and wrapped his hand around Daryl's hard cock, stroking slowly. "Should'a known you'd figure this shit out faster than me."

Daryl huffed, moaning softly as Rick continued to touch him. He felt warm and safe under his Alpha, some instinct he didn't consciously register satisfied by the feeling of Rick curled over him and touching him.

Rick had told him to trust his instincts, and Daryl was going to take that to heart. They hadn't steered him wrong before.

Enough slick had leaked out of him that Rick's hand was wet as he stroked Daryl, slowly, lazily, like they had all the time in the world. Daryl shook under him, whimpering when Rick twisted his hand at the head of his cock, sighing when he slid his hand back down, his grip lax. Each touch made his stomach clench up, making Rick's knot feel huge inside of him. He ached.

Rick let out a low rumble. "C'mon, sweetheart, give me what I want," he said, the wolf loud in his voice. It made something in Daryl curl up and whine. His eyes itched, he knew he was showing his gold for his Alpha, his wolf desperate to prove his submission and adoration to his mate. "Don't you wanna show me how good it feels when I knot you?"

" _Yes_ ," Daryl gasped. He was so close, _fuck_. He pushed his hands out in front of him, stretching himself out for Rick to touch and kiss and bite him as he pleased. Rick growled, dragging the nails of his free hand up Daryl's arm and wrapping his fingers around the knot of Daryl's shirt on his chest. "Rick, _please_ , I wanna -."

Rick growled, rolling his hips so that he could tease his knot against Daryl's sensitive rim. His cock brushed Daryl's prostate and Daryl jerked, whining at the sudden spike of pleasure. "God, do that again," he begged, bowing his head to expose his nape. Rick obeyed with another low sound, working his hips against Daryl as much as he could with his knot still swollen. Daryl whimpered, his orgasm building up behind his eyes. He was going to come, he couldn't stop now if he tried.

" _Fuck_ ," he hissed. He was so fucking close. He just needed -. "Bite me," he growled, pulling his sweaty hair away from his neck and Rick snarled, baring his teeth and biting down on his nape. " _Harder_ ," Daryl demanded, and Rick obeyed.

His canines broke skin and Daryl groaned, shuddering as he came onto the blanket and all over Rick's hand. His thighs shook, threatening to give out, and he couldn't stop himself rolling back and chasing the pressure of Rick's knot inside of him. His body spasmed tightly around Rick's knot and cock, and it felt like every ounce of stretch he had left him all at once and he collapsed, panting heavily as Rick held and touched him.

Rick's hand let go of his cock and his teeth withdrew, licking over the slowly leaking wound. He reared up and Daryl whimpered, reaching back to pull him back down.

"No," he said, and he sounded pathetic and he didn't care.

Rick, to his credit, didn't seem to care either. "I'm here," he rasped. His voice was low and fucked-out from growling so much. Or maybe it got like that because his wolf had been speaking through him. Daryl didn't know, but his throat felt scratched out and dry too.

Daryl turned his head, nuzzling Rick's hair where it was flopping messily against his cheek and shoulder. "Rick," he whispered, making Rick raise his head with a small, affectionate rumble. "Will you…bite me again?"

Rick blinked, his eyes flashing to Daryl's neck. "Doesn't it hurt?" he asked.

It did hurt. "I need it," was all he said in reply. It felt more intimate than Rick kissing him, or fucking him. He wanted to lick his blood from his Alpha's mouth and he didn't know why but if it was something they both enjoyed, he saw no reason to discourage it. "Just – just lightly. Please?"

Rick smiled and nuzzled his cheek, forcing his head back down. "Just tell me if you need me to stop," he said, and Daryl sighed, purring softly when he felt Rick's lips graze the side of his neck where the older bite was. It stung and ached, and Daryl let out a shivery exhale when Rick dragged his teeth across the mark.

"You sure this is okay?"

Daryl nodded, and let out a plaintive whine for good measure since he knew Rick was useless when it came to resisting things like that. Predictably, Rick leaned down and kissed his neck, licking over the bite he'd just left. His hands slid down Daryl's arms, covering his hands, his body resting heavy and warm on Daryl's back.

Rick teased his teeth along Daryl's neck, occasionally putting pressure on the places where there wasn't already a bite or bruise, but he didn't bite down hard enough to shed more blood. He licked over Daryl's neck, cleaning him of blood, and even when his knot went down he didn't move, understanding that Daryl wasn't ready to let go of him yet.

Daryl lost track of how long he spent like that, under Rick's careful, attentive touches. He knew he was purring, could feel it in his throat and his chest and hear it in a higher harmony to his Alpha. Rick's hand was wet from his come and he entertained himself with cleaning it from Rick's fingers. With each swipe of his tongue he felt Rick shiver, growling low.

"If I had my way, I'd spend our entire time here just like this," he confessed.

Daryl smiled. Then Rick kissed his neck and they both sat up. Daryl knew Rick smelled it too. "Fire?" he asked.

"Hannah said they did bonfires," Rick replied. "Maybe that's our cue."

Daryl huffed. "I don't want to go out there," he said.

"I know." Rick took his hands and raised them to his lips, kissing Daryl's knuckles. "But aren't you just a _little_ bit curious?"

"You know what they say about curiosity," Daryl muttered, but didn't protest as Rick tugged him to his feet and they both adjusted their clothing to something more presentable.

"Yeah, yeah," Rick said, grinning. "It's a good thing we ain't cats, then."

"Yeah," Daryl replied. He cocked his head to one side as he heard a howl start up. He knew, instinctively, that one of them was Hannah. He recognized her voice. And he also felt...this howl wasn't like his. It wasn't a desperate call for a mate, but more like an announcement. A mother calling her children to dinner. Glenn honking the car horn when he approached the Alexandria gates so people knew he was coming. One of welcome.

He sighed and shook his head. "Definitely not cats."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend picked this one outta my list of WIPs so CONGRATS you get more werewolves!

They emerged from the boat shed and followed the soft, flickering glow of a fire through the trees, past the welcome center and towards the lake. The air was humid and smelled of the water, brackish and still. Daryl took a deep breath of it, more settled than he expected to feel. It wasn't the wild, wasn't like the forests and trails he had so lovingly come to know when he was a kid, but it was damn near close. The wolf in Daryl was purring, fur bristling with excitement.

Rick was right; he _was_ curious.

They broke through the trees and emerged to an open area. There was a place where the office for boat rentals had once been. The sign listing prices had been broken apart for kindling, and there were two rowboats tethered to the small loading dock.

He fought back a smirk and Rick regarded him with a curious sound. "Boats," he said, and Rick's eyes flashed. He grinned back and nudged Daryl playfully.

There was a fire burning away, logs stacked up neatly to encourage the flames. There were larger logs and camping chairs placed around the fire, enough room for upwards of twenty people. Daryl spied Adam immediately, the big black wolf sitting on the near side of the fire, his flank exposed to the flames, his head on Hannah's lap.

As they approached, his ears went forward and he lifted his head, giving a soft woof of greeting. Hannah turned and greeted them with a wide smile. "Oh, Rick! Daryl! Please, come sit," she said, patting the space beside her. It was a log big enough for two to sit comfortably, and three to squish. Rick sat on the far end and Daryl settled himself on the ground.

There were about a dozen others sitting around the fire, warming their hands with the flames. Adam was the only one shifted, the rest were human and wearing various, lazy layers of clothing that Daryl suspected were worn out of habit than anything else. One of them, a female, was heavily pregnant and sat, squatting like an uncomfortable frog. Daryl remembered how Lori looked towards the end – she had to be very far along. There was a man sitting next to her, close together. Her eyes were gold, his were red.

"Everyone, this is Rick and Daryl," Hannah said, gesturing to them. "Adam bit Rick a few months back."

The man looked at them and Daryl felt like he recognized them. "You're the two from the airport," he said. Rick nodded and the man's eyes moved to Daryl. "You weren't a wolf then."

"No," Daryl replied. "That was, ah, recent."

He heard Rick give a soft rumble, pride and possessiveness wrapped into the noise. Rick's hand settled on Daryl's shoulder, thumb rubbing over the most recent bite on his neck. It was an action as gentle and sweet as it was obvious.

"Daryl's an Omega," Hannah said, practically vibrating with excitement. She turned and grinned at them both. "You must understand – you're very rare."

"That so," Daryl muttered.

Hannah nodded. "I've only met one male with golden eyes before," she said. Daryl frowned, meeting Rick's gaze for a brief moment. "I didn't know him long, but he was a good man. A good wolf."

"What happened to him?" Daryl whispered.

"He…died," Hannah said, looking down. She bit her lower lip and made a sad noise. Daryl could feel her sadness like something on his skin. Adam rumbled and nuzzled her stomach, licking her forearm. "He got shot by a hunter or something. I don't know. Ken found him, covered in blood and barely breathing. There was nothing we could do."

Daryl nodded, strangely sad himself over this wolf he had never met or known about. He felt something like loss, though whether that was just Hannah's emotion or something he felt himself, he couldn't say. Rick pet through his hair gently and Daryl got the impression he was trying to do to Daryl what Adam was doing to Hannah – providing comfort and strength.

"Have either of you managed to shift yet?" the female asked.

Rick shook his head. "The first month, I wolfed out a little," he replied. "But nothing like you guys can."

"It just takes practice," the man said, smiling. "The instinct will come in time."

The others around the campfire were nodding along. One of them looked incredibly young, no older than Carl had been when Daryl first met him. "How did you guys find this place?" he asked. He couldn't see any bite marks on any of them, and although Rick's had healed, it found it strange that there wasn't even a scar. Surely not all of them were _born_ like this.

"Ken, Adam and I were here when the dead started rising," Hannah said. "Frank and Emily," she added, nodding to the pregnant female and the man, "are friends of ours, we invited them here. Others started coming, some from other packs that had died out, others were turned like you and Rick were."

"How many of you were…bit?" Rick asked.

"About half of us were born like this," Hannah said. "My family have had the gene for centuries." She put a hand on Adam's scruff, petting through his thick fur gently. "We turned Frank and Emily. Then there's Jack, George, Evelyn, Sean…"

At the names, the others nodded their heads and gave a wave of greeting. The youngest, the boy, lifted his head when 'Sean' was said. He managed a sheepish smile and ducked his head soon after. "You guys turn kids?" Rick whispered, low but cold.

"If they ask us to," Hannah replied. "Sean lost his parents to the plague. He had nowhere else to go."

Daryl thought of Enid and stifled a growl. How easily could she have ended up here, if she hadn't found Alexandria first?

Rick sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, and shook his head. "I know you have questions," Hannah said kindly. She reached out and put a hand on Rick's knee and Daryl tried to swallow back his possessive growl. He wasn't sure how well he succeeded, but she moved her hand soon after and that was enough for him. "Please, ask freely. We will answer them honestly."

"I have so many," Rick said. "I don't even know where to start."

Daryl's nose twitched, and he looked over his shoulder and saw Ken approaching the fire, a clutch of rabbits slung over his shoulder. He brought them to the man who had nodded when Hannah said his name – George – and sat down next to him as George separated them from the snares and handed them out to each wolf.

Daryl's stomach rumbled and he found himself taking a rabbit eagerly, passing the last two to Adam and Hannah. He knew he and Rick would share one easily. He had yet to actually start eating raw like Rick did, but the rabbit felt soft and was still warm in his hands. His mouth watered and he met Rick's gaze, before he bit down and tore a mouthful from the rabbit's spine. The delicate bones cracked and broke under his teeth and the blood was sweet and rich.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist and handed it to Rick. Rick's eyes were glowing red and he took a bite next to where Daryl had eaten. Daryl had eaten raw before and he was used to the taste, but now he found himself _enjoying_ it.

Rick smiled at him and handed the rabbit back and Daryl took another bite, sucking the blood and juice off his fingers. His eyes met Ken's and Ken smiled.

"We have more, if you're hungry," he offered.

Daryl shook his head. "We're used to goin' light," he replied. "It's fine."

"But you're with us now, which means you eat well," Ken said. He wasn't being aggressive about it but it still made Daryl's skin prickle. He didn't like that the wolves kept assuming that they would just change their minds and decide to stay. They seemed so Goddamn sure of themselves, it kept rubbing him the wrong way.

He forced himself to smile. "Really, we're okay," he said. Rick finished off the rabbit and tore off a leg, handing it to Daryl, who ate it whole. The meat was enough to tame the soft rumble of hunger in his stomach but it was far from the largest meal he'd had since they'd gotten to Alexandria. Not that he minded in the slightest – any food was good food as far as he was concerned.

"So," Rick said, trying to dispel the tension. "Ken. Hannah was tellin' us how you guys ended up here."

"Oh, yes," Ken replied. "Not a terribly interesting story, I'm afraid." His eyes went between Rick and Daryl, glowing softly in the light from the fire. "I daresay yours would be much more entertaining."

"Where are you from?" Emily asked. "You don't talk like you're from around here."

Rick shook his head. "We're from Georgia," he replied.

Hannah let out a quiet, shocked noise. "You're so far from home," she said. "How on Earth did you find yourselves up here?"

"We walked," Daryl said briskly, fishing a fragment of bone between his teeth before swallowing it.

"You…walked," Ken repeated, heavy with disbelief.

Rick nodded. "We were one place for a while, then another, then another. Finally we got to here. Been here a few months now."

Daryl swallowed, reaching out and gently grazing Rick's calf with his hand. Rick needed to tread carefully now – they couldn't give away Alexandria, though now that he knew how long the wolves had been here, he couldn't possibly imagine they didn't know about it.

"And this was when you were still human," Ken said softly, almost in awe. He shook his head. "Unbelievable. I can scarcely imagine."

Daryl's eyes went to Hannah. She was grinning down at her brother, petting him as though in reward. Adam's tail was swishing lazily back and forth, Daryl could hear him purring. "Why him?" he asked, meeting Adam's eyes first, then Hannah's when she raised her head. He looked at the other wolves. "Why did you bite Rick?"

"Any human who has survived this long on his own…that's a terrible fate. One I wouldn't wish on anyone," Ken murmured. "My brother saw him and wanted to give him a family, a community. It's likely that, had there been others around Rick, he would have been left alone. We don't take people from their homes."

Daryl frowned. But Glenn had been there. He looked up at Rick and saw Rick looking just as confused and troubled.

"I -."

Adam lifted his head, his ears forward, and he let out a soft sound. Hannah, Ken, Rick – none of the other wolves gave any indication of hearing it. But Daryl heard it. It was pleading, desperate. The _Don't move, they'll see us_ when hiding from enemies, the _Be quiet and the monster will pass by_. Daryl swallowed.

"I see," he said. Adam's tail wagged again and he set his head back down.

Hannah looked up, smiling. "Look, everyone," she said, pointing up at the sky. The moon was visible, shining brightly in a sky with no clouds. It was thin, growing to fullness after the new moon. Daryl shivered as he looked at it, biting his lower lip, and slid closer to Rick so that he could rest his shoulder against Rick's thigh.

It was peaceful. The fire burned brightly, chasing away the nightmares of the outside world. The food settled heavy and warm in Daryl's stomach, and despite the fact that there were so many wolves and so many unanswered questions, he felt calm. Safe.

Rick's hand slid along the back of his nape, gently brushing his hair away and rubbing his thumb along the tendon in Daryl's neck. "So you guys have pretty much kept to yourselves, then," he said, drawing Ken's attention from the moon. "No other big human settlements, nothing you know of?"

Hannah smiled. "There are a few, but we keep to our own. Like my brother said, we don't take people from their homes."

Rick cleared his throat, looking down at Daryl. "On our way up here, before we even got here, we ran into a family who were headed back south. They said there was this one group who…stole people. Pillaged other communities. That we should be wary of them. You wouldn't happen to know about anything like that, would you?"

Hannah bit her lower lip, and shook her head. "No," she said, and Daryl wasn't sure how good of a liar she was, but he didn't figure anyone could be that good. She seemed genuinely distressed at the idea; her scent was sour with anxiety over the thought of such a violent neighbor. "Nothing like that."

"It's getting late," Ken said, standing abruptly. "I will take my leave of you. Goodnight, and once again, Rick and Daryl, allow me to extend my most heartfelt welcome, and apologies for any confusion or pain you have suffered between Adam's rash actions and today."

"…Thanks," Daryl replied. Ken smiled and nodded to them, before he left the ring of firelight and headed back through the trees.

Rick squeezed his shoulder and stood. "We're gonna rest up," he said. Adam lifted his head so that Hannah could stand. "Thank you guys, really. It's been…eye-opening."

"Please let me know if you need anything," she said. "Adam and I sleep in the sheds too, on the end one. We can get you anything you need."

Daryl nodded, hurriedly following Rick as Rick turned and left the bonfire and headed towards the boat sheds. Daryl felt eyes on his back the entire time and he felt bristly, uneasy, like he had been covered in static electricity.

"Somethin's off," he said quietly as soon as Rick closed the door behind them, shrouding them in darkness. Daryl paced to the end of the container, then back, able to see Rick's silhouette and the glow of his eyes in the darkness. "They're lying."

"I know," Rick replied, frowning. "Thing is, I don't know why." He looked at Daryl, sighing heavily, and rubbed his hands over his face. "Ken seemed to think I was alone. The only people who know that's not true are you, me, and Adam. So is Ken lying to save face in front of his people, or did Adam lie about when he bit me?"

"Adam didn't want me to say anythin'," Daryl said, remembering the plaintive noise Adam had sent his way. "Didn't you hear it?"

Rick frowned, shaking his head.

"After Ken told us about him bitin' you, I was gonna say somethin', and he lifted his head and our eyes met, and…I don't know. I heard him, like he was beggin' me not to say anythin'." He heaved a breath and shook his head. "He's hiding somethin'. I don't know what, why he'd lie to his brother about it, but there's a reason he went after you and not Glenn, and a reason he didn't chase you both down when you came back home."

"Sounds like he's the person to talk to, then," Rick said, an agreeing murmur. "But he doesn't shift. He's a wolf all the time. There's no way for us to talk to him – or get him alone, seems like."

"We're just gonna have to learn, then," Daryl said firmly. "How to talk like a wolf. I think they can communicate with each other. Or at least, Adam and Hannah can. If we can learn to control ours, I think we'll be able to talk to him."

Rick sighed. "There's always a fuckin' catch," he said.

Daryl bit his lower lip, and walked over to Rick, a soft purr in his throat. He pressed his nose to Rick's neck and closed his eyes when Rick shivered. "I know you wanted this to work out," he said quietly, putting a hand on his mate's chest.

"I just thought…" Rick sighed. "I don't know what I thought."

Daryl let out another rumble, nuzzling Rick's jaw and kissing him gently. "Can I help?" he asked.

Rick pulled back and kissed him, gently cupping Daryl's jaw. "Lay down with me," he murmured, and Daryl obeyed, letting Rick lead him to the blanket they'd spread out and both of them getting comfortable on it. It stank of Daryl's slick and his come but Rick didn't seem to touch him with any intention towards that. He pulled Daryl close and tucked his head under Daryl's chin, purring softly. Daryl sat up, making Rick give a protesting huff, but it was for just long enough that he could grab the unzipped sleeping bag and pull it over their heads like he had that first night.

Rick laughed. "Don't need this to sleep," he said.

"I know," Daryl replied. He pressed his nose to Rick's hair and took a deep breath in, wrapping his arms around his mate's shoulders, and sighed when Rick started to purr against his chest. His thoughts were a whirl but he felt settled with Rick in his arms, Rick's heat making the air in the sleeping bag almost unbearably warm in a matter of minutes.

He kissed Rick's hair again and closed his eyes. "I love you," he said, and heard Rick's purr get louder in answer. "We'll figure this shit out."

"I know," Rick replied. He sounded sleepy enough, at least, and Daryl was glad that Rick would be able to get some rest. It seemed like they hadn't had a good night's sleep since before the last full moon. "I love you, too."

 

 

Daryl was awake before dawn, and watched the sky brighten and peek through the small window in the back wall that he hadn't noticed before, illuminating a small patch of the door as the sun heightened and brightened in the sky.

Rick stirred when the birds started singing, a childish grumble falling from him as he sat up and squint-glared at the window of light. Daryl hummed, leaning up and kissing his neck, one hand fisted in his shirt to pull him back down to their little nest.

Rick smiled against his mouth, sleepiness and grumpiness ebbing away with each touch of Daryl's mouth against his. "Mornin'," he growled, petting a hand through Daryl's hair. "How you feelin'?"

"Good," Daryl replied, honestly. He had slept incredibly well, and waking up with the dawn had been one of his favorite parts of camping and being in the woods when he was a kid. Waking up with his mate by his side and knowing they were in a safe, protected part of the world had put him in a good mood. "You?"

"Alright," Rick said, drawing back and resting his forehead against Daryl's. "Still got a lotta questions, lotta stuff that I need explained to me. But…" He shrugged. "I want to learn. I want to control this."

"Me, too," Daryl said. He leaned up for one more kiss and then sat up, forcing Rick onto his heels. "C'mon. I saw showers by the welcome center."

"Alright. Good." Rick grabbed a spare change of clothes for him and Daryl and they emerged into the sunlight, wincing and shielding their eyes. Sean, the young boy from the night before, was sitting on the playground equipment, perched on the top of a set of monkey bars. He climbed down when Daryl and Rick passed and ran to the welcome center.

"Scout," Daryl said, shaking his head. "They're keepin' an eye on us."

"Wouldn't you?" Rick replied, as they ducked into the showers. The place smelled of water and wet dust, there were spiderwebs in the corners and Daryl was pretty sure a beehive was growing above the sinks, but when he set his clothes down and tested one of them, hot water came out almost immediately.

He shed his clothes eagerly and stepped under the water, sighing as it poured over his shoulders and into his hair. The pressure wasn't like in Alexandria; it was more like standing in a warm river than a real shower, but the water was burning hot and felt great on his skin.

Rick went into the next stall over, and though Daryl felt a little pang of disappointment, he knew that, realistically, he and Rick shouldn't shower together if they stood a chance of making it quick. They had things to learn and stuff to do and as much as Daryl would love to spend the day fucking in the shower (or the container, or on one of those boats), he had to be practical about the situation.

He scrubbed himself as clean as he could manage, glad that no soap and body wash meant he would still smell like Rick, and turned the water off. He shook his hair out and grunted. "Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"We didn't bring towels."

Rick hummed, and the water turned off. "I could lick you dry," he said.

Daryl rolled his eyes and shoved the curtain back, and almost collided with Hannah. "Mother of -." He stopped himself with a growl, jumping back when she grinned at him and offered him a towel. He grabbed it, hastily wrapping it around his waist. Next to Hannah, Adam was huffing in laughter, his tail wagging wildly. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

Hannah laughed and slung another towel over the top of Rick's curtain. After a second, it disappeared, and Rick emerged with his towel around his waist. His chest was red from the heat of the shower, hair dark and curling at his neck. Daryl let his eyes wander appreciatively over his mate, and Rick's eyes met his and he saw Rick doing the same.

"Breakfast is ready if you guys are hungry," Hannah said, forcing their gazes away from each other. Daryl cleared his throat and shifted his weight. Even that little moment with Rick had made his body heat up. He _really_ didn't want to get slick around any of these wolves. He had no idea how another Alpha might react. Hannah had said Omegas were rare; she hadn't said what exactly being an Omega _meant_. "And then I was thinking we could start your lessons."

"Lessons," Rick repeated.

Hannah nodded. "I know it's going to seem stupid, but being able to fully shift and communicate with your wolf is something you probably kind of know how to do. You just have to learn to speak his language, and how to accept his presence in your body so that his physical form can manifest just as easily." She smiled. "It takes practice, and patience, but I don't think it'll take long at all."

"What makes you say that?" Rick asked, and Daryl resisted the urge to growl at him. This was a conversation they could have later, when everyone was wearing clothes, thank you very much.

"Well…" Hannah frowned, looking down at Adam. "You were bitten, what, four moons ago?" she asked.

"This'll be the fourth," Daryl said.

"And yet, within the last week, you bit Daryl," she finished, her eyes landing on Daryl's. Daryl wondered what color her eyes used to be – of course, if she had been born a wolf, maybe they'd always been gold. "So for three months, you've been resisting and that means you and your wolf understand each other, to an extent. You just have to learn to agree with each other."

She looked at Rick, then back to Daryl. "You've barely been a wolf for a few days," she said, reaching out and flattening her hand on Daryl's arm. Her palm was warm and Daryl bit his lip and stepped out of her reach, closer to Rick. "But you can howl. You let Rick bite you – you have the opposite problem. You and your wolf want the same things, but you're not speaking the same language."

Adam huffed, nudging Hannah's thigh, and she straightened and offered them another bright smile. "Like I said, I don't think it'll take long for you to learn. So, please, make yourselves comfortable and there's breakfast if you want it. Then Adam and I will start your training."

Daryl nodded. "Where should we meet you?"

"Oh! Well, that's lesson number one," Hannah said, grinning. "You're going to have to find us."

Daryl raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything, Hannah started to shift back to her wolf form. The sound of her bones snapping and locking echoed dully in the bathroom, and soon she was the little golden-eyed wolf. She barked at them, chest low to the ground in a play position, and then took off running after her brother, towards the trees.

Daryl watched them go, strangely excited by the idea of tracking them down. He turned to look at Rick. Rick looked like he couldn't decide if he was more irritated or amused.

He shook his head and started to dry himself off with the towel. "You believe that crap?" he muttered. "Talkin' about languages and fighting our wolves."

"What, you don't agree?" Daryl asked. "I thought she made a lot of sense."

Rick puts his jeans on and pulled his shirt over his head, straightening up when his head was free. "Really?" he asked.

Daryl bit his lip, looking down at his bare feet. He shook his head and grabbed his clothes, sliding on underwear and jeans before he wrapped the towel around his head and vigorously scrubbed his hair dry. Then he pulled his shirt on and dried off his hair one more time. There were hooks along the wall and he hung both his and Rick's towels there for later use.

They grabbed their clothes and headed back to the boat shed to put the dirty ones away. Rick grabbed his gun belt and his boots, hesitating when Daryl made no such move.

"You're not goin' barefoot, are you?" he asked, pulling on socks before he unlaced his boots and put his feet in.

Daryl shrugged, but he grabbed his boots and socks as well and put them on in silence. Rick regarded him for a moment. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't think Hannah's wrong about us," he said. "About…why we can't shift and all that crap."

Rick scoffed.

"I mean, c'mon, let's face it – she's seen and known about this a lot more than we have. You really think we know better than she does?" Rick pressed his lips together, sighing through his nose.

"No," he admitted, looking away. "I don't think that."

"I want to learn," Daryl said. "Just like you do."

"I just don't like that they're lyin' to us," Rick murmured. "At least one of them are."

"And we'll figure out who, and about what, later," Daryl said. He stood and hauled Rick up by his forearm, tugging Rick close, and put his other hand in Rick's hair. "I trust you to watch my back. And I trust my gut enough to let me know when we need to get the fuck outta dodge, but until then, we gotta play nice, right?"

Rick smirked. "When did you become the one who wanted to make nice with strangers?" he asked, his voice soft with affection. He kissed Daryl before Daryl could reply and Daryl sighed against his mouth, purring at the feeling of his mate's warmth and strength pressed against him.

Rick pulled back, his eyes glowing a dull, pretty red, and smiled. "Alright," he said, and took off his gun belt, leaving it with the rest of their things. "Let's go track some wolves."

Daryl grinned, strangely excited at the prospect. "You got it."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me so much grief omg, I'm so sorry.

One of Daryl's earliest memories was tracking. Merle and his daddy used to go hunting when Daryl was a kid, and his smaller stature and the fact that he couldn't hold a gun worth a damn in his small arms hadn't stopped his father and brother from making sure he knew damn well how to stalk an animal and hunt it down.

Daryl's only fond memories of his father were of when they would go hunting. Will Dixon was the kind of man who delighted in the hunt and slaughter of animals, and despite how he joked and how jovially he tortured an animal before ending its life, it would put him in a good enough humor that his naturally predatory and abusive nature would be directed towards animals instead of his sons.

Daryl gently touched the bend in a small strand of creeper vine, caressing the leaves that coated it and stuck it to the ground. He licked his lips and lifted his head, catching Rick's eye as his mate stopped and regarded him. "They split up," he said.

Rick frowned. Daryl was using his eyes but he knew Rick was using his nose. Rick's gaze mapped the trails and breaks in shrub beneath them like he was trying to find the trail of breadcrumbs leading them to Adam and Hannah. "You sure?" he asked, but Daryl sensed it was more out of habit than anything else. He had no reason to doubt Daryl's tracking ability, of all people's.

It was less of an 'I don't believe you' and more 'Why on Earth would they do that?'. Even after everything, Rick sought out motive first. It was one of the things, Daryl suspected, that made him and his wolf argue so much.

Still, Daryl nodded, letting the vine go. He curled his fingers and held them under his nose. Alpha. "Adam went this way," he said, and jerked his head towards a darker part of the woods. This had once been a domesticated part of the world, with clear running paths and trees standing far enough apart from each other that there was almost always a clear line of sight. Now, though, Mother Nature had reclaimed this section of the world with teeth and claws. There were parts of the wood that were dark and disheveled, a child wreaking havoc in his mother's dressing room.

Rick took in a deep breath through his nose, his eyes flashing red as he looked in the opposite direction. "I small Hannah over here," he said.

Daryl swallowed back a prickle of jealousy. Knowing it was misplaced did nothing to stop him feeling it. In his mind, it felt like his wolf was pacing in the shadows, back and forth. Eager, anticipating blood in his teeth.

"Adam won't leave her alone forever," Daryl said. He knew this with absolute certainty. "We should follow her trail."

Rick nodded. His red eyes scanned the trees while Daryl's remained on the ground. Keeping watch while Daryl worked. Daryl walked in front of him, trying to catch Hannah's scent as Rick had. She was sweet, like blackberries when they're over-ripe. He kneeled down and pressed his fingers to the dirt, lowered his face until he could smell her.

He straightened. Now that he had her scent, it would make it easier if he lost her physical trail. He turned and met Rick's eyes. "You have a good nose," he said, and tried not to wonder how Rick could pick her out so easily.

Rick pressed his lips together. "I had a good nose for you, too," he replied, like he knew what Daryl was thinking. He probably did – could probably smell the distress and jealousy bittering Daryl's blood. Daryl nodded, conceding that. Rick had always been able to track him, after all.

He turned and followed the trail, able to see evidence of Hannah's passing every now and again. She was swift and light on her feet, it was more like chasing a doe than a wolf. It seemed like she was actively avoiding brushing up against things, meaning her tracks and traces of her scent were the only things that Daryl and Rick could follow.

"She's a smart girl," Daryl said after a while. They had been hunting her for what felt like days. It was hardly more than an a few hours – certainly not nearly as long as Daryl had spent looking for Sophia – but Daryl's body ached from exertion, his feet and shoulders were sore, his nose burned. It felt like his eyes had been itching for a while now, worse than allergies, showing his gold as he hunted her.

Rick huffed. "How many wolves do you think she and her brothers have 'trained'?"

"Would have probably been easier if Adam had followed you," Daryl replied. "Caught you in time for that first moon. You wolfed out a little, like you said, but not since." He paused, straightening up, and turned to look at Rick. "Was she right? Are you fighting him?"

Rick shook his head. "There's nothing to fight," he replied.

"How can you say that?" Daryl murmured.

"What difference does it make?" Rick demanded. "He's a Goddamn animal, Daryl. There's nothing to talk about. I'm here to control it, and make sure I don't have to be afraid when the full moon comes and I have to worry about hurting you, and hurting my people. I -."

"Rick." Daryl lifted a hand and put it on Rick's chest. He lifted the finger of his free hand and put it to his mouth. Rick blinked, immediately on alert, and fell silent.

Daryl hadn't heard anything, but the feeling of eyes on him was undeniable. He took his hand away from his mouth and scratched at the side of his neck, unable to shake the sensation of teeth there. He felt uneasy, very suddenly, like there was a predator watching them and waiting to strike. It wasn't unlike the feeling he had gotten when they'd tried to escape the airport. He was reminded, very suddenly, of what the air felt like in Terminus.

"Where?" Rick whispered, so quietly even Daryl could barely hear him, as close as they were standing.

Daryl pressed his lips together. "Your nine," he replied, and Rick nodded. He sucked in a deep breath and stepped back, his hands on his hips, and ran a hand through his hair. The way he turned and looked to his left was natural, smooth, and Daryl felt warm with pride at how easily his mate could pretend.

"I'm sorry," Rick said, rubbing over his mouth. He stayed standing side-on to Daryl, facing the direction Daryl had said he felt eyes. Keeping watch while Daryl used his other senses. Daryl wanted to ask if Rick could smell whatever it was, but the wind was blowing towards them from the other direction. "I'm just frustrated. I feel like we've been tracking Adam and Hannah for ages."

Daryl smiled and stepped close to Rick, putting his nose to Rick's neck. "Do you see him?" he whispered. Rick pressed his lips together and let out a low rumble, one of his hands flattening on Daryl's flank. He tapped his fingers against Daryl's side, twice. _Once for yes, twice for no_.

Then, Rick sucked in a breath and lifted his head towards the other direction, his eyes wide. "I smell Hannah," he said urgently.

Daryl huffed. "They're corralling us," he said.

"Should we run?" Rick asked.

Daryl sighed. "Four feet are faster than two."

"Should'a brought my gun."

A growl started from somewhere to Daryl's right, very bass and quiet, but he heard it. He knew it was Adam, recognized his voice even though there was no way that was possible. Or maybe Daryl's wolf heard his wolf, and understood.

He grabbed Rick's arm and took off back the way they'd come, since they knew that way's terrain better and their scents would start to get confusing if they ran back over their own trails. It couldn't have been more than a few seconds, but he heard the heavy breaths and rhythmic footfalls of something big following them. Adam didn't have to sprint to keep pace, and he was gaining on them slowly but surely.

He cleared a slope and skidded down to a small ravine, sliding down on his side to take the descent as quickly as possible. Rick followed after and Daryl turned to help him and Rick jumped to the other side, hauling Daryl up by his shirt until they both reached the top of the other side.

Daryl turned to spare a brief look over his shoulder. His hands and back were slick with mud now, he was starting to sweat in the oppressive heat under the trees. As their scents sharpened, they would be easier to follow.

It didn't make sense to him. The aggression in Adam's growl was undeniable, he was sure that the wolf intended to kill them in the middle of the woods where the rest of the pack wouldn't find them. But why bother? Why bring them here, where they ran the risk of escaping, and feed them and house them if they intended to chase, hunt, and slaughter Rick and Daryl like rabbits in the woods?

"Come on," Rick said. He was breathing hard, his eyes sharp and red as he watched the trees.

Daryl nodded, turning and following as Rick started up the run again. The back of his neck was bristling, he felt eyes on him like ants under his skin. He felt an urge, strange and ridiculous though it was, to put his hands to the ground. He'd run faster that way.

Which was ridiculous. He wasn't a wolf – not yet, anyway – and wasn't any faster on all fours than he was on his feet.

They kept running, until the air burned their lungs and Daryl knew he was running on fumes. As good as the rabbit had been, it hadn't been a lot of food and there was only so much energy one could get from meat alone. Rick slowed abruptly, a low snarl in his throat, his eyes a blistering red.

"What's – what's wrong?" Daryl asked, breathing heavily. He had gotten to the point where his lungs demanded to be as full as possible, and could not rest his hands on his knees but rather kept walking, circling around, breathing deeply through his nose.

Rick let out a low snarl, turning to look back over his shoulder. "I ain't runnin' anymore," he said. Then he shook his head, swatting at his ear like there was a fly there. Daryl heard it – the snarl. Right before Adam's giant black shape came careening out of the trees and slammed into Rick with a low growl.

If Daryl was to look back at defining moments in his life – the kind of things that change a person at their very core and shape the ways of thinking that make them who they are – they would be few. One of the biggest ones would be the first time his daddy laid a hand on him to hurt him. Another would be when his mother died.

Seeing Rick go down topped both of those. Easily.

He wouldn't have been able to explain what happened next. He couldn't define it down to a single second. But one moment, he was standing on two legs and watching his mate fall under a giant black wolf, and the next he had his teeth in that wolf's scruff and was hauling him back. Blood was in his mouth, in his nose. His joints ached, even still popping and settling into place as he finished his shift and threw Adam onto the ground.

The black wolf's fur tasted like dirt and nettles, he stung Daryl's tongue when Daryl bit down, aiming for the throat. There was a snarl in his throat, loud, and he shoved at Adam's shoulder as he yanked his head back and only dimly registered that he didn't have thumbs, or hands, or skin. He had claws, and he felt flesh giving and fur splitting under them.

Adam let out a yelp, shaking Daryl off and pacing away. Daryl was breathing hard and he looked down at the ground. His spine hurt, his shoulders had caved in and flattened and his knees were bent back the wrong way. His back felt stretched out, every part of his body was bristling and loaded with aggression.

He bared his teeth, tasting blood. It dripped down from his jaws like it had coated Rick after the Claimers. He felt powerful, strong, and his head was below Adam's now, he was smaller, but he would kill the other wolf if that's what it took.

Adam put weight gingerly on his foreleg, shaking his pelt. He turned and looked at Daryl, blinked once, and then started to pant, tail wagging wildly.

"Daryl, you did it!"

It was Hannah's voice, and Daryl wanted to frown but his face didn't move right. His mouth didn't turn, but he felt his ears went back – absently, like one feels hands in their hair. He turned and couldn't lift his head high enough – he was at eye level with Hannah's hip and he had to sit on his haunches so he could see her.

She was grinning at him, clapping her hands together. "Rick, isn't he beautiful?" she said.

Rick. _Rick_. Daryl whined, ears flat with anxiety. His whole body hurt and he knew – knew abstractly like he understood the difference between clean and polluted air or how oil felt in water – that he was a wolf. He had managed to shift, somehow, with no conscious thought from himself.

"What the _fuck_ kind of sick game are you playin' at?" That was Rick's voice, and he came into view from Hannah's side. His eyes were red and he was blistering with anger. But he stopped, his eyes widening when he saw Daryl. "Oh… _Daryl_?"

Daryl nodded. He licked his jaw, tongue flicking across his nose. There was blood all over his fur. He went back to all fours, felt his tail wagging despite himself because looking at Rick made him happy. Rick rushed forward and skidded to his knees in front of Daryl, cupping the thick fur around his neck and resting their foreheads together.

"We've found, with females, the most effective trigger to shift is a threat to their mates," Hannah said. Adam trotted around to her and sat down. Blood stained his dark fur, Daryl had really taken a chunk out of him. "We're sorry we had to trick you, but it wouldn't have worked if you'd known."

Daryl huffed. His clothing hung around him awkwardly. He hadn't gained enough bulk to tear anything but he definitely didn’t fit in the human clothes anymore. Rick sat back, gently petting Daryl's cheeks, between his ears. Daryl purred, tail wagging wildly.

"You look just like I imagined," Rick whispered. Daryl's ears twitched forward and he grinned, baring his teeth. Rick kissed his forehead and stood. "I still have half a mind to kill you guys for pullin' that kinda shit."

Hannah laughed, apparently unaffected by Rick's threats. She had probably heard them all before.

Daryl sat down again, letting out a soft whine when his joints and back hurt and twinged at the action. Hannah gave him a sympathetic look. "It'll hurt the first few times," she said kindly. "It's like breaking in a new pair of shoes. The transition will become easier after you shift a few times."

"How does he change back?" Rick asked, looking at Daryl.

Daryl licked his jaws, standing again. He shook himself, and gnawed at the sleeve of his shirt to try and pull it off.

"That's up to Daryl," Hannah said with a shrug. "And his wolf."

"What – you mean he's stuck like this?" Rick demanded.

Daryl huffed. Rick was distressed – that wasn't good. He walked up to his Alpha and nudged his head between Rick's thigh and his hand, pleased when Rick immediately curled his fingers around Daryl's ear and started to pet him. His tail wagged wildly. The pain was going away, soothed like muscles in a hot spring, and he was starting to quite enjoy the novelty of being a wolf. The ground felt like it gave differently under his paws. He hadn't been able to be barefoot in what felt like years, and the grass and mud felt nice. His nose was on fire, too, there were so many new scents. His ears kept twitching, picking up all sorts of things.

He wanted to feel everything as a wolf. Maybe then it would be a little less overwhelming the next time.

"He won't get stuck," Hannah said. "It's important to remember, you two – your natural state is still human. Just like your natural state is to be dry. But we enjoy hot showers, swimming in lakes, visiting the ocean. It's important to let yourself enjoy your wolf state as much as you want to, but the body you had when you were changed will never go away. You can't forget."

Daryl let out a soft huff, looking up at Rick when Rick looked down at him. He couldn't stop his tail wagging like an excited puppy. Rick smiled and kneeled down. "You wanna stay here for a while?" he said.

Daryl nodded, licking his nose.

"Okay," Rick murmured. "I'll go back to the campsite."

Daryl whined when Rick straightened. He nipped at Rick's shirt, tugging with a growl. He didn't want Rick to _leave_ him.

Hannah cleared her throat. "You might find it easier to shift yourself, if you spent time around your mate, Rick," she suggested. "Maybe he'll help you understand."

"What, you're not gonna attack him to get me to shift, are you?"

"No," Hannah said, shaking her head and smiling. "That trick only works once, unfortunately. We'll have to find some other way to help you."

Rick huffed, looking unimpressed. Daryl's shoulders were the perfect height for Rick to put his hand in his scruff while he stood, petting the thick fur there absently. He felt so completely calm, liquid and warm with Rick's hand on his nape. He wanted, desperately, to share this with Rick. It wasn't like he had found his perfect skin, but like his entire life he had been wearing ill-fitting clothes and this was his first time trying on a tailored suit.

Rick knelt down and helped Daryl out of his human clothes, folding them and leaving them on a nearby log. Daryl stretched out, yawning widely, and shook his fur out. Adam barked at him, chest low to the ground, grinning in play.

Daryl blinked at him, annoyed that he couldn't roll his eyes, but Adam seemed to get the sentiment well enough because he was laughing like dogs do. He brushed up against Daryl's flank as he and Rick passed and Daryl snarled, snapping at the base of his tail as he passed. Adam laughed again, following Hannah as the two of them went back to the campsite.

Rick's eyes followed them, red and narrowed. Then he looked down at Daryl. "So now you're a wolf," he said. Daryl barked, wagging his tail, and Rick huffed. "I don't suppose you got magical mind-speaking power, did you?"

Daryl huffed, shaking his head. Rick smiled and put his hand back in Daryl's scruff, petting it absently as they walked.

"Well, keep tryin'," he said. "They're still lyin' to us, still hidin' somethin', and the sooner we find out what it is, the better."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the beginning of the end, my friends! Have fun :D

Daryl was lying on his side, his fur warm in the sun. Rick's head rested on his flank, just past his shoulder, Daryl's forelegs curled up and braced against his chest. One of Rick's hands pet his fur gently, smoothing the dark hairs into place as though marveling at how Daryl's wolf body felt. Every time Rick dug his fingers into the thicker hair around Daryl's neck and tugged on it, Daryl's tail thumped against the ground, once, like there was a line between his tail and his neck that Rick kept pulling.

Despite trying, Daryl wasn't able to communicate with Rick this way other than body language and whines and growls. He was starting to think that he wouldn't be able to until Rick got in sync with his wolf as well – or maybe he wouldn't be because he was too much of a mutt. He hadn't heard Adam's wolf voice or anything like that, either.

Because Rick couldn't speak _with_ him, he had been silent for the most part so far. It meant Daryl had time to think. With the scent of fresh grass in his nose and the sun warm on his pelt, his mind was finally calm enough to pick over the thoughts buzzing around in his head.

There were several things he knew for certain. Out of the two of them, either Ken or Adam was lying. Ken could by lying to protect his brother from the embarrassing mistake of turning a stranger and being unable to chase him down before his first full moon. Or, Adam was lying about the whole situation in the first place.

He huffed and tried to think. Rick's hands in his fur was distracting, as his mate pet over him in slow, soothing motions that slowed Daryl's breathing and made his eyes droop. Rick hadn't made much in the way of conversation, except to ask Daryl where to go or if he was okay. Daryl had made it perfectly clear that he wasn't suffering in his wolf form at the moment – his tail hadn't stopped wagging the entire time, and he had been liberal in his affection to Rick as much as he could, nuzzling Rick's hand and demanding pets and even rearing up onto his hindlegs and putting slobbery kisses on Rick's neck.

Rick had laughed and pretended to be grossed out. Daryl huffed a laugh, remembering.

He tried to think, motive-wise, why Adam might have lied. Ken's motivations seemed a little easier to construct: they clearly had a practice here of turning and bringing in loners who wouldn't stand a chance in the world otherwise. If Adam had told Ken that he'd turned a man who had a companion, and then had still lost that man and hadn't been able to recover him, it would look bad for the family and the leaders of the pack. So, to save face, Daryl could see Ken simply telling the others that Adam had found a loner, that he'd gotten away, that they were still trying to look for him.

Adam's motivation didn't make sense. If he bit Rick and had intended to only bite Rick, there had to be a reason. Rick had Glenn with him, which meant he was off limits in terms of the pack's standard mode of operation. He had risked punishment because he wanted to turn Rick – and why? For a mate? Daryl wasn't sure how pack dynamics worked, but he could hardly see two Alphas like Adam and Rick forming a harmonious bond. For a strong Alpha to join? That made the most sense, but why not turn Glenn as well? Glenn was perfectly strong.

His head hurt and he let out a small whine of frustration. Rick sighed, pulling at the skin at the back of his nape gently. "I can hear you thinkin' too hard," he said, quietly. He sounded forlorn, like he was trapped on the other side of a barrier and could only see Daryl, and couldn't touch him.

He knew Rick missed talking to him. Since Rick's first full moon when they'd admitted their feelings for each other, the amount of time spent _out_ of each other's company had been minimal, and Rick had been practically touch-starved in the beginning. He still was, and ached for Daryl like a dry desert ached for rain.

And Daryl missed touching Rick, too. He wanted to put his nose to his mate's neck, his hands in Rick's hair. Rick was petting him and that felt nice but Daryl was unable to reciprocate, to give his mate even some of the physical affection in return, and that wasn't fair.

In his mind, he turned to his wolf. The animal had come out of the shadows and was sitting, watching through Daryl's eyes like an outdoor movie theater in the park. Daryl sat next to him, slightly back, on a comfortable blanket. Behind him were the shadows where his wolf had been pacing before Adam and Hannah had forced him forward.

Daryl's wolf's ear went back, and he turned and looked over his shoulder at Daryl. His jaws were open, tongue hanging out, panting. He was tired. He hadn't been this active before.

Daryl smiled, and stood, putting a hand on his wolf's shoulder. "I'll take it from here," he murmured. The wolf licked his hand and laid down on the blanket, closing its eyes.

Daryl whined, baring his teeth as his joints started to pop. His knees went first, snapping back in the right direction. Rick sat up, his eyes wide, and gasped as he watched Daryl change back. Daryl rolled onto all fours, a low snarl falling from his bared teeth that slowly changed to a moan as his face collapsed on itself. He felt his teeth retracting and shoving themselves back into his skull. The feeling of hair receding from his body and back to his head felt like a burn all over his body. He trembled and his spine jerked, tail disappearing, and when he slammed his front feet back down, it was in time to see the claws turn to fingernails, extend and form the shape of his hands.

He gasped, cool air hitting his bare skin, and gingerly put a hand to his jaw, snapping his lower jaw to one side. It felt off kilter and then he worked it, snapping it back the other way, and his teeth lined up and he felt able to talk.

" _Fuck_ ," he muttered.

"Daryl," Rick whispered, and Daryl lifted his head and Rick cupped his jaw, gently touched his thumbs to Daryl's cheeks, and rested their foreheads together. He let out a shivery breath, kissing Daryl gently. "I missed you."

Daryl smiled. They hadn't been out of each other's presence, but he understood perfectly. "Missed you, too," he replied, his voice hoarse from growling and the changes he had forced his vocal cords through. He fisted his hand tightly in Rick's hair and pulled him in for another kiss. "Sorry. Had to think."

"What were you thinking about?" Rick asked. He seemed unable to stop touching Daryl's face. He kept trailing his fingers under Daryl's jaw, as though marveling at the softness and give of his skin, the absence of the thick fur to protect it. "Your bites healed."

"Really?" Daryl asked, and reared back, putting a hand to his neck so he could feel. Rick was right. There were scars, little lines of raised skin, but they didn't hurt anymore. "Damn. That's a perk worth remembering."

"I wonder if that's why they don't turn," Rick said, tilting his head to one side. "They shift, the bite heals. No infection. No death."

Daryl shrugged one shoulder, still feeling absently at his neck. "Maybe," he said. "We can ask Hannah."

Rick hummed. His eyes raked over Daryl's body, flashing red. He slid on his knees closer to Daryl and put his hands on Daryl's shoulders, like he had never touched another person before. Starved for it – they both were. Daryl wanted to duck his head and put his neck in Rick's mouth.

Rick kissed his cheek, licked over his jaw. "What were you thinkin' about?" he asked again.

"Adam," Daryl replied. "And Ken. Why they would lie."

Rick nodded. "Been thinkin' about that, too."

"One way or the other, we know Adam knows the truth," Daryl said. "He's the one we should go after. Now that I can shift…"

"You think you'll be able to talk to him?" Rick asked. "Like, some mental link or something?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure," Daryl replied. Rick's hands skated down his chest, his tongue gentle, innocent enough, but it still made Daryl shiver. He whined and turned, letting Rick's body bracket him, Daryl sitting and leaning against Rick's chest, Rick's hands curling gently against his flank. Rick's teeth touched his nape. "I didn't hear anything from him when I was changed. Honestly the only reason I think it's a possibility is because I assumed Hannah and Adam could talk to each other. But I've been tryin', and I got nothin'."

Rick let out a quiet purr. "We can ask," he said quietly, his voice a low rumble. "It's an innocent enough question – 'How do you guys communicate when you're wolves?'. Shouldn't raise any suspicion."

Daryl nodded. It seemed as good an idea as any. He tilted his head to one side again, absently feeling at the first raised scar that was the bite Rick gave him to change him. It was the only scar that triggered an active sensation – heat rolling down his spine and making his head fuzzy.

He shivered, shrinking back against Rick's chest as Rick purred and kissed over his bite. He bared his neck to give Rick more room. Since Rick had taken and folded his clothes, he had changed back and was completely naked, and despite the sun on them it was chilly. Not that he minded, of course – he had endured far worse. In fact, he was more irritated by -. "What's wrong?" Rick asked.

"I don't smell like you anymore," Daryl replied, taking a deep breath and only able to smell grass and dirt on himself. He smelled like an animal, that vague scent of warm fur that domesticated dogs and cats had. He didn't smell like his mate, and wore none of Rick's fresh marks. "And I liked having your bites on me."

"Well, I can fix both of those things right now," Rick said. His hands didn't move from Daryl's sides, he still had his mouth against Daryl's neck, but Daryl could smell the spice of Rick's desire, taste it on the back of his tongue.

They had been out in the woods for the better part of the day – the sun had long moved past its highest point and soon it would disappear behind the trees. They had time before the bonfire, before night fell and they should reasonably rejoin the wolves at the welcome center.

Daryl turned and Rick caught him in a kiss, one hand leaving his flank and flattening over Daryl's throat, squeezing gently because Rick knew Daryl liked it when he did that. The action forced a whine from Daryl's throat, like a single thump of his tail whenever Rick touched him just right.

Rick's eyes flashed, a low growl rolling through the air between them, swallowed by Daryl's mouth. He pushed on Daryl's shoulders, prowling over him and Daryl met him, sliding his hands into their familiar place on Rick's chest as Rick coaxed him down onto the ground. The ground was mostly dirt and grass, soft from recent rain.

The feeling of Rick's clothes on Daryl's bare skin was novel. He dug his claws into Rick's shirt and arched up, kissing his mate as deeply as he could as Rick covered him, resting his weight on Daryl's exposed skin.

Rick pulled back and Daryl immediately turned his head, baring his throat for Rick's teeth. Rick growled, leaning down and sinking his teeth into Daryl's neck hard enough to draw blood. It wrenched a high, needy sound from Daryl's chest, and made his throat feel the same as it did when he had been howling.

Rick shivered, a purr stuck in his throat, and he reared back, tearing at his clothes in a need to get them off, get as close to Daryl as he could. Daryl whimpered when Rick dug his nails into Daryl's hips, forcing him onto his hands and knees. Rick's kiss and his growl had already made him wet, he could feel his slick between his thighs and he bowed into the mounting position without prompt.

"Fuck," Rick whispered, like the word had been punched out of him. His hands flattened reverently on Daryl's shoulders, sliding down his arms, fingers linking through Daryl's and squeezing tight. His bare chest was warm against Daryl's back and Daryl spread his knees, tried to lower himself to the ground as much as possible to get his mate to mount him.

He went tense, a sharp cry escaping him as Rick let go with one hand so he could guide his cock into Daryl's body. It ached without any stretching but Daryl's whole body ached and he knew Rick would make it go away.

"Alpha, _please_ ," he begged, fisting his hands in the grass beneath him as Rick pressed forward, forcing Daryl's body to split and part for him. Rick snarled, opening his mouth wide on the back of Daryl's neck and biting down. It sent a shockwave through Daryl's body, pleasure and pain wrapping towards in something heavy and strong that threatened to pull him under.

Rick's hands burned, cut swaths of ownership across Daryl's skin. Daryl shivered, feeling how each touch and each growl that he pulled from Rick made his body clench up, more slick wetting the way for Rick's cock as Rick started to shallowly thrust. It felt like it had been years since they'd done this, like with Daryl's wolf removing the marks of ownership, he also erased the memories.

Rick growled and pulled his teeth back from Daryl's neck. He cradled the jut of Daryl's hips with his hands and pulled out and Daryl moaned, collapsing to his elbows, hanging his head as he felt Rick leave him.

"On your back," Rick commanded, and Daryl didn't hear his wolf's voice behind his words at all. Rick was still fighting him, had beaten him back into submission until Daryl couldn't even hear him. But he obeyed, rolling onto his back and Rick lunged for him, shoving his thighs apart and claiming Daryl's mouth as he thrust back inside.

Daryl moaned against his mouth, one hand tight in Rick's hair, tugging, the other's nails dragging across Rick's spine to urge him deeper. Rick sank into him as deeply as his could, his hands braced behind Daryl's knees, practically folding him in half and rendering him helpless to do more than hold on, brace himself against the ground, and submit to every thrust and every desperate kiss Rick pressed to his mouth.

There was no red in Rick's eyes. Daryl had gotten so used to seeing them, the mesh of purple where the iris changed color and the dark red of Rick's wolf, that seeing them wholly blue was almost jarring. He bit his lip and leaned up, claiming Rick's mouth, and put both his hands in Rick's hair.

"Let him out," he whispered, imploring. Rick clenched his jaw, growling softly. His eyes flashed. "Rick, please."

Rick closed his eyes, buried his face in Daryl's neck. His pace hadn't faltered but now he fucked into Daryl harshly, like he was taking out some inner war on Daryl's body. Daryl could take it, he wasn't afraid of Rick hurting him – and it still felt good, having his mate on top of him and claiming him so thoroughly – but the knowledge that Rick was fighting back his wolf, forcing it into the shadows, made him ache in a way Rick couldn't fix.

He pulled Rick up by the hair and kissed him instead, knowing when to argue with Rick and when not to, and Rick let out a quiet purr, letting go of one of his legs to flatten it over Daryl's sore neck. He squeezed Daryl's throat and Daryl whimpered, arching up into it. He let go of Rick's hair with one hand and reached between their bodies to stroke his cock in time with Rick's thrusts, forcing himself closer to the edge with every one of Rick's movements.

Rick slowed down, his upper lip twitching like he wanted to bare his teeth but fought the urge. "Can't knot you like this," he said, the hand still on Daryl's leg tightening in frustration. "But I want to – gotta see your face."

Daryl nodded, swallowing hard, and he let go of Rick to push himself upright. Rick pulled out of him, already growling in displeasure, but then Daryl pushed on his shoulders and straddled his mate's waist. Rick's eyes went wide, a flicker of red in them that didn't go away, and Daryl smiled and leaned down, kissing him as Rick guided his hips so that he could take Rick back inside.

"This better?" Daryl asked, and Rick nodded, his nails digging into Daryl's sides as Daryl started to move. This, at least, was familiar. Daryl had spent so long catering to all of Rick's needs, he knew how he had to move, the noises he had to make, this was all second nature to him. And he loved giving Rick this, loved watching the way Rick's jaw flexed, his eyelids fluttered, as Daryl moved against him, pulling them both closer to the edge.

Rick let out a rough purr, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as he tightened his hands on Daryl's hips, forcing him to go still so he could work his knot inside. The way he could just move Daryl how he wanted, how strong he was despite still being mostly a man, never failed to get Daryl hot. He bit his lower lip, stroking himself quickly as Rick fucked up, his knot swelling and locking into place.

Daryl whined, rocking his hips so he could feel how Rick's knot tugged at his rim, his hand tight on the head of his cock as he watched Rick's face go tense, then lax as his orgasm overtook him and he started to come inside Daryl.

"Fuck," Daryl whispered, feeling heavy and warm with Rick coming in him. Now that he could feel it, it was quickly becoming one of his favorite things. He kept rolling his hips and Rick's hand flattened on his stomach, cupped his hips, nails digging in to help him move.

"You're so fuckin' beautiful," Rick murmured, and this time Daryl could hear both his voice _and_ that of his wolf. He shivered, biting his lower lip. It was like he was unable to keep himself upright, he braced on hand on Rick's chest and whimpered. "C'mon, sweetheart. Show me how good it feels."

Daryl was helpless, he always was when Rick's wolf spoke to him. His cock twitched and spilled in his hand, the heat in his spine rushed down and out of him. He curled his nails against Rick's skin and shivered. He could feel his ass tightening down almost harshly around Rick's knot, forcing Rick to give him more, plug him full so that none of his Alpha's seed leaked out of him.

Rick's eyelids fluttered, the red in them thickening for a brief moment as Daryl's body spasmed around his knot. He slid a hand up to Daryl's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. He took in a deep breath and let out a pleased rumble. "Now you smell like me," he said, smiling.

Daryl huffed a laugh and wiped his dirty hand on Rick's bare chest. "So do you," he said, and Rick let out a little purr. Daryl sighed. "I missed you."

Rick cocked his head to one side, blinking up at him.

"You were right next to me, but you weren't at the same time."

Rick pressed his lips together. His hands rubbed up and down Daryl's thighs, through whether that was because of an absent habit, or nervousness, Daryl wouldn't have been able to say. Rick simply smelled satisfied, but it was the kind of satisfaction that came from a good fuck and instant gratification, not the bone-deep contentment Daryl had come to know whenever he and Rick were curled up at the rest stop, or in the darkness of their bedroom.

Rick was restless. This place was making him discontented. Daryl couldn't allow that.

Finally, Rick sucked in a breath, decision made behind his eyes. "I feel different, here," he said. Daryl nodded – he understood that completely. "I feel like I'm not really in control of what I'm doin'. I walk and talk the same but there's someone else pullin' the strings. My _wolf_ -." His nose wrinkled in something like disgust.

Daryl gently trailed his fingers across Rick's chest, painting shapes in the smears of dirt and sweat on his skin. "In my head, it's like he and I are watching a movie – what I see is what plays on the screen," he said. Rick's eyes snapped to him. "Open theater, picnic in the park kinda shit. Before I changed, he was behind me, in the dark. Couldn't see him. Then Adam attacked you and he helped me. And now we're both just sittin' on that blanket, watching, and sometimes he's a little closer than I am. I can… _talk_ to him, now. It's not this terrifyin' thing." He paused, pressing his lips together, and met Rick's eyes. "What's it like for you?"

Rick shook his head. "Every second, I have my hands around his neck, or his teeth around mine," he said. In Daryl's head, he imagined a second screen, far away but parallel. Rick's movie, and there was a blanket there too. A big grey wolf was chained up, muzzled, snarling and lunging for the movie screen and Rick had his hands around the leash, face stoic and grim.

Daryl sighed, leaning down for a kiss. Rick met him eagerly. "I'm not saying you're not enough," he murmured, petting a hand through his mate's hair. Rick's eyes were stuck to him, like he couldn't move away. "I love you, and you're everything I need, but it ain't just me we gotta think about now, and it ain't just you. Your wolf needs mine as much as I need you."

Rick swallowed hard enough that his throat clicked. "I wouldn't have you if it weren't for him," he murmured, hollow. Daryl could see the realization in his eyes even though he kept it off his face. He smiled and kissed Rick again, purring when Rick pet across his back and kissed him back just as eagerly.

"I'm not askin' you to just let go," Daryl said. "I'm not sayin' you have to lose control. I'm just askin' you to try and _listen_. Like you'd listen to me or Maggie or Carl or any of 'em."

Rick sighed, pressing his lips together, and finally he nodded. Daryl smiled and rewarded him with another kiss, and Rick's knot went down, allowing him to climb off of Rick and both of them to get to their feet. Daryl's neck ached from Rick's bites, his thighs were just the perfect kind of sore, and when Rick straightened and redressed himself, he could smell both of their scents heavy in the air.

Rick turned to him and nuzzled Daryl's neck, kissed the bite he'd left. Daryl shivered. "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't mine," he said.

Daryl smiled, petting a hand through Rick's hair and resting his forehead against his mate's shoulder. The sun had dipped below the trees now and it was getting cold. "I need my clothes back," he said.

Rick straightened, smirking and giving Daryl an overly-suggestive once-over. "I quite like you like this."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Asshole," he muttered, and Rick took his hand and they carefully picked their way back through the woods, down the paths they had aimlessly wandered since Daryl's shift. As a wolf, the sticks and leaves and stones on the ground hadn't bothered him, but now his feet were bigger and sensitive and he had to tread with care.

Rick paused when they were closer. Daryl caught traces of Hannah's scent, and Adam's as well, but there was…something else. "Is that…Adam?" he asked, sniffing cautiously, his nose wrinkling. It smelled very much like Adam, but different. Like the difference of someone pre- and post-workout.

Rick nodded, squeezing Daryl's fingers before he let go. They crept forward cautiously – Daryl wouldn't put it past the siblings to try their fake-attack strategy again, even if they said they wouldn't. They rounded a dense crop of trees and Daryl saw his pile of clothes, just where he left them.

There was a man sitting beside the set of clothes. He was around Daryl's age, and Daryl didn't recognize him from the campfire, but there was half a dozen of the pack he had yet to meet so that didn't strike him as too odd.

He was hunched over, rubbing at his jaw, back and forth, side to side. Daryl put his hand to his own jawline, remembering how it had felt to shift back from wolf to man. He sensed the placement of one's teeth and jaw were some of the weirdest to adapt back to. The man's shoulders were slim, his body almost dainty, like Eric's or Carl's, despite his age.

He had thick black hair, sticking up every which way and dirty with clumps of mud and twigs. There was blood on his shoulder but no visible bite. As Daryl watched, he scraped his nails through his hair and let out a low growl.

Daryl recognized that growl.

The man went still, and straightened, his eyes snapping up and finding Rick and Daryl immediately. His eyes were red, and Daryl knew those eyes.

"…Adam?" he hazarded.

"Don't -." Adam held his hands out. They were shaking, curled up. His knees were bent like he was unaccustomed to standing this tall and didn't like it. Even as Daryl thought that, he crouched down like he was pretending to be an ape, and fell to his knees.

Daryl didn't understand. Hannah had said Adam liked being a wolf more than a man. And where was she in all of this?

He took a step forward and Adam looked up at him, his eyes wide. He looked terrified. "Please," he said.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked, curious despite himself. He took another step forward and Rick mirrored him, protecting his back and ready for an attack if necessary.

"I need – I need to talk to you both," Adam said, his eyes flashing between Rick and Daryl. His voice was incredibly hoarse, like this was his first time trying to talk. "We don't have a lot of time."

"Well, talk," Rick demanded.

"Not here," Adam said, shaking his head and looking around. "Not now. Tonight, meet me by the dock after midnight. We'll take a boat out and no one will hear us."

"Wait -." But Adam was already changing back, his body leaping into his wolf form like he had been holding it back all this time and had finally spring the release. His jaw slammed outward, growing teeth, his hair stretched out all along his body. His joints worked themselves back to the position of a wolf's seamlessly. Not one pop, one crack. No sound at all.

He barked, once, his tail wagging, and then he turned and sprinted towards the trees, leaving them alone.

After a second, Rick blew out a breath and Daryl reached for his clothes. "That was…interesting."

Daryl hummed, pulling his jeans on before he sat down and grabbed his socks and boots. The grass, mud, and come on his skin was making it unpleasant to put clothes on, but at least they were warmer. "What do you think it means?"

Rick pressed his lips together.

"C'mon, you got good instincts, Rick. Tell me."

"I think…" Rick's eyes flashed to him, meshed with red. "I don't know. He seemed scared. Did he seem scared to you?"

"What's he got to be afraid of?" Daryl muttered. "He's the biggest sonuvabitch here."

"Size ain't everythin'," Rick said.

Daryl huffed, but let the dick joke he wanted to make slide. He stood and pulled his shirt over his head. "Think we can trust him?"

"Trust him? No," Rick replied. "But if things go south, I know we can take 'im, and that's good enough for me."

Daryl smiled, stepping into Rick's space and kissing his neck. "You're pretty hot when you're focused," he said. Rick laughed, petting through his hair, and pulled Daryl back so that he could claim a single, deep kiss from Daryl's lips.

"You're pretty hot all the time," he said, and Daryl rolled his eyes, blushing, and Rick let him step away. "Now I'm starvin'. Let's go see what's for dinner tonight."

Daryl nodded. There was a long time between now and midnight, and the answers he was looking for would just have to wait. Rick held out his hand and Daryl took it. He laced their fingers together and they started walking back towards the welcome center.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the ep when Rick and Daryl lost a whole truck of food 'cause of Jesus and they'd had a DAY? Well, I had a DAY too. And I was super excited to write this chapter, so I'm tired enough that I didn't proof read it too hard. Hopefully things will start to make sense and you'll see where the story is leading. Enjoy!

As Daryl approached the welcome center with Rick, another scent came upon them abruptly, between one step and the next as though it had been waiting to assault their senses, once the trees cleared and they could see the boat sheds.

Blood. Something like slick. Daryl swallowed.

"Somethin's wrong," he said.

Rick nodded, prowling along the shadows in the tree line until they reached their shed at the end of the row. They had left the door closed but unlocked, figuring that if anyone had been in to mess around with their stuff, they would have smelled it. Daryl didn't smell anything and Rick pushed his way inside, and he grabbed his gun belt, pistol, and machete. Daryl slung his crossbow across his back and another longer knife and slid it through one of his belt loops.

They exchanged a look, and Daryl nodded.

They crept back out and kept low, following the scent to where it got stronger. It was in the welcome center, and the doors were open, the soft breeze carrying the scent of distress and blood to them. "Can you tell whose it is?" Daryl asked, accepting that Rick's sense of smell was far stronger than his was when it came to identifying wolves. Maybe his would get better with time, maybe it wouldn't. Only time would tell.

But Rick shook his head. "Stinks too much," he replied, swiping his hand under his nose like there was something stuck to his lip. They prowled up the stairs and saw Hannah as a wolf, sitting with Adam at the entrance to the house. It immediately put Daryl on the defensive – seemed like the siblings were fucking everywhere. He wondered just how much each of them saw.

Adam's ear cocked towards them and he turned his head, woofing softly. It caught Hannah's attention and she barked, tail wagging, jaws parting to pant. Daryl winced when she started to shift form, popping and clicking her way into place.

"Rick! Daryl! So good to see you…why are you armed?" She frowned at their guns and weapons.

"We smelled blood," Daryl said. He was starting to get the impression that they had drastically misjudged the situation.

Hannah clapped her hands together and put them over her mouth to stifle the giggle. "Oh, I see!" she said. Adam huffed a laugh next to her and went to his belly, his head resting on his folded paws. "Still gun-shy. It's to be expected. No, Emily is having her baby!"

… _Oh_.

Daryl cleared his throat, sharing a sheepish look with Rick, who looked similarly guilty. "Sorry," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "We, ah, don't tend to get a lot of good news when it comes to blood."

Hannah smiled. "Totally understandable," she said, and stepped around her brother and put a hand on Daryl's arm. He tensed up, fighting down the urge to growl in warning at her. He really didn't like how touchy-feeling she was with him and Rick.

Hannah's eyes met his for a long moment, and her smile softened. "If you'd like, you can come in and see," she said. She was only speaking to Daryl. "It'll feel almost as good as the real thing."

Daryl frowned, stepping away from her. She smiled at him and Rick reached out, flattening a hand on Daryl's back below the slant of his crossbow. "We'll leave you guys to it," he said sharply, and Hannah smiled, either not noticing the thinly-veiled threat in Rick's voice or not threatened enough by it to react. Daryl nodded eagerly, turning and following Rick back towards the shed.

It felt like he was holding his breath the entire time, until the darkness of their shed swallowed them up and the door closed behind them. Rick shed his gun belt and put his weapons on top of their pile of stuff, and Daryl followed suit with his crossbow and knife.

"The fuck you think she meant be 'almost as good as the real thing'?" he asked, unable to shake the way Hannah's voice had sounded, the look in her eyes. It had felt almost like a plea, like wanting desperately to share a favorite movie with a best friend or taking them to a gorgeous view or fine food. Daryl felt Hannah's touch still on his arm and he rubbed at it absently, staring at the door.

Rick let out a low sound, catching his attention. "I think Hannah's under the impression that childbirth is something all female wolves crave," he said. "Omegas, too, probably."

Daryl bit his lower lip, shivering. He couldn't deny that he _did_ want it. He'd said as much to Rick already. He wanted to breed for his Alpha, wanted a pack so large they took over the entire state, all with Rick's eyes and the curls in his hair and little howls mixed with playful growls and shrieks. He wanted to be so full of his Alpha that he couldn't move without the reminder, the marks on his neck and the stretch of his skin a constant sign that he had been claimed and mounted by Rick and that Rick had _chosen_ him, and _loved_ him.

"Seems kinda sexist," he said weakly, for lack of anything else to say.

Rick huffed a small laugh, and when Daryl looked at him he had his eyes turned away, fixed but absent on the gleam of his gun in the low light. "When Lori was pregnant with Carl, she was so…" He shook his head, "full of _joy_. Even with the morning sickness and swollen feet and mood swings, it didn't matter. I could tell she loved being pregnant." He swallowed. "I knew she wanted more kids. It's my fault she didn't, until Judith."

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this," Daryl whispered. He could smell salt in the air. Tears. He wanted to reach out and touch Rick, reassure him, but his mate's sadness compelled him away. And just as Daryl hadn't let Rick touch him with Hannah's heatscent in his nose, he didn't want Rick thinking of his ex-wife when he looked back at Daryl.

Rick heaved in a shaky breath, and rubbed his hands over his face, through his hair. "I'm sorry," he said. "If you want to go -."

" _No_ ," Daryl said. He stepped forward and grabbed Rick's hands in both of his. Rick's eyes met his, a pretty mesh of blue and red. "I don't give a shit if every female in this damn place pops out three fuckin' kids today, they ain't _yours_ and they ain't _mine._ " He let go of one of Rick's hands and turned it, lifted it to his lips, kissed Rick's palm. "There's no substitute for what I want."

Rick's eyes softened and he turned his hand, cradling Daryl's jaw gently. He sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment, and rested their foreheads together. "I love you," he said, meeting Daryl's eyes again. Daryl kissed him, unable to stop himself.

Rick whined softly against his mouth, his hand tightening and sliding down to Daryl's neck. "I'm sorry," he said again, gasping like Daryl had just stolen all the breath out of him. "I know what you want. I wanna give you a pack, Daryl, I really do. But I'm so fuckin' scared."

"I know," Daryl replied. Rick had, after all, lost Lori to their situation and childbirth. And losing Sophia, almost losing Carl, being separated from Judith for so long after the prison, Daryl knew Rick was insanely protective of his children and those that he loved. "But you're gettin' ahead of yourself. We don't even know if I _can_."

Rick huffed a small laugh.

There was a knock at the door and Daryl pulled away with a sigh, going to open it. It was Sean. Up close the kid barely crested Daryl's chest. "Emily has had her baby," he said, his red eyes wide and flashing between Daryl and Rick, who had taken up a space behind his shoulder. "When she's ready, we'll all meet at the bonfire. Ken and Adam are setting it up if you wanted to help."

Daryl raised his eyebrows, turning his head to look at Rick. It sounded like a poor attempt at covering up an order. Rick nodded. "Yeah, we'll be right there," he said, and Sean nodded and turned, sprinting off towards the lakeside.

Daryl followed, taking a few steps out and Rick closed the door behind them. "That was fast," Rick said, his eyes on the welcome center. He could see Hannah trotting back and forth on the porch, another female and a larger male wolf sitting close to the entrance and looking inside. "And quiet."

"Maybe she was a wolf when she gave birth," Daryl said. "No screams."

Rick nodded, accepting that. He took Daryl's hand and they walked to the sandy beach on the lake where, indeed, Ken and Adam were busy stacking pieces of firewood to make a pyramid. Adam was back as a wolf, holding sticks in his teeth and running to and from the tree line to grab smaller pieces of kindling.

Daryl looked at Rick and nodded towards Adam. "I wanna see if I can get him to talk," he said. Rick pressed his lips together and nodded, letting his hand go. "You put pressure on Ken."

Rick grinned, a soft purr rumbling in his chest. "Good luck," he said, petting once through Daryl's hair, and Daryl closed his eyes and brought up the image of the blanket and movie screen. His wolf was sitting upright, ears cocked forward, tail wagging from side to side. Daryl smiled at him and sat down on the blanket, gesturing for him to proceed.

His hands changed first, knuckles cracking and splintering, and he hurriedly tugged his shirt off before he lost complete control of his fingers. His nails sharpened, grew longer, and he fell to his hands and knees as his kneecaps popped back, his legs stretched out behind him instead of below.

He grunted, skin itching as hair grew from his body and he shook himself briskly, and his jaw jutted out and his teeth forced his gums through their change as well. Then, he was a wolf, and stretched hard enough that his back cracked and, with a final pop, his jaw and tail settled into place.

Rick huffed a laugh and knelt down, helping Daryl out of his jeans. "You gotta start remembering to get naked first," he said, running a hand over Daryl's scruff. Daryl rumbled, tail wagging at the touch of his Alpha. He turned his head and rubbed his muzzle against Rick's jaw and licked over his neck.

Rick cupped his face and kissed his forehead. "Happy hunting, sweetheart," he said, and Daryl grinned at him, before he took off towards Adam. The feeling of running on four legs was interesting, and Daryl was man enough to admit that it took a second for his brain to figure out where to put which leg, but his wolf knew what to do and soon he had caught up with Adam and joined him in fishing for sticks in the tree line.

He saw Rick approach Ken, helping him stack the bigger logs. The two Alphas immediately struck up quiet conversation, but Daryl was too far away to hear.

His attention was caught when Adam nipped at his flank and he growled in reflex, upper lip wrinkling as he stepped away. Adam wagged his tail, putting his chest low to the ground like dogs did when they wanted to play. Daryl rumbled a tone he hoped was forgiving.

He met Adam's eyes and pushed a thought at him with all of his might; _Can you hear me?_

Adam didn't react except to stand back up and go back to foraging for sticks. He already had a few in his mouth when Daryl tried again. _Adam, can you hear me?_

No reaction. Daryl huffed in aggravation and focused on getting a mouthful of sticks as well.

They both ran back to the Alphas and Daryl dropped his pile at Rick's feet, tail wagging wildly at the amused smile Rick gave him. "I'm _so_ tempted to play 'Fetch' with you right now," he said, and Daryl huffed and bit his thigh in answer.

Ken laughed. "Your Omega makes a mighty fine wolf," he said with a nod in Daryl's direction.

Daryl huffed, looking up with a single tail thumb when Rick rolled his eyes and put a hand on Daryl's nape. "We don't have to talk about him like he ain't here," he replied. Daryl purred, nuzzling Rick's thigh over where he'd just bitten him. It was sweet that Rick cared enough to say so, but it wasn't like Daryl really minded. He was used to people talking like he wasn't in the room. In fact, he had made it kind of a survival instinct to only be noticed when he wanted to be.

"Apologies," Ken said, breezing past the awkwardness with a wave of his hand. "Sometimes the wolf and the man have to settle with each other beforehand. It is possible that Daryl _isn't_ precisely here."

Rick frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, take Adam," Ken said, gesturing to his brother.

If Rick still felt any offense on Daryl's behalf, he let it slide. "We heard Emily had given birth," he said, kneeling down so that he could stuff the smaller sticks that Daryl had brought between the thick logs that would make up the main food for the fire.

Ken smiled. "Yes. It'll be the first natural birth we've had since settling here. As in, the first wolf that was born that way."

Rick nodded, petting over the thick fur on Daryl's neck. "Hannah told us three females were pregnant," he said. Ken gave a hum of agreement. "Did something…happen? It's been years since the dead started walkin', and three pregnancies at once is…unusual."

Ken laughed, like Rick had set up the punchline for a joke he already knew the answer to.

"We can't control when the females go into Heat, son," he said. "Or the Omegas," he added with a nod in Daryl's direction.

Rick raised his eyes. "So you were right," he said, rubbing a hand between Daryl's ears. The action made Daryl purr and wag his tail. "The gold. It means they're, what, fertile? Carriers?"

"In layman's terms, yes," Ken replied with a shrug. "Mothers."

Daryl huffed once, wagging his tail. He rather liked the sound of that.

Adam had made another trip to the woods and bag, his mouth thickly packed with sticks that he added to Daryl's pile. He barked at Daryl, wagging his tail, apparently catching Daryl's contentment and mirroring it.

"Can you guys understand each other as wolves?" Rick asked, the question innocuous enough as he stood and continued to help with the setup of the fire.

Ken nodded. "As much as actual wolves understand each other," he replied. Rick frowned at him and Daryl felt his ears perking up. "There's nothing as complicated as language. It's more body and noise than simply talking. But it comes easily after a while."

Rick frowned. "Then how did Adam tell you about me?" he asked. "And when Daryl and I went to the place I'd been bitten, I heard whoever was there howling. And I felt like I knew what they were trying to tell me."

Ken pressed his lips together, his eyes flashing to his brother. "When Adam came back, he had blood in his teeth," he said. "I knew it was human. I asked him if he'd bitten someone. I asked him if he knew where you were. Yes and no. I was human at the time, so I could ask the words. In regards to the howl…" He smiled at Daryl. "Well, Daryl managed to make his intentions pretty clear without much practice." He shrugged. "The more you interact with your wolf and with us, the easier the instincts and understanding will come. It's a matter of patience and focus."

Well, that answered that question. There was no way to mentally project his thoughts at Adam, or for them to communicate in a way that would satisfy the questions that Rick and Daryl had. Daryl wondered, briefly enough to decide that the answer was _yes_ , if that was why Adam chose to remain as a wolf almost all the time. If he wasn't human, he didn't have to risk confession.

He looked over at Adam and let out a quiet, curious rumble. Adam, in response, sat on his haunches and turned so that he could lick his back toes.

 

 

Night fell, and as the bonfire started to really gain its strength, Emily brought her daughter to the site. Frank was beside her, practically preening with Alpha joy. Daryl couldn't help smirking, thinking of how proud Rick looked whenever he placed a new mark on Daryl's neck, or when Carl stepped up and proved his strength as a man and a leader.

He had changed back to a human and redressed himself, taking his place by Rick's side as the rest of the pack gathered around. Daryl recognized the others that Hannah had already introduced him to, but there were still more whom he had yet to meet. It seemed like the entire pack had turned out to welcome Emily's baby into the world.

She looked tired but happy, glowing with pride and joy. Daryl couldn't help sliding closer when she sat with her mate on the log next to theirs. She caught his eye and winked at him.

"This time next year, it'll be you in my spot," she said.

Daryl swallowed and tried his damnedest not to purr. Beside him, Rick had either ignored the comment or hadn't heard it. Daryl moved away to let Hannah and another female coo over the baby. She was lovely, what little Daryl saw of her, with big golden eyes and wisps of blonde hair.

He'd meant what he said – it was no replacement for what he wanted, seeing a wolf child in her mother's arms – but it made him ache all the same.

"What are you naming her?" Rick asked after a short chorus of happy gasps and compliments.

Emily smiled at him. "Lucy," she replied. "After my mother."

"A fine name," Ken said, standing and calling all attention to him. "Tonight, under the light of the growing moon, let us welcome Lucy into the pack and guide her into being the best beginning to our next generation."

Next to him, Adam sat up and tilted his head back, letting out a loud, long howl. Daryl gasped, squeezing Rick's hand, and when he saw Rick he knew Rick was feeling what he was feeling. The sense of complete joy, fellowship, _family_ in the sound hit him right in the center of his chest. Emily joined in next, then Frank and Ken, then Hannah, Sean, one by one until every wolf was howling in chorus.

Daryl bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He didn't howl. His throat felt too thick.

It ended when Lucy gave a tiny shriek of her own, and Emily laughed, nuzzling her daughter lightly, nose to nose. She flailed, catching Emily's hair in her hand and tugged. Then she yawned, her eyelids drooping and Emily smiled. Daryl didn't think he had ever seen such pure, unabashed love on a person's face.

They ate rabbit, just as fresh and delicious as the last time. Emily and Frank went to bed early, tired from the exertion of the day. Ken went soon after, as well as most of the strangers that Daryl hadn't met before. Soon it was just Adam, Hannah, Rick, and Daryl around the fire.

"You guys are night owls," Hannah said, pressing a yawn to her mouth.

Rick huffed a laugh. "Not to stereotype, but I'da thought werewolves liked being awake at night."

"Back when there was electricity and central heating, maybe," Hannah replied with a laugh. "I get too cold when it's night in the winter." She stood, dusting off her knees and her butt from where pieces of tree and moss had clung to her skin. "Well, have a good night, boys. I'll see you in the morning. Come on, Adam."

The big wolf rose with her and Daryl frowned, watching him go. After a few steps he looks over his shoulder and gave them a nod, before he followed his sister towards the boat sheds and disappeared out of sight.

Daryl huffed. "When's midnight, do you think?" Rick asked, looking at the sky.

Daryl shrugged one shoulder. "Hard to tell with the moon," he replied. "Even harder when I don't even know what month it is."

"Should we just stay out here, then? Or do you think Adam will come get us?"

Daryl bit his lower lip, eyeing the boats. "There's two here," he said, turning and nuzzling Rick's shoulder. "We can take one out and wait for him to join us. If someone else sees, we'll just come up with an excuse."

Rick smiled and kissed the top of Daryl's head. "Alright," he said, and they stood and poured a bucket of lake water over what was left of the burning wood, putting the fire out, before they went over to the first of the two moored boats. Daryl untied it from its post on the little dock and he and Rick climbed in, coiling the rope on the bottom of the boat behind them.

They sat side by side and each took an oar, dipping the end into the water and pulling backwards to make the boat leave the shore. The water was cold and still, the oars and the boat almost silent as they rowed out towards the center of the lake.

They reached it without issue and set the oars down on one side. It was colder out on the lake, there was a breeze that was light but cutting, and Daryl shivered. They both climbed down to sit in the bottom of the boat and huddled together for warmth.

"How many walkers you think are at the bottom of the lake?"

Rick grimaced. "I'd rather not think about it," he said. "This is probably their drinking water."

"And their pissing water, and all else," Daryl replied with a roll of his eyes.

Rick huffed, leaning over to nuzzle Daryl's shoulder. Daryl sighed and closed his eyes, turning so that he could put his head on Rick's chest. He could hear the soft lap of the lake against their boat, the gentle whisper of wind through the trees, occasional bubble of fish or whatever else breaking the surface of the water. It was peaceful, downright tranquil, and having his mate's heat and heartbeat underneath him went a long way to putting Daryl at ease.

He didn't keep track of how long they were out there, but eventually he heard the sound of another boat slicing its way through the water. He and Rick sat up to see the same lanky, pale man that was Adam's human form rowing across the water towards them.

Adam came to a stop, his boat coasting just enough for the bow to butt against the side of Rick and Daryl's boat. "Thank you so much for agreeing to meet me," he said. He kept rubbing at his jaw like it hurt, his eyes were glowing a vibrant red.

"What was so urgent and secret you needed to talk about?" Rick asked, his voice hard. He had the air of someone who was trying very hard to make it look like he didn't give two shits about Adam's answer.

Adam hesitated, looking over his shoulder. As if, even our here, they could be seen or overheard. "It's been almost three months," he said, looking back at the two of them. "Are you two the only ones?"

Daryl frowned. "The only ones…what?"

Adam growled, flattening both hands over his mouth and dragging his nails across his jaw, almost as if it was trying to elongate back to a wolf's and only his own strength was keeping it back. Daryl remembered imagining Rick, pulling so tightly at his wolf's leash. Maybe Adam didn't have the strength to keep him held back for long.

"I know you have other people," he said, his eyes on Rick. Rick stiffened, growling low. "I know there's a lot of them. And you're armed, and you have walls. I've seen the place."

"Ken said you guys didn't know of any other settlements," Daryl said warily, neither admitting or denying Adam's words. His heart felt loud in his ears.

Adam bit his lip. "Ken stays here, doesn't travel a lot. I do. I know all the settlements of humans, where they are, roughly how many there are…except yours. But I know you have a lot."

"You didn't tell your brother about when you bit Rick," Daryl said. Adam shook his head. "Why did you lie?"

"Because…I was hoping that if I told Ken I'd lost you, if I left it alone, you'd turn the rest of your community." He reached out, putting his hands on the side of his boat. "You have to understand – there's this group out there. This…it's a fuckin' cult. And the way we do things, bringing people on one at a time _if_ we find anyone who can be saved. It's almost impossible now, and we don't have the numbers, and I can't – we have _children_ here."

"You didn't four months ago," Daryl growled.

"But I knew the three would give birth soon. And if Hannah got pregnant when she was in Heat…" He swallowed, his shoulders curled in. His shame was genuine, Daryl could smell it. "I have to protect my sister. She wanders, just like I do. I can't imagine what would happen if this cult got her."

Daryl swallowed back his instinctive anger. He supposed, back in the old days, he and Rick had been no different. They can and have slaughtered people and taken over places just because they could. Even Alexandria hadn't been immune, and if Rick hadn't ascended to the role of leader naturally, he would have fought his way there all the same.

"So you need an army," Rick finally said, and Adam's eyes snapped to him.

"Just enough that if they do come for us, they won't take us. They won't take _Hannah_."

"Why all the secrecy? The lies?" Rick demanded.

Adam let out a sheepish huff, looking down. "Can you say you'd have believed me? And then, not shot me on sight if I'd have shown you? You can't just trust people anymore."

"Not until you own them," Rick finished, his voice still a low growl. His eyes were red, his wolf rumbling along beneath his voice.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me," Adam said, his voice small and plaintive. He rubbed at his jaw again. Daryl could see most of his teeth were pointed like a wolf's, not just his canines. The animal was barely held in check. "I'm not even asking you to understand. I just needed you to know that _I_ know. I want to help you. Have you heard of this cult group?"

"Maybe," Daryl said tightly.

"You have to know how dangerous they are. Every day they get closer and closer to discovering us. I know their scents, I know the sound of their trucks, but there's less than twenty of us and we're no match for guns."

"What do you _want_ from us?"

"I want…an alliance, I guess," Adam said. "Ken would never agree to it, though. He thinks we should keep to our own, and normally I agree with him. But this isn't normal anymore. We're going to get discovered, and we're going to be killed, and I need to know we have friends. That we have somewhere to go."

Rick pressed his lips together, and he and Daryl shared a look. "If you tell us everything you know about this group, we can take care'a them," he said. They had practically promised as much to Hilltop. Daryl nodded in agreement. "And if you promise that when the time comes, you'll help us leave and go to our people, I'll make sure there's a place for you all when and if you need it. _If_ ," he added, pausing for emphasis, "you're willing to accept that Daryl and I are in charge. That's not negotiable. I'm not gonna have any pack wars between my people."

Adam's eyes lit up and he smiled, predator's teeth shining in the moonlight. " _Thank you_ ," he said, heartfelt and pleased. It was the first time Daryl saw a family resemblance between him and Hannah – they had the same smile. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Yeah, well, don't make us regret it," Rick muttered darkly.

"I won't." Adam winced, rubbing his jaw again. "I have to go. Thank you again, so much."

Rick nodded, and they watched as Adam grabbed the oars and rowed back to shore. He barely made it in time to tether the boat back to its post before he fell to his knees, flinging himself back into his wolf form. He was barely visible in the darkness, and slipped between the trees in seconds.

Daryl blew out a breath. "Fuck," he muttered, rubbing a hand over his face.

Rick hummed. "Today has certainly been enlightening," he said, and when Daryl looked at him, he saw Rick was smiling like he'd just heard a bad but entertaining joke.

"So, I guess we're goin' to war," Daryl said.

"If it comes to that," Rick replied with a sigh. "I don't like that he's lying to his brother, but I can see why he thinks he has to."

"He fuckin' bit you _hopin_ ' you'd lose your mind and turn everyone in Alexandria," Daryl hissed, thinking of Carl and Judith and everyone else he loved. "What kind of person does that?"

"A desperate one, I guess," Rick said, shrugging.

"You're awfully calm about this."

"Well, why wouldn't I be? We have the upper hand, now. And we have an ally." He smiled, showing his teeth, and pet a hand through Daryl's hair. "And, maybe, if everything goes well, we'll have an army of wolves, a _pack_. Isn't that what we both want?"

"This is insane," Daryl muttered, his eyelids drooping as Rick gently squeezed his nape and raked his hand through Daryl's hair. It was like Rick was trying to soothe him, calm his mind enough to let him think. His thoughts were whirring in his head. "We need to go back to Alexandria. We need to explain everything."

"I had an idea about that," Rick said slowly. Daryl looked at him. "Do you trust me?"

"Absolutely," Daryl replied. Like Rick could ever doubt that.

Rick smiled and took up an oar. "Alright. Let's get back to shelter. We'll talk about it tomorrow, after Adam tells us everything he knows."


	17. Chapter 17

Daryl was practically vibrating with energy when he and Rick emerged from their boat shed a little after dawn. Sean was on the playground like he had been each day they'd spent here. It had been a little under a week and Daryl knew the full moon was less than a week away. He felt jittery, _alive_ , and his wolf was pacing circles around and around his head, waiting for the moment that he would be able to throw himself forward and _run_.

Rick seemed similarly affected. After the night on the boats with Adam, they hadn't had a chance to talk to the black wolf, but today they would force that to become an option.

Daryl turned to look at Rick and smiled, catching him and kissing him deeply before they could approach the beach or the welcome center or wherever the other wolves holed up during the night. Rick smiled against his mouth, both hands threading through Daryl's hair, and purred softly.

Daryl had his hands on Rick's flanks, pressing him against the door of the shed, and kissed him long enough and urgently enough that he felt Rick start to respond, his purr turning into a growl full of intent, dark and low enough that Daryl felt his stomach clench. He pulled back with a gasp and Rick followed him, catching his teeth against Daryl's jaw and biting down gently, just enough to encourage him to stay still.

Rick put his teeth to Daryl's neck and Daryl shivered, biting his lower lip and closing his eyes when one of Rick's hands slid down his back and dug into the bottom of his shirt, forcing Daryl's body against his. It was enough to get him slick on its own, but coupled with Rick's low, possessive snarl right in his ear, Daryl was helpless.

"Rick," he gasped, one hand flattening on his Alpha's chest.

Rick growled, biting down for a split second longer, before he let go and allowed Daryl to pull away. His eyes were the pretty red of wine and when he smiled, he showed his teeth. "Happy hunting," he murmured, and Daryl smiled at him and forced himself to turn and walk away. He found Hannah and Adam quickly, and gave them a friendly wave when Hannah noticed him and smiled in greeting.

"Hey," he said, plopping down next to them by the bonfire. He noticed Adam's nostrils flaring and Hannah gave him a quick once-over, clearly able to smell his pheromones. "I had an idea, to help Rick try and shift."

Hannah cocked her head to one side.

"What if Rick thought some other Alpha was tryin' to go after me?" he asked. "When I shift, my scent changes and Rick can't smell himself on me anymore. I could run, and if he smelled you guys 'chasin' me, or whatever, it might persuade his wolf to finally show himself."

Hannah frowned, looking at Adam for a moment. "We've…never tried that," she said slowly.

"Well, I reckon you never had a mated pair join you," Daryl replied, shrugging. "An Omega on top'a that."

"That's true," Hannah said, nodding. "Are you willing to try, Adam?" Adam huffed, his tail thumping a few times against the ground, before she grinned at Daryl. "Excellent! I think we can definitely give it a shot. I'll go speak to Rick and give you a head start. Then, Adam will follow you – in an obvious way – and I'll go behind to make sure things don't get too out of hand."

"Awesome," Daryl said, before he stood and smiled at them. "I'll go get him riled up and let him know I'll be gone for a while, so he doesn't worry. Give me…about ten minutes?"

"Sure thing!" Hannah said, her enthusiastic smile never wavering. Daryl nodded to both of them and then returned to Rick, finding him where he'd left Rick, still standing by the boat shed, his eyes on the welcome center. Sean wasn't on the playground anymore.

He straightened up when Daryl approached. "They agreed," he said, and Rick smiled. Daryl leaned in for another kiss and rested their foreheads together. "You _sure_ you're gonna be okay?" he asked. It had been Rick's plan, after all. He needed information out of Adam and short of staying out every night – a habit that might become suspicious and ran the risk of Adam getting caught sneaking out – this was the best way to get that to happen. They could lure Adam out into the middle of the woods so that they could interrogate him.

Rick's eyes flashed and he bit his lower lip, eyes dropping to Daryl's mouth, before he nodded. "Yeah," he said, taking in a deep breath. His eyes closed, briefly, before he opened them again and claimed another kiss from Daryl – deep and full of promise. "I mean, I know I'm not gonna be okay with it. But it'll make it more convincing, right?"

"Right." Daryl sighed, taking Rick's hand. He put it in his hair and nuzzled Rick's cheek gently. "This is yours," he said, and pulled Rick's hand down to his neck. "This, too." Rick's hand tightened on his nape and he growled when Daryl whimpered, shivering against his chest. "All of me is yours."

Rick took in a shaky breath, before he let go and nodded. Daryl smiled and pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his chest and stomach to Rick's greedy eyes. His gaze was as hot as a physical touch, burning Daryl when he put his hands to his belt and took it off, kicking off his boots and socks at the same time. Then he undid his jeans and pushed them down to his knees, kicking them off and stepping out of them.

Rick growled, biting his lower lip, his eyes raking Daryl up and down. Daryl smiled at him, before he closed his eyes and let his wolf run into the light of the movie screen. The change came more quickly to him now, his joints snapping and popping back into place. He fell to his hands and knees and growled as his body shifted to compensate, spine tightening and then stretching out, hair itching all over his skin until it settled into place.

He huffed and yawned widely, his jaw snapping into place, and wagged his tail when he felt Rick's hand settle in his scruff. He looked up and licked Rick's hand and Rick smiled at him, kneeling down.

He cupped Daryl's cheeks and kissed his forehead where the fur was sleek and soft. "I'll see you in a minute," he said, and Daryl licked his mouth and Rick laughed, standing. Daryl took off towards the woods and passed the bonfire just as Hannah stood. She gave him a little wave and Daryl swallowed back his instinctive growl, knowing she was about to be around Rick without him there.

He had only given thought to how _Rick_ might be feeling, having Adam chase Daryl. He hadn't thought about how he would feel knowing Hannah, how touchy and excited and clingy she was, was around his mate.

 _Focus_.

He rubbed his fur against trees and rocks as he passed them, spreading his scent out. He was still a little slick, carrying over from when Rick had gotten him all excited. He knew, after a few minutes, that he wasn't alone. Adam was following him.

He turned his head and caught sight of the big wolf, baring his teeth in a grin. Adam huffed, tail wagging, and walked a little behind Daryl and to his side so that it gave the impression that he was stalking and chasing Daryl. They didn't run, Rick couldn't possibly catch up with them if they did, and after a while he heard the sounds of Rick running in after them.

He looked at Adam, ears cocked forward, and Adam let out a little whine that sounded disappointed. Rick was still on two feet.

Daryl nipped at Adam's ear and jerked his head. Adam nodded and both of them started to run, long loping strides taking them deeper into the forest. Daryl kept guiding Adam subtly East, goading him and stopping him every now and again while pretending to be listening for Rick. Adam seemed to follow without question, trusting Daryl to lead him wherever they needed to go.

Daryl jumped over a little ravine and froze when he heard a gun being cocked. Adam heard it too, and flattened himself to the ground with a low whine. Rick was there, and Daryl grinned at him, pleased that Rick had managed to cut across the triangle and catch up with them. He was sweating, breathing hard, and his eyes met Daryl's for a long moment.

Then, he relaxed, holstering his gun, and knelt down by Adam's head. "Adam, we need to talk to you," he said.

Adam cocked his ears forward, raising his head. He whined and looked around himself – he wasn't afraid, Daryl could sense that. Just unsure.

Rick looked up and met Daryl's eyes. "Hannah split from me a minute ago," he said. "Go find her and lead her back to the camp, then come meet us."

Daryl nodded, catching Rick's trail and following it back until he caught Hannah's scent. He followed her and found her about half a mile West of where Rick and Adam were. She barked when she saw him, her tail and head low with worry, and ran over to him. She put her nose to his flank and sniffed him and Daryl flinched, shifting back to a human so that they could talk.

She followed suit. "Where is Adam?" she asked, sounding frantic.

Daryl shrugged. "We outran Rick, and I decided I'd go try and find him. I think Adam was out looking for you."

She nodded, still frowning, but calmer. At least she knew her brother wasn't being ripped apart while she was gone. She sat on her heels, her hair frizzy and falling around her shoulders, her hands folded and resting between her knees. "I'll stay here, then," she said.

Daryl frowned. "Wouldn't he find you easier at the boat sheds?"

She shook her head. "No. He'd follow my trail first," she replied, smiling.

Daryl accepted that with a shrug. Rick wouldn't start asking questions without him – and if he had to, he'd fill Daryl in when they got back. Besides, he had a few questions of his own, ones that he was sure Hannah was uniquely able to answer for him.

"Hey, Daryl?" she said, speaking before he could think of anything to say. He curled up against the trunk of a tree, legs pulled up to try and preserve some modesty around her. Her eyes didn't move from his face, though, earnest and golden. "I wanted to apologize, for how I spoke about you before you and Rick decided to come with us."

Daryl frowned. "How do you mean?"

"I mean…" She sighed, rubbing her hands over her face. "I don't know. Everyone I grew up with, these people that are part of our pack, they came to us all one by one. Loners, outsiders, I've never seen anyone _mate_ with someone that wasn't a wolf." She shrugged. "I honestly wasn't sure it was possible. I mean, to be a wolf and love a human and not immediately try to change them, to try and preserve their humanity? And even then, Rick was alone when Adam turned him, so I had assumed you only knew each other for a few months when we met. It was impossible for me to imagine, having a love like that."

Daryl swallowed. He supposed, when she phrased it like that, it made a little more sense. Kind of. "No hard feelin's," he replied. "Though I'll admit I hated your guts for bein' around Rick in heat."

Hannah smiled. It was a little sheepish. "Adam bit Rick, so he had to go when Rick came back. Where Adam goes, I go."

"He seems very protective of you," Daryl replied.

"No more protective than Rick is of you," Hannah said with a shrug. "Or I am of him. We're a family here, Daryl. We live together, we fight together, we die together."

"Have you lost many people?" Daryl asked.

Hannah shook her head. "Just that other Omega I told you about." At that, her voice went sad. She looked down at her hands and went to her knees, biting her lower lip as she fidgeted. "I didn't know him a long time, but he was kind and he would…make these little figurines for me out of wood. He'd carve them with his knife."

"And he was shot," Daryl said. "By a hunter."

Hannah nodded. "Ken found him. He said he was bleeding out and barely alive and there was nothing he could do." She wiped her palm under her cheeks, taking in a deep breath. "We don't have special healing powers, or any kind of medicine here. It's not like the movies. We can still die the natural ways."

Daryl regarded her for a moment. "You liked him a lot," he said slowly. "Didn't you?"

Hannah nodded. "What was his name?" Daryl asked her.

"Dwight," she replied, her voice shaking. There were tears in her eyes and she stood, suddenly, wiping at her face. "I'm sorry, I have to – I have to go. If you see Adam, tell him I've gone back to the campsite. I'm sorry." And then she had shifted back to a wolf and was running away.

Daryl stood, shifting into his wolf form as well, and ran back to where he had left Rick and Adam. Adam was a human now, stuttering and rubbing at his mouth, and Rick's eyes lit up when Daryl approached.

He shifted back into a man and sat behind Rick so that Adam didn't see his naked body. Rick was sitting on the ground, his back to a log, and he curled his legs up and braced his elbows on his knees so that his body was blocking most of Daryl's.

"Took you a minute," he said, voice neutral.

Daryl nodded. "Hannah wanted to talk, apologize for how she treated us at first."

Rick huffed. "That's nice."

"What have you two been talkin' about?" Daryl asked, nodding to Adam.

Adam's eyes were wide, his face pale. He looked like someone who was going into shock from blood loss. Daryl was, unfortunately, all too familiar with that look. He swallowed and tried not to think of what Carl had looked like after he'd been shot.

"Adam was tellin' me about this group," Rick said. "He says there's about a hundred of them in total that are just soldiers. Almost two hundred more who 'work' in the place they're holed up."

"You know where that is?" Daryl asked.

Adam shook his head. "That's just the main place," he said. "They have – they have outposts. Fifty men apiece there. And they have some arrangements with some of the human settlements, I think – I see their trucks going in and out."

"Who's their leader?" Rick asked.

"I don’t know," Adam said, flinching when Rick growled. "I swear, I don't. I've never seen him. I've heard some of them mention a 'Negan' but -."

"Negan," Daryl repeated, committing the name to memory.

Adam nodded. "I know where a few of the outposts are, and I know where the main group is. But their place is guarded and well-defended. You can't just waltz in there and expect them to surrender. They have guns, and people, and there's no way to even get close. I've tried."

Daryl and Rick shared a look. Daryl could see the wheels in Rick's head turning, his eyes cold and dark as he thought. It had been a long time – or at least, it felt that way – since they'd had to physically gear up to fight against a group.

"I have an idea," Rick finally said, turning back to look at Adam. The man whined and rubbed at his jaw. "I want your word – if you hear Daryl howl, you bring as many wolves as you can to us. You're going to fight with us if we need you. Then, if you want, you can stay with us too."

Adam nodded. "I swear," he whispered. "On my life. On Hannah's."

Rick nodded. "Relax," he said, reaching out and gently touching Adam's shoulder. Adam seemed to cave in on himself, groaning with something like relief as his skin melted and changed, his body melted back into the shape of the wolf he so comfortably wore.

"Hannah's back at the boat sheds," Daryl told him, and Adam nodded, huffing in thanks. He licked Rick's hand, then Daryl's, and took off running back towards the welcome center.

Daryl waited until he was sure Adam was gone, until he could no longer feel eyes on him, and then he let out a soft purr and kissed Rick's shoulder, drawing his attention. Rick let out a rumble of his own and rubbed his cheek against the top of Daryl's head, grabbing his hand and squeezing. "What're ya thinkin'?" Daryl asked.

Rick hummed. "Right now, it's just a…mix," he said carefully. "Do you trust me?"

"Why do you keep asking me that? You know I do."

"I know," Rick said, sighing. "I just…know you're not gonna like it."

"That doesn't stop me bein' able to trust you," Daryl said, lifting his head so he could meet Rick's eyes. Outside of the sunlight and without his fur, he was cold, and he shivered and pressed closer to his mate's side, pleased when Rick wrapped an arm around his shoulders and held him close.

"Okay," Rick said, sighing. "I'm gonna need your help. I'm gonna need your _wolf's_ help."

"You have it," Daryl replied. "You have everything."

"Okay." Rick took in a deep breath. "Tonight, we're going to leave. We'll go to Alexandria. I need you to stay as a wolf. I'm going to let them believe that you died – that I put you down. I'm going to convince Alexandria to agree to take out one of this group's outposts. If their leader is the kinda guy I think he is, he's not gonna take it lightly. He's gonna want revenge. I think…I think we can lure him out. If he knows it was me, he's gonna make sure I know he knows. And when he shows himself, you come in with the wolves and rip them all to shreds."

Daryl pressed his lips together, frowning. He didn't like that Rick wanted everyone to think he was dead. And he _definitely_ didn't like the idea of Rick letting himself be used as a trap. And there were up to a hundred possible fighters against the _maybe_ forty they could scrounge together between Hilltop, Alexandria, and the wolves.

They'd faced worse odds, but that didn't make these ones any less shitty.

"What do you think?" Rick asked after another quite moment.

"I think it's gonna be dangerous," he said. "And I think that you can still die from a bullet to the head."

"That ain't a 'no'."

Daryl nodded, taking in another deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Let me think about it," he said. "If I think of any other way, I'll let you know. But we can leave tonight."

Rick smiled, kissing Daryl's forehead. "Sorry you didn't get a chance to rip Hannah apart."

Daryl huffed. "I don't know, I'm kinda comin' around to her," he said. Rick let out a curious rumble. "She was in love with the other Omega. The one that died. I think that's why she's so…earnest around me. I think I remind her of him."

Rick's arm tightened around Daryl's shoulders. It wasn't a possessive touch, but one of reassurance – like he heard Daryl's sadness and wanted to soothe it. "Who knows," Rick said after a moment, "maybe when they move in with us, some of the Alexandrians will want to turn, too. She can find another mate, a pretty girl like her."

Daryl huffed, rolling his eyes, and turned his head to catch Rick's mouth in a gentle kiss. "I shifted," he said, and Rick hummed. "Gotta make me smell like you again, Alpha."

Rick grinned at him, his eyes flashing red, and he lunged for Daryl with a growl, pinning him on his back and kissing him breathless. "Don't mind if I do."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I chose Dwight's name deliberately :P


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aiming for 20/21 chapters for this story to finish. So we're getting close! Have some angst.

As much as Daryl hated to admit it, he had to concede that there wasn't any better plan on the table aside from Rick's. If what Adam said was true, and there was no way to cut off the head of the snake without drawing it out, they would have to do something drastic that would catch this 'Negan's attention.

Taking out an outpost wouldn't be difficult. Jesus had said that he already knew where some of them were – vaguely, subtle directions of places to steer clear of – and he was sure between Adam and Jesus' direction, they'd be able to take out enough men at one of the outposts to get Negan to notice them, to force him to react. Assuming he gave enough of a shit about his soldiers _to_ react.

It would be dangerous, but not difficult. It had been a long time since Rick had committed murder in cold blood, but Daryl knew he'd be able to do it. His wolf was thirsty for it, and as the full moon approached, so too would Rick's desire to dominate and control.

They returned to their boat shed and packed their stuff. Even though no one had explicitly said they had to stay, Daryl was sure they would meet resistance if they let others know they intended to leave. Their getaway had to be quick and quiet.

"Sean will probably be watching us," Daryl muttered. Even as early as Rick and Daryl tended to rise, the kid was always on the playground when they left their shed, always watching.

Rick huffed, nodding. "If we stay up late, we can probably get away. The trick will be making sure they don't track us down."

"Hopefully Adam will be enough to keep them off our trail for a while," Daryl said. "He told us Ken doesn't wander."

"Yeah." Daryl felt Rick's eyes on his back and he turned. Rick was sitting with his back to one of the boat shed walls, his knees bent to rest his elbows against them. He was rubbing at his jaw like Adam did and Daryl wondered if his wolf was trying to force itself forward like Adam's did. How much longer would Rick be able to hold him back?

Rick met his gaze and he let out a low, aggravated but helpless growl. "I hate that I'm going to have to go back and…"

"I'll be with you," Daryl said, setting Rick's machete down on top of their pack and crawling over to him. He knelt in front of Rick, his hands on his knees. Rick sighed, biting his lower lip. "I know it won't be the same, but I'll still be there." He paused. "Right?"

Rick nodded. "Until we need to send for the wolves," he replied, sighing. "I just…we told Glenn and Michonne and Carl that it wasn't a walker bite. One way or another, I'm gonna be a liar. I don't want to tell them about the wolves yet, but they're gonna have questions. And I'm comin' back without you but with a giant-ass wolf at my side and it's gonna be…"

Daryl understood. This wasn't going to be easy for them. He sighed and leaned in for a kiss, cupping Rick's jaw in a gentle hand when Rick started to purr and kissed him back. "I already miss you," Rick confessed in a quiet whisper. His hands went to Daryl's clothes and he pulled him closer between his legs. "Is that crazy?"

"Ain't crazy," Daryl replied. He put his nose to Rick's neck, licking over the lingering bruise marks of his teeth, and Rick shivered.

"It could take weeks," Rick said. "If it even works. You might have to be a wolf for a long time."

Daryl understood that that was a possibility. But he also couldn't help feeling it wouldn't take that long. If even half of what they'd heard about this other group was to be believed, Negan wouldn't hesitate in striking back after such a huge loss. Hell, if it was Rick, Daryl knew he wouldn't think twice about obliterating the man who had dared go after his people.

It had been almost dusk when they returned from the woods. Daryl had new marks on his neck and his body was warm and sore from taking Rick after their meeting with Adam. They had about an hour before the bonfire – the last one they'd be spending with the wolves for a while, if his plan was to work.

"When it's all over," he said, between one kiss and the next, "then we can come clean. We can tell 'em everything. Our people will understand why we did what we had to do."

Rick nodded. Then he pushed himself away from the wall and forced Daryl onto his back, prowling over him and letting his weight settle over Daryl's body, heavy and warm. Daryl shivered, the bare skin of his arms braced against the cold concrete, and clutched tightly to Rick's back, submitting to another of Rick's kisses as they grew passionate and deep.

"Spread your legs," Rick growled, deep and commanding, and Daryl obeyed instantly, moaning when he felt Rick's erection grind against his own through their clothes. He could smell his slick on Rick's skin, mixed with the cinnamon-spice scent of Rick's arousal.

Rick's big hands flattened on his hips, curling in the belt loops of his jeans and pulling them down his thighs. He reared back and Daryl sat up, pulling his shirt over his head as Rick followed suit, both of them getting naked and bare for each other before Rick returned to his place between Daryl's thighs, growling softly against his neck.

"You smell so fuckin' good," he said, like it took him by surprise every time. Daryl understood – before he'd changed, his sense of smell had been good, but he was too aware of the scents of sweat, dirt, filth clinging to human bodies. Now, though, he smelled Rick as his Alpha wolf, as his mate, and everything about him, blood and sweat and dirt, was another layer of wildness that called to a part of Daryl that had been awakened when he'd been bitten.

He threaded his hands through Rick's hair and gasped when Rick's hand slid down his chest, fingers wrapping tight around his cock and stroking once. Then he dipped his fingers lower, sliding through the slick on Daryl's ass, and sank one finger deep inside. Daryl moaned, gasping as Rick touched him, finger curling up to try and find that special, sensitive spot inside of Daryl that felt so good when touched.

Rick tilted his head and bit down on Daryl's exposed throat, wrenching another desperate, needy sound from Daryl's chest. He tugged on Rick's hair, not to pull him away, but in encouragement, and Rick growled and sank his teeth even deeper into Daryl's neck until he was in danger of breaking skin.

" _Fuck_ , I love it when you bite me," Daryl said, although he was sure Rick had caught onto that by now. But he couldn't help it – Daryl loved feeling Rick's teeth against his skin, loved wearing the bruises and marks of his Alpha on his body. In answer, Rick growled and sank another finger into Daryl and curled them both up, brushing against his prostate.

Daryl whined, digging his nails into Rick's back and raking them up as Rick fucked him with his fingers, stretching him out until the scent of Daryl's slick filled the shed. Daryl's thighs were shaking, his stomach felt tight and tense under Rick's weight. His wolf was howling, rolling restlessly on the blanket in his mind, panting and Daryl bared his teeth with another low growl as Rick brushed his prostate again.

"Rick, _please_ ," he gasped, and Rick pulled back, his eyes glowing a deep and dark red. It almost took over his entire iris. So close to the full moon, his wolf was barely held in check. Daryl leaned up and kissed him again, biting his lower lip gently, and Rick purred, closing his eyes, and licked behind Daryl's teeth.

They were sensitive, and even though Daryl anticipated the lightning-shock of arousal that raced down his spine, he was unprepared for the insanity. He always was. He moaned, louder now, and let out a plaintive noise when Rick withdrew his fingers and settled his hands on Daryl's bared thighs.

Rick dug his fingers into Daryl's tender flesh, spreading him out to make room for himself there, and lined his cock up with Daryl's slick hole. He started to push inside and Daryl moaned, eyelids fluttering closed as Rick penetrated him. He felt every inch, every piece of Rick forcing his body to part and make way for him.

Rick snarled and sank his teeth into Daryl's shoulder, splitting skin and shedding blood, and slid his hands to behind Daryl's knees so that he could fold Daryl in half and put him at the best angle as he sank all the way inside. A whine was stuck in Daryl's throat, mixed with the purr in his chest, and he nuzzled Rick's cheek and put a hand tight in his hair as Rick bottomed out inside of him and held himself there for a moment.

Rick pulled his teeth back and licked over the bite. "When it's all over," he said, voice a low growl, "I'm gonna spend days fuckin' and knottin' you. Gonna replace every single mark that your wolf wiped away."

Daryl shivered, the possessiveness in Rick's growling voice always managed to make him feel weak and worthy all at once. If they managed to finish this before the full moon, he had no doubt that between Rick and his wolf, he would be able to mount Daryl over and over during those three days and thoroughly claim every piece of bared flesh.

Rick growled and pulled back, fucking forward with enough force that Daryl's back protested the friction against the concrete, but he'd be damned if he told Rick to stop now. He wanted to be so thoroughly marked that even his wolf form bore them, stank of Rick down to the core.

"I'm gonna give you a pack, Alpha," he breathed, and Rick growled and started to build up a rhythm – slow, deep thrusts that Daryl felt all the way in his throat, as Rick fucked out every sound and whine he could that was stuck behind Daryl's teeth. "I'll give you the wolves, and kids, whatever the fuck you want."

They hadn't talked about Daryl being pregnant since Emily had given birth, but Daryl knew, at the times when Rick's wolf was close to the surface, that that's what he wanted as well. Despite his human fears, his rightful reservations, Rick wanted to breed Daryl. He knew that.

"I know," Rick breathed, resting his forehead against Daryl's. "I know, sweetheart."

Daryl smiled, accepting the next desperate kiss Rick claimed from him as he started to fuck Daryl in earnest. His body moved over Daryl's with single-minded intent, nothing in him more focused than the desire to fuck and knot Daryl and soak him in Rick's scent. When they returned to Alexandria, they'd have to be careful. Even at times when Rick was asleep, Daryl probably would have to stay as a wolf because neither of them could be quiet when they fucked. They probably wouldn't be able to sneak away. Both of them knew that it would be the last time they could touch each other like this until Negan was dealt with and all the secrets were out in the open.

Daryl moaned when Rick's cock found his prostate, his eyes clenched tightly shut as Rick shuddered and growled. "Howl for me," he demanded, his lips right by Daryl's ear. "That noise you make, it sounds like you _gotta_ have me. Drives me fuckin' crazy."

Daryl licked his lips. He knew what sound Rick meant. It was like his howl, the desperate plea for his mate to come closer, to cover him and claim him. He imagined it was what he would sound like when and if he ever went into Heat – a physical sound to match his scent demanding that his Alpha mount and breed him until they were both sated.

He moaned, using his wolf's voice to call to Rick's, quiet but desperate all the same. Rick's shoulders rolled and he snarled, biting down on Daryl's exposed neck again and digging his nails into Daryl's thighs to keep him still as he fucked in viciously, growling against Daryl's sore neck.

"Again," Rick demanded, and Daryl obeyed. Rick's wolf was growling as Rick moved, he could hear his mate calling for him. Rick's teeth seemed sharper than normal, his claws longer. His rhythm stuttered for just a moment and Daryl thought he might have started to knot already, but then he recovered and kept going when Daryl made the noise again, his nails digging into Rick's back to force him to keep going.

He was getting close, his orgasm pooling in his stomach and tightening, sharpening with every one of Rick's careful thrusts and low growls. He wrapped his hands in Rick's hair and tugged him up into another kiss and wrapped his legs around Rick's waist, pulling him close as his body arched up. He came with a low snarl and Rick went still, letting Daryl writhe and moan underneath him, chasing the pressure of Rick's knot that wasn't there yet. His body didn't feel satisfied without Rick's knot inside of him, even after his orgasm he felt desperate, needy, like the first time he'd smelled Rick after he changed. Rick was _close enough_.

Rick pulled back, breathless and tight, his eyes glowing as he raked them down Daryl's flushed cheeks and heaving chest. " _God_ , you're beautiful," he breathed, and sat back, letting go of Daryl's legs to let him rest.

Daryl whined, reaching up and petting down Rick's chest. "Alpha," he breathed, because no other word felt right. " _Please_."

Rick nodded, rubbing at his jaw as he let out another snarl. "Roll over, sweetheart," he said, pulling back to allow Daryl to do it. Daryl hurried to his hands and knees and shivered when Rick kissed the burning skin of his back. "That's it, arch your back just like that. Show me how bad you want me to mount you."

Daryl sank to his elbows with another plaintive whine, arching his back and lifting his hips for Rick's greedy gaze. Rick growled and Daryl gasped when he felt Rick lean down, spreading his ass apart, and lick over his slick hole. He was sensitive, sore from Rick's cock, but the touch of Rick's tongue there sent another wave of almost painful need through him. Rick licked over him again, growling in pleasure, and then he knelt up and Daryl felt Rick push his cock back inside.

Rick covered him, hands braced on Daryl's shoulders to give him the most power behind his thrusts, and Daryl howled, louder this time, desperate, his nails digging into the concrete hard enough to hurt his fingers, his knees burned against the rough and unforgiving surface. His body felt too cold, starved of Rick, only alive in the places Rick was touching him.

Rick fucked him with the same brutal intent he always did when they got like this, when their wolves were close to the surface and all he could do was submit to the carnal, animal desires biting at the backs of their necks. Daryl bowed his head, exposing his nape, and Rick sank his teeth into his skin with a growl, fucking in one more harsh time before he went still and his knot swelled up.

Daryl trembled, bearing Rick's weight as best he could, until Rick went to his knees and allowed Daryl to rest. They were both breathing hard, unsteady, their bodies shaking and colliding together like a rockslide. Rick covered his back and pet over his shoulders, through his hair, down his arms, like he couldn't stand not to be touching some part of Daryl at all times.

Every so often, Rick's hips were jerk with another load of come and Daryl would give an answering clench, wrenching a moan from Rick's throat. His growls sounded rougher, like he'd been gargling sand, and Daryl knew it was because his wolf's voice had been so close to his own during the act.

Rick sighed, kissing the bite marks he'd left, kissing Daryl's shoulders, petting down his flanks. "When it's all over," he said, and Daryl lifted his head and turned so he could see Rick out of the corner of his eye. "I promise, I'm gonna try to – try to work with my wolf. I'm gonna. I want to be good for you."

It was a soft confession, pulled from the back of his ribs, and Daryl wished they were facing each other so he could kiss Rick. Instead, he reached back with one hand and caught Rick's, lacing their fingers together. "I know," he said.

Rick let out a quiet, weak purr, squeezing Daryl's fingers. "I know…before we left Alexandria, you said I had to be strong. Had to keep my head on straight for both of us. And I know it ain't fair to ask you to, but. You gotta do it for us, now. I'm not strong enough to do this on my own."

"Y'ain't on your own," Daryl replied. Rick kissed his shoulder in answer.

"One day I'll be your equal," he whispered.

Daryl had no idea what to say to that. The thought that Rick could _ever_ think of himself as lesser than Daryl wasn't an idea he would have thought possible. Rick had always been stronger, more powerful, and worthier than he was. That was a fact in Daryl's life like the sun rose in the East and the Earth was round. He didn't know how to respond, so he simply purred and let Rick kiss and touch him, and when Rick's knot when down he embraced Rick and let him rest with his head on Daryl's chest, until the scent of the bonfire reached them, and they rose and dressed and headed out for one last night with the wolves.

 

 

 

That night, Rick took their bags and loaded them back into their car. The wolves were asleep and it was past midnight. When everything was loaded up, Daryl met his gaze and kissed him – deeply, for a long time, until Rick sighed against his mouth and a small purr was coaxed out of him.

"Okay," he said, running a hand through his hair. "Change."

Daryl nodded, shedding his clothes, and shifted into his wolf form while Rick took his clothes and packed them into the trunk of the car. Then, Daryl heard a twig snap, and his ear cocked to one side. He turned to see Adam watching them from the path that led to the welcome center.

Rick followed his gaze and saw Adam watching them as well. "Wait for Daryl's howl," he said. "We'll come back. I swear."

Adam barked softly at them, his tail wagging, and he nodded. Daryl jumped into the backseat of the car and Rick climbed into the driver's seat and started it.

He took a deep breath, his fingers white-knuckling the wheel, and turned the rear view mirror so that he could see Daryl's eyes.

"Here goes nothin'," he muttered, and Daryl nodded, and put his head on the armrest between the two front seats. Rick managed a small, weak smile, and kept one hand on Daryl's scruff the entire drive back to Alexandria.

 

 

 

He stopped the car about a mile from Alexandria and Daryl lifted his head, giving a soft bark in question. Rick killed the engine and sighed.

"We're gonna walk the rest of the way," he said in explanation. "It'll give me time to…get into character. And it'll look better if I don't bring your stuff back."

Daryl accepted that with a nod and climbed over the armrest, out of the driver seat when Rick got out. He whined and followed Rick to the trunk so Rick could grab his stuff, leaving Daryl's behind, and he jumped up and nudged at his crossbow.

Rick smiled. "Yeah. Can't leave that behind, can we?" he asked, and hefted it, letting it hang from one shoulder. Daryl licked his hand when Rick closed the trunk and then drove the car into the verge and covered it with enough shrubbery that it wouldn't be immediately visible to someone who wasn't looking for it.

As they walked, Daryl could sense Rick's footsteps getting heavier – weary. When he looked up, he could see Rick's face lined with grief. Rick had claimed he wasn't a very good actor, and that was true when it came to how much he loved Daryl and how quick he was to anger, but looking at him now, if Daryl hadn't known the truth, he would have believed that Rick was mourning his loss just as genuinely as he had mourned Shane, or Lori, or Beth.

He desperately wanted to reassure Rick, to change back and touch him and kiss him and tell him everything was okay, but that wasn't the point of this plan. Daryl had to be dead and gone. He'd have to let people _mourn_ him. And then…what? Jump out from behind the screen and yell 'Surprise! It was all the trick!'.

God, they were going to hate Rick and Daryl.

But it was necessary. It had to be done. If they knew Daryl was alive, if _anyone_ thought to notice his absence when the time came and he was off getting the wolves, their plan would fall apart.

The gates rolled open while they were still a little ways away, and Carl came rushing out, his face pale and his eye wide. He ran right up to Rick and Rick let out a sob, falling to his knees and hugging his son tightly, face buried in Carl's shoulder.

Carl looked devastated when he pulled back and met his father's eye. "So it is true," he said.

Rick wiped a hand over his mouth, forcing himself to his feet. It looked like all the weight in the world was on his shoulders and Daryl whined, unable to help himself.

"I did what I had to do," Rick said, his voice thick with sorrow. Carl's gaze snapped to Daryl and widened. Rick put a hand on Daryl's head. "Found this guy on the road on my way back. Was gonna just leave him, but he followed me." He shrugged. "Seemed like the kinda thing Dar-. Seemed right to let him follow."

Carl swallowed hard and nodded. "Maggie and Jesus are here from Hilltop," he said. "There's some stuff you need to know. It can wait."

"No," Rick said, taking a deep breath and straightening up. "No. I can…we can deal with it later. Take me to them."

Carl nodded, taking his place at Rick's left side, Daryl on his right. The gates closed behind them as they entered, and Daryl knew that, one way or the other, a lot of things were about to change.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, guys! Those who follow me on Tumblr will know I had a pretty bad stomach bug this week and only recently recovered, and I was sleeping for most of this week. But I'm much better now!

They didn't have a funeral. There was no body to bury, no time to let people mourn. Most of Alexandria had suspected, Daryl knew, that he had been bitten by a walker and when they'd left, he wouldn't be coming back. Combined with Rick's overpowering aura of grief, it seemed easy for everyone to put two and two together.

Carl brought him to Michonne's house, where as he'd said, Carol and Jesus were. Carol and Michonne were there too, with Aaron, Glenn, and Judith and Maggie. When they came in, Maggie met Rick's eyes for a long, silent moment, and Daryl knew the instant the truth registered with her.

She gasped, her eyes flooding with tears, and put a hand over her mouth to try and silence the shaky sob. Rick pressed his lips together, looking down, his hands hooked in his gun belt, his shoulders tense. For a long time, no one spoke.

Then, Glenn; "I thought he said it wasn't -." His voice was weak, trembling, tears welling up in his eyes. His cheeks turned red from trying to hold them back and Rick closed his eyes, breathing out heavily.

He took a seat next to Michonne and Judith. Daryl whined, his ears flat, and sat on the floor next to Rick, his head on Rick's thigh.

Michonne's eyes dropped to him. "Who's this?" she asked. Her voice was hoarse, resigned. She wore her grief silently, the same way Shane or Merle had. Later, Daryl knew, she'd let herself mourn for real. Her hands were tight around Judith.

"Dad found him on the road," Carl said, sitting on Daryl's other side. Daryl wagged his tail, lifting his head to look at Carl, and Carl smiled weakly at him. "Said he followed him back."

"I figured why not, you know?" Rick murmured, shrugging, and put a hand on Daryl's scruff. Daryl let out a soft purr he knew only Rick would be able to hear, his tail wagging again. He knew his wolf form was mostly black, with small hints of dark brown around his muzzle, ears, and paws. No one with any knowledge of dog breeds would think he was a domesticated animal, but Rick could probably sell him being some kind of Shepherd mix. "Seemed like the kind of thing…he would do."

Rick's voice caught on his name, swallowing it back before he could say it. The picture of grief, of loss. Daryl's chest ached for his mate, because he knew only some of his grief was faked. Rick missed him – to Rick's mind, he was practically dead, even though he was sitting right here and even though Rick was touching him. He whined again, licking over his jaw, and put his head back on Rick's thigh.

"Seems well-trained," Michonne said. "He didn't have a collar or anything?"

Rick shook his head.

"He looks like a 'Prince'," Carol said brightly. Daryl could hear her sadness, but suburban women were always good at masking their feelings behind overly-bright platitudes. Daryl wanted to huff, and it even managed to coax a small smile from Rick. His eyes were bright with tears he wouldn't let himself shed, and he pet over the soft fur between Daryl's ears, scratching him behind one of them enough that Daryl purred in pleasure.

"Prince, huh? Sure," Rick replied, smiling at Daryl. "We can call him that."

Then, he sucked in a breath, and lifted his eyes to Maggie and Jesus. "Carl tells me stuff happened at Hilltop," he said.

"Rick, we don't have to talk about that right now," Maggie said. Her voice was thick, tears streaking her face. Daryl couldn't see her from where he was, his face hidden behind the tablecloth, but he could smell them. They burned his nose.

"No," Rick said. "I've…I've had my time. We don't need to wait. I wanna know."

"The cult group visited us," Jesus said, his tone dark. "Turns out Gregory has an arrangement with them. They took everything – our doctor, our medicine, and pretty much all of our food. When I told Hilltop they had a place in Alexandria, Gregory found out and I, ah, got a warning."

Daryl lifted his head, tall enough to see over the top of the table. There was a bruise on Jesus' cheek and jaw, a dark purple and red. He growled softly, ears flattening, and Rick's hand tightened on his neck.

Right. He was supposed to be a dog. Dogs didn't understand that kind of thing. He put his head back on Rick's thigh.

"Then we kill 'em," Rick said blandly. Shocked silence met his declaration. "We have the guns, we have the numbers. You say you know where their outpost is?"

Jesus made a sound of agreement.

"We'll talk to Alexandria. I'm not gonna start somethin' without them on board, of course, but if this group wants to play rough, then we'll bite back just as hard. Hilltop are our allies, and I won't sit back and just let them run y'all into the group if I can do somethin' about it."

"You're not gonna get any argument from me," Jesus said.

"Rick, it's gonna be dangerous," Maggie said. "Gregory is under their thumb, and most of the Hilltop are _farmers_. No offense." Jesus huffed a laugh. "They don't know how to fight."

"We do," Rick said. When Daryl looked up, he saw the face of the same man that had been caged in Terminus, his jaw clenched and his eyes dark with desire for revenge. "We know how to fight. We plan it right, it won't take a lot of people."

"I'm with you," Glenn said. "You know that."

"Me too," Michonne added, and Daryl saw Carol nod as well. He knew Rick's group wouldn't hesitate to rise up, one last fight. That was what he would promise. Until the next one. Would it ever really stop? Daryl didn't know, but he was with Rick until the end of it all, he had promised that and he would stick by it. He didn't fear anything anymore.

"We should call a meeting," Aaron said.

Suddenly, Judith swung around in Michonne's arms, her big eyes landing on Daryl. She let out a squeal of delight, reaching for him and lunging herself out of Michonne's hold. Rick caught her and Daryl lifted his head to give him room to hold his daughter.

"Dar!" she burbled, trying to reach out and pet Daryl. Daryl whined, wanting so desperately to change back and hold her in his arms, breathe in her delicate scent and cradle her to his chest. His tail was wagging wildly and he stood, panting in joy when Rick held her tight to stop her falling. "Dar!"

"I'm surprised she knows the word for 'dog'," Carol murmured, but Daryl knew she wasn't trying to say that. It sounded more like his name.

Rick smiled, his breathing unsteady, like he knew Judith was trying to say 'Daryl' as well. Daryl nosed at her skinny thigh and licked Rick's hand where it was against Judith's stomach. She giggled in delight, leaning over and throwing herself on his head. Her fingers were uncoordinated, her touch the kind of overly-rough thing children have before they learn control, but he let her pet his fur and tug on his ears without complaint, rumbling quietly in pleasure, his tail wagging wildly.

Carl swallowed hard. "Maybe his owner had a kid," he said quietly.

Rick smiled, and hauled her upright. Daryl let out a whine of loss. "Let's call a meeting."

 

 

Daryl didn't attend the meeting. He knew what was going to happen, and he didn't think he could bear the sight of everyone watching Rick and coming to the realization that Daryl had been bitten, that when they'd both left, it had been to put him down.  The thought of smelling that much grief and distress made him sick, especially when he knew it was all a trick.

Instead, he ran the perimeter of Alexandria, making sure no foreign scents were around his home. He found a small break in the walls, where the Earth was soft, and he dug himself a little furrow just large enough for him to slip through, kicking it back into place so no walkers found their way inside.

He ran out to where they had left the car, finding it still in the same place and undisturbed. But not completely undisturbed.

He could smell Adam.

He pricked his ears up and let out a soft bark, searching around for the other wolf, and wagged his tail when he saw Adam emerge from the verge. The big wolf was panting, red eyes bright with happiness at seeing Daryl, his tail wagging slowly from side to side.

He saw the ripple of Adam's fur and trotted over to the bushes, changing shape as well so that they were both men by the time they were hidden in the trees. Adam rubbed viciously at his jaw, whining in pain, and met his eyes.

"Rick's talkin' to 'em now," Daryl said. Adam nodded. There was blood on his skin, but no evidence of a bite since he had changed back, and Daryl frowned. "Somethin' happen?"

Adam flinched, nodding again. He seemed even more jittery than usual, his words stuttering out of him; "Ken was furious when he found out you two had left," he said. "He told me – oh, Daryl, I read this all wrong. I was so wrong. Please, forgive me."

"Gonna have to tell me what you did, first," Daryl said, threads of unease curling at the back of his neck.

"I didn’t know," Adam moaned, clenching his eyes tightly shut, rubbing at his jaw again. "Oh, God, I fucked everything up so badly. Hannah will never forgive me."

"Adam, what did you do?" Daryl demanded.

"Ken knows about the cult group," Adam said, finally opening his eyes and meeting Daryl's again. "He knows. He has a…a deal, with them. I didn't know – please, believe me, I didn't know. The Omega we had -."

"Dwight," Daryl said.

"Yeah. Dwight. He didn't get shot by a hunter."

Daryl's eyes widened. "How do you know that?" he whispered.

"Ken told me. I was in the woods, tracking your scent, trying to cover it up so no one could follow you. Ken found me, and demanded to know where you were. Not Rick, _you_. And he made me change back – he attacked me, so I would speak to him. He has a deal with Negan. Negan will leave the wolves alone but in return, he gets every Omega that we turn. Ken gave him Dwight, and faked his death."

" _What_?" Daryl demanded, his voice a snarl.

Adam whined. "You have to understand, Omegas are so rare, there wasn't any pattern, nothing to suspect. People still die, you know? And he told me that Negan – Negan's a wolf too, but something's wrong with him. He's feral. He can't change, like Rick. He's been a wolf for years and uses his strength and his power but it's fucked up his brain. He's insane, Daryl. And he knows you exist. Ken probably already told him. He's going to kill us all when he finds out you and Rick got away."

"But…he doesn't know where we are," Daryl said weakly. "Right?" Adam whined, looking down, and Daryl growled again. " _Right_?"

"I had to tell him," Adam admitted, his voice weak and strained. Daryl fought the urge to bare his teeth, snarl at Adam, rip him apart for his betrayal. "I'm so sorry, Daryl. I thought my brother was an honest man. I had no idea about any of this, and when he told me, I panicked. I confessed everything."

"The plan?"

Adam nodded. "Ken knows, when you howl, the wolves will come running," he said. "Wouldn't be surprised if Negan was waiting for you."

" _Fuck_ ," Daryl hisses, wiping a hand over his mouth. He lifted his eyes to the road, towards the gates. "I have to warn Rick." But how? He was dead. There was no way to get Rick alone enough to shift, especially if Rick went ahead with their plan. Negan would triple the guards on every outpost, or attack Alexandria outright. They had the men, and the weapons to do it. _Fuck_.

"I never saw Negan," Adam said. "If I'd known what he was, I would have warned you."

So Negan was a wolf too. But a wolf like Rick – unchanged, keeping his beast on a tight leash and muzzled. Whether that had turned him feral, or he'd always been that way, Daryl couldn't possibly say, but he was old enough and wise enough not to believe in things like coincidence. If Rick continued to resist his wolf, he might meet the same fate. After all, Negan had an Omega at his side too, and it had done nothing to curb his savagery.

Of course, Rick wasn't like that. But that didn't mean he couldn't be.

"I'm so sorry, Daryl," Adam whined, rubbing at his jaw.

"If we make it outta this, maybe I'll forgive you," he said. After all, he knew the compulsion to please his Alpha, he knew what it felt like to desperately want to give his mate everything. Adam wasn't an Omega, but his loyalty and his love for his siblings ran deep. There wasn't a thing Daryl could imagine he wouldn't do for his family, and he couldn’t fault Adam for the same instinct.

"What're you gonna do?" Adam whispered.

Daryl closed his eyes, growling, and scratched his hands through his hair. He had to _think_. It was so hard to think with Adam's soft whines and twitching body next to him. He could…go back to the wolves. He could feign ignorance, submit to Ken's plan, let Negan take him. Rick would hunt him down and slaughter them all. But so many people would die, and there was no guarantee Rick would be able to find him or get him back.

He had to tell Rick, he had to warn him. But he couldn't do that as a wolf, and he didn't know how he would get Rick alone enough or find the time to explain everything and let Rick alter his plan. And he was telling Alexandria right now that they intended to go to war for the sake of the Hilltop. Rick knew there was more than the outpost they were going to strike, but no one else did. Secrets on secrets on secrets.

If he howled, Ken would find him. If Negan didn't first. For all Daryl knew he had spies at every road sign, waiting for a sign of the elusive black Omega wolf. Negan knew he existed, which meant he would be hunting for him. If Daryl went out and tried to call someone to him, he had no way of knowing who would get to him first.

"You haven't seen Dwight, either, have you?" he asked. Adam shook his head. "And none of the other group are wolves?"

"No," Adam said. "Negan hasn't bitten anyone."

That was a good sign, at least. The wolf language was still a secret. If Daryl howled like an Omega, only Negan and Dwight would know him for what he was.

An idea was starting to form, shapeless and shadowy in the back of his mind. Perhaps he could draw Negan out. If he timed it right, he could…he could make this work.

He stood and Adam looked up at him, plaintive, his eyes wide. "The plan hasn't changed," he said. "We'll attack an outpost. The one at the satellite station you told us about. Tomorrow night." He looked down at Adam. "Make sure you're ready to hear me."

"I will," Adam said, sounding relieved beyond words that Daryl wasn't ripping his throat out outright. He changed back into a wolf and ran into the woods and Daryl changed as well. He would go back to Alexandria tonight, and tomorrow he would go back out when Rick was ready to attack.

But he wouldn't go the wolves.

He'd go to Negan.

 

 

He had to tell Rick his plan. When he returned to Alexandria and dug his way back inside, the meeting was still in progress, so he laid down outside of the church steps and waited. He could hear low, murmured conversation from inside, but nothing loud enough to make out actual words. He was buzzing with anticipation, his mind a mess of betrayal and anxiety. He didn't know if Rick could smell it, but hoped he couldn't. One of them had to remain strong and calm, and Rick had asked him to be that, so he had to be.

He spent his time going over the plan in as close detail as he could imagine, laying out every possible flaw, every change, every wild card. Ken was a wild card. Daryl had no idea if he'd be able to figure out Adam had visited him – or maybe he suspected, and hoped that Adam would. Clearly Ken was more aware than Daryl gave him credit for. That had been a mistake on his part, a moment of naivete that he couldn't afford a second time.

When Rick led the attack on the outpost, Daryl would run to Negan, and he would howl. He'd draw Negan out and lead him to the outpost. He'd force a confrontation. He couldn't imagine Negan would draw out his entire force for the sake of one wolf, so hopefully numbers wouldn't be too much of a factor. He'd have to be sure Rick brought enough people, and enough guns.

He'd have to make sure to time it so that the outpost was taken care of by the time Negan arrived, so he had no reinforcements. If they got the word out to Negan that they were being attacked, it would be over before it began.

He had to make sure none of his people got hurt.

The doors opened and Daryl lifted his head, watching Alexandria file out. The stench of grief hung over them like a cloud. Most of them barely acknowledged Daryl, and the ones that did gave him a wide berth, understanding that he was likely more wild animal than dog at this point. Then, Rick and Carl emerged, and Daryl stood with a soft bark.

Rick's eyes flashed and he looked Daryl over. There were tear stains on his cheeks and his eyes were bright. He knelt in front of Daryl and cupped his cheeks and Daryl licked the salt from his lips. "Hey," he said quietly. He pressed his nose to Daryl's head and breathed in deeply, frowning when he smelled the dirt clinging to Daryl's skin. "Been diggin'?"

Daryl barked, wagging his tail, and nipped at Rick's sleeve. _I have to talk to you._ He thought it as hard as he could, knowing Rick couldn't hear him, but he hoped he was understood.

Gabriel came into view at Rick's shoulder and put a hand on him, squeezing gently and offering a small smile. "If you need someone to talk to, the church is always open," he said. Rick nodded, and stood. Daryl  barked and tugged on him again.

"I…think I need some time alone," he said, and Gabriel nodded and left. Rick walked back into the church, closing the door behind him. It was empty, but Daryl ran to the back of it to one of the private rooms and went inside and Rick followed him. "Alexandria agreed," he said when the door was closed.

Daryl ran to the window and barked at it, and Rick frowned, closing the blinds. When the room was dark and secure, he changed form, and Rick's eyes widened, casting a worried look to the door. "Daryl -."

"Rick," Daryl said, his voice rough from his wolf, his jaw still half-way back into place. His teeth aligned with a click and he swallowed, tugging Rick to him and forcing their eyes to meet. "We have a problem."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Super Blue Blood Moon! \o/

"No," Rick growled. "Absolutely not."

"Rick, it's the only way," Daryl replied. Rick's jaw clenched, he let out a low snarl, and turned away from Daryl to stare at the figure of Christ on the cross. The statue was angled in such a way that he was looking back down at both of them. "You've already told Alexandria the plan. If we change it now they'll need to know why. And I can't change back and tell them it was all a trick – they'll be too angry and wondering what to trust if we do anything. This is the only way."

"And you think I'm just going to let you go off and risk your neck -?"

"You know what?" Daryl hissed, "You're not gonna _let_ me do anythin'. I'm doin' it."

Rick stared at him for a moment, his jaw bulging out at the corner. He had his hands on his hips and his eyes were a very dark red, the wolf in him barely held in check. Daryl could see how badly Rick wanted to put his teeth to Daryl's throat and force him submission, but he was trying to think logically, _rationally,_ like a leader. Daryl had to be quiet and let him do that. The worse he pushed, the worse Rick would push back.

Rick heaved a breath through his nose and sat, his elbows on his knees, hands in his hair. Daryl took a seat on the opposite side of the aisle, hissing when his bare skin met the cool wood. "Walk me through it again," Rick murmured.

Daryl nodded. "Tomorrow night, when you go, I want to go to the group's headquarters," he said. "Ken knows where it is, and from what Adam told me, it's pretty close to the wolves. I'm gonna howl. Negan and Dwight will hear me, and they'll come runnin', and I'll lead him to you."

Rick presses his lips together and raised his eyes. "And what if he catches you?" he asked.

"He won't," Daryl replied. "The Omega might change, but if it comes to a fight I'll kill him if I have to. I have Adam's loyalty. He'll help me."

"You believe that?"

"Yes," Daryl said, nodding. "He didn't have to tell me anything. Hell, he didn't have to try and help us in the first place, but he did, because he wants to protect Hannah and he wants to give her a place she'll be safe." He paused, looking down for a brief moment. "You know more'n anyone what someone would do for his family."

Rick didn't say anything in response. He looked down at where his hands were touching, hanging between his knees from where they were braced on his elbows. "So…we take out the outpost. And while we're doing that, you're leading Negan and the wolves to us. Then what?"

"Then we kill him," Daryl murmured. "Cut off the head of the snake. Adam told me he and Dwight were the only wolves. Without his Alpha, Dwight won't have anywhere else to go. And the rest of the guys are humans."

"How can we be sure which wolves will be loyal to Ken, and then to Adam?" Rick asked. "That's a lot of manpower that we don't know the direction of yet. They could turn on us."

"Ken told them Dwight was dead," Daryl said. "And instead, he sold him to a feral Alpha and lied about it. Would you follow a man like that?"

Rick let out a bitter, growling laugh. "I'm no better," he said. He lifted his eyes again and met Daryl's and they were bluer now, soft and bright and Daryl bit his lower lip. "I – you didn't see 'em, Daryl. I couldn't stop cryin', could barely talk. And I knew it was a lie, even though it felt real, and I'm a liar too."

"You ain't like him," Daryl growled, disgusted at the idea. "I had a choice. I made it. I don't have to pretend either, but it's the only way. This ain't even close to the same thing."

"I don't know if they'll see it that way."

"I guess we'll burn that bridge when we get to it," Daryl said. He reached out and smoothed his hands along the outside of Rick's, cupping them in both of his own. Rick met his gaze, plaintive and unsure. "My plan's gonna work, Rick," he said.

"Just…promise me," Rick said, turning his hands and cupping Daryl by the wrists, pulling him closer on the edge of his pew. "Promise me if something goes wrong, if you smell _anythin'_ outta place, you'll turn and run. Don't let them catch you."

"I won't," Daryl murmured. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Rick's, closing his eyes. He felt Rick sigh and smiled when Rick tilted his head up and pressed a kiss gently against his mouth.

"I want this to be over soon," Rick whispered. "I want to be able to…run with you. I wanna hear when you howl for me. I want to curl up with you by campfires and be either a wolf of a man and not have it matter."

Daryl smiled, letting out a soft purr, his fingers curling against Rick's palms.

"I want our family to know that they don't have to be afraid of being bitten anymore," Rick added. "If we turned all of them, or at least most of them, then we'd all be protected. We could all _survive_."

"The full moon's soon," Daryl replied. "We'll be free, before it is. We'll get somewhere safe where you can try and let your wolf out. I'm not -." He swallowed, then cleared his throat. "Adam told me somethin's wrong with Negan. He's a wolf but he can't change. I don't know if somethin's wrong with him, or he just can't talk to his wolf right, but I ain't gonna let that happen to you."

Rick swallowed hard enough that his throat clicked. He squeezed Daryl's fingers lightly. "I know we said we couldn't," Rick whispered, "but do you think… If I told everyone I need some time alone…"

"We can't," Daryl murmured, reaching out to put a hand in Rick's hair. He threaded his fingers through it gently, nuzzling against Rick's cheek. "They need to see that their leader is strong, and that he's ready. You can't do that by sneakin' off with me."

Rick sighed. "You're right," he muttered. "As usual."

Daryl huffed a laugh and kissed him, before he stood and pulled Rick to his feet as well. "Go out there and show them they have nothing to be afraid of," he said against Rick's mouth, and Rick hummed into the kiss, cupping the back of Daryl's head for a brief moment before he let him go.

Daryl let his wolf forward, going back to his hands and knees and letting the change overcome his body. Rick opened the window to the back room and allowed the sunlight back in. Outside, birds were singing, people were talking, and Alexandria spun on as if nothing was wrong. Daryl hoped to keep it that way.

Rick sighed and put a hand on his head, petting between his ears. "Let's go," he said, and led the way back out of the church.

 

 

That night, Daryl was exhausted. It was like Hannah had said – being able to switch from wolf to man was like being in the ocean, and the water was nice, but by nature he and Rick were meant to be human. And it was frustrating not being able to talk – Daryl had never made it a point to be particularly conversational before, but now that he couldn't speak at _all_ , he found those moments when he wanted to all the more irritating.

And people kept petting him. He had to maintain a happy and welcoming façade if they weren't going to be afraid of him, but he wasn't a Goddamn dog and people shouldn't be treating him like he was. The Alexandrians were _soft_ , and he didn't have a problem with the kids messing with his ears or tugging on his fur and tail, but when adults started baby-talking him, it got to be a little much.

He followed Rick into his room and jumped on his bed with a huff. "Hey!" Rick protested, glaring at Daryl with a mix of genuine irritation and amusement when Daryl rolled onto his side and panted in Rick's direction. "C'mon, man, you're all muddy and gross. Get off the bed."

Daryl raised his head and hoped his dog-version of raised eyebrows got his point across.

Rick rolled his eyes and shed his gun belt and his shirt, letting the items fall on a pile with his boots. Daryl licked his jaws, wagging his tail at the sight of his mate's flushed skin. Rick pulled his jeans off and climbed into bed below the sheets, just his underwear on.

Daryl huffed and wriggled around on the bed until he was curled up at Rick's side, his head on his mate's chest along with one foreleg, the rest of his legs curled up under him. Rick hummed, absently reaching down to pet through Daryl's scruff and scratch him behind the ears.

"I'm nervous," Rick said, and Daryl cocked an ear in his direction. He frowned and let out a small whine. Rick didn't _smell_ nervous, and his heartbeat was certainly no faster than usual, or uneven. He rumbled in question. "I feel like I'm walking into a gunfight blind. Between what Adam and Jesus told us, we know enough about the outpost, I don't think we'll have a problem with those guys. A night job, in and out, no problem." He sighed and folded his other hand behind his head, staring at the ceiling. "It's just…everything else that comes after."

Daryl huffed. _Negan_?

"Even if everything goes well, even if we kill Negan and enough of his guys to make our point, we still gotta explain the fact that there are fuckin' _werewolves_ , that _I've_ been one for months, and that you're not even dead, but are this big black dog that followed me home and oh, you're a werewolf too, and -." He stifled a low growl behind his teeth, rubbing his hand over his face. "Christ, what if I get you pregnant, too? The fuck are people gonna say about that?"

Daryl whined, moving his head so that his nose pressed up against Rick's bare neck. Rick sighed and hugged him, his arm slung loosely around Daryl's shoulders. "I'm sorry," he said. "I think I'm takin' advantage of the fact that you can't talk to just rant. I don't expect you to answer. I kinda don't want you to. You'll just try and make me feel better."

Daryl's ears went back, flattening in distress, and he let out another soft whine and nuzzled against Rick's shoulder as Rick hugged him. He shifted so that his legs were curled up on the other side of him and Rick turned, sighing, cradling Daryl's warm body to his chest, his face in Daryl's scruff at the back of his neck.

"I love you," Rick said, almost too quiet to hear, muffled against Daryl's fur. "And I trust you. I know you know what you're doing. I'll just feel better after it's all said and done and I don't have to think about it anymore."

Daryl forced a quiet purr out of his throat, hoping that it would be enough to put Rick at ease. Rick sighed, he felt his warm breath against the back of his neck, and Daryl closed his eyes when he felt Rick's arms tighten around his chest.

 

 

Dawn seemed to come so late when they were back in Alexandria. Daryl was awake far before it, almost missing the scent of the boat shed, of the woods. He had liked being there, despite everything, despite how uncomfortable he'd been there sometimes. With Rick, with the wolves, he could actually be free. If he wanted to run around as a wolf all day, he could. If he wanted to spend the day hunting, he would have been able to. If he wanted to gather around a campfire with people who were as close to something like him as he'd felt in a long time, they had given him that opportunity.

There were still questions he had, and things he was unsure about. Despite how he felt about everything else, he hoped that Dwight proved friendly enough to them, that he wasn't loyal to Negan, and was thankful that Rick and Daryl had come in to take him away. He had so many questions about what it was like to be an Omega and if Hannah could be believed – and he saw no reason not to believe her – Dwight would be the only one capable of answering his questions with anything beyond guesswork.

Rick stirred, growling softly, and nuzzled against Daryl's fur. He sighed, scratching his nails along Daryl's belly until Daryl purred and his tail started to wag. "Judgement day," he muttered, and Daryl rolled to his feet to allow Rick room to get up and get dressed. Rick showered and Daryl entertained himself downstairs, where he found Carl and Judith. Michonne had found some dolls for Judith while on a run a few months ago and Daryl saw her playing with them, Carl keeping an eye on her while he entertained himself with a book with a brightly-colored picture of a dragon on the front of it.

Carl looked up when Daryl padded in, his jaws hanging open as he panted and his tail low, trying to make himself appear as domestic and friendly as he could. Carl put his book down and clicked his tongue. "Here, boy," he said, holding out his hand out, his fingers curled.

Daryl padded over and sniffed his fingers, before he rubbed his cheek along Carl's knuckles and Carl smiled. "Sure are friendly, ain't'cha?" Daryl huffed, sitting down next to the chair as Carl continued to pet him.

Judith looked up, her big brown eyes landing on Daryl and she gave another squeal of delight, dropping her dolls and throwing herself forward so she could crawl over to him. Daryl laid down immediately so that she could flop against his side and she did go, her chubby arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she giggled and drooled onto his ear.

"Careful, Judy," Carl warned, carefully taking her fingers away from Daryl's fur before she could pull too tight. "Gotta play nice with him." Daryl turned his head and licked Judith's cheek and she giggled again, wiping at her face, before she fell against his side and pet over his shoulder in long, harsh petting motions.

Daryl laid his neck down, tail wagging slowly. He thought of how his own children might be, when and if he ever got to have them. He pictured little blond puppies rolling around his feet, their high yips and howls as they tried to learn to make noise. He thought about kids, waddling on two awkward legs, their arms outstretched and waving as they started to learn how to walk.

He closed his eyes and began to purr, until he heard Rick walking down the stairs. Rick froze at the entrance to the room, his eyes wide on the picture of Carl, Judith, and Daryl all curled up together. Then he smiled and Daryl barked at him, getting Carl's attention.

"Hey," Carl said, standing and setting his book down. He grabbed Judith and swung her into his arms, walking over to his father. Daryl stood and followed until he was at Rick's side and purred when Rick stroked his fingers through Daryl's scruff. "Aaron came by, wanted me to let you know he had a couple cars ready to go."

"Good," Rick said. He was in full leadership mode, absently touching Daryl but Daryl could see the wheels turning in his head as he planned out everything they would need to take out the cult outpost. "And Olivia's got the guns?"

"Yeah," Carl said, nodding. "Pretty much ready to leave as soon as it's late enough."

"Alright," Rick said, rubbing a hand over his face. He looked down at Daryl and, after a moment, nodded again. "Alright. Good. I'll go check with Abraham and Michonne and make sure we're all stocked. Come by later to help me load everything up."

"Will do." Rick put a hand on his shoulder and smiled, squeezing it tightly, and made his way to the door. "Hey, Dad?" Carl asked, and Rick stopped.

Daryl stopped too, turning his head to look at Carl. Carl's eye was on him and Daryl remembered, too late, that as a dog he really shouldn't look like he was paying so much attention. He sat down and huffed, putting his eyes back on the door.

"What is it, Carl?" Rick asked, because Carl hadn't spoken.

Daryl heard him sigh. "You know you don't…have to come with us," he said. "We don't have to do this at all. We don't owe Hilltop anythin', and this whole thing might explode on all of us, it might be way bigger than we already realize." Daryl huffed. Kid had good instincts, just like his dad. "And I don't think…I don't think it's _smart_ to make any big decisions right now."

"Carl -."

"Daryl got bit," Carl said. He sounded like he was about to cry, and Daryl had to turn around and regard him. His cheeks were red and there were tears in his eye that he looked like he was desperately trying to hold on to. He was holding his sister gently but tightly, rubbing one hand through her wispy blonde hair. "And you – you both fuckin' sat at the table and told us everythin' was gonna be alright. And it ain't alright. He's gone and now you're talkin' about goin' and killing a bunch of people and if you're trying to do it as some sort of misplaced revenge for what happened to Daryl, it ain't right!"

Daryl's ear twitched when he heard Rick whine, far too softly for human ears. Rick's hand went tight on his scruff and Daryl growled softly, but he only realized Rick had grabbed him because – he could feel his fur rippling. His emotions had become so strong, the human in him so desperate to come to the forefront that he'd been willing to overpower his wolf and throw himself into the light.

He swallowed and shook out his fur and tried to calm down.

"Carl," Rick said, firm enough to stall anything else Carl was going to say. "I can't -. Look. You know how I was after losin' your mom."

Carl blinked at him, but nodded. Daryl looked up at Rick, because that wasn't what he expected to come out of Rick's mouth at all.

" _That_ was misplaced revenge," Rick said. "That was just…wild anger. Helpless anger. I'm not proud of how I behaved after that, but if it hadn't been for you, and Judith, and…Daryl -." He cleared his throat. "I probably would have stayed crazy for a lot longer. Now I ain't sayin' I'm alright. I'm not gonna insult you by pretending. But there's nothing I can do about it now, and there's no one who should have to pull me back from that darkness again. So…I ain't gonna go down that road. I promise. You just gotta trust that I know what I'm doin'."

Carl swallowed hard enough that his throat clicked, and then he nodded and took another step back. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just…can't believe _he_ -. If Daryl can't make it then…"

"Daryl knew the odds. He always did. Every time we go out beyond the walls, we take that risk."

Carl cleared his throat and tried to wipe at his eye without making it obvious. Of course, holding his sister, it was almost impossible to do something casually. Daryl stood and walked over to him. Carl was shorter than his father, and as a result Daryl's head was about the height of his waist. He rubbed his head against Carl's stomach and wagged his tail, trying to comfort him as best he could.

Carl managed a weak, watery smile, and pet over Daryl's head. "Good boy," he said. Then, shakily; "I'm gonna…make some breakfast or somethin'."

"Alright," Rick said, and Daryl returned to his side. Rick put a hand in his scruff and they both left the house.

Rick blew out an explosive breath. Daryl could smell his distress. "I know a lot of people are going to hate us, hate _me_ , for what we're doin'," he said. "But whenever I think about what Carl's face will look like when he finds out, it makes me want to confess everything."

Daryl couldn't agree more.

 

 

The cars were packed and loaded. The route was plotted out. Everyone knew their positions, everyone was armed. Glenn, Maggie, Abraham, and Sasha were in one car. Rosita, Aaron, and Eugene were in a second one. Carl, Rick, and Michonne took a third. They had enough food for the night, enough ammo to stock an army. They were ready.

When everyone was loaded up, Rick met Daryl behind Michonne's house, which was the closest to the gates. Daryl was panting, ready. His fur bristled with anticipation. It was almost the full moon, and her energy and light shone down on him like a blessing. He didn't think he had felt this alive since his first change. His heart was racing, both with fear and anticipation. He wanted to _run_.

Rick knelt in front of him, cupping his cheeks, and kissed his forehead. They were by the little dirt hole Daryl had dug for himself the day before. He'd dig his way out and run to the wolves. They'd been careful about the mapping of it – Daryl would have to sprint pretty much the whole way to make it on time, but he was sure he could do it. It felt like when it was eight and had almost O.D.'d on his father's caffeine pills. He was jittery and frantic.

"Happy hunting, sweetheart," Rick whispered. Daryl licked his mouth and Rick smiled. "Please, be careful."

Daryl purred, nuzzling his muzzle into the spot over Rick's shoulder. Rick went to his knees and hugged him tightly, taking in a shaky breath.

"I love you," Rick murmured, and Daryl pulled back and licked his jaw, hoping Rick got that he felt the same. "I'll see you in a little while."

Daryl wagged his tail, hoping that the noise he made was reassuring, and then Rick left. Daryl immediately turned his attention to the hole he had dug, grunting when the dirt proved harder to move the second time around. His paws were too small and without fingers he couldn't get that fucking _rock_ -.

He sat up and looked around, trying to make sure the coast was clear. Then he shifted form as quickly as he could and dug his hands into the dirt, growling under his breath as he tried to create a whole big enough for his wolf to get through.

"…Daryl?"

He froze, and looked up. It was Carol, her eyes wide, Judith sitting on her hip. Judith was clapping her hands and grinning gummily at Daryl. Carol looked like she'd just seen someone with two heads.

Daryl cleared his throat. "Um." He did it again. "What're you doin' back here?"

"Judith wanted to play with the doggy and I saw Rick leave," Carol said. She looked behind her and then hurried forward, kneeling down in front of him. She touched his face with shaking fingers, tears in her eyes. "How is this possible?"

"I can't…I don't have time to explain it right now," Daryl said. Already he could hear the cars starting and driving out of the gates. He was losing his head start and he didn't have much slack time to begin with. He looked at the hole and bit his lower lip. "Carol, I'm sorry, I know it don't make sense right now but I promise I can explain everythin'. Later. I gotta go."

Carol watched him for a moment, but then Daryl didn't have a moment to spare. He pulled away from her with a low growl and allowed his wolf form to take over, growing fur and bones popping and snapping into place. Her eyes widened and she pressed a hand to her mouth, stepping back.

"How on Earth -?"

Daryl barked, his tail wagging, and he jumped up to lick her hand where it was wrapped around Judith. Then, there was enough mud cleared for him to crawl under the fence, and he did. He kicked it back into place, figuring that when he came back it would be with Rick, and then he started sprinting towards the wolves.

 

 

The place where the cult group was holed up looked like it had once been a factory. The walls were grey, the windows fogged and faded but still intact. The main part of the building jutted up like a broken thumb from the rest of the plaza, and there were two fences – one with walkers tied to it, and then a second one inside that where he could see people milling about.

He was breathing heavily, so warm and exhausted that he could feel sweat on his flanks and under his paws. He swallowed, licked his jaws, and scented the air. He couldn't smell anything above the stench of walkers and his own sweat. No wonder Adam never smelled Negan or Dwight here.

His ears perked up when a door opened at the upper level. He couldn't smell the men who existed it, who were walking along the balcony floor. But there was no mistaking the way the shorter one's head dipped, the way he kept touching and exposing his neck. The way the bigger man's body moved like an animal, the cocky swagger of a proud lion, the grin of a crocodile.

Daryl licked his lips, and closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He rose onto all fours, and thought of Rick. He thought of Rick as if he was in that building. Maybe he was neck-deep in…something boring. Inventory, paperwork, stores, whatever. Maybe he was napping. Daryl thought back to when he would watch Rick in the prison, on his knees amongst his garden or tending the pigs, and remembered how desperately he wanted to call to Rick even then.

Then he let out a soft rumble, tilted his head back, and howled.


	21. Chapter 21

Daryl didn't have the luxury of waiting to see if his howl had been heard. He let it linger for a few seconds, long enough to garner the attention of a passing walker, and then he turned and began to sprint towards the road. By the time he reached it, he heard men yelling, the low roar of trucks starting, and the soft clink of metal gates being pulled to one side.

He huffed. Well, _someone_ was following him. He could only hope it was Negan.

He thought of Rick, and how he'd reacted when he'd heard Daryl howl for the first time, and every time since. Well, he certainly couldn't speak for all Alphas, but if his call was half as strong as Rick claimed it was, he was sure it would have caught Negan's attention.

He ran to the top of a hill and turned around, panting heavily, his ears cocked forward to try and pick up the sound of trucks. He sat back and heaved in a breath, then howled again.

He heard a loud whooping sound, like children entertaining themselves with chasing a cat. He licked his maw, standing, and took off running again, towards the wolves. Adam was supposed to be waiting for him, and he didn't know if Ken would be there, if it would turn into an ambush or a trap. He would have to tread carefully.

He saw the sign for _Burke Lake_ and slowed, panting and sniffing the air to try and catch any trace of the wolves. In front of him, he spotted movement, and put his body low to the ground to blend in with the shadows in the brush.

A small, grey wolf emerged, and Daryl immediately recognized her golden eyes. Hannah. He barked and wagged his tail, pushing himself to his feet. Her ears cocked towards him and she dropped her chest to the ground, tail wagging wildly in greeting as she grinned at him.

Then, Daryl stepped out into the light and she straightened up, her head cocked to one side. Her ears flattened and she let out a soft whine. Daryl knew what she was asking – where was Rick? He shook his head and trotted over to her, tail and head low and non-threatening. As a wolf he was larger than her, though not even close to Adam's size.

He huffed and pushed his jaw against hers in a brief brush, his tail wagging. She let out a soft purr and turned her head and Daryl lifted his in time to see Adam running up from the playground. Daryl barked at him, running a few steps back the way they'd come. Adam was here, which was promising, and so was Hannah. But where was everyone else?

Adam let out a soft rumble, his tail wagging once. He looked at Daryl almost expectantly, and Daryl didn't know what he expected him to do. Adam huffed, and sat, and then let out a soft call, like a howl but very weak, and threw his head back like he was pretending to howl for real.

 _Oh_.

Daryl bared his teeth in a grin, and sat down. He didn't think of Rick this time, not wanting to provide the wrong kind of incentive to the unmated wolves in the pack. This time he imagined that he was a child, in some suburban street, way nicer than where he'd grown up. He imagined his homework was done, and his mother promised he could play outside for _one hour, Daryl Dixon, and not a second more_. And he didn't have a lot of time, so he had to call his friends out from the street.

He tilted his head back and let out a howl, and could see Hannah's body straighten up in excitement, her fur bristling with the desire to play. She was grinning, her tail wagging wildly, and looked like a puppy except for her wolf-like features.

Sean came from the playground, tripping over his large paws. Daryl didn't recognize a few other wolves except for the ones that were in the airport, so he knew they were part of the pack. He grinned and stood, and Adam lifted his paw like a human would gesture for someone to go ahead of them.

Daryl turned, and he heard a snarl.

He knew it was Ken. If the authority in his voice wasn't enough, his sheer size was enough to give away his identity. He was bigger than Adam, but Hannah's color, a sleek mix of grey and brown. His eyes were a bright red, his fangs wicked-looking and bared, hackles up as he stepped out of the shadows of the trees and put himself between Daryl and the road.

Daryl snarled back, anger rolling in his gut at the sight of the other wolf. But also impatience – he didn't have _time_. And Negan might have heard his howl, which meant he was on his way _here_ , and if Daryl was still here when he got here, he'd be overrun and outnumbered for sure. And Rick would -.

Ken's eyes flashed, and then he began to shift. He melted into his human shape with loud, jarring cracks and snaps, like he was trying to force a square piece of plastic through a round hole. Daryl winced, his teeth on edge when he heard it, and pushed his wolf back as well, letting the change take over him.

"Daryl," Ken said, putting his arms out to either side of him. His smile was serene but made Daryl feel oily. "I'm so happy you decided to come back."

"That ain't what's happenin'," Daryl growls. "Don't play me that shit."

Ken scowled at him, and then he spoke louder, so that the rest of the pack could hear him; "Daryl here," he began, "has betrayed us. He's leading a pack of hunters right to our door. His _mate_ is with them, that half breed has betrayed us to _humans_."

"That's not true!" Daryl snarled. He turned around to regard the wolves. Hannah whined when he looked at her. "There's a feral Alpha leading this cult group of humans. They're going to kill us all if we don't strike first. I…Rick and I wouldn't do somethin' like that."

The wolves exchanged looks, soft rumbles and whines passing between them. "Adam," Daryl said, looking at the big black wolf, pleading. "Tell 'em. _Please_."

Adam's eyes dropped. He looked at his brother and then let out a soft whine, sinking down to the floor.

"Fuckin' coward," Daryl hissed. Then he looked at Hannah. "Dwight's still alive," he said.

Her ears perked up and she cocked her head to one side. Her tail wagged, but the whine she let out was sad and unsure. She sat.

"I saw him," Daryl said, going to one knee and cupping her soft cheeks in his hands. "He's alive. Your brother sold him to this feral Alpha, and faked his death. _Adam_ told me that."

Hannah whined again, and Daryl let her go so she could look at her brother. Adam's head was low, his ears flat. She whined and nudged his flank with her nose, and he flinched. But then he nodded. She straightened up, her eyes wide.

Daryl heard Ken snarl behind him. "You little snake," he hissed, his words slurring as his jaw started to grow misshapen and he let his wolf back to the forefront. Daryl went tense, throwing his wolf forward, but he couldn't change fast enough. Ken lunged for him and he went sprawling across the concrete of the parking lot, Ken's teeth tight on his forearm as it turned into his leg, and Daryl snarled in pain and snapped at him as soon as his jaws were strong enough.

Then Daryl was a wolf too. He kicked at Ken's stomach, scratching him deeply on his flanks, and Ken yelped and let go of his leg but then Ken's big body was on his chest, pinning him down, and Daryl felt teeth close around his neck.

He went still, trembling. It felt awful, because it wasn't just an enemy at his neck, but an _Alpha_. Ken stank of something that smelled a lot like Rick's rutting pheromones but they were sour, _wrong_ in Daryl's nose. He whined and tried to shake Ken off, but he couldn't.

Then, he heard Hannah snarl, and she lunged for Ken and bit hard enough at his scruff that he let Daryl go. Daryl shoved himself upright, his foreleg bleeding badly, but he forced himself to put weight on it and watch as the two grey wolves went rolling. Hannah was too small, but she was fast, and didn't let Ken get her pinned.

Ken caught her by the nape and she yelped, and Daryl saw red when he started to shake her like he intended to break her neck.

Then, there was another growl. It was low, a dull roar that Daryl had never heard anything, human or animal, make before.

Ken went still, letting Hannah go, and turned to regard Adam. Adam's teeth were bared, his hackles up, his tail bristling with anger. Hannah's fur was dark with blood and she whimpered, rolling onto her stomach and slinking away to be next to the black wolf. Daryl added his snarl to the pack – and others had joined in, now, too. Enough had heard Daryl tell them Dwight was alive, and if not that, then they'd been incensed by the sight of Ken attacking Hannah so viciously.

Ken growled at them and Daryl snapped his jaws together, ready to lunge and end this once and for all. Then, Ken's ear tilted and he straightened up, sniffing the air. Daryl took in a breath and caught the scent of diesel and oil.

He whined, ears flat. Negan had caught up with them.

Adam barked, and nudged Daryl's flank hard enough to make him stumble. Adam shoved Hannah in the same direction and put his body between Daryl, Hannah, the pack, and Negan and Ken.

He supposed the order was clear enough.

 _Go_.

Hannah howled, but Daryl didn't have the time or the luxury to console her. He nipped her scruff and tugged her into a lope beside him. He heard humans whooping, heard gunshots as they fired at the pack of wolves as they followed Daryl into the trees.

Then, he heard a startling silence. He couldn't afford to look behind him and see what it was.

 

 

His foreleg was badly damaged, Daryl was sure he was only managing to run through sheer force of will. Beside him, Hannah's scent was thick with grief. She had lost two brothers today, Daryl was sure. He wanted to say something to her, to make her feel better, but his attempts at comfort always fell flat and her brothers might be dead, but Daryl's family was very much alive, and they needed his help.

He led the wolves to the outpost, gagging on the scent of blood when he came to the tree line. There was an open field, then a fence, and then he saw the satellite station, a large grey ball in the black sky.

He skidded to a halt and let out a soft rumble to tell the wolves to stay. He sank low to the ground and prowled forward, his dark color hiding him from sight until he reached the edge of the floodlights.

He could see cars, and smell them. Rick was here, the group was inside.

Now he had to wait. To see who came out. To see what Negan did when he got here.

He crawled back to the wolves and found Hannah had shifted to her human form. She was wincing, rubbing at her neck, but changing shapes meant that the bites from Ken had healed. Emily was next to her, purring softly and petting through her hair. She was sobbing.

Daryl changed back as well and let out a soft rumble that he hoped was soothing. "I can't believe what just happened," Emily murmured. Motherhood had made her voice kind and wise, and Daryl heaved a breath through his nose.

"Adam told me everything, before Rick and I left," he said. "He told me of this cult group, that Ken had made a deal to sell any Omegas he found to the feral Alpha. He told me that's where Dwight was."

Hannah sucked in a shaky breath and rubbed her hand under her nose, shivering. "Did – did you see him?" she asked.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I think so, anyway. I think I saw both of 'em."

Her eyes filled with fresh tears and she let out a soft, pained whimper. "I shouldn't have believed him," she murmured. "I should have gone to the place myself. I should have…looked at his body. Seen it for myself, but I just took his word for it and I _believed_ him."

"We all did, honey," Emily said kindly. "There was nothing you could have done."

Daryl cleared his throat and licked at his forearm. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but it ached when he flexed his fingers and rotated his wrist. "What do we do now?" Hannah asked, breath hitching.

"We wait," Daryl replied. He nodded to the outpost. "There's about fifty men in there. Rick and our people are takin' 'em out. Then, we wait for Negan. We surround them when they try and corner Rick, and we kill 'em all. Except Dwight."

"Your people?" Emily repeated, frowning.

Daryl nodded. He supposed he owed dead men no secrecy. "Rick wasn't alone when Adam bit him," he said. "He told me he _wanted_ Rick to go crazy and turn all his people, so that there'd be enough wolves to fight off this group when and if they became a problem. It was before he knew Ken had a deal, he said. And I believe him."

"Oh my God," Hannah said, a shaking hand pressed to her face. She shook her head vehemently. "I had…no idea," she whispered, new tears coming to her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. She lifted her head and fixed Daryl with a sincere, heartbroken look. "Daryl, I'm so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am."

"You can make it up to us by helping us now," Daryl replied gently. He reached out and took her hand, squeezing it, and she offered him a watery smile. "I promised Adam a place with us when this was over. And I extend that to all of you. Rick has agreed too. If you want to live with our people, when all this is done, you have a place there."

Hannah smiled. "Is it nice there?" she asked.

Daryl huffed. "Good enough for humans," he replied, earning a small laugh from Hannah and Emily, and a chorus of amused rumbles from the wolves.

"Look," Hannah said, taking her hand from Daryl's and pointing out towards the fence. They all shrank down and changed back into wolves as three large, black trucks came rumbling into the courtyard and surrounded the cars from Alexandria.

Despite the plan, despite the fact that Daryl knew Rick knew what he was doing, and trusted him, he felt a little curl of anxiety in his stomach.

He whined, and Hannah pressed her flank close to his with a rumble of support.

The trucks stopped and men got out. First two, then four, then ten. Then more. Daryl's eyes widened. It seemed like the trucks were clown cars of men. There were fifty, sixty…. Almost one hundred by the time he was done counting.

He was glad that the wolves didn't seem to be afraid.

He recognized Negan immediately. He wasn't any closer than when he was outside the factory, but the man carried himself with an air that was decidedly _Alpha_. He wore all black, a red scarf around his neck, and carried a baseball bat wrapped with barbed wire.

At his side, Daryl knew the man to be Dwight. If his posture, lowered head and one-step-behind, wasn't enough of an indication, the way that Hannah whined and leaned forward identified him well enough.

"No one shoot these sorry bitches until I have a word with 'em," Negan said, and Daryl growled softly and began to prowl forward. He heard the wolves follow him, silently moving through the long grass.

As they reached the fence and began pouring in through the gate and behind the trucks, the door to the satellite station opened and Daryl heard Rick calling for everyone to follow him. Then, the sound of about fifty machine guns at once getting cocked and held ready.

The scent of fear and victory in equal measure was almost overpowering.

The wolves fanned out, working on instinct now. The cult group had created a semi-circle around the station entrance, not smart or caring enough to watch their backs. Luckily, the wolves were downwind of them, so while Daryl could smell Negan, Dwight, and Rick easily, he knew they could not smell him.

"Well! Ain't this a happy lil surprise," Negan said. Daryl crawled under the first truck, his head low to the ground. He could see Negan between someone's boots. He swallowed back a whine when he saw that the circle had closed around Rick and the group. Everyone was on their knees, their hands raised. They were shivering in the cold air and Rick was sweaty and looked half-wild.

Negan walked up to him and fit his bat under Rick's jaw. He cocked his head to one side, and Daryl couldn't see Negan's face, nor Rick's through his body. "Well, I'll be," he said. He knelt down and took Rick by his hair, forcing him forward until he was awkwardly positioned on his knees, one hand on the ground for balance. It forced his head lower than Negan's and Daryl knew it was an Alpha power play, as easily as if it was being done to him.

"Looks like Kenny boy's been holdin' out on us!" he said, and threw Rick back, standing up. He swung his bat up to rest on his shoulder and swung around, grinning. Daryl flinched back, hoping the glow of his eyes wasn't too obvious in the darkness under the truck. "He told me he had an Omega, didn't say nothin' 'bout no Alpha too!"

Rick looked up. Daryl could smell his fear. They hadn't anticipated Negan bringing so _many_ men with him. Even with the wolves, it was going to be a near-impossible fight. Even the strength of the moon didn't give Daryl any confidence.

He felt warmth by his side and turned his head to see Hannah crawling on her belly to rest next to him. Her ears were forward, her teeth bared like she was smiling. She nudged Daryl's flank and Daryl tried not to let his anxiety show.

"Oh, but I'm bein' rude," Negan said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the guy whose men you just slaughtered in their sleep. And…lemme guess… _you_ lot are from that secret goldmine, Alexandria, am I right?"

He didn't let anyone reply. "'Cause I'll tell ya, you sure as shit don't look like farmer pussies from Hilltop." He took in a deep, exaggerated breath. "Though…you _do_ smell like 'em. Fear. It's all over ya."

Negan kept standing in front of Rick, so Daryl couldn't see his face. He resisted the urge to whine, knowing that Dwight and Negan would be able to hear him if Rick could. He wanted to lunge forward and _attack_ , but he knew he couldn't do that.

"See, here's the thing, ladies and gents," Negan continued, letting out a short whistle through his teeth. "I'm a fair kinda guy. Really, promise I am. But you just shorted me about fifty good men. So…think it's only fair I get to bash one of y'all's brains in with good ol' Lucille here." He swings the bat and grins, pointing it at the first person in the line – Eugene. "How 'bout you, mullet man?"

Eugene let out a quiet whimper, and Daryl heard Rick growl. It sent a shiver down his spine. "Don't you touch 'em," he growled, baring his teeth. "Y'ain't got no beef with anyone but me."

"Oh, is that right?" Negan asked, and paced back down the line. He crouched in front of Rick. He gave Rick a slow once-over. "Ken said the Omega was mated." Rick stiffened, a low snarl of warning that Daryl knew only wolves could hear sitting in his chest. "Where's your bitch, Alpha? Where's Daryl?"

Daryl tensed up, but before he could react, he heard a strained, but loud howl. He stiffened, sharing a wide-eyed look with Hannah. He recognized the howl.

It was Adam.

He turned under the truck and saw the big black wolf sprinting towards them. A few of the cult lifted their weapons to aim for him but Negan straightened, barking out an order to lower their weapons. Daryl whined when he saw, behind Adam and quickly gaining ground, was Ken.

Adam broke the ring of men and Ken caught up with him, the two wolves barreling into one of the trucks hard enough that it rocked on its wheels. Adam was badly injured, he reeked of blood enough that Daryl's nose stung, and Ken snarled and pinned Adam down, his teeth set around Adam's bared neck.

Hannah barked in alarm, lunging out of the truck to help her brother. Daryl couldn't stop her, she was too fast. She clawed at Ken until he let Adam go and then the two younger siblings stood, growling at their brother, and Ken snarled right back.

Then, Hannah looked at Adam, and then at Daryl. She nodded, huffed, and then turned and lunged at the closest human with a gun. And Adam turned and lunged for another one. Emily joined Hannah, and Frank ran out to help Adam, and George, and then Daryl didn't have time to call them all back because all of the wolves had decided that _this_ was the time to attack the men.

Fuckin' idiots.

But Daryl wouldn't let them fight alone.

Michonne and Carl recovered quickly, standing with Aaron and firing their weapons. Glenn and Maggie stood together, taking cover behind a truck and taking down other men between the wolves' attacks. Eugene was huddled behind Abraham, Rosita and Sasha as they shot at the nearest men they could.

Negan let out a roar of anger, his red eyes fixed on Rick, and Daryl crawled out from the truck and lunged for him while his back was turned.

He had forgotten about Dwight.

The other Omega snarled at him, catching Daryl midair and slamming him down onto the ground. He was wiry but strong, and as Daryl clawed and snapped at him, he heard Dwight grunt, and then felt the other man shove him away and he didn't even see him grab for his gun, but he heard a shot terribly close and then searing, burning pain was ripping through his shoulder.

He stumbled, growling. He remembered how it felt to get shot by Andrea. This felt…so much fucking worse.

He whimpered and heard Rick howling.

It was, apparently, enough to silence the whole fight. Cult men lay dead or dying around them, Daryl could barely see as he fell onto his side and tried to breathe normally. It felt like the bullet had punctured his lung. He had to change shape. Then he'd be okay.

He just had to stay conscious long enough to change shape. It hurt to think.

"Hold your fucking fire!" Rick yelled, and then Daryl felt warm hands in his fur, Rick's frantic voice shushing him when he whined. "It's okay, you're gonna be okay -."

"Well, that's a damn shame." Negan's voice cut through Daryl's haze and he opened an eye to see Negan towering over Rick. He whined when he saw Negan raise his bat. "Once I knew people like you were in the world, had to make special bullets to make sure you assholes stayed dead. You know how it is. Sorry about this, Rick. It wasn't personal."

Daryl growled, and Negan started to swing. He heard Rick snarl – low and bass and altogether far more animal than man. He felt other hands touching him – smaller, daintier. Hannah. Or Carl. His skin prickled as he started to change back, forcing his fur away, his jaw to collapse and change, he had to become human before he couldn't breathe anymore.

There was a low roar, like Ken's growl – pure Alpha, pure wolf. Daryl felt Rick's hands on him clench up, felt his nails turn sharp like claws were growing out of them, and when he opened his eyes again he saw the shape of a giant grey wolf, red-eyed and borderline feral, turn and launch itself at Negan's neck.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Daryl felt like he couldn't breathe. It was getting harder to focus. He could see the movie screen in his mind, but it was dark with his eyes closed. His wolf was next to him, breathing hard, low to the ground, unable to move.

He had to step forward into the light, but he couldn't.

He hissed, gritting his teeth when he felt sharp teeth at his shoulder, and claws digging at his flesh.

"We have to get the bullet out! Please, help me!"

It sounded like Hannah.

He could hear, faintly, the sounds of snarls and Maggie yelling at people to drop their weapons. He could smell blood, and grass, and most of the blood was his. Then another sharp pain ran up his shoulders, and there were fingers digging into the bullet wound in his chest. It burned. Daryl knew what it felt like to get shot and have to dig that shit out of you, he _knew_ what that felt like, but this was so much worse. The scent of burning flesh was thick with his blood.

"You're gonna be okay, Daryl." That was Hannah again. She was petting his head, still covered in fur. Daryl felt like half of him was shifted, the other half a man. He felt the grass against bare skin in places, and others the dew gathered on his fur and was starting to itch.

Then, the bullet was out of him, and Daryl's human body flung itself into the light. He jerked, surging upright with a gasp, and rolled onto his hands and knees as his claws retracted, his jaw worked itself back into place, his hair melted onto his head and away from the rest of his body.

"You're okay," Hannah said. With the change, Daryl knew he wasn't bleeding anymore. His muscles were tender and sore, but even as he knelt he felt them stitching back together, healing slowly. His nose burned and when he turned his head, he saw the bullet lying on the ground. Hannah's fingertips were blistered from touching it.

"The fuck was that?" he asked.

"Silver."

Daryl looked up to see Dwight standing over him. Michonne had her katana at his throat. His hands were raised. He was a thin, sickly-looking man, pale with more than just fear. Daryl could smell something poisonous on his skin, and wondered what Negan might have done to him to force his submission.

"I'm sorry," Dwight said, his large golden eyes on Daryl, a plaintive whine coloring his words. "I swear. I just reacted. I didn't mean to. I didn't _want_ to."

Daryl looked around. "Where's Rick?" he asked.

"If by Rick, you mean the giant fucking grey wolf he turned into, he dragged Negan out of the camp and into the woods." Daryl looked up to see Glenn looking at him. The cult group seemed to be mostly subdued, surrounded by the wolves, which meant Alexandria could focus on the fact that Daryl was still very much alive, and had just changed from his own wolf shape in front of them.

The emotions on their faces were nothing Daryl wasn't expecting. Shock. Anger. Confusion. Tentative joy. "We thought you were dead," Michonne said after another quiet moment, casually flicking blood off of her katana and sheathing it away from Dwight's throat. Sasha still had a gun on him.

Daryl bit his lower lip and nodded. There was a body near him and he crawled to it, yanking down the cargo pants and taking the boots and putting them on. They were a little large but did the job of covering him up. As he did that, the wolves were biting the heads of the fallen off and ripping them apart so that they wouldn't rise again.

"I know I owe you an explanation."

"I think Rick and you both do," Maggie said, her jaw clenched and her eyes bright with tears. "Were you there the whole time? That dog Rick brought back?"

Daryl nodded. "It was the only way."

"No it fucking wasn't," Glenn said tightly.

"Well, fine, it wasn't, but it was the best option we had at the time. Like I said, I'll explain, and if you still wanna hate us, I ain't gonna blame you. I knew it was a shitty thing to do."

"Daryl." Hannah reached out and gently touched his arm, standing. "Rick's back."

Daryl looked up, his eyes catching the sight of Rick's wolf prowling back from the trees. Glenn had said he was grey, and Daryl could see hints of it in his fur, but he was covered head to toe in red. His jaws dripped with it, his bared teeth wet with Negan's blood. It was soaked into his feet and legs, splattered up his flanks. Like he'd rolled in Negan's blood after killing him. His eyes were the same color as the fresh blood around his jaws.

Daryl could smell nervousness, and saw Rosita and Sasha shift their weight, anxiously tightening their hands on their guns. "Wait," he said, and held out a hand. "He's still in there. Let me go to him."

He turned to Hannah. "I think it's best that you go," he said. She frowned, pressing her lips together. Adam had found his place at her side, limping into view, and Dwight was standing at her other shoulder. As Daryl watched, he reached forward and laced his fingers with hers. "Once we know where everything stands, Rick and I will come back. I won't go back on my word."

She nodded, and stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Be safe," she said, and then Daryl stepped back and allowed her to change back into the sleek little wolf she became. He heard gasps behind him, like they still didn't quite believe it.

Then, Dwight started to shed his clothes, and he changed as well. He was black, like Daryl and Adam were, and about Hannah's size. His eyes were gold and bright, and when he was a wolf, he nuzzled Hannah and Adam, purring softly in happiness, his tail wagging. Adam bit his ear, grinning at him, and then the three of them went to the rest of the pack, gathering them up.

They ran out through the fence, away from Rick as Rick came into view between the trucks.

He snarled, and Daryl ran to him, falling to his knees and cupping his face. Rick was still snarling, lost in the heat of anger that had finally allowed his wolf to come forward. Daryl brushed his thumbs along Rick's bared teeth and kissed his forehead.

"Come back to me," he said, holding Rick's head tightly. Rick was bristling, his hackles raised, his fur standing on end. "C'mon, Rick. I'm alright. Everyone's alright, Alpha. We're safe now."

Rick snarled, and Daryl clenched his eyes tightly shut. This had been what he was afraid of; Rick losing complete control. What if he couldn't fight his wolf back? He knew that was what Rick had been resisting so hard. Now the wolf was free, and prowling, and Daryl honestly didn't know if Rick could fight him off. Maybe he'd be stuck like Adam, only able to be human for short amounts of time. Maybe he'd turn into Negan, feral to the bone and unable to shift at all.

"Please, Rick," he whispered, clenching his fist tightly in Rick's scruff. Rick's face was pressed tightly to his chest, he knew Rick could smell his blood. He swallowed, and pulled back to look into Rick's eyes. There was nothing there he recognized.

Then, Rick's ears pricked up, and Daryl lifted his head as he heard the wolves howling. It was a sound of jubilation, of victory. He heard Hannah's voice, and Adam's, and Emily's. They came together in a chorus of joy, children delighting at the beginning of summer. Rick licked his jaws, rumbling quietly. Daryl smiled. He wanted to howl with them, but swallowed it back.

Rick sat, his ears cocked towards the noise. He lifted his head, his jaws parted, and let out a howl of his own. Daryl shivered, biting his lower lip at the sound. It was a sound of dominion, the victory cry of a conqueror. It made Daryl want to lay low to the ground, show his belly and his neck, and offer himself up to his Alpha so that he could lay claim to Daryl's body in reward. His chest felt hot, his gut clenched up and he felt himself getting slick.

Rick turned to regard him, his eyes flashing, and he nuzzled at Daryl's chest. He pawed at Daryl's thigh and Daryl gasped when Rick's foreleg landed on him, and started to change. His claws turned into nails, his fingers spread out from his paws, his fur began to melt away. Daryl touched his shoulders and heard them snap, crack as his joints shifted and resettled into his human shape. By the time Daryl had his hands on Rick's face, he was touching Rick's human jaw, his scruffy cheeks. He brushed his thumb down Rick's nose as it sank back and reformed, and then Rick groaned, closing his eyes, and he was a man again.

"Well, butter my ballsack," Abraham muttered. Daryl closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Rick's, unable to stop the flutter of happy, relieved laughter coming out of him. He felt weak with it, like he had been running for a thousand miles and suddenly was allowed a reprieve.

Rick purred, cupped the back of his neck, and kissed him once, chaste and quick. "Hey," he said, and he sounded exhausted.

Daryl laughed again, too giddy to control it. "Hey," he replied.

Rick huffed. "That was…really intense," he said. Understatement of the century.

"Yeah," Daryl replied. He pressed his lips together, tasting Negan's blood, and looked over his shoulder at their group. "But it ain't over yet."

"Right." Rick winced, rubbed at his jaw, and straightened up. "Fuck."

Daryl sat back to allow Rick to look at his group. The shock was still there, but melting into more complicated emotions. Daryl could smell their anger, the sense of betrayal. Carl's eye was bright with tears and he looked about two seconds away from throwing a punch.

Rick cleared his throat. "So…should we do this here, or…?"

"I think here works," Maggie replied. "Unless we're expecting any more company."

Rick nodded, looking down at his hands. "Alright," he said.

Daryl moved away from him, grabbing another pair of cargo pants, a shirt, and boots from one of the bodies of the cult group. He was pleased to see that it looked like only the cult group had taken losses. There were no bodies he recognized as wolves or Alexandrians amongst the fallen.

He gave Rick the clothes and Rick put them on, and stood. Daryl stood with him, close to his side as he always had been, and facing off with his people felt like when he'd been in the airport, confronting the wolves. Only _they_ were the wolves now, the outsiders, and were trying to make peace. He and Rick had to convince Alexandria that they were still worth trusting and following – and, after that fact, convince them to allow whatever wolves who wanted to join them into Alexandria.

Glenn shifted his weight after a moment, his eyes on Rick. "So," he said. "I guess I'll start. What the _fuck_?"

Rick swallowed, wiping at the blood on his face, grimacing at the slick of it. "You remember when we were out on that run, and I got bit by that big ass dog?" Glenn frowned, and nodded. "Well, turns out it wasn't actually a dog."

"Werewolves," Carl whispered.

Rick nodded. "For a while I just…I tried to hide it. It wasn't a walker bite, I wasn't changing, I didn't think anything of it. Then I felt strange. I couldn't sleep, I could only stomach rare meat, I kept wanting to wander around." He pressed his lips together and his eyes flashed to Daryl. "Daryl found out. He helped me figure out what was happening to me. I'd been bitten by one of them, and I had to deal with it."

"And at no point did you think this was something we should know?" Sasha demanded.

"I thought I had a handle on it!" Rick said. "Daryl was helping me. We would make runs during the full moon and I was coping. I _swear_. I'd never harm any of you."

That declaration was met with wary silence.

Daryl sighed. "I asked Rick to bite me, to change me as well," he said. Their eyes turned to him. "That was the bite y'all saw. But when I shift, any wounds I get kinda go away."

"This group you guys founds, the ones you were with for so long…" Aaron paused, frowning. Of all of them he looked the least angry – more confused than anything else. He nodded in the direction the wolves had gone. "That was them?"

Daryl nodded. "They found us at the airport. At first, we told them to fuck off. Didn't want anythin' to do with 'em. We told 'em to leave us alone, but eventually – I mean, fuck, you saw what this group was like. They're dangerous. Hilltop warned us about them. We needed allies. And we needed to…understand. Rick and I couldn't shift, and it felt like there were all these questions we needed answers to."

"Turns out their leader had a deal with Negan," Rick said. "But Adam – the one who bit me – was afraid. He asked for our help and I gave it."

"You led us into a potential trap, a death sentence, for the sake of these _animals_?" Rosita said, her voice dark with anger.

"Not just for them, but Hilltop too," Rick replied harshly. "How long do you think it would'a been before they set their sights on us? Fuck, look at 'em! A hundred and fifty men, easily, and there are more."

Daryl licked his lips and shifted his weight. "Negan was like us," he said. "He was a wolf, too. A feral one, that couldn't shift. He had to be put down."

"You lied to us," Maggie said. The tears had started to spill down her cheeks, but they were angry. "We _mourned_ you, Daryl. And you sat there and watched it happen."

Daryl swallowed, too ashamed to meet her eyes. "I know," he said. "But I had to let you think I was dead, so that you wouldn't miss me during this run. I was getting the wolves, and led them here so that we could kill Negan. I had to draw him out. It was the only way."

There was another long, painful moment of silence. Daryl didn't dare meet their eyes, afraid of what he would see there.

Finally, Rick sighed. "I know you're angry," he said quietly. "You have every right to be. But be angry with me, not Daryl. I came up with the plan, and I convinced you all to go along with it, and I knew it could end badly. I asked you all to follow me one last time and if you don't want to anymore, I understand."

"We'll go," Daryl said, swallowing harshly. He wanted to reach out and touch Rick but forced his hands to remain by his sides. "We'll stay with the wolves."

"No."

It was Carl who spoke, and Daryl lifted his eyes to meet Carl's gaze. His cheeks were red, his eyes bright with unshed tears, his jaw clenched. He looked so much like his father that Daryl, for a moment, had to simply stare.

"You're still part of our group," he said. Beside him, Michonne was nodding. Glenn and Maggie looked angry, but they weren't going to refute Carl's statement. Nor Aaron, or Eugene, or Abraham and Sasha. Rosita still wore her anger plainly, almost growling at them both, but she didn't argue either. "And we need you. Hilltop is going to come to us and we need to be ready."

Rick nodded, managing a weak smile.

"I told the wolves they would have a place with us," Daryl said. "Not right now, of course I'm not going to force you guys to welcome them right away. And, if Alexandria doesn't agree, I won't make 'em. But they're good people, and they're kind, and they don't have a leader anymore."

Glenn pressed his lips together, rubbing his hands over his face. He looked exhausted. They all did. Daryl felt weary down to his bones, the high of victory melting from him like fur from his skin. He felt like he could sleep for a thousand years.

"Let's take their weapons, their supplies, and head back," Maggie said, stepping forward and putting a hand on Carl's shoulder.

"Okay," Rick said with a nod, accepting her leadership easily. Daryl could _feel_ the weight being lifted from his shoulders. "Great."

Daryl hesitated. "Maybe I should go back as a wolf," he said, and looked to Rick, then back to Maggie.

"No," she said firmly. "No more secrets, Daryl. No more lies. I won't tolerate that from either of you anymore."

Daryl huffed, unable to stop himself smiling. Maggie smiled back. "Yes ma'am."

 

 

When they returned to Alexandria, the looted trucks trundling in behind their cars, Daryl got out first. Carol was there, and she ran to him. Daryl met her halfway and embraced her tightly, burying his nose in her neck and sucking in a shaky breath.

"Oh, Pookie, you sure do love surprising people, don't you?" she said, her voice thick with tears.

Daryl pulled back and cupped her face, resting their foreheads together. Her smile was watery and Daryl knew his was no better. "I have so much to tell you," he whispered. "I'm so sorry I lied."

"I know," Carol said. "I'll kick your ass for it later. But I think you need to rest."

Daryl must look a lot worse than he felt, but he couldn't help agreeing with her.

He heard Rick's soft rumble, and turned in time for Rick to appear at his side. He had wiped off most of the blood from his face but it still stained his skin. Daryl wanted to lick him clean and curl up next to his mate, cover himself in Rick's scent and forget the last terrible two days.

"Where's Judith?" he asked.

"With Gabriel," Carol replied.

Daryl nodded, his fingers curling when he let her face go. He could stand to wait a few more hours until he saw her, but his heart ached and he wanted to hold the little girl and see her big, beautiful smile. When the guilt threatened to overwhelm him, he knew he would think of her. Because of what they'd done, her future was assured.

"Go rest," Carol said, patting them both on the shoulder. "We'll handle everything here, and when it's time, we'll put everything out in the open and let the pieces fall where they may."

"Thank you, Carol," Rick said. Daryl smiled at him and took his hand and Rick led him away. "She seems calm."

Daryl nodded. "When I was trying to dig my way out of the walls to go to Negan, I had to shift back and she saw me. She's known I was alive since you guys left."

Rick hummed, his fingers tightening between Daryl's. They walked to their house and Rick sighed. "How you feelin'?" Daryl asked. He knew the first shift was intense, and the circumstances had likely made it much worse for Rick. But he was okay. He was _back_ , and that was all Daryl needed.

"Like I've been steamrolled," Rick replied, overly-lightly. "There's so much in my head right now. I just wanna forget. Just for a little while."

Daryl nodded, heaving a sigh as Rick opened the door to their house and closed it behind them. The scents of his home were welcome reminders that he was alive, he was safe, and he had his mate beside him, both of them still in one piece.

"I can help with that."

"I know," Rick said, and he smiled and turned, cupping Daryl's neck and kissing him deeply. They were both sweaty, bloody, gross with dirt and the wilderness. Daryl didn't care, and he knew Rick didn't either. The animals in their heads were reveling in the thrill of the victory, the full moon's energy was filling their blood with vibrancy and life.

Daryl kissed back, passionate and rough, coaxing a low growl from Rick's throat that was all Alpha. It made him shiver, his bare back felt too warm against Rick's hands when Rick touched his flanks and dug his nails into Daryl's exposed skin.

"Rick, _please_ ," Daryl whispered, shivering when Rick ended their first kiss and immediately began another. He bit Daryl's lower lip and Daryl parted his teeth, let Rick lick behind them to make him moan. He could taste Negan's blood in his mate's mouth and it incensed him, fanning the fire in his gut until it was an inferno.

Rick purred, his eyes a lovely, dark red. "Come here," he said, and tugged Daryl towards the couch in the living room. He turned Daryl and pushed him down onto it, kissing him deeply, his hands raking down Daryl's bare chest. Daryl arched up into it, trembling when he felt himself getting slick, and spread his legs to make room for Rick between them.

"Rick -."

"Shh." Rick kissed him again, then licked along Daryl's jaw, put his teeth against Daryl's exposed throat. "I'm gonna take care of you."

Daryl whined, fisting his hands in Rick's bloody hair. Rick opened his mouth wide and bit down on Daryl's neck, hard enough to ache. Daryl shivered, biting his lower lip, and then Rick's hands went to their clothes. His claws tore at the material, shredded them away so that he could expose their skin.

Then he pulled back and growled, baring his teeth. "Roll over, sweetheart," he said, and Daryl nodded eagerly. Rick moved back so that he could, bracing himself on his hands and knees on the couch, and Rick covered him, clawing at his clothes until Daryl's slick ass was bare for him. He tugged on his own clothing, pushing the cargo pants down to his thighs, and Daryl whined when he felt Rick's cock rut against his ass.

"Rick, _please_ ," he gasped. He didn't want Rick to take his time, to go slowly. The blood-high of their kill demanded that they clash together, he wanted his Alpha to mount him over the bodies of their enemies. He wanted Rick to fuck him, brutal and raw, and knot him, and make him forget.

Rick growled, baring his teeth against Daryl's neck, and grabbed his hips tightly to hold him still. Like Daryl would run away from him now. Daryl fisted his hands against the couch cushions, smearing blood and dirt on the white fabric, and moaned when Rick's cockhead pushed against his slick hole, forcing him open so that Rick could sink inside.

It hurt, it ached, but Daryl wanted it. He arched his ass up and lowered his chest to the couch, moaning when Rick snarled and sank into him. Rick's nails dug tightly into Daryl's hips and his teeth sank into Daryl's shoulder, laying another mark there for him to bear until his wolf wiped it away.

"I love you so much," Rick said, and Daryl could hear both his voice and his wolf's in the words.

Daryl licked his lips, his eyelids fluttering as Rick's thighs touched his, his Alpha inside of him all the way and pressing him down, hot and heavy and _alive_. "I love you, too," he said, and Rick moaned, letting go with one hand so he could cover one of Daryl's closed fists.

Rick started to move, carving out a space for himself inside of Daryl's slick body. Daryl wanted it – he felt light under Rick, like if Rick stopped or moved away from him, he would simply float away. His wolf was howling in his head, desperate for his mate, and when Daryl moaned again, he heard his wolf's voice in it.

Rick snarled, his own wolf answering, and Daryl trembled under him, his ass clenching up and his heart stuttering in his chest. " _Yes_ ," Rick moaned, his thrusts turning fast and brutal, crashing against Daryl's skin like an eroding cliff, only the thin veneer of their human skin keeping them apart. Daryl felt Rick's claws, his larger teeth, and when he sucked in whatever shaky breath he could, his wolf howled again, goading Rick on. " _Fuck_ , gotta knot you. Wanna -."

"Do it," Daryl begged, desperate and hot. He was already close, knowing his Alpha was with him. Rick was re-staking his claim, cementing his scent into Daryl's skin. His neck was sore from Rick's bite and his body welcomed his mate eagerly. Daryl wanted Rick to knot him, come inside of him so deeply that Daryl's body would have no choice but to grow round with it. He wanted to breed for his mate, make a pack that rivaled the number of any other tribe before them.

He wanted it, so badly he felt like he couldn't see. Everything was tinted gold. His eyes burned.

"Fuck," Rick growled, and dragged his nails down Daryl's thigh, holding him still and pulling him tight to Rick's body. He slowed, grinding his hips against Daryl's ass harshly, and Daryl's breath hitched when he felt Rick's knot start to swell, splitting him open in the perfect way.

He trembled, flinching when Rick bit down on the back of his neck, shedding blood. He moaned, curling up under his Alpha, the hard knot of arousal unwinding and hitting every part of him. He came untouched, spilling onto his clothes and the couch below him as Rick knotted him. He could feel Rick coming inside of him, filling him until he felt heavy and sated.

He purred, the sound constant, and Rick joined him. He pet down Daryl's arms, nuzzled and licked at his neck and shoulders, and Daryl sighed, closing his eyes.

At least, no matter what else happened, he would always have Rick with him. It was enough to calm his mind and allow him to relax and let his mate groom him.

 

 

Daryl walked behind Rick into the church, as a wolf. Rick was carrying a spare change of clothes in his hand. They'd both showered, enough that the blood was gone from Rick's mouth and they were both clean enough for polite company.

Carol and Judith were in the front row. And Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, and Aaron, with Eric by his side. Rosita, Carl, Abraham, Eugene, and Sasha were in the other front pew. Daryl smelled new scents – Hilltop. He saw Jesus and Jesus smiled at him and gave him a nod. So, too, did Glenn and Carl as Rick ascended the podium and Daryl hopped up after him, sitting by his side.

There was an air of anticipation between those gathered. Daryl didn't know how much their group had already told the rest of the civilians, but a lot of people were looking at him with thinly-veiled excitement and disbelief.

Rick cleared his throat, gathering their attention, and wiped a hand over his face. "Alright," he said. "First things first. We've neutralized this cult group. Took out almost two hundred of their soldiers, killed their leader, and crippled their resources."

Alexandria nodded along, pleased despite the implied loss of life. There was no love lost for outsiders here. Hilltop's civilians looked especially pleased.

"…But I haven't been completely honest with all of you," Rick continued. "I let you all believe a lie, and I let you all agree to a plan without giving everything away. The only reason I'm even here right now is because everything worked out, and I understand that. And I understand that not all of you might still want to follow me after I come clean. No one is going to force you to stay, and after today, I will cede leadership to whoever you all think would be best."

There was a soft, confused murmur throughout the crowd. Daryl's ears twitched, following the lines of conversation.

Rick sighed, and looked down at him. "Daryl, if you wouldn't mind."

Daryl nodded, standing and wagging his tail. He pulled his wolf back from his mind and allowed the shift to take over him. There was a chorus of gasps, soft 'Oh my God's and 'What the _fuck_ 's as he reached for the clothes Rick handed him, and he stood as a man, quickly putting them on.

Some of the people were standing by the time he was done. He bit his lower lip, shifting his weight awkwardly, and looked back at Rick.

Rick smiled at him, as adoring as he always had been, and then looked back to the group. "A few months ago, I was bitten by a dog," he said. "And…I changed. I'm not expecting y'all to believe my story. But Daryl is here, and you just saw what happened. I bit him, and now we're both…what we are."

"What…? That's crazy!" someone said from the back.

"No crazier than the dead walkin'," Daryl replied with a shrug. "There's a whole pack of 'em out there. Wolves, like Rick and I are."

"We all saw it," Carl said, standing and turning to address the crowd. "When we took out the outpost, we got cornered by almost a hundred of the cult group. If it hadn't been for Daryl and the other wolves, we'd have been killed."

"Where are these wolves?" Jesus asked.

"They're in a park, a few miles West of here," Daryl replied. "They kept to themselves, they told me they only took in people who had nowhere else to go. Rick was a mistake, but it's happened, and now we have allies."

"Allies that can't be turned," Rick added. "The walkers don't affect 'em."

Another low murmur met that. "It's not right," someone else said. "These are monsters! What if they all go feral and kill us all?"

Daryl raised an eyebrow, meeting the eyes of the man who'd spoken. It was someone from Hilltop that he didn't recognize. "Well, I mean, Rick'n'I have been turned for a few months now and we ain't gone crazy yet."

"Like I said," Rick added, raising a hand to silence their protests, "if you all think that this makes me unfit to lead, I won't argue with you. I know I lied. I lied about Daryl, and I lied about the wolves, and I lied about my own shit. And it was dangerous, and I put you all in that danger, and that was selfish of me. And I shouldn't have done it. I know that."

"We're not asking you to accept them," Daryl said. "Or us."

"You're not leaving," Carl said, harsh and adamant. "If you leave, I'm going too."

"Carl, that's not -."

"I'm with you, Rick," Glenn said, standing. "You know I always have been."

Rick swallowed, shaking his head. "I'm not asking you to follow me anymore," he said weakly. "I betrayed your trust."

"And I'll deal with that in my own way," Glenn replied with a firm nod. "But we've all done shady shit in the name of what's right, to protect our people. Are we still your people?"

Rick blinked, frowning. "Of course you are," he said.

Glenn nodded again, and sat back down. "Then that's that."

"What about these wolves?" Rosita demanded. "We have a pack of wild animals that know where we are, that know how to fight. We don't even know how many there are, or if they're going to try and turn all of us when we're out on runs! We're not safe!"

Daryl resisted the urge to growl at her. It wouldn't help his case. "They fought for us," he said. "They're loyal to me and Rick."

"We're not asking you to take our word for it," Rick said. "You can meet them all, and see for yourself."

An uncomfortable, tense silence followed.

"I'd like to meet them," Carol said after a moment. When Daryl looked at her, she smiled. Beside her, Michonne and Maggie were nodding as well. Humans are always such curious things.

Rick smiled, heaving a large sigh. "Alright," he replied. If he were a wolf, his tail would be wagging. "Alright."

 

 

**Five Months Later**

Daryl lifted his head, his tail wagging when he heard Hannah barking for him. He pushed himself to his feet with a huff and trotted down the steps towards her as she ran to him, Dwight at her side. The two were inseparable, and Daryl nipped her ear when she rubbed her cheek against his, tail wagging wildly.

Dwight let out a soft rumble, licking Daryl's shoulder. Since he'd reunited with Hannah, his scent was always so thick with joy. Whatever sickness Negan had given him had been all but wiped clean, and he had fallen into step with the rest of the wolves easily. Daryl knew his loyalty had never been in question – he was sure, whatever Negan had done to him, it was the only reason he had been forced to stay.

He heard a chorus of high-pitched yowls, and huffed, following Hannah as she ran towards the lake in the middle of Alexandria. On the banks, Lucy was playing with Carl. He wore long sleeves and gloves so that she didn't accidentally nip him and turn him. Carl had refused Rick's offer of the bite. Maybe when he was older he'd come around, but Daryl didn't mind.

Lucy yipped when she saw Daryl, Hannah, and Dwight, her tail wagging wildly as she barreled over to them and Hannah lowered her chest, growling playfully and quickly engaged in a play fight session with the puppy.

Daryl walked over to Carl and laid down next to him with a huff. Carl smiled and pet over his ears. Daryl had been sure to tell him that he didn't mind being touched when he was a wolf, but Judith, Carl, Carol, and Michonne were the only ones who really pet him when he was changed. His eyes went to half-mast and he purred as Carl scratched behind his ears until his tail wagged.

Around them, Alexandrian life moved on without protest. Without their leader, the cult group had shrank back to their walls, surrendered their outposts, and what few people still remained in Hilltop hadn't complained. If they did, Daryl knew the wolves and Alexandrians would rush to their aid. Rosita, Sasha, Abraham, and Eugene had migrated there, along with some of the Alexandrian civilians who were unwilling to live alongside the wolves, but there was still enough friendship there that Daryl knew they could ask for help, and Alexandria would happily give it.

He heard a low howl, soft, and lifted his head. It wasn't a summoning call, or a cry for help.

He grinned, tail wagging when he saw Rick emerge between two of the houses. He was a man, but by his side Daryl recognized the wolf forms of Aaron, Eric, Carol, and Sean. Most of Alexandria was still human, but those that ventured beyond the walls regularly had accepted the gift of the bite.

Daryl had thought that there was nothing better than running with his mate, laying with him during the full moon, and reveling in their animal sides. But that was before he'd realized how much better it was to go running the night before the full moon, his pack at his side, their howls shattering through the air with joy and brilliant life. The mated pairs broke off during the full moon – Aaron and Eric were a lovely Alpha-Omega pair, and Carol had found companionship with a wolf named Dustin, and of course, Rick and Daryl found their own solitude in the same abandoned rest stop they had claimed during the first night. But the days before and after were like a party that Daryl never wanted to end.

Rick caught his eye and smiled at him, walking over and sitting down on Daryl's other side. He gave Carl a nod of greeting and settled his hand on Daryl's flank.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said, and Daryl rumbled and licked his knee over his jeans. "You'll never guess what Aaron and I found this morning."

Daryl cocked an ear towards him and let out a curious huff.

"Deer tracks," Rick said, and Daryl raised his head to look at him, his tail wagging. Rick smiled. "Wanna come hunt with me?"

Daryl barked, standing, and Rick laughed and stood as well. He squeezed Carl's shoulder and walked past Hannah, Lucy, and Dwight, towards the gates. As he walked he took his shirt off and undid his gun belt. Since the migration of the wolves, they'd repurposed one of the cult trucks to be a loading station for clothes and whatever kills the wolves brought back.

Rick put his clothes in the truck and Daryl watched as the change overcame him. He snapped and popped into place, not as fluid as Adam but more easily than Hannah did. His wolf form was huge, easily Ken's rival, and stood almost a foot taller than Daryl at the shoulder. Daryl liked that – it meant Rick could curl up around him and cover him completely, when they were wolves and resting in the forest.

He heard a bark, and turned to see Adam trotting towards him, grinning. At his side was Michonne, slimmer and closer to Hannah's size, her eyes a bright gold. Daryl wagged his tail and licked her cheek when she approached him and brushed her flank against his.

Rick looked up and Jesus walked over to them to open the gate. They'd added a pulley lower down to accommodate a wolf doing it, but Daryl was grateful anyway because it was much easier to do on two legs.

"Happy hunting, guys!" he said. On top of the walls, Glenn and Maggie smiled at them and gave them a short salute.

Rick grinned, tail wagging, and led the charge out of the gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here ends the fic! Remember the first note saying it would be a one-shot? Hah!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it even half as much as I did writing it. Werewolves are so much fun, and I want to thank everyone who encouraged me and cheered me on while the story unfolded. I hope this ending does it justice. There are other things I was thinking about including, but I think this ends on a nice, neat note.
> 
> Have a great Sunday!


End file.
